


If Home Was Darkness

by Nox_graves



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Timeline, Baby Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 129,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_graves/pseuds/Nox_graves
Summary: During one of his exploration of the savage lands of Eorzea, the Garlean Emperor Solus zos Galvus came across an interesting young almost feral Miqo'te child. Something about her drew him to her. While his sight tells him another story. Not wanting the history to repeat itself, he decided to take in the child. He will not be her enemy. Leaving the upbringing of child to Elidibus and Lahabrea, what chaos and scheming will follows.
Relationships: Igeyorhm/Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 78
Kudos: 164





	1. Picking Up Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! He kidnapped a child. He is Emet-Selch, he will do what he wants but still, there are stuff he won't do. I was encouraged by friends to write this. We shall see how this goes ^^

Yes. It was a Blizzard spell.

No. He has not mistaken it.

A child?

A child barely seven, he dares say.

The child manages to cast 'Blizzard' on one of his well-trained soldiers and she even dealt damaged onto the young chap. But that hue of her soul. Can his eyes be playing tricks on him?

Could it be?

After all these years.

He finally found _her_.

The child may be young but her arcane prowess cannot be denied with training and tutelage, she will be formidable...

Emet-Selch cannot allow it.

He will not allow it.

He will not gain an enemy of her...not again! He snaps his fingers and everything around them stops. The child lowers her hands, her odd colored orbs focus on him,

"Mister, are you okay? We need to go!" He smirks...ever the noble one.

"Child, fret not, I have used magick to hold them in place, they will not and cannot harm us for now," instead of being sacred. The young Miqo'te 's eyes widen with wonder,

"Mister, you know how to do magic?" she asks with awe in her tone. How can a child he just met worm herself into his heart so easily?

"Yes, indeed, I can and if you wish, I can teach you too, that is if you want it, child," the child looks around her,

"I want to learn." So keen. So eager. So, like _her_... He offers her a genuine smile and holds his hand out, the child looks at him,

"Have we met, Mister?" He chuckles gently,

"Maybe we did," he replies, she takes his hand.

Emet-Selch returns to their headquarters with the young Miqo'te in his arms, she is purring and clinging to him rather tightly. Not that he doesn't like it, but he has morals! Lahabrea and Elidibus enter almost at the same time to see him gently apologizing to the Miqo'te child and handing her over to Elidibus. The Emissary takes the child almost naturally, he looks at the child then glares at Emet-Selch,

"Do not lie and say you are unable to see it, Emissary, look at her...closely," he grits every single word out. Elidibus stops and studies the young Miqo'te in his arms...he then sees it. Lahabrea looks at the two,

"Emet-Selch, this is not a place you could bring in a stray on your whims," Elidibus gives Lahabrea an Aetheric equivalent of a slap. Which successfully shut the Speaker up,

"She is the 14th," the Emissary informs Lahabrea. The Speaker stops and studies the child, she reaches and touches his face gently,

"You have beautiful eyes, Mister," the Miqo'te says innocently. Lahabrea backs away, color staining his face, Elidibus smirks and gathers the child to face him.

"You two care for her, I will return when the time is right," Emet-Selch informs the Emissary,

"I refuse to raise her to be your bride, Emet-Selch,"

"Then don't, raise her to be my equal," Emet-Selch tells him. He cups the child's face,

"Remember, my face, remember my voice, for I will return one day, my dear," he tells her gently and kisses her forehead. The young Miqo'te quiets herself, she watches sadly as Emet-Selch teleports away.

"Fert not, my dear, he made you a promise...that man will keep it," Elidibus informs the child,

"Now, what is your name?" He asks,

"My name is Nox'ila Graves," she tells him.

"Well, young Nox'ila. Henceforth, we will be your family, teachers and brothers and sisters, you will refer me as Master Elidibus and he as Master Lahabrea." The child nods,

"Understood, Master Elidibus and Master Lahabrea," she mutters. Lahabrea is still standing far away from them but he looks at the child and nods to her in acknowledgment.

The two Ascians of the Source manages to find set robes for the young child and white mask,

"Elidibus, we need to present the child before Lord Zodiark, she is but one of us now " Lahabrea informs the Emissary.

"No, we will not. This child will not follow the whims of us or any gods. She will be free to make her choices. We will provide her with the knowledge and skills she needs...Emet-Selch wishes to reap the benefits of us raising her, he will be deeply disappointed." Lahabrea smirks,

"It has been too long...old friend," Elidibus pats the child's head gently with his clawed glove. The young Miqo'te looks at the two men but says nothing, she holds onto Elidibus's robes. She somehow finds it comforting to be with Elidibus...even though she just met them...their scents are so familiar.

“Now I would like to see Igeyorhm’s reaction to the child,” Elidibus mutters as he leads the child to her own chambers, Lahabrea sighs lifting his mask and pinches the bridge of his nose,

“I will rather not,” the Speaker mutters, Elidibus chuckles gently,

“She will love this little Daisy,”

“I know…and that’s exactly what I dread,” Lahabrea mutters.


	2. Who's Father Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emissary has decided to allow the child to make her own choices, as the potential WOL raised by Ascians what will be her path? And what be her relationship be like with the Ascians?

The Emissary watches his young charge as she reads the tome as tall as she is at the end of his office, he has permitted her to remove her mask, so she can read better. She has black pixie bob, her feline ears are slightly rounded on the top, a doll-like face and features but her eyes. Her right eye is the color of sapphire while her left is blood red as if she senses someone looking at her, the child stops and looks at him, he smiles gently at her, she smiles back at him. A beautiful smile that warms his cold heart, the knowledge that Emet-Selch meant to steal her away from him…again. Getting up, he reaches his hands out towards the child, the Emissary witness the feline ears perk up and she races to him,

“Come here, my little Daisy,” she jumps into his arms, he lifts her up and she rubs her face against his,

“Master Elidibus,” she greets him happily. Ancient memories haunt the Emissary, he holds the child close to him, this is not a second chance, he will care for her as he would for his own, he owes her that much respect. He will not be like Emet-Selch. But the Emissary understands his friend’s need to be with her again…they were the couple…

Young Nox’ila can be seen often following Elidibus like a baby chick to Mother Hen. Elidibus stops and allows his young charge to catch up with him, he reaches to pats her head when she reaches him, the young Miqo’te looks up at him through her mask and smiles at him. The duo is about to make their way back to the library, Igeyorhm and Lahabrea enter the hall, the female Ascian stop and looks both Elidibus and the child,

“When? How?”

“Emet-Selch found the host of the 14th and we are caring for her at the moment, you will be in charge of some of her studies as well,” Lahabrea informs his partner. Of course, the female is no longer listening to him, she has drifted over to both Elidibus and child are, the Speaker sighs. Not that he does not like the child, she is smart beyond her age, she is a fast learner and she is very endearing. Still, Lahabrea is not going show her any favoritism, he marches to joins his partner,

“Nox’ila, this is Mistress Igeyorhm, she will oversee your Chemistry and Dance lesson,” Elidibus informs the child. The child nods and smiles at Igeyorhm with her sweet smile,

“Good evening, Mistress Igeyorhm, Master Lahabrea,” she greets sweetly, Lahabrea clears his throat,

“Good evening, Nox’ila,” the Speaker replies rather stiffly. Igeyorhm glares at him,

“You are being awfully stiff,” she mutters, Igeyorhm reaches pulls young Nox’ila into a tight hug,

“No need to be so formal, my child. Aunt Iggy will be good,”

“In private, when before others, she needs to know the right way to address us,” Elidibus adds. Igeyorhm shakes her head at the two males,

“Aunt Iggy, in private,” she informs the child, who nods to her,

“Why dances?”

“She will be the perfect lady in the courts, battlefield and academically,” Elidibus replies with pride,

“He is going to mess with Emet-Selch,” Lahabrea supplies,

“Ahh, I get it,” Igeyorhm replies.

~12 years Later~

Lahabrea nods to the Ascian of the Twelfth Sword, the Ascian draws his blade and attacks a shorter figure also in Ascian robes but her mask is white. The shorter figure swiftcast _Thunder_ and cast _Fire,_ the Ascian blocks first spell but he is unable to dodge the second spell. He steps back as he waves the flame off his robes, the shorter figure switches stances and shadow blades appear in their hands, sidestepping the Ascian’s blade, the shorter figure moves to places her blade onto the Ascian of the Twelfth Sword,

“Enough!” Lahabrea calls out. The shorter figure steps away and bows to the Ascian, he reaches out and pats her head,

“You did well, Nox’ila,” he tells,

“Master Lahabrea seems please,” he informs her softly, the once child has now grown up. Now a teenager, she is almost as tall as her Masters and Mistress, she turns her attention to Lahabrea, he nods to her,

“Well done, Nox’ila. You made us proud and as per our agreement, defeating one of my assistances, you will be granted access to the outside world and join the ranks of the Adventurers,” he says sternly. Igeyorhm smacks Lahabrea on his back,

“For the love of Zodiark, you are being too stiff with her,” she tells him, she steps forward and pulls Nox’ila into her arms,

“Congratulation, kitten!” Igeyorhm tells her, Nox’ila hugs her favorite Aunt-like figure among the Ascians,

“Thank you, Mistress Igeyorhm,” Nox’ila tells her. Nabriales frowns at Igeyorhm and pushes her away, he pats the child’s head,

“Good job, kid. You did a good job with the switch but once you are there, you have to keep those hidden,” he reminds her, Nox’ila nods to Nabriales.

The agreement with her Master Lahabrea and Master Elidibus is that she needs to defeat one of Master Lahabrea’s assistances and only then she will be allowed to the outside world, where she will be their informant as one of the Adventures activities and movements of a group called the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. She can do whatever she wants, even if she wishes to test her strength against the Primals of the Source, she is welcome to it, but she is to hide her powers.

“Daisy,” Nox’ila stops and turns to look at Elidibus, the man who raised her like his own child, the only Father-figure she ever knows,

“Master Elidibus,” she greets him, he reaches and takes off her mask,

“Be safe, stay safe. Do not play the Hero…for if these Half-men view us as the Villains, we will play the role till the end,” he tells her, she nods to him. He waves his clawed glove hand before her face, a red glyph before her face but soon it fades and Nox’ila feels a dull burn on the back on her neck. Her ears shift slightly due to her unease.

“Remember, I am always with you, Daisy, all you have to do is call for me,” he tells her as he strokes her face. She nods to him, he smiles at her gently,

“Yes, Master Elidibus,” she replies to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what you think. I love Bus-dad. Also there is a reason why Elidibus gave her that pet name. XD


	3. The path she walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently granted freedom to the outside world, the teenager starts to explore the many routes she can take and also fulfill her task given to her by her Masters. Besting a Primal...maybe.

Nox’ila, or Nox as she much prefers, steps into the room that the proprietor of the Drowning Wench in Limsa Lominsa, Baderon Tenfingers had so kindly prepared for her. She aided the man in a few tasks, and in return, he helped her get a room so she could rest. She closes the door behind her and sighs, her ears perking up when she hears the all too familiar sound of a Void Portal Igeyorhm steps out the portal.

“Aunt Iggy,” she greets happily.

“Kitten!” she cries, and Nox throws her arms around the Ascian, so happy to see her. Igeyorhm holds her in a tight hug.

“I miss you, kitten. They are back to their boring stuffy selves again. Even your dear old Father is being stuffy,” the Ascian complains. the rest of the Ascians, even Lahabrea, refers to Elidibus as Nox’s ‘Father’, but only behind his back. Due to an incident, both Igeyorhm and Nabriales urge Nox to refer to Elidibus in private as ‘Father’. The first time she had, he had just stopped in shock, and she was so fearful she had to go get Master Lahabrea to help him.

“Master Elidibus and Master Lahabrea are busy, you know that. We have the world to save…even though some may not agree with our methods, it has to be done,” she mutters.

“You sound like Elidibus.”

Nox smiles at her Aunt, who sighs in reply and pinches her face playfully.

“Aunt Iggy!” she cries.

“I came on the behest of your Father. He wants me to teach you about... sexual intercourse…” Igeyorhm says. Nox’s ears hang low and she blushes.

“Aunt Iggy…” she mutters. The Ascian sets her down on the bed and sits down next to her, patting Nox’s head.

“I know Halmarut taught you Biology, but what we are talking about is between two people, when they are in love.”

“Like you and Master Lahabrea?” Nox asks timidly. Igeyorhm smiles at her and nods to the teenager.

“Yes, like the two of us. You know the process, so I will not bore you with it, but just know if a man makes your heart race, you blush, he will do everything within his power for you, he will go out his way to make you his one and only -- that man is worthy for you.”

“Like how Master Lahabrea did for you, Aunt Iggy?”

“Yes, like Lahabrea…” she says gently.

“Sex may be a wonderful experience, but it is also about trust. If you find yourself unable to give him your everything, then he isn’t the one, kitten” Igeyorhm tells her.

“You do know how it is done unless you need me to show it to you again?” the Ascian teases, Igeyorhm holds up right hand into a ring and her left index finger goes in and out of the ring,

“Aunt Iggy! I know about it,” Nox protests.

After Igeyorhm’s visit, the young Miqo’te has doubled her efforts in the realm gathering information for her Masters. From the grapevine, she has heard that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn have hired a few Adventurers as they come up with a plan to lay down the Primal Ifrit. Oh, this she must witness with her own eyes. Standing on top of a cliff looking over the whole summoning area, Nox watches as the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, the Immortal Flames and a handful surviving Adventurers run for their lives. Nox sighs and emulating her Master Lahabera, “Pathetic.”

“Well now, let’s see what I make the Lord of Inferno,” she grins. She drops from where she watches the whole incident and lands before the Primal.

"Primal Ifrit, allow me to offer a dance?" The young Miqo'te says as she bows to him, Chakrams appearing in her hands and she tosses them at the Primal.

With one final Fountainfall, the Primal Ifrit banes mournfully into the air and disappears. She drops her weapon and sighs.

"And there I was hoping he would be much of a challenge..." she stops when she hears a Void Portal. Lahabrea steps out and looks furious.

"What did your father tell you?" He says as he jabs a finger onto her head with each word.

"I am sorry, Master Lahabrea...." she says. He stops and sighs at her.

“You have grown powerful, but by your deed, we are pushed back in our agenda.” Lahabrea stops and looks at the Crystal of Light on the ground where the Primal once lay.

“Take the Crystal, child,” he says, smirking slightly.

“Whatever path you may take, young Nox’ila. That Crystal will serve you well,” he informs her, and she nods. The young Miqo’te picks up the Crystal and puts it in one of her many pouches, looking at Lahabrea.

“Return to your Father’s side. There is much needed to be done.”

“Yes, Master Lahabrea,” she replies and Void Portals herself back where she knows as home.

The aftermath of her deed rages the whole realm: someone has felled the Primal and no one knows who. The Scions, too, are searching for the person; she has been sticking to the shadows more often than usual. After she received lectures from both her Masters, Elidibus was furious that she placed herself in danger and that she risked exposing herself to the Scions. Her punishment was to shadow Lahabrea for a week. Once again, back in her Ascian robes and her white mask, she follows Lahabrea quietly; he sighs at her and for the first time that day places a hand on her head.

“Your fight with the Lord of Inferno was spectacular. No wasted movements, no hesitation, you are a fighter and I know that. Asking you to do all this grunt work is beneath you, but we do have to allow the Primal to return and you, Nox’ila, need to stay low,” he tells her. She nods to him quietly.

“Now, I need you to keep your comments to yourself, for we will be meeting our new allies,” he instructs her. “Here they come.”

The young Miqo’te sees a black armor-clad man stepping into the room with a male in red armor and a female in white armor flanking him.

“Gaius van Baelsar,” she whispers. Lahabrea nods to her before turning to face the Black Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will like to thank [Starships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starships) for betaing this chapter as I wrote this as I was rather sick. I was told it is fine if I don't credit her but to give credit when credit is due, I feel it is only appropriate to do so. And I also like to apologize for not posting as often as before. I will do my best to update chapters as soon as I am able.


	4. Her Role She Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused and puzzled, the one who the Mother Crystal lost is unable to see her role in the grand scheme of things. Will a chat with the Emassiry help clear the cloud of confusion?

Elidibus watches as Nox’ila studies the streets intently, she sees something that they have missed, it is also easy to tell his young ward is on high alert and she is keeping a very careful eye on their surroundings. He reaches to place his hand on her head, her ears flatten on her head and she turns to look at him, she only does that with him and another…

“Something amiss, Daisy?” he asks, her cat tail swoosh behind her indicating her mood,

“The Black wolf do not trust us,”

“Neither do we,”

“Is that all, Daisy?”

“I apologize, Master Elidibus. I only realize it a few moments ago that I was being followed…by a Scion no less, one like myself walked the Shadow. He lost my trail but is still in the area,” she reports. The agitation is for herself; he pulls her into a hug and sighs,

“Fret not, my Daisy. He will not find us here…a Ninja, like yourself?”

“No, a Rogue, highly skilled but I have better Masters,” she says quietly.

“Now, the question is how do you turn the tide, Daisy?” Elidibus asks her as he slowly let her go, she smirks,

“We have yet located their base, don’t we?”

“Yes, we have not,” she nods to him, informing him she knows what to do. Elidibus watches as the young Miqo’te continue to watch the surroundings,

“Anything else bothering you, Daisy?” he prods gently.

The Miqo’te stops and looks at the man, she has always seen as a Father, Nox’ila sighs and asks,

“Back in Amaurot…were Master Emet-Selch and me, a couple?” Elidibus pause and he sighs,

“Yes, both of you were but, in this lifetime, you have a choice, Daisy.” She nods, Nox’ila may be young but she sees the anguish in Elidibus’s face and thus she will ask no more of it,

“Master Elidibus, I am unclear of what to do…clearly some of these half-men are not worthy of the Ascian’s legacy and those Scions…led by the Mother Crystal, the Ascians are view as Villains, I don’t see my part in the story, Master Elidibus,” she tells him sounding so lost and confused. Elidibus take a seat before his ward,

“Daisy, my dear lovely Daisy, I never wanted you to be bind and influence by neither Gods, I also never wish your memories to color your decisions, but I will return you some of your memories. Remember, you are the Mistress of your own fate,” he mutters. Elidibus place a finger on her forehead, tears stream down her face,

“I left…I left all of you…I left all you for Hydaelyn…I am sorry…I am sorry,” Elidibus pulls the sobbing teenager into a tight hug,

“Hush, Daisy. What did I tell you? Do not allow it to color your judgment. What you did back then cannot be changed, we can only try to fix what has been done,” he mutters to her. Elidibus release her and wipes the tears from her face,

“Do not cry, my Daisy,” he says gently, she nods to him,

“You were her potential champion but due to Emet-Selch’s selfishness, he had removed you from the equation. For once I am glad that he was being selfish,” Elidibus voices his thoughts.

Nox’ila wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and she looks at Elidibus, she is clear of what to,

“Master Elidibus…I will make the Scions and Hydaelyn’s champion see reason, I who know the truth of the past, untouched by either God, maybe the perfect candidate to do this,” she tells him.

“Daisy, we do not need protectors but by choosing that path, you too will be view as the Villain,”

“If the only way to protect my family is to become the Villain, I will gladly become one,” she says firmly.

“Family…?”

“Master Elidibus, you know I always have seen you as my Father, all of you are dear to me,” she says. He provides her with a weak smile, she nods to him,

“The Echo will provide you with the protection against other Primals but Hydaelyn will not be so easily denied,” he informs her. He waves his hand before her face,

“But with that, she can be held back,” he says as the same glyph that he gifted her when she bested Ascian of the Twelfth Sword, it aches and burns on the between her shoulder blade,

“You will be working with Lahabrea, listen to him and please keep him out of trouble,” he tells her,

“I will, Master Elidibus.”

Hydaelyn had found her Champion, another Adventurer much like Nox’ila, his name is Hiroshi, she has seen him once or twice running errands for the masses…much like herself. He has bested the Primal Ifrit a few months later, it was then Nox’ila finally found the location to the Scions’ base…hiding in plain sight.

“Vesper Bay, it is…” Lahabrea mutters,

“That Scion…who walks the Shadow as I do…he does make a good vessel…imagine your trusted ally may have been the enemy all along…” Nox’ila suggest,

“Child, you do make a good point,” Lahabrea says and a wicked grin,

“We should let our ‘ally’ in some information,” he adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! 2 Updates, 2 days in a row. I actually have them up and ready to go just needed time to post them up. Hope you enjoy it.


	5. The Light's Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Light has a new Champion so does the Darkness. She and her Masters work in the shadows to bring about their goal with a few hiccups here and there.

Nox’ila lowers her Monoa Mask as she studies the market listing for some ingredients, she stops when she overheard some Adventurers talking.

“You heard? He is looking to take down Titan next and he is looking for a party?”

“Who? You mean the fame Adventurer Hiroshi?”

“Yes, Hiroshi. I mean, I am confident, but we are talking about Titan here,” Nox slips her mask back on and joins them,

“Don’t mean to be rude but do you gentlemen have any idea where I can sign up?” she asks the two stares at her as if she was crazy.

“Err…you can sign up with the Lalafell; Tataru Taro at Vesper Bay, the building near the lower docks,”

“You have my thanks,” she informs them and makes her way not before she hears them saying,

“Isn’t she…”

“Yeah, the Masked Black Mage, if she and Hiroshi pair up, Titan is a goner.” So, it seems she has earned somewhat a reputation for herself, she may have to change her attire and class more often.

She Void portal herself back to the Halls of Ancients…at least she calls it that, the rest of her Masters and Mistresses call it ‘Home’. She knows Master Lahabrea manages to take Thancred Waters as his new vessel and pieces are in places, no they only need a distraction for the Warrior of Light to leave the Waking Sands. Nox makes her way to Master Lahabrea’s office, she stops when she hears Lahabrea’s voice, he sounds like his groaning, her Master is hurt! The Miqo’te's instinct to protect her family kick into high gear as she opens the door only to see Igeyorhm straddling a half-naked Lahabrea (who is in his new vessel). Igeyorhm has her hands collaring the man’s throat while thick ice around his neck like a misshapen collar of ice. Nox blushes,

“I apologize for not knocking, Master, Mistress!” she cries and slams the door shut, she leans against the door still blushing hard. That is when Nabriales passes by, he looks at her then at he looks at the door,

“Are those two inside, doing it?” he asks rather plainly, she nods, he holds his hand out to her,

“Let’s go grab some hot cocoa and calm those nerves of yours, kiddo,” he tells her, Nox takes his hand, he lifts her up to her feet with ease, he leads her to the Drowning Wench. Both no longer in their Ascian robes, Nabriales smiles at her like the big brother he has always been, he reaches and ruffles her hair.

About fifteen minutes later, Igeyorhm out of her robes to join them, she takes a seat next to Nox and orders herself a cup of tea, she frowns at Nabriales,

“I said nothing, you two scar the poor kid,”

“Kitten, what did we say about knocking?”

“I…I heard Master Lahabrea groaning…thinking he was hurt, I…,” she says nothing, Igeyorhm sighs and kisses her on the head,

“So how much did you see, kitten?”

“Igeyorhm! She is a kid,” Nabriales protest. Lahabrea in his new vessel joins them, Nox almost choke on her hot cocoa,

“Master Lahabrea,”

“Be at ease, Nox. You are not in trouble, do knock next time, what is it that you wish to speak to me about,” Igeyorhm sighs at him and pulls Nox in a tight hug,

“You are too stiff,”

“You sure…you know never mind,” Nabriales says.

Nox places her mask back on when she sees the Warrior of Light and the rest of the party joins her,

“Masked Black Mage,” Hiroshi greets her, she nods to him,

“Shall we?” she asks. With the help of the Company of Heroes, the previous group of Adventurers who fell Titan the last time, the party manages to find the Aetheryte that brings them right into the backyard of Titan. The Kobolds notice their entrances, they immediately summon their god, Titan. Hiroshi looks at the rest of the party, the rest of them nods to him…all but Nox who makes her way to take her position, Hiroshi smirks at her, he draws his battle-ax and charges at Titan. Nox brings down the _Thunder_ onto Titan a few moments after Hiroshi’s ax landed, Nox smirks underneath her mask as Hiroshi struggles to keep Titan’s attention. Minding herself not to use her full power, she swiftcast _Fire_ on Titan, the Bard manages to avoid a _Landslide_ while the White Mage is keeping them all in tiptop health. She stops when she hears Lahabrea whispering to her,

_‘_ _Nox’ila, mind yourself, your magic can easily reduce Titan into nothing but rubble. Let’s see what Hydaelyn’s champion makes of this.’_

Nox sighs slightly, she will not defy her Master, she switches her stances making sure she will not pull Titan’s attention, Hiroshi seems to notice her sudden change instead he adjusted to fit her.

Titan turns to his attention to her as he sends a _Landslide_ towards her, she smirks and waiting till the last minute, she moves out of the attack while snapping her finger underneath her cloak, nullifying the effect of the attack.

_Crack_

And the beating heart of Titan is revealed, Hiroshi shouts at the party,

“Focus the heart down!” No need to tell Nox twice, she switches target and hurls her flame spells at the heart, Nox slips up as she snaps her fingers and cast _Flare_. She hears Lahabrea shouts in her head,

 _‘Nox’ila!’_ she screwed up, but she quickly covers her Flare with another flame spell, she then brings down another _Thunder_. Titan’s heart break and Titan roars in rage, both Hiroshi and Nox rain their attacks onto the Primal, with one last swing of Hiroshi’s ax, the Primal crumbles and dissolves into the aether. As the Mother Crystal speaks to Hiroshi, Nox’ila feels the tug of the Mother Crystal, she whispers,

“Oh Hydaelyn, I may be your Chosen, but I am a walker of a different path,” strangely she too receives another Crystal of Light.

Nox’ila Void portal to join Lahabrea and their… 'allies’, she removes her mask and kneels before Lahabrea,

“I apologize, Master Lahabrea,”

“What done is done, no need to kneel, child,” he tells her, she straightens herself and places her mask back on.

“She is nothing but a child, go easy on her, Ascian,” Nero tol Scaeva, one of the Tribunus says,

“Tribunus, she is no child,” Lahabrea mutters,

“She is the second most powerful mage in this realm,” the Ascian informs the Tribunus with pride in his tone. Nox blinks at Lahabrea’s words, her Master has never praised her or spoke about her in such a tone before, she is now glad she has the mask on, she is smiling like an idiot right this moment and that will surely earn her a slap on the head from Lahabrea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we have 3 days in a row? Oh yes, we can. Chapter 6 will take some time as I kinda mess things up but I am fixing it no worries.


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ascian teacher realized his mistake with his student. The Student completing her given task, a goddess calling for her still. A champion seeking the path. A friend in the making.

Nox’ila has been missing for the past few days since the raid on the Waking Sands, she has not been speaking to him and had refused Lahabrea’s summons. The Paragon of the Source is confused and unsure about how to react to his protégé’s cold shoulder. And thus, he approaches both Igeyorhm and Elidibus for aid,

“What did you tell her before the raid?” Igeyorhm asks, the Speaker tries to recall the exact wording he used,

“A raid on Scions’ base, we will teleport our Garlean allies into the base, they will take whatever hostage needed…”

“Who led the raid?” Elidibus questions,

“That Tribunus Livia,” Lahabrea mutters…

“Did you tell our Daisy that lives will be taken?” the Emissary asks again. Lahabrea pauses, that quiet anger the teenager was so desperately trying to hide when she witnessed the devastation caused by the raid,

“I am but a fool not to realize…how was I to know…”

“You were never that sensitive towards her emotion change,” Igeyorhm states rather plainly,

“The girl hates senseless killing and destruction, she understands the necessities of our grand task but what our Garlean allies did, was not warranted,” she informs the Speaker. Elidibus sighs at how mindless Lahabrea can be with the girl,

“I will summon for her if not I will ask _him_ to summon for her, she will not reject either of us,” the Emissary says.

Elidibus steps out of the portal only find himself ill-equipped for one of Coerthas’s many blizzards, the Emissary will not suffer much in this weather…he will not speak for his companion on this journey. Who unlike himself, has a vessel and will feel the biting cold of Coerthas Highland. Their protégé may be upset but she still follows through on the task that was given to her, she almost let loose a Fire spell when the two Ascian overlords finally found her.

“Master Elidibus, Master Lahabrea,” she calls out to them and lowers her attack,

“Master Lahabrea…you need a coat,” she adds and summons a set of suitable attire for the older man, Lahabrea grabs them without a word, excuse himself to go change.

“I have spoken to Lahabrea…”

“…It’s fine, Master Elidibus. I did reply no answer the Summons is because I am on the Warrior of Light’s trial,” she says as she gesture to the Hyur male in his warrior armor and his trusty battle-ax on his back as he hopes to find the missing airship. Lahabrea returns with warmer clothes underneath his robes,

“Nox’ila…” he mutters,

“Those deaths were uncalled for…we allied ourselves with them…it is expected, I was unhappy, but our task comes first,” she tells him, not looking at him, Lahabrea sighs,

“I will only do this once…I am just glad Igeyorhm isn’t here to witness this…Elidibus…not a word,” he says and warns the Emissary, the Speaker pulls the teenager into a tight hug.

“I should have warned you…I apologize that I was not sensitive enough to pick up that it will upset you, Nox’ila,” he says gently, the Speaker then awkwardly release her, he places a hand on her head,

“You have done a good job following the Bringer of Light, have you located the _Enterprise_?”

“Within the walls of Stone Vigil and Dragons have taken over the place,” she reports.

Nox walks around the walls of Stone Vigil when a silver hair Elezen Knight calls out to her,

“You there, you shouldn’t be here,” he cries out and he jogs up to her,

“My lady, this…ah…an Adventurer, I apologize,” he says, out of habit reaches for her mask only to find she does not have it one.

“I apologize, I heard the Hero and Titan’s Bane; Hiroshi is looking for a party to brave Stone Vigil, so I came to study the place,” she lies,

“Ah yes, Hiroshi. A great fellow, indeed, he is but I am sure you can see more from up there,” he says as he points to the tower at Whitebrim,

“I am not looking with my eyes…Ser knight. I am a Black Mage, I see things differently,” she says.

“Ah yes, I apologize, Lady…”

“Nox’ila Graves but you can call me Nox,”

“Haurchefant Greystone, pleasure of meeting you, Nox,” he says gently, she smiles at him, he smiles back at her warmly, Nox blinks slightly and nods to him.

‘ _Nox’ila, what is taking you so long?_ ´ Lahabrea’s voice whisper in her head, Nox straightens herself,

“It seems like I should go see if Hiroshi needs a Black Mage then,” she says and this time she places her mask back on,

“The Masked Black Mage, I see,” she can hear Haurchefant say after he finally realizes who she is.

Nox stops when she sees Hiroshi and a younger Elezen boy with the Warrior of Light, she clears her throat,

“Am I speaking to the fame Adventurer; Hiroshi?” she questions, the Warrior turns wanting to reply her,

“Oh, Masked Black Mage…I see…you wish to aid me with my venture into Stone Vigil?”

“I have surveyed the location…dragons and more dragons,” she tells him,

“So, you are willing?” he asks, she nods to him,

“In that case, I thank you,” he says,

“Hiroshi…I heard what happened, I apologize…this must be hard for you,” she says gently. He looks at her, he smiles at her,

“News spread fast,” he mutters,

“I have an ear out for any sort of news,” she informs him,

“Black Mage, I may need to face the Primal Garuda, can I count you then?” Hiroshi asks, the Miqo’te looks at him,

“My magic will be yours, Hiroshi,” she tells him, he nods to her in thanks,

“In that case, we should brave the cold and into Stone Vigil, Black Mask,” he tells her,

“It is not that cold,” she tells him with a light tone.

With two of the Top Adventurers in the party, the horde of Dragons within Stone Vigil proven to be no trouble at all, Hiroshi swings his ax, pinning one the dragon in place, Nox swiftcast _Thunder_ and rain _Fire_ down on the dragon, while the Ninja slashes down on the creature. Nox catches an incoming Dragon while Hiroshi is still busy, she turns,

“Sleep, my dear,” she whispers as she cast _Sleep_ on the beast, Hiroshi nods to her and he carries on his attack on the creature at hand. It does not take the party long before they reach the last room there an Ice dragon slumbers and above it, their goal, the _Enterprise_ , Cid Garlond’s prized airship. The younger Elezen boy; which Nox learn is call Alphinaud Leveilleur and Cid Garlond slowly inches towards the airship. And right on cue, Lahabrea appears, she sighs quietly at her Master’s speech before he enchanted the Ice Dragon into attacking the party. Quietly noting that her Master needs a new speech…as she helps to slay the Ice dragon, both Cid and Alphinaud manage to get the airship to fly, the party gets on and they are ferry to Gridania where Cid is hoping to fix the airship. As Hiroshi, Cid, and Alphinaud are discussing braving Garuda’s vortex, Nox takes her leave,

“Black Mage,” Hiroshi calls out, she stops and looks at him,

“I will call upon you when I need help facing Garuda?” he asks again,

“Yes, you may,” she tells him, he nods to her. As she makes her way out of the Airship landing the sound of tinkling chimes from Nox’s coat pocket, she reaches in and finds yet another Crystal of Light,

“Really, Hydaelyn?” she chides softly as if the Mother Crystal could hear her,

“They better be useful if you are giving them to me as if they are candies,” she whispers while placing the Crystal into her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 days straight! Chapter 7 is almost done, there will be a slight hiccup in the time flow because Chapters 6 and 7 were edited because I screw up the sequence of events. Anyway, I will like to thank the people of a certain discord for their encouragement to write this AU fic. Oh wait, you wanna meet these beautiful people, oh [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	7. Within the Storm's Eye

Nox looks out the window of the Garlemald Palace and sighs. Her good friend, Zenos yae Galvus, lowered his cup. She met Zenos when she was a child and was placed under Master Emet-Selch’s care for a few days, due to complications, and she befriended the lonely boy and they became very close friends since then. He placed his cup gingerly on the table and asked gently.

“What is it?”

“Master is getting too ill and I am worried about him,” she muttered. He looks at her with those piercing blue orbs of his in question.

“Why do you call my Great Grandfather, ‘Master?’”

“I was told to do so the day he picked me up. I know not what else to call him,” she replies truthfully. He is the only one she will never lie to. Skimming the truth, yes, but she will never purposefully lie to Zenos. He is her friend and she will not do that to him. She lifts her cup and takes a sip of tea.

“Nox, will you like to visit Doma with me, one day?” he asks.

“If my Masters permits it, of course, I will,” she replied. Nox enjoys their little teatime and their chitchats. Nox looked at him, he is but an elder brother to her and a good friend, she reached and tugged his stray hair behind his ear.

“So, did you meet anyone interesting?” she asked playfully.

“Not really…say one, her story is tragic, but she will be useful in the future,” he replied.

“Like Master always says,”

“Keep the useful pawns close,” the two say in unison and they laugh. Nox blinks when Lahabrea whispered to her.

‘ _ The Bringer of Light moves towards Garuda _ ´ she sighed slightly.

“Let me guess, duty calls?” he asked rather bitterly, she frowned at him.

“I am nothing but a tool to them, what else can I seriously do?”

“You are not a tool, you are my friend,” he snarled at her, she reached and soothed his head. Zenos frowned at her.

“Zenos, I am sorry, but I have to go,” she muttered as she slowly got up. He reached out and he stood before her, he towered over her. When did he grow so tall?

“You will always be my dearest friend,” he muttered and kissed her head gently, her ears twitching slightly.

Back in her usual Black Mage robes and her mask still over her face, she stepped down towards the  _ Enterprise _ . She leaned against the railings as she watched the three males work. It is Alphinaud who spotted her first, and the young Elezen jumps.

“Seven hells, Black Mage, you could at least announce yourself,” the boy said as she hid the urge to laugh.

“I apologize, Master Leveilleur. I did not wish to intrude when all of you are hard at work,” she said gently, with him sighing at her. Cid looked at her.

“If you don’t mind, could you run over to Lady Miounne and ask if she could get some food and drinks, I believe none of us have food for the day…yet.” She sighed at the three of them.

“I will return with food, when I do, I expect all three of you to have your hands and face clean for a meal,” she said in a stern tone and walked away. Nox paused when she was a few yalms away from Miounne. …She has spoken to them with such familiarity as if they were friends… She had forgotten her place. Nox shook her head. She needed to focus on the task at hand, the Bringer of Light needs to defeat Garuda, a weakened Garuda must be taken by the ‘Weapon.’ She had no idea what will happen to her as Hydaelyn’s tug was getting slightly annoying. For now, she needs to have Miounne to feed them, and she made her way to the Elezen female.

“Let me guess, they finally realize they had yet eaten?” she asked.

“Yes, they have sent me up to get them food,” Nox replied.

“Go back down, I will have the food sent down. You girl, eat too,” Miounne says. Nox blinked and studied herself for a moment.

“Yes…you are skinny too, put some meat on that frame,” Miounne adds,

“My…Father and Uncles never said such a thing… Not even my… Wait… My Aunt did mention something like that,” she muttered. Miounne smiled at her gently.

“Well, I will still get food. Go on.”

The moment the Enterprise was ready to take flight, Nox cannot wait to get out of here. There is a need for her to return to the Halls of the Ancient. She settled down next to the shadowy part of the deck and sighed. Hiroshi looked at her.

“Something wrong?”

“Nah, just missing home, I may have to return for a long rest after this,” she replied.

“Hot showers and a long nap?” he asked and she nodded. He then snorted.

“So much like a cat,” he commented. Her ears perked up and her tail swooshed behind her

“Well, I am a Miqo’te,” she growled.

“Why do you always wear a Mask?” Hiroshi asked.

“To honor the people who raised me. They wear masks as well, and it is part of their culture to do so,” she replied and looked at Hiroshi.

“You must think the world of them,” he muttered.

“They are my family, no matter what they do… They are still my family,” Nox replied fiercely. Hiroshi reached out and ruffled her hair.

“It is nice… but mine… was…” She flicked him on the forehead.

“You will find them and rescue them. You are the Warrior of Light, are you not?” Hiroshi held his forehead and stared at her. He smiled at her and nodded.

“Since we are such good friends, will you tell me your name?” he asked in a playful tone. She snorted.

“Perhaps, after we survive Garuda,” she said.

Garuda is laid low by the Warrior of Light. The fight was not easy, but the party managed to pull through. Nox’s breathed heavily as she glared at the Primal who did not dissipate into aether like many before her. Nox readied her staff, knowing by the aether something is not right. The Lady of the Vortex’s cackling laughter filled the air, and she growled, but Hiroshi’s blessing rendered the Primal weaker and pried the Wind Element Crystal of Light out of the Primal. At the same moment, Nox felt a heavy weight in her coat, and she frowned. The Mother Crystal did it again. If the Mother Crystal wishes to speak to her so badly, she will find a way to hear the goddess out. Of course, none of her Masters can know about it. What will they say? She sighs slightly, and she looked at Hiroshi.

“Hiroshi?”

“Black Mage, bring the rest of the party to safety…I trust you,” he told her, she nodded to him.

“Come, you hear him, let’s go,” she says and Nox knows what is going to happen. She led the Dancer and the White Mage back to safety away from the Ixals,

“You two go on ahead, I need to check on him,” she said and switched to her Dancer.

“Go!” The two nod to her and take off. She made her way back but changed into her Ascian robes, and teleported to join her Master.

“Well done,” Lahabrea mutters, and she knelt before her Master.

“Master,” she greeted him.

“Be at ease, child…and watch,” he tells her. She straightened as she watched the Ultima Weapon in its full glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was feeling effing about this chapter, which is why I seek help. Thanks to the lovely, [Nidvaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidvaller/pseuds/Nidvaller) you guys have this chapter up. Also...the beautiful people that encourages my craziness, this [people](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh).
> 
> Yeah, due to 'magic' you get to see flashbacks later...aka I messed up so this is a fixed chapter lol


	8. Within the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is taking her role seriously, she will be the Villain that she knows but the Light within her, she will need to hide and conceal it. For she is the Warrior of Darkness. She has her path set for her but that does not mean she has to be mean...

He massages the bridge of his nose as the child clings to his robes in a death grip, he has no idea why she is behaving this manner, she has always been so well-behaved until now.

"For the love of Zodiark, Elidibus please stop her sobbing," Emet-Selch pleads the white-robed Ascian, Elidibus sighs and holds his arms out for the young Miqo'te.

"What is wrong, my little Daisy?" his tone gentle and almost fatherly, the Miqo'te stops, her odd-color eyes brimming with tears. She clings tighter to Emet-Selch's robes, Elidibus then understand why,

"Give her something of yours, Architect. She retains feelings of the 14th and is subconsciously stopping you from leaving her," Elidibus instructed him. Emet-Selch sighs, he lowers himself so he can see the child face to face, digging around in his pockets, he holds out 3 trinkets in his hand,

"Pick one and it will be yours," he says gently. The Miqo'te child stop her sobbing as she looks at the trinkets in his palm, she reaches and picks one...much to Emet-Selch's surprise,

"To think you would pick that one," he mutters.

Lahabrea sighs at the whole situation, he glares at the Miqo'te child, who jumps and let's go of Emet-Selch's robes. Emet-Selch glares at Lahabrea,

"Really? Scaring her? As if that would help," he chides the Speaker. Emet-Selch turns his attention back to the young Miqo'te,

"With this, you will be the Ward of Solus Zos Galvus, any Garlean who sees this will know who you are and will do their every power to protect you and you have some power over the Tribunus. That is a lot of power, my kitten, you sure, you want it?"

She nods to him, Emet-Selch chuckles at her gently, he places his ring with his royal sigil into a long necklace, leaning over he places the necklace around the child’s neck. He kisses her forehead gently,

"My kitten never forget this, you are the Ward of Solus zos Galvus," he mutters.

~Back to the present~

Nox'ila clenches her fist and growls at Livia sas Junius as the white armor cladded Tribunus strikes at the female Scion called Minfilia Warde once more. Livia stops and looks at the currently masked Miqo’te,

"What, the great Ascian is squeamish with a little blood?" the Tribunus questions. Nox had enough of this brute of female, Minfilia would die before they get any answers from the Scion, she must step in, she lowers her hood and removes her mask. Emulating her favorite Master of all, adopting the tone of Emet-Selch, she says,

"Tribunus Livia, need I remind you that I am no Ascian, for I am much…much more" she takes out the ring from underneath her cloak,

"I am the Ward of Solus Zos Galvus and Tribunus Livia sas Junius, you are to stand down and allow me to take over the questioning before you kill anyone…" she says with sigh very much like Emet-Selch. Livia studies the ring in the young Miqo'te's hand, she straightens herself making herself taller but the Tribunus knows she cannot, she salutes the younger female reluctantly,

"Yes, My Lady," the Tribunus says begrudgingly. 

"Leave us," Nox tells Livia, still using the same tone for the last time, the white armor female emitting murderous intent towards the younger female more so than ever but Nox ignores it, Livia steps out of the cell rather unwillingly. Nox'ila sighs and keeps the ring back in her robes, both her Master Elidibus and Emet-Selch will not be pleased when they learn that she uses the ring to help a Scion of all people.

Nox’ila will deal with the wraths of her Masters later, now she needs to get answers from this Scion, she steps forward only to have Minfilia recoil out of instinct,

“Rest easy, Minfilia Warde. Unlike Livia, I was taught to be more civilized,” she says gently, Minfilia looks at her,

“You are the Masked Black Mage that Hiroshi talked about…why?” that is when the Echo reach for them both. Nox witness how Hiroshi sing her praises whenever information about her deeds was spread and how the Scions express that they need to speak to her when the Echo releases her, she sighs,

“You…you are blessed with the Echo as well but…you are…raised by the Ascians?” Minfilia questions,

“Yes, I am. One of my Master found me in the wilderness of Wineport, he saw something within me and took me in, I have no idea what he saw…but they raised me. You see, Lady Warde, they are not the Villains history paint them to be…yes their methods are questionable but if you know the truth, you will know that my Masters did what they felt was right,” Nox says gently but firmly. She sees the crack and bloodied lips of Minfilia’s, Nox summons a bottle of water, she drinks some before Minfilia.

“Let’s get some water into you…your friends are risking their lives to rescue you all, so I will make sure they have someone to save,” she says and offers the bottle to Minfilia who gulps down without a word, she studies the younger female,

“Hiroshi is right, you have a good heart,” Minfilia mutters.

Nox’ila says nothing in reply, she snaps her fingers and cast a healing spell on the Scion, she will have a word with Gaius now that the cat is out of the bag…oh, she will have a word with him.

“What is it that you wish to know?” Minfilia questions,

“About the Echo…everything you can tell me if you do not wish to, I understand,” Nox says gently,

“We know very little about it, whatever we know can be found in the archive with the Students of Baldesion,” Minfilia informs her. Nox snaps her fingers and a book appears in her hand, she looks at Minfilia,

“Well, I will say this having Ascians as your teachers growing up have their own perks,” the Miqo’te jokes as she flips through the book, she then snaps her fingers again a thin stack of papers appears in her free hand.

“I can see their magic can be rather handy,” Minfilia comments,

“I will admit, they can be the hardest teachers to learn from and to please but like us, they do have emotions and I know they love me as their own,” Nox says almost casually. She wills the book away and she waves the papers in her hand,

“These are all they needed; they are willing to hurt an innocent woman to get this…I need to speak to Master about this…” she says with a pout.

Nox knocks on the Gaius’s door, Tribunus Rhitahtyn sas Arvina open the door, he salutes her, she enters the office as she approaches the desk, Gaius gets onto his feet and salutes her as well,

“I see Livia wasted no time, informing you all of who I am,” she comments in a bitter tone.

“Forgive us, my Lady. Why didn’t you inform us sooner?” the Black Wolf questions, she sighs slightly,

“I was instructed not to, be at ease Lord Gaius. I am only his Ward, I know full well how much power I hold,” she informs him.

“The Ascian, child?”

“They did it for my own good,” she tells him, and she places the papers on his desk,

“All that Lady Minfilia Warde knows about the Echo and I did my own digging after Lady Minfilia has so kindly pointed me in the right direction,” she informs Gaius. Gaius takes the paper and read through slowly,

“This is more than I expected we will get,”

“You will find me very much convincing,” she mutters. The Black Wolf reaches and places a hand on her head which surprise the Miqo’te,

“If the Ascians are holding you against your will, child. I will do everything in my power to help you, you need just say the word, my lady,” he whispers to her.

“Lord Gaius, I am perfectly fine where I am…also, I cannot choose family,”

“But you most certainly can choose allies, my Lady.” She hides her smirk, smart bastard but he knows not of who their Emperor truly is, and he has no need to know,

“Know this, Lord Gaius. I will do whatever in my power to put in a good word in for the XIVth the next time, I see my Master,”

“You would truly?”

“You have my word, Lord Gaius,”

“We are in your debt,” Gaius whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD the magic of the time travel...lol   
> Anyway I like the flashback, it shows part of Nox as she grows up and her the predecessor of her soul reacts even with no memory of her past. There will be more flashback, do let me know what you guys wants from a blast from the past? XD 
> 
> Also I will like to thank the beautiful people from discord that enbales me everyday to write this...lol. You can met them [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	9. The Budding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view into the past of a meeting of two friends. Forever changing the path of one. While the other continues the path of darkness. While the Light within her heart cannot be denied. Her dual nature is taking a toll on her.

Emet-Selch frowns at Elidibus who has his wards in his arms and is trying to hand the sleeping Miqo'te to him,

"I do not run a Daycare, Emissary. I run a bleeding Empire...you cannot come here and ask me to take care of her for a few days? What of Igeyorhm?"

"With the Speaker as we speak...you know how Lahabrea would act around the child, do you trust him with her?" the white-robed Ascian says. Of course not. Still frowning but Emet-Selch receives the sleeping child and held her close to him tenderly,

"She is my ward, it is good for her to receive some Garlean weaponry training," he mutters, the sleeping Miqo'te child sighs in relief as if she is finally at ease. Elidibus looks at the sleeping child one last time before taking a step back into the void portal. Emet-Selch smirks even the Emissary is getting attached to this child…well, she does have this effect on the people around her…back then…even now.

The next day, much to the surprise of the servants, the usually stern Emperor Solus can be seen holding a Miqo'te child's hand anytime he is seen on the grounds. Some of the older servants have never seen their Emperor with that expression since the passing of the first Prince. The Miqo'te child is polite and soft-spoken, she will always look at the Emperor with such admiration and awe, the Emperor never accepts hugs not even from his own flesh and blood, but he allowed this Miqo'te child to hug and cling to him. Emet-Selch place a training gunblade into Nox'ila's hands,

"Be careful with it, kitten," he tells her gently. The young Miqo’te takes the training gunblade and she takes the stance just as Master Emet-Selch had taught her and makes her first swing, Emet-Selch chuckles,

“You will make a fine Gunbreaker, kitten,” he teases.

"To see you being so tender to a savage child rather than your own, it disgusts me," Varis sneers as he enters the garden with his young son; Zenos following behind him. Emet-Selch smirks at his grandson,

"She is no savage, Varis. She is my Ward and she is perfect ...Nox'ila, don't be rude now," the older man tells the Miqo'te. She straightens and performs her best Garlean salute, which is very good for a child who just learns it just yesterday,

"Good afternoon, Lord Varis and Lord Zenos," she greets. Emet-Selch chuckles and picks her up into his arms, the Miqo'te laughs and wraps her arms around his neck,

“What a good salute, kitten,” he tells her and nuzzles her face gently,

"Master," she cries. Varis sneers at the sight, for he has never seen the man show any sort of affection not to him nor his own great-grandson, yet the man’s whole demeanor changed with this female child. He questions,

"A ward?"

"Yes, Varis. I believe I did not stutter, boy," Emet-Selch says with a frown, the Ascian whispers to Nox’ila,

“He has no idea who I really am, so let’s keep it between us, kitten,” the Miqo’te’s ears swirl slightly, indicating she hears him but not replying to him.

Emet-Selch put Nox'ila down, the Miqo’te still holding onto her training gunblade looks at the older boy with slight interest, of course, that did not escape the Ascian and he turns to Zenos,

"Boy, I heard you very competent with a blade. Why, don't you show Nox’ila here some gunblade moves, Zenos...gods know you needed a friend," he says. Zenos yae Galvus looks at his Great grandfather than at the younger female, she has pretty eyes, he has seen her smiling a lot. The boy finds himself liking her smile, he nods to the Emperor,

"Yes, Great grandfather," he says, Nox'ila looks at Zenos and smiles at the older boy, no one ever smiled at him… his tutors and servants behaved more like automatons than actual people,

"Now Zenos, be nice to her, Nox'ila is very dear to me," Emet-Selch instructs his great-grandson softly. This girl is important to his Great Grandfather, he has never seen the older man behave this manner; laughter in his eyes, there is a tenderness and playfulness about him when he is with this girl. Zenos gingerly holds his hand out to the younger female, part of him is afraid that she will reject him but Nox'ila smiles that warm smile of hers and takes his hand. Nox’ila looks at his Great-grandfather as if something has been said that none of them was privy to know, she turns to him,

"Master and Lord Varis, will need some time to speak, Lord Zenos," she tells him, even her voice is gentle and warm with him, she led him away from the two adults. Zenos looks at their hands, her hand is so small and so warm, this is the first time anyone held him or takes his hand so willingly. When they are far enough, she hands him the training gunblade,

“Lord Zenos, please show me more attacks, so I can train on my own,” she says,

“Zenos will be fine,” he says,

“Zenos then,”

“Will you be staying long?” the boy asks,

“Not really, I am still training with my other Masters but due to some complications, I have to stay with Master Solus for a few days,” she explains. The sadness can be seen clearly on the older boy’s face,

“Will you come back to visit?”

“If Masters allow it, yes. Why? Are you lonely here, Zenos?” he nods to her,

“In that case, I will be your friend!” she declares,

“No one should ever be alone,” she adds.

“Really?” he asks happily, she nods to him, for the first time the boy smiles, Nox’ila smiles back, she reaches and holds his face,

“You should smile often, Zenos. You have a pretty smile,” she tells him. He takes the training gunblade from her,

“Thank you, Nox’ila,” he tells her gently,

“Hey, I am your friend, right?” she reminds him, he nods to her,

“I will show you three of the main attacks, once you master them, you should be able to fend for yourself in most cases,” he tells her as he shows her the few attacks.

~Back to the present~

Nox exit from the portal and she makes her way towards her own quarters when she hears Elidibus calls out to her,

“Daisy,” she turns to see the Emissary,

“Master Elidibus,” she greets,

“Daisy…what have you done?” he asks gently. She sighs nothing escape him, she looks away as she says,

“Tribunus Livia was getting on my nerves and I used Master Emet-Selch’s ring to stop her, now the entire XIVth know about it,”

“That will explain why he asks to see you,” Elidibus mutters. He notices her feline ears perk up,

“Really? It has been ages since I see Master Emet-Selch,” she says, Elidibus frowns slightly at the excitement in her tone, he clears his throat slightly. Nox stops and straightens herself, they may be her family, they are still her Masters and protocol and respect must be observed no matter.

“He requested that you see him at his palace once you are available,” Elidibus says, he reaches and pats the teenager’s head,

“He does not sound unhappy but does state your case…properly,” he informs her,

“Yes, Master Elidibus,” she says.

Nox teleports herself to Garlemald Palace, changes out of her Ascian robes and into her Garlean military grab, something she always wore when she is here. Being a Ninja means she can travel the Palace unseen with ease, stopping before the door and she knocks on it.

“Come in,” a frail and gravely voice beckons, Nox enters and closes the door before her, she kneels and greets,

“Master Emet-Selch, Master Elidibus said you have requested to see me,” a soft familiar yet weak chuckle,

“Come here and tell me what have you done? And what is Gaius up to?” he tells her, Nox finally got back to her feet and straightens, she frowns at the sight of her favorite Master, in such an old and frail vessel,  
“Fret not, kitten. This is but a vessel which I intend to shed once everything is placed,” he informs her gently, he holds a weak hand to her, she steps towards him and takes his hand, she then reports to him everything that has been happening. After she has done her report, he strokes her face gently and smiles at her weakly,

“Kitten, would you help me tie my hair, it has been a bane to me recently?” she nods, she wills the brush to her and she starts brushing his hair and tying it up. Both look towards the door when they hair heavy footsteps, with a quick knock a tall…a very tall blonde man in full Garlean armor steps into the room,

“Great-grandfather, the spark of rebellion in Doma has been lay low,” he informs the Emperor, but he stops when his piercing blue eyes focus on the Miqo’te now tying the Emperor’s hair,

“Nox’ila?” he questions, she looks at him and smiles,

“Good to see you, again. Zenos,” she tells him.

“She was sent to appraise me on the situation in Eorzea…Gaius, that loyal fool,” the Emperor says, she steps back down,

“All done, Master,” she tells him,

“Finally, I can see better, thank you kitten,” he says and smiles at her warmly. She gives a Garlean salute which causes the Emperor to chuckle gently, Nox makes her way to stand next to Zenos.

“Nox’ila, pray return to Eorzea and Zenos, a messenger had come early informing on your victory. Good job, boy. Nox’ila what do you think is the perfect reward for his excellent job?”

“Zenos has taken a liking to katanas, I heard. How about a blade?” she suggests,

“A blade it is, Zenos…my boy, your dear friend has picked a blade for you, it is on the table, on your left,” the Emperor says. Zenos turn to see a long packaging neatly wrap lay there on the table, Nox has to nudge him gently before the young man makes his way towards the packaging and takes it.

“Thank you, Great grandfather,” he says when he returns to his spot, he beams a gentle smile towards Nox’ila,

“Master, I shall take my leave,” she informs the two, Zenos reaches and grabs her hand, he looks at her painfully,

“We will see each other again, don’t worry,” she tells him, he slowly releases her and nods.

Nox watches from afar when Operation Archon unfolds, her instruction from Lahabrea is to watches and only join the fray when the Bringer of Light is close bringing down the Ultima Weapon. She watches as Livia sas Junius is fell by the Warrior of Light’s ax, as Hiroshi and Cid nan Garlond take an airship deeper into the stronghold to face, the Ultima Weapon. She teleports to Livia’s side, Nox sighs at the sorry sight the Tribunus is in, she removes the woman’s helmet, the dying woman looks at her,

“You…”

“I can heal you and you can walk from here and all this as a new woman or I can leave you to die…your choice,” the teenager asks,

“You…you remind me of my sister…I…I wish to…” but the Tribunus spend her last strength and is no more, Nox sighs and she mutters a prayer for the Tribunus. She never liked the woman but Nox will do the Tribunus favor no one in the Eorzea Alliance would give her, a funeral. At least a simple one and the woman’s body can rest without being disturb, the teenager backs away and snaps her fingers, as the woman’s body fades from sight, Nox stumbles and her Aunt Iggy steps out and catches her gently,

“Kitten, you push yourself too much, rest before joining your Master Lahabrea,” she says gently, the Miqo’te nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the last chapter (for now) will have a flashback. If you guys wanna see more flashback let me know in the comments. Well, I am trying to keep as close to the game timeline, so it looks strange, plus she can teleport so she can be there easily.   
> This is fic will never happen if I do not have people backing me up and if you like fics and you wanna meet these people [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	10. The Warrior of Darkness Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long of planning and plotting. The Warrior of Darkness is finally facing off with the Champion of Light. Task by her adoptive father to rain down the might of Darkness onto the weaken Light. As she still bears the mark of the Light what would a goddess do to her wayward daughter?

On her way to meet up with Elidibus, she has taken some rest as Igeyorhm had suggested, now that she feels a lot better, the Emissary looks at her as she steps into his chambers,

“Daisy,” he calls her gently,

“Master Elidibus,” she greets, Elidibus clears his throat,

“Nox’ila Graves, Ward of the Ascians, Child of Elidibus, the Voice and Emissary of the one True God,” he calls, that is her full name and title, she straightens,

“You are to join Lahabrea; the Speaker in battle. Let them witness the true power of the Warrior of Darkness,” he tells her. She bows as she replies,

“As my Master wishes,” keeping her head bow, a darkness swipe over her, she blinks as it clings to her,

“Be at ease, Daisy. _He_ has not touched you, it is my protection over what I hold dear,” he says, she slowly looks up at him, he grabs her and pulls her into a fatherly embrace,

“Please stay safe, Daisy. I know not how to react if anything happens to you,” he mutters.

Nox steps out of the portal as she joins Lahabrea where they watch over the Warrior of Light; Hiroshi as he brave through the Garlean soldiers, Lahabrea looks at her,

“Shouldn’t you be among the braves by his side…or did your Father change the plans?” she nods,

“I am to join you and my exact instruction is to let them witness the true power of the Warrior of darkness,” she informs him. Lahabrea laughs and hands her a Shire Rod, she takes it and studies it,

“Do your worst, child,” he informs her,

“You will take the first bout with the Bringer of Light,” he adds, she nods in reply.

She promptly steps out of the shadow and blocks Hiroshi’s ax with her Shire Rod, Hiroshi blinks at her,

“Now, now, can’t we be a little civil about this?” she asks,

“I believe this bout is mine, Master Lahabrea,” she mutters rather casually, Lahabrea steps back with a grin on his face,

“You…you are who Minfilia spoke of…you are…”

“Not that Masked Black Mage, you are thinking of and yes, I have spoken with Lady Minfilia, how is she?” she asks, her tone still casual and friendly,

“You…you are just another Ascian here to mess with our heads,” Hiroshi growls. She chuckles lightly,

“Allow me to formally introduce myself, Hiroshi; Warrior of Light. I am Nox’ila Graves, Ward of the Ascians, Warrior of Darkness. For like yourself, I am flesh and blood of this realm and…” she says and takes out of her Crystal of Light,

“…and like you, the Mother Crystal’s chosen,” she adds. Hiroshi’s brown orbs widen at the sight of the Crystal,

"How?"

“You see, you are not as special as you think you are. My sole existence is to balance out the pesky Light you have inadvertently tipped the scale towards,” she says as she taps her Rod onto the ground and Darkness surrounds the area,

“Hiroshi, there is much of the tale, you yet know. Do not cast your lot onto Hydaelyn just yet, if you wish, I can share the missing tale with you,”

“Enough! You and the Ascians are the same, manipulating the weak with your twisted sweet words!” Hiroshi snarls at her,

“It seems it will be useless to talk,” she says in a sad tone.

Lahabrea watches as Nox’s fight with the Bringer of Light rages, first, she cast _Thunder_ a very standard attack, her next attack leaves the floor with a thin layer of ice and ice spikes raises at a few of the party…that is Igeyorhm’s attack, she then snaps her fingers and shadow arrows rain upon the Adventurers, that is…Emet-Selch’s attack. The girl who they raise has picked up their trademark attack and uses it as her own against her enemy, she then taps her Shire Rod and pools of shadow appear underneath her enemies’ feet…That is his attack. Lahabrea knows he has never shown it but now, he is brimming with pride, the little Miqo’te they have taught, and raise is now all grown up. He hates to admit it but he is glad that Emet-Selch had picked her up that day, he may have his reservations back then but the little brat has grown on him and there is a fierce need to make sure she stays safe as well. The thin vile of Elidibus’s protection is starting to wear off, he senses it more than see it, unlike Emet-Selch, Lahabrea is not gifted with the ‘Sight’.

The Darkness that clings around her suddenly shatter and she hears the Hydaelyn’s voice for the first time,

_Hear, Feel, Think,_

Placing a hand over her face as she feels the familiar tug of Light, she growls and backs away from the party, Lahabrea steps next to her,

“Stand down, child, you have done enough for today. Return to back to the Hall,” he tells her,

“But Master,”

“Nox’ila. Need I repeat myself,” he growls, he will not allow the Light to take her away, what will Elidibus…worst what would Emet-Selch do to him, they dote and love her so… For the love of Zodiark, Igeyorhm will have his hide as well.

She is their girl.

She is theirs!

Nox’ila stops and looks at Lahabrea, she growls,

“Yes, Master,” she steps back into the portal as she steps back to the Halls, Igeyorhm grabs her before the teenager’s legs give way, the older female lifts her up,

“Aunt Iggy got you, kitten,” Igeyorhm informs her gently, Nox looks at Igeyorhm,

“Aunt Iggy?”

“Hush now, let us bring you back to your quarters to rest. The goddess can be relentless at times,” Igeyorhm says and she leads the teenager back to her room.

Nox falls onto her bed, when Elidibus enters her room, he looks at Igeyorhm no words exchange between the two…not that she heard,

“I will take care of her, go on,” he tells her, Igeyorhm nods to Elidibus, the Emissary lifts the girl’s head and allows her to rest on his lap, he strokes her head,

“You did your best, do not be too hard on yourself, Daisy,” he tells her. He places a few healing spells on her, she sighs in relief as the spells take hold,

“Hydaelyn, cannot and will not reach for you here, so rest, my Daisy,” he informs her, she takes his hand,

“Yes…Father,” she mutters groggily, Elidibus pauses but he nods slightly and says nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally someone has accepted 'Fatherhood' XD. Like I mentioned before, I am trying to stick to the game timeline as close as possible, I may miss a few things, so please bear with me. XD


	11. Outcome of a Bratty WOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox'ila has two lessons to learn. One never be a brat towards the Mother Crystal. Second...well she will learn both lessons the hard way.

The Warrior of Light; Hiroshi has succeeded in casting the Paragon of the Source; Lahabrea out of his ally; Thancred’s body and loosen the grip the Garlean Empire has on Eorzea. The Ascian and the elusive Warrior of Darkness have both laid low after the event, the leader of the Scion of Seventh Dawn has expressed her wishes to speak with the Warrior of Darkness. While the rest of the Scions are not keen on it, but Hiroshi agreed with Minfilia that they needed to speak with Nox’ila Graves; the Warrior of Darkness. That is if they could locate the Warrior of Darkness before she disappears once more. Also, the Champion of Light has more things to worry about, like Lady Iceheart; leader of the heretics that hide in the land of snow of Coerthas. The Ascians may be taking a backseat in riddling with the Light’s Champion but their deeds still darken the realm, for new Primals may be born. In the likes of Good King Moogle Mog, which may be the first of the many Hiroshi will face.

Nox’ila growls in frustration, she cannot believe it…she never expects it, Hydaelyn doing this to her, that thieving goddess, she growls once more as she wills the Darkness to her but to no avail. In a fit of rage, she unleashes her full magic causing a _Flare_ to erupt a few yalms from her causing the vegetations in the area to be burned into ashes. Nox curses just as Elidibus steps out of the portal,

“Daisy…language. And Lord Zodiark will not do such things…” he chides the teenager,

“I apologize…Master,” she replies, he reaches and pats her head, the Emissary understands the girl’s frustration and rage.

“Take a break, go have a cup of hot cocoa with your Aunt Igeyorhm, she misses you deeply. She will wait for you in Limsa Lominsa,” the Emissary says, the teenager frowns slightly,

“Nox’ila, do you not listen to your Father anymore?” the Emissary asks in a fatherly tone, he sighs and pulls her into a quick hug. She stills, this is the first time ever he admitted being her Father, or at least the father figure he is to her, she says nothing and nods to him, he kisses her head and sighs,

“Also, your favorite Master is finally back with us,” he tells her. Her ears perk up with interest,

“Master Emet-Selch is back?” she asks, the joy on her face but was quickly dampen with a frown,

“He is…why the frown, Daisy?”

“I cannot go back…not when…this is happening,” she mutters, Elidibus sighs and kisses her forehead,

“Fret not, we will come to you if you cannot back to us,” he tells her. As even now, entering the Halls of the Ancients is painful for her, it is like she is full of Light and she had an ill reaction to the place…to her home. Elidibus flicks her on the forehead, she winces and holds her forehead,

“Go on, we speak later,” he tells her, she frowns but makes her way towards Limsa Lominsa.

Nox makes her way into the Drowning Wrench, Igeyorhm in her royal blue dress, her blue hair neatly tie-up; sitting in their usual seating. Because of the nature of their discussion, they always pick the table furthest away from any other tables. She turns to look at one of the waitresses who nods to her and heads to place her order, she has been patronizing them so often they know what she wants. Nox settles next to Igeyorhm,

“Aunt Iggy,” she greets, Igeyorhm smiles and pulls her into a tight hug and kisses her head,

“Kitten! I miss you,” the older female says, Nox returns the hug. Igeyorhm releases the teenager and tidies her hair,

“For the love of…your hair is a mess…and Nox’ila Graves…what in the name of Zodiark are you wearing?” her Aunt exclaims,

“Aunt Iggy, these are my battle robes?” the teenage Miqo’te replies confused. Igeyorhm looks at her in disbelief,

“Emet-Selch came back and you wearing this to see him? You do know your relationship with him back then, right?” the teenager blushes slight and nods,

“Well, it’s not as if I can see him anytime soon, with the Mother Crystal being an asshole towards me, I cannot go home, Aunt Iggy,” she says,

“And of course, I know our relationship,” the teenager says softly, and her face turns a deeper shade of red. Igeyorhm sighs and pats her head,

“What else…let it all out, kitten,” her aunt tells her gently,

“I…I don’t know this feeling I have for Master Emet-Selch is the crush of a child or the emotions of my soul’s predecessor,” she mutters,

“Well, you could kiss him when you see him tell,” the older woman suggests,

“Huh?”

“Kitten, have you kiss anyone before?” Igeyorhm asks, the older woman got her answer by how red her niece’s face has turned, she sighs and takes Nox’s hand, dragging her back to her Inn room.

Igeyorhm sets the Miqo’te down and takes her chin and press her lips onto the girl’s lips gently, the Miqo’te widens her eyes and backs away from her Aunt,

“Aunt Iggy,”

“That is not even an actual kiss,” the older female says. Igeyorhm sticks her tongue out and points to it, before saying,

“A real kiss is done with your tongue, I will teach you so you will not be taken advantage of,” Igeyorhm says in a playful tone. Nox sighs,

“Well, it seems you are already taken advantage of me,”

“Do you really want to let Emet-Selch know how bad of a kisser you are?” Igeyorhm teases, the teenager tries to argue but the older female leans in and captures the teenager’s lips, snaking her tongue into Nox’s mouth. The younger female quickly learn the deed and Igeyorhm pulls away from the kiss,

“Well done, now you know the proper way to kiss, your Aunt Iggy can rest easy that, Emet-Selch will not bully you…in some shape or form,” the older woman huffs, Nox looks at the Ice Mage and wonders why.

“Now, let’s do some shopping for your poor wardrobe, you need something these,”

“They are comfortable,” the teenager exclaims.

Nox has claimed that she needed time to train alone but she is at where she was, the last time Hydaelyn reached for her. Her first battle with the Warrior of Light...Praetorium. She takes out her Crystal of Light, Nox takes a deep breath and says,

“Mother Hydaelyn, I ready to hear your words,” her headaches and the Echo strain but soon she is pulled into the aetheric sea. Before her she sees a towering blue crystal glowing with light, it is beautiful and warm…

“ _Child of Darkness,_ ” a gentle voice call to her,

“Mother Hydaelyn,” Nox greets, she sighs…

“Spare me the riddles and half-truths, I was raised by the Ascians, they taught me the history of the Star, they told me about the summoning and the sundering,” she says,

“I was your chosen until I was taken away…and I was raised by Darkness, I grew up there, my home is there…by blocking my ability to go home is uncalled for,” the teenage growls.

“ _Child of Darkness. You intend to walk the dark and lonely path. Being the Warrior of Light’s opposite? And be written as the villain in all the tales?_ ”

“Yes, I am ready. You know what is happening in the First, do not forget the mistake done on the Thirteen. I will be the balance…” she says,

“ _Child of Darkness, as you wish. Know this, you are always beloved no matter what…_ ” Hydaelyn tells her, the Miqo’te says nothing and when the vision releases her, she collapses but a pair of arms caught her before she hits the ground. Before seeing it, she smells it, the scent of old books and amber, her savior pulls her close to him,

“Master Emet-Selch,” she mutters,

“Yes, my silly kitten,” he says gently and strokes her face,

“Come, I will bring you back to your…current dwelling,” he says and sweeps her off her feet, carrying in bridal style. Nox hides her face as he holds her, his scent is so…so…familiar and tempting, her memories are running in her head yet she is unable to make sense of it, he teleports them to her own little tiny cottage in The Mist, where adventurers like herself were given lands to build a home and live. Nox wonders how he knows which…Master Elidibus or Aunt Iggy would have told him…he steps into her cottage, makes his way to her basement where her bed is. He gingerly lays her down on her bed, she grabs his coat, now that she look at him. He has retained how he look when he was Solus zos Galvus…just younger, she touches his auburn hair, he smiles at her.

“It is me, kitten. Remember my face and my voice, I will come back to you,” he tells her while repeating his promise to her, she blushes,

“Master…can I have your permission to test something?” she asks, he chuckles gently,

“Go ahead,” she turns a deeper shade of red before,

“Heck it,” she mutters, grabbing him by the collar, she pulls him in for a kiss, the one Igeyorhm taught her the other day. Emet-Selch returns the kiss with the same passion, he holds her close, a hand cup her face while another on her back, she pulls away, heat spread from her head to toes. Her heart racing, his taste, his scent…she wants more but she hears him chuckles gently and kisses her nose,

“Who taught you?”

“Aunt Iggy,” she replies,

“Ah, Igeyorhm. I see…knowing her. So, what did you find out, my dear?”

“I…I…” she shakes her head,

“My feelings for you aren’t a childhood crush like I feared…the person whose soul I inherit, her feelings are my feelings…but I cannot…Master Elidibus…”

“Your dear old dad. Don’t mind him, I will talk to him,” he informs her.

“Now, I promise, you have no need to fear, I will never touch you without your consent, for the time being, cuddles and kisses are fair game, I suppose,” he says with a smirk. He kisses her once more, she purrs into the kiss, he stops and laughs, she blushes,

“I am sorry, you are just too adorable. Let’s have some rules, in private you know the name to call me, while outside…I am Master Emet-Selch,” he tells her, she nods to him.

“For now, rest my kitten,” he says as he gathers her up and pulls her over him while he lays down on her bed, she curls up on top him, inhaling his scent and purrs before sleep claim them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fluff! I know! It took this long. I will try to give them some more screentime...maybe. XD


	12. A Prize To Win Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Warrior of Light and the Scions started the Crystal Braves and busy with being the 'Heroes of the Realm'. The Warrior of Darkness is back to sowing the seeds of darkness of her own. Only to have fallen into a strange situation between two males.

Nox’ila steps out of the shadow and she sighs at the sorry state it is in now, that was once her Master Emet-Selch’s studies,

“To think, I expect them to keep this room in order,” she mutters as she adjusts a lampshade on a counter. A soft rumble informs her, that she is not alone, well of course…his scent fills the room. All gun oil and antiseptic, she has the sudden need to sneeze just to clear the scent,

“I should have known, you are one of his minions,” a rough voice spat, she turns to see Varis zos Galvus, she smirks at him. It has been months after the ‘passing’ of Solus zos Galvus; the Founding Father of the Garlean Empire, after a bloody civil war for the throne, Varis had risen as the victor.

“Sadly, I am very much a being of this realm…much like yourself,” she informs him as she leans against a wall,

“I will get straight to the point. The Alliance caught the scent of the Ivy. I am here to give you a freebie,” she says as she snaps her fingers and stack of paper appears on the desk near Varis,

“You will find much clearer information about what took place in The Praetorium during Operation Archon and other information on the Alliance leaders, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and one Warrior of Light. Vaunted Hero of the realm.” Varis picks up and goes through the papers, the girl is not bluffing,

“How did you get all these?”

“I am not your Ivy…Lord Varis. Do remember who I work for?” she reminds him, he sneers at her, she takes out a Linkpearl and tosses at him, the man caught it with ease,

“If you need more of my service, I will be more than happy to help,”

“Why?” he grunts,

“My master asks me to, it is part of the job,” she says and shrugs.

“…You…made a difference in my son…he was cold and unapproachable, uninterested in almost anything. You changed him, he is more willing to learn, lead and fight…for that, I thank you. He is currently station in Gyr Abania…pay him a visit,” the large man says. This is the first time, he ever spoke to her at length without disgust or any other emotions but gratitude, she nods to him and steps back into the portal.

Once the portal, lets her out, she finds herself greeted by warm wind and drier air, she turns to see a katana blade coming down towards her, she blocks it with the shadows, she focuses on who is the blade’s master and grins. She summons her chakrams, with graceful spin, she tosses her chakrams at the blonde male with the katana, he blocks one chakram with his blade and dodges the other. The Chakrams spin back into her hands, she turns and backhand toss both chakrams once more, she spins and summons her dual daggers, as the Chakrams are blocked by the katana with relative ease, with the aid of the Darkness the distance between her and her opponent is reduce and she places one of her blades along the male’s neck. A burst of laughter echoes the air,

“My dear friend, it has been too long since we dance this manner, how I missed it,” she lowers her blade and smiles,

“Sorry for not visiting you, Zenos,” she tells him,

“No need for apologizes,” he says and pulls her into a tight hug.

The two settle down on the flower beds in the royal menagerie garden, while they share a bottle of wine, Nox stole from Varis’s private collection…just because she can, the two laughs joyfully.

“You should have seen your father’s face when he sees the information, I gather for him,” she tells him,

“Well, you are always have been a good Shadow…he just never saw it,” Zenos says as he gulps a few mouthfuls of wine and hands the bottle to her, she takes it and drinks from it as well,

“And to think, you have the guts to steal this from right under his nose,” he smirks. Nox leans against his shoulder, as she tries to stop herself from laughing too hard,

“You have always been bound by duty and loyalty to my great-grandfather, if you would be bind to another man…not because you have to because you want to, will you, my dear Nox?” Zenos asks suddenly, Nox sober and blinks at Zenos,

“Zenos…I…” the Crown Prince does not allow her to finish and captures her lips gently. Zenos’s scent reaches her, the smell of sunshine, steel and pine, unlike Emet-Selch’s…Zenos’s scent does not trigger the rushing heat and the need to still herself or her whole world would crumble feel. The kiss lacks the passion and heat but nevertheless…the Crown Prince is skillful, she pulls away and blushes,

“Zenos…I…we can’t. I have always seen you as a big brother and a very good friend,” she tells him. He holds her chin as he uses his size to looms over her,

“Have you taken a Lover?” he questions, the heat on her face worsen,

“I…mean I am dating someone, but I don’t I consider us…Lovers, we are still testing the waters, so to speak,”

“In that case, I still have a winning chance, my dear Nox, my cub. I will win you over,” he rumbles and there is a bloodlust in him. Zenos has always been a fighter, he lives to fight but he also knows he is a Leader and blood sporting will only make people fear him. He needed them to follow him unconditionally and thus, he limits his bloodlust. But now that he has his eyes on a prize…so to speak and he knows he is not the only one, the need to win triggers it. Nox sighs and gets back to her feet, he reaches to take her hand…suddenly she realizes how big his hands are…how easily he could…trap her…yet he did not. Master Emet-Selch has large hands too…it runs in the family; she guesses. Zenos gets back to his feet and he reaches into his pocket, taking a familiar ring but this one unlike the one around her neck is blue…almost the same shade of blue like his eyes. Zenos takes her hand and slips it onto her thumb,

“Zenos, I cannot have your royal sigil,” she protests,

“I will have none it, my cub,” he growls at her and kisses her forehead gingerly,

“You are still wearing his…what difference does it make, if you wear mine? Also, the guards will let you pass with no question, once they see it,” he mutters, he smiles at her gently, a smile of promise and a smile of wanting. His need blaze within his eyes.

She sighs as she steps out of the portal and back into the Hall of Ancients, it took her a few weeks after spoken to the Mother Crystal to be able to return home. She was just glad that Emet-Selch did not inform her dear adopted Father that she had contacted Hydaelyn, Nox can foresee her being grounded by Elidibus and another tongue lashing from Lahabrea.

“And where have you been, my kitten?” she turns to see Emet-Selch on her bed, a book in hand, his golden orbs focus on something on her face, with the aid of the shadow, he is standing before her. He holds her chin gently,

“Who kissed you?” he asks, quiet rolling anger in his voice,

“…Your great-grandson,” she replies softly, he huffs and rubs a thumb across her lips,

“I never knew he had the guts to act on it, what’s more…touching and bruising what is mine,” he mutters, she frowns at him,

“…You knew yet…you did not tell me…I would have stayed away from him…” Emet-Selch sighs and kisses the babbling Miqo’te gently, which successfully quiets her. He pulls away and looks at her,

“I know…but as I mentioned, I never expected him to act on it, he is a careful boy but by doing what he did, he is betting on your reaction, pray tell me what did you tell him,” he says as he takes her hand placing her palm onto flat on his chest. Since his return and they acknowledge each other feelings, she finds his touch soothing and there is strange need to touch him or marked, best bite him hard enough to leave a mark just to tell others that he belongs to her.

Nox sighs as she recalls what she tells Zenos while Emet-Selch interlocks their fingers while his free hand stroking her face,

“I told him, I am seeing someone that we are not official then Zenos replies that he still has a winning chance,” Emet-Selch laughs,

“The boy meant to challenge me over you…” she clears her throat,

“Do I look like a prize to win over?”

“Of course not, you are already mine,” he replies rather playfully, she frowns at him. Emet-Selch kisses her forehead,

“Well, you just need to stop seeing him for a bit, only see him when you have to,” he replies,

“A show that you are mad at him for what he did,”

“Unless you like it?” he adds,

“Of course, not…I…” she stops only realizing what she just walks into, she growls at him, he laughs and kisses her gently,

“Please forgive me, I cannot help it…but tell me truthfully…who kisses better?”

“Hades,” the Miqo’te chided and he laughs, she grabs him by his collar and kisses him to give him her reply, he smirks into the kiss and holds her close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actively still blame a friend on discord for this chapter. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. If you want to see the craziness of ours you can join us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	13. Let the pieces fall in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As pieces are set into motion against the Warrior of Light, it seems the Warrior of Darkness may have a hand in many of the Warrior of Light's troubles. For she who ushers in the Darkness must do what she must to maintain the delicate balance of this realm.

Nox’ila steps into the Camp Dragonhead and lowers her hood, she has shed her old battle robes and now equipping top of the line new gear for Black Mage, she still has her Shire Rod from Lahabrea which she treasures. But now is spotting a new mask but people still recognize her as the “Masked Black Mage” and still approach her for her aid, which she, of course, agrees because of the Gil. As her male companion steps next to her, he has a scowl on his face,

“Pray tell me, what are we doing in this Zodiark forbidden place, again?” Nox stops at look at her…Master? Her partner? Her lover? Emet-Selch intertwine their hand, she looks at him,

“What is it, my Kitten?” he questions,

“I was just thinking, should we get you warmer clothes,” she mutters. One side of his lips lift into a half-smile,

“Why my kitten is such a gentle soul,” he teases, he reaches and touches her face. She sighs slightly,

“We are out in the open, Master Emet-Selch,” she informs him before leading him to the merchant to get him a coat.

The two stops before a large glacier wall, Nox’ila narrows her odd-colored orbs at a certain corner,

“Heretics of Coerthas, let your Mistress know, I seek an audience. Let her know, the Warrior of Darkness is here to parley,” she calls out, Emet-Selch crosses his arms and steps closer behind her. He whispers,

“They come,” an Elezen steps out from the wall of ice,

“Our Lady asks of you to meet her within Akh Afah Amphitheatre,” he says, he bows to them,

“And I assume you will be our guide?” Emet-Selch questions, the Elezen nods,

“Lead the way then, kind sir,” Nox tells him. The Elezen lead them through their hideout within Snowcloak and before an Aetheryte,

“Our Lady has granted you both permit the use of this crystal,” he informs them, Nox’ila nods and she places her hand on the crystal before she teleports herself to the Amphitheatre.

Nox lands within the Amphitheatre while her Master just teleports himself next to her, she brings up a shadow to block an ice spear,

“Is this how you greet your fellow Hydaelyn Chosen, Lady Iceheart or should I call you; Ysayle Dangoulain,” Nox says nonchalantly as she shows the Elezen her Crystal of Light,

“A Hydaelyn Chosen, yet you walked with the Ascians?”

“That will be another tale for another time…but you were given instructions by one of my Masters to achieve your goals…so I don’t see the need for the attack,” she counters. Ysayle lowers her weapon,

“What do you wish to speak about?”

“The Warrior of Light,” Nox replies simply with a grin.

Nox leans against the wall while the Ivy and Lord Lolorito Nanarito converse, she grins and taps on the glass nearby to get their attention, the duo turns to look at her, she takes out Solus zos Galvus sigil,

“Ivy…stand down,” she says, Eline Roaille looks at the sigil,

“You…you are his ward that Lord Gaius spoke of,” she exclaims and the female Elezen Garlean salutes her. Nox smiles slightly,

“Sorry to intrude but I heard the most interesting tale in the wind,” she says,

“Pray do introduce yourself, one of your ability, you are no a merely Adventurer…even you dress the part,” Lolorito says. Nox gives Lolorito a mock bow,

“Where are my manners, I am Nox’ila Graves…Warrior of Darkness,” she says, the two clearly taken aback,

“When there is Light, the Darkness is not far behind, my friends. Now let’s get down to business… I believe you are familiar with one, Teledji Adedeji?”

“Of course, I am.” Nox nods slightly, she snaps her fingers a pile of paper appears next to Lolorito,

“Consider this, my gift. That man cannot be trusted…he has a plan…it is set in motion…let’s just say things will be bloody,” she says plainly, she then turns to Eline,

“Be at ease. Now, the bleeding Crystals Braves caught your scent, be careful, my fellow Shadow, blend in or run, your choice,” she tells the Elezen.

“Why should we trust your information?” Lolorito questions, Nox smiles at the Lalafell male, while the darkness surrounds her,

“I am the Warrior of Darkness, ushering the Darkness is what I do. Also, don’t we all want to bring that vaunted Hero down a few pegs…?” she says, Lolorito returns a sly smile of his own.

Nox stops when she hears the Mother Crystal speaks to her, Emet-Selch appears next to her and stands by her while the pesky Light tries to convince her of her path of Darkness. Emet-Selch pulls her into his arms when the Hydaelyn releases her, she growls and grumbles slightly,

“You are still her Chosen, though you did not bathe in her Light, that wretched goddess still holds sway over your destiny,” he growls slightly.

“I am not hers to command in that chessboard, the Mother knows that well,” she replies, Nox rests her face on his chest as she sighs, allowing his scent to calm her down,

“You have no idea how much I want to take you away and have my way with you, but I am a man of my word…plus Elidibus is glaring at us…me in particular, from afar,” he whispers, she straightens and looks around. The Emissary watches them, Elidibus teleports to join them,

“Fat…I mean Master Elidibus,”

“No, ‘Father' is fine, Daisy. It seems someone needs a reminder where I stand when it comes to you,” Elidibus says with venom in his tone. Emet-Selch smirks but his arms tighten around Nox,

“She is still my Lover, you know that well, Elidibus…she is no longer a child, she is capable of taking of herself. She has proven herself with the task I watched her performed these past weeks,” the Architect says. Nox sighs but she takes a step before Emet-Selch,

“Father, I know my relationship with his…messy at best but we have some ground rules…he will not break it, I trust him and I love him,” she says, Elidibus blinks for this is the first time she goes against him, he smirks slightly. Elidibus reaches and pats her head,

“If he gets pushy, come to me,” he says,

“I will…” she sighs. Emet-Selch frowns at them both, he holds his hand out to her, she takes his hand without hesitation, he pulls her into his arms and sighs,

“You are too dear to us,” he whispers,

“She is very dear to us all,” Elidibus adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly inching away from ARR and closing in HW. I still have a few planning to do for our dear WOD, so I will not update as soon as I usually do but fret not, I will continue this story. Anyway I will like to thank the beautiful people from a certain discord for their encouragement, you can join us craziness [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	14. The banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bringer of Light may have found a way to destroy her family, the rage and distraught that flows within the Warrior of Darkness. Things are set in motion and the gears started to move, what will the path lead her.

Nox’ila teleports in just in time to see a White Auracite, she snatches it and she glares at Hiroshi and Minfilia, she looks at Roegadyn female on the ground, Nox snaps her fingers to heal the Roegadyn.

“I healed your friend…you stay away from my family, Bringer of Light,” she growls at Hiroshi and she teleports away. She steps back into the Halls,

“Kiddo, breathe…” Nabriales’s voice comes from within the White Auracite,

“Master…” she cries loudly, which brought Elidibus racing down the hall, he narrows his eyes at the White Auracite, he takes the gem from the child, while Emet-Selch gathers the girl into his arms, while she cries into his shoulder.

“Do explain yourself, Nabriales,” the Emissary says coldly,

“The Dragon Lord has shattered the Light’s blessing of the Warrior of Light…” Nabriales starts to explain to them what happen,

“Thanks to Kiddo, she came to my rescue in time, else I will be smite by the blade of pure Light.” Emet-Selch frowns at Elidibus,

“I am taking her back to her chambers, she had a pretty bad scare, that is all. I manage to calm her down and the poor girl has cried herself to sleep,” he mutters while glaring at the White Auracite. Which starts to crack and Nabriales is finally release before the Ascian can do anything else, he gets whack in the head by both Elidibus and Emet-Selch,

“What’s that for?”

“Your crowning act of idiocy,” Emet-Selch replies before walking off with Nox in his arms.

Nox wakes up slowly, finding herself straddling Emet-Selch on his lap and her head rest on his chest, she holds him tighter, he kisses her head gently,

“Good morning, you slept through the night, you were too comfortable, I did not want to move you too much to wake you up,” he says. She sits up and she looks at him, she kisses him gingerly, returning the kiss with the same tenderness, Emet-Selch kisses her forehead,

“I will not do what you have in mind, you are asking it out of fear…not because you want it, you are scared that something will happen to me or any of us and you are doing ‘We are going to die, let’s fuck’ thing,” he tells her. She blushes…Nox wonders if she is such an easy book to read,

“Only to me,” he replies and kisses her once more.

“Your Father asks to meet you once you are awake…I say, let him wait, we go have a good breakfast before meeting his boring-ass,” he says with playfulness in his tone. Nox stops before Emet-Selch can stand up,

“Hades…I was so scared…I lost one family once…my birth family, I never came to love my adopted family but when you brought me here, all of them became my new family. It scares me that I could lose this family,” she tells him,

“It terrifies me. I do not wish to be left alone again, Hades,” she adds and places her forehead on his shoulders, he holds close and tightly.

Elidibus frowns at Emet-Selch but seeing his girl somewhat calmer than the last time, he seen her, the Emissary will not fault the man for trying to cheer her up and making him wait for more than two Bells. He reaches and strokes the girl’s head, how long ago when he was still able to hold her up in his arms, her odd-color orbs fall on him and she smiles at him, the same one she always gives him,

“I suppose if someone could stop instill wrong values to my daughter, I would be happier,” Elidibus grounds out but he smiles at his beloved Daisy,

“Daisy, you are to join your Master Lahabrea and Mistress Igeyorhm in Ishgard, we will be aiding the Archbishop,” he tells her,

“Shall I accompany her? Since…” Emet-Selch asks but left the rest unsaid, Elidibus glares at him,

“Emet-Selch, you need not ask for my permission but…she does need someone to remind her not to push herself too much…also Daisy…your Light.”

Nox pauses and places her hand over heart, her adopted Father is right, the Light is filling inside her, Emet-Selch takes her chin gently and kisses her, Nox frowns but she knows what her Lover is trying to do. He pulls away with a smirk on his lips…of course, he did it on purpose, he enjoys tormenting her dear Father because it irks the man seeing her and him together.

“Master…you could at least give me a warning…next time…and not in front of my Father,” she says, Emet-Selch’s grins widen, Nox sighs and studies the white-robed Ascian…a cold fury is clearly hidden under his mask…Nox senses it more than see it. Nox reaches and takes Emet-Selch’s hand,

“Father…I will keep him in line, next line. I apologize in my bad taste…” she mutters,

“Say nothing else, Daisy,” he says to her

“Go on now, Daisy,” he adds.

Nox lowers her hood as she steps out of the portal behind Lahabrea and Igeyorhm while they enter the large darken chambers of the Archbishop, she allows the two Ascians to do all the speaking and resign herself to stay in the back. When the Archbishop finally addresses her being there,

“And who do you have there, my Ascian guests?” Lahabrea looks over his shoulder to look at her, Nox steps forward and she bows,

“Pray forgive my rudeness, Archbishop. I am Nox’ila Graves, the Ward of the Ascians and the Warrior of Darkness,” she introduces herself,

“The Warrior of Darkness?” the Archbishop enquires,

“As the Warrior of Light and the Crystal’s beloved, ushers the Light, I usher the Darkness, to maintain whatever balance of the Star,” she informs him,

“And what do the Warrior of Darkness think of this war that burdens me and my people so?” Nox gives him a slight smirk,

“The Sins of the Father shouldn’t be paid in blood by the Sons,” she replies simply, the Archbishop laughs,

“I like this one,” the old Elezen says.

“Our Ward is the walker of Shadow and our eyes and ears of the realm, if she is allowed the walk of the city with no issue, we will be greatly in your debt,” Igeyorhm says

“But of course,” the Archbishop and nods to one of his Heaven Wards. An armor cladded Elezen knight comes out to her and hands her a seal,

“With this, you are free to roam with no question asked…but if questioned, you are my guest from Eorzea,” the Archbishop says.

Nox has her hood up and her mask on as she makes her way down the streets of Ishgard, that is when she hears a familiar voice,

“You there! Masked Black Mage is that you?” she turns to see a familiar Elezen knight.

“Ser Haurchefant,” she greets,

“What are you doing here?” he asks, she takes out the seal that was given to her,

“I am guest of the Archbishop,” she replies,

“I am on some errands,” she adds, Haurchefant looks at the seal and nods,

“Ahh, you are the guest that we were told about,” he says with a smile.

“So, my friend. You free for a drink?” he asks,

“I apologize, Ser knight, I am expected on the field shortly,” she informs him,

“Maybe another time,” she adds, he nods to her,

“If we do, please share your tales of your adventures with Hiroshi, he spoke so highly of you and your deeds,” he says, Nox blinks but she nods to him a smile.

She sheds her cloak and mask, once she is back in the safety of the shadows, she looks at Emet-Selch who is waiting for her so patiently,

“Friend of yours?” he asks…with a slight hint of jealousy in his tone,

“Pawn on the board, nothing else,” she replies as she steps closer to him, grabbing him by his collar, pulling him in for a kiss, she pulls away to see him smiling in glee.

“The banquet is about to start,” she says,

“What banquet?” Emet-Selch asks,

“The bloody one,” she replies with a grin…

Both Emet-Selch and herself are under an illusion spell as they watch the whole event unfolds, the accusation of the Warrior of Light for regicide and the whole bloody brawl between the Black Bull and his dear old friend. Ilberd Feare. How coins can buy this man’s loyalty.

“This is going better than I expected…” she mutters but she pauses when she senses it…the annoying tugging of the Light. Stepping away from her Lover, she hears the Mother Crystal,

_The Light must live…or your path will alter…Child of Darkness_

She growls slightly, she turns to Emet-Selch, he raises a brow at her as if asking what is going on,

“Mother spoke…she wants her plaything…safe or she will steal me away…” she snarls,

“Come then, let’s not disappoint that wretched goddess…who knows what else she will make you do for her if you do not,” he says.

Nox watches as the Miqo’te Conjurer is casting a spell…Emet-Selch pulls her back a few more paces,

“She is using a forbidden magick… _Flow_ …to think people would remember it,” he comments but when more Brass Blades and Crystal Braves come running down the tunnel,

“Well, my Kitten…do your worst,” he tells her with a half-smile,

“You know…you should not have encouraged me, Hades,” she says with a grin, she steps out of the shadows and she looks at the men before her,

“Do not blame me…I am a merely doing my duty,” she mutters, and she cast Flare on top of Flare and Flare on them, the screams and pain, Emet-Selch watches in glee satisfaction as his darling Miqo’te murder these poor half-men without a shred of remorse,

“How beautiful…” he mutters as he half-smile at the sight.


	15. New piece on the board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Darkness has been setting the pawns to aid and hinder the Warrior of Light. But the goddess is limiting her from doing her task while her relationship with one, Ascian Master.

Nox’ila steps out of the portal and an ice blade is pressed against her neck, a female voice says rather coldly,

“Move not one muscle. Warrior of Darkness.” Ysayle hisses at her, the Warrior of Darkness smirks slightly, the Shadow flares around her causing Ysayle to backs away from her. Nox has turned the table it seems, Ysayle glares at her the tip of her rapier rest at the base of the Elezen’s throat.

“I am not here to fight, Ysayle. I am here to inform you that the Warrior of Light accompanied by the Azure Dragoon and younger Elezen boy will seek you out as a guide. They wish to put an end to the Dragonsong War by parley with Hraesvelgr. Do what you will, Lady Iceheart with the information.” The Warrior of Darkness lowers her rapier and backs away from the Elezen female.

“Why would you share information with me? You who led me to my defeat, you who lay the grounds work so you could pit me against the Warrior of Light,” Ysayle snarls at her.

“As you have named me…the Warrior of Darkness; I who will usher the Darkness to balance the Light the Warrior of Light has brought to this realm. I will do what I must for the Darkness to maintain,” Nox says.

“As I said, do what you will with the information. I am only sharing it because you are a fellow Crystal’s chosen,” she adds and steps back into the portal.

She watches as Hiroshi and Alphinaud labor to fight for their new home, she sighs at how her relationship with Hiroshi will be different if he at least sees what she is trying to tell him. Nox leans back only to find herself resting onto Emet-Selch’s chest, she straightens, and she turns to look at the Architect,

“Master Emet-Selch,” she greets. He leans over and kisses her forehead, Nox’s ears lay flat on her head,

“How is everything, my kitten?” she throws her arms around his neck, he pulls her into a tight embrace.

“I guess, I am missed,” he mutters. Igeyorhm sighs at the two, Lahabrea growls at Emet-Selch,

“Would you unhand my student, Architect. We need to instruct her, her next task,” the Speaker snarls. Emet-Selch ignores the Speaker, he nuzzles the Miqo’te while she blushes and tries to escape from him.

“Emet-Selch, she needs to pay attention to. We are sending her to the dragon,” Igeyorhm tells the Architect, Emet-Selch kisses Nox once before releasing her to go to the Speaker and Igeyorhm. The female Miqo’te focuses on Igeyorhm while her face still blushing, the female Ascian pats her head.

“You will be heading to the Aery, speak with the Nidhogg, do what you do best. Convince him of the _right_ course,” Lahabrea tells her.

“As my Master and Mistress request,” she replies. Emet-Selch steps up to her and places his hands on her shoulders, he leans in and whispers,

“Let the Shadow do the talking, my love.”

The Warrior of Darkness steps pass the horde of Dragons, one of them tries to attack her but the Shadows wraps around the Dragon’s neck.

“Do not try it again,” she warns in a dangerous tone while the Dark aether surrounds her like dark vines. She stops before Nidhogg, the great Wyrm roars at her, she smirks at him,

_Thou dare to intrude my nest and lay hand on my brood!_

“Of course, I dare for they say the great Wyrm Nidhogg is just a mere beast. But now I see a dragon-filled with rage and vengeance, ready to burn Ishgard to the ground,” she says. The black scale dragon steps before and roars trying to intimidate but she stands her ground.

“Allow me to introduce myself. O’ Great Wyrm, Nidhogg. I am Nox’ila Graves, Warrior of Darkness. I have eyes and ears in the Darkness, the Warrior of Light accompanied by the Azure Dragoon have plans to kill you.” Before she can even finish, the Dragon roars in rage and about to take flight.

“O’ great Wyrm, do listen to me before you burn the poor stupid people to crisp…There is an ancient tale of a Wyrm sharing blood and flesh with a mortal is about to take over the mortal.” The dragon rumbles at her,

“The current Azure Dragoon like yourself is brimming with a vengeance, a perfect vessel,” she says, finally getting what is she trying to say. The Wyrm goes back to where he rested,

_Share thine plans…little cat._ The black wyrm says and narrows it one borrowed eye at her, she smiles at him.

Resting her head on Emet-Selch’s chest as he wraps his arms around, he sighs slightly at her.

“She does that often?” he asks Igeyorhm.

“Pushing herself till she drops, yes.”

“I do not…I paced myself this time,” she tries to argue but Emet-Selch silences her with a cookie. She munchies on the cookie and says nothing, she wills the calendar to her, she drops the calendar and looks at Emet-Selch.

“Zenos’ s birthday is tomorrow,” she says.

“Yes, you practically drill the dates into me…strange that you could remember _his_ birthday…but do you remember, _mine_?” Emet-Selch asks with hints of jealousy in his tone. Igeyorhm looks at the two and snorts slightly, she never expects the great Emet-Selch will be jealous…worst of all, he is jealous that his Lover remembers his Great Grandson’s birthday and may not remember his own.

“Of course, I remember your birthdays… you share the same birthday as I do this lifetime,” she says with pride. Emet-Selch looks at her,

“We share the same birth dates?” he asks. She nods to him, he glares at Igeyorhm, the female Ascian gets his hint and leaves. He pulls her close and kisses her gently,

“Now that I know…” he whispers, he takes the cookie from her and kisses her nose gently.

“My cookie.” The Warrior of Darkness growls but Emet-Selch laughs, she growls at him, but he holds her close and kisses her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Hydaelyn is pulling the Light within Nox, so she is having a hard time even she wield Darkness most of the time. 
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	16. Broken Friendship...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He, who grew up with her. He, who seen her blossom into the woman, she is. He, who cannot have her. He craves and wants her. The Warrior of Darkness whom, he has feelings for but her heart belongs to someone else. He who shattered his own friendship due to lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter is a bit heavy to some. If you have an issue with the topic of 'rape' or 'almost rape' this chapter may not be for you.

Nox’ila wonders why she agreed to attend this soiree in the first place. She could always hand the gift to Zenos in private, but she is now out the public and wearing this strange and uncomfortable gown. She glares at the man who she has hand rested on the crook on his arm, Emet-Selch leans closer to her,

“You shouldn’t frown during a soiree, you should enjoy yourself,” he whispers. Nox growls soundlessly,

“This gown is uncomfortable…and how long should we stay here, while we laugh like silly idiots at people?” Emet-Selch sighs gently at her, he looks around, this is a boring party…he recalls soiree such as this was so much fun…he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

“Let’s dance to pass the time…I have yet danced with you this lifetime,” he says. Nox takes his hand and follows his lead,

“I see Igeyorhm did a wonderful job.”

Zenos yae Galvus finds this party boring, that he catches a glimpse of a pair of black ears and a tail, he straightens on his throne and he scans the dance floor. Soon his blue orbs fall on his target. The female that he craves. She has dyed her hair back to her original color, she told him that she always had black hair, but she dyed it blue because one of her Mentor has blue hair. She is wearing a beautiful gown that hugs her body, it gives her curves at all the right places, she is stunningly beautiful. He pushes himself off his throne and makes his way towards her. She is dancing with another man; a Garlean, with auburn hair but a white streak, he looks rather familiar but Zenos is unable to remember where. She is smiling happily as she dances with the man, as he approaches, Zenos watches the male pulls the Miqo’te closer and the two shares a tender kiss. Zenos stop in his tracks. The Miqo’te wraps her arms around the man’s neck as she returns the kiss, she smiles at the man and they start whispering to each other. Zenos steps closer,

“Nox, I didn’t know you were coming?” he calls out. He notices how the Miqo’te is not surprised to see him, she knows he is coming,

“Zenos,” she calls him and gives him a smile. It is her friendly smile. It does not have the same heat as the one she gave that man. She steps away from her partner and she wills a package into her hands, she hands it to him,

“Missed your birthday and get an earful from you for missing one of my best friend’s birthday…Zenos, I am wounded.” Zenos relaxes slightly when she still talks to him the same manner as she always does. He takes the gift from her with a small smile,

“Are you still angry with me?” he prods gently.

“Yes, I am. Zenos…Crown Prince of Garlemald, you are my best friend and an elder brother to me, I cannot and will not have such feelings for you.” Zenos frowns at her but he turns his attention to her partner,

“And who do we have here?”

“Oh, this is…”

Emet-Selch smirks at his Great-Grandson as he questions who he is, he places a finger on Nox’s lips stopping her from replying.

“Her Lover,” he replies simply. The young man returns the smirk and turns his attention to the Miqo’te.

“I mean, I know you like tall men but…old men, Nox, you are scaring me.” The Crown Prince teases, Nox growls at him…a deep cat-growl, which surprise Zenos, he heard that growl before but always directed at others…never at him.

“You are being rude, Zenos.” The man pats her shoulder gently.

“Now, now, kitten. I suppose, Varis never mention it to you then, boy.” Emet-Selch says and he snaps his fingers, everyone in the hall stops, Nox let’s out a sigh.

“A Garlean using magic!”

“Allow me to formally introduce myself, I was Solus zos Galvus. Your Great-grandfather, I am also Emet-Selch, Ascian. Master and Lover to Nox’ila Graves.” The Ascian bows to the Crown Prince in a mocking manner, Nox takes his hand and says nothing.

“Now, now, do not be rude, Nox’ila.” He tells her as he lifts her chin with a finger, he presses his lips gently onto hers.

“Shatter his hopes.” He whispers onto her lips.

Nox steps away from Emet-Selch and changes her attire to of her usual battle gear, she bows.

“I am Nox’ila Graves, Warrior of Darkness, Ward of the Ascians.”

“You…you…” he growls at the Emet-Selch but Nox steps between Zenos and Emet-Selch almost instinctively. Zenos narrows his eyes at her.

“He kept you around to be his child bride?”

“Oh, my dear boy. She always has a choice, her dear old adopted Father made sure she has a choice, but she chose me, she is mine.” The Dark Aether surges from the Warrior of Darkness in a warning.

“Nox.” Emet-Selch leans closer to her, he places a hand on her shoulder and mutters.

“Don’t push yourself, my dear.”

“I do not need a fraction of the Darkness to do much damage…” she says but stops…her Light once again pulses within her. Emet-Selch sighs and lifts her into his arms in one swift motion, Zenos looks at her.

“What is happening?”

“Something you won’t understand…she needs rest…”

“The guest chambers…I always have one prepared for her if she ever wanted to stay.”

“In that case, lead the way, Zenos.”

Emet-Selch lays Nox on the bed, she clenches her chest in pain curling up, the Ascian strokes her face gently.

“Nox, you know better.”

“Master…” The Miqo’te whimpers, he kisses her head gently, he turns to look at Zenos.

“I will go fetch her Daddy dearest, the man will help her better, stay away from her,” Emet-Selch tells Zenos in a dangerous tone and he teleports away. Zenos sits down on the bed next to her, he watches her as she is in so much pain and discomfort, he reaches and touches her face. Her breathing labor, she open her eyes to look at him,

“My best friend…I am sorry. I do not want to be your enemy but if you lay a finger on my Master, I have to hurt you.”

“Even now, you are on his side. You would protect him. What about me? Nox, what about me? Will look at me for the man, I am?” Zenos tells in her in anguish and anger, he then looms over the bed.

“I can always take you by force. I am a man after all. You are now powerless to stop me to take what I want.” Zenos kneels over her, trapping her between him and the bed. Nox growls at him in warning.

Zenos takes her mouth, using all her strength she punches him off her but the churning Light and Darkness within her has rob her of all her strength, he grabs both her wrist and pin them above her head. Zenos devours her mouth but he withdraws and blood trickle down the side of his lips. Nox has bitten him, Zenos wipes the blood off, she growls at him once more.

“Get off me, Zenos!” Zenos smirks at her, while he runs his free hand downwards from her waist to her hip, 

“What can you do to stop me, my lovely Nox. Why don’t you just submit and give in to me?” Zenos whispers and he leans close to her and runs his tongue along her neck, he nuzzles her at the base of her neck. Nox starts to thrash about and she cries out. 

“Master Emet-Selch!” Zenos chuckles.

“He is not here to stop me, my dear. Be quiet and be mine.”

“Oh, don’t be so sure, boy!” A magic blast sends Zenos flying across the room. Emet-Selch steps out of the portal, Nox looks at the older man in tears, Emet-Selch gathers his Miqo’te into his arms. She clings to him and her hands are shaking.

“Know this, boy. You just destroy the only friendship you ever had…well done.” The Ascians snaps, he pulls Nox closer to him before disappearing in the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone what Zenos has done...that boy just needs a good ass-whopping and I am glad, I could have Emet-Selch give him just that. Oh, Zenos will still be around, he will need to make a new 'friend' thou. XD As for poor Nox and Emet...those two are fine.  
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	17. Picking up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shattered trust. Nightmares plagued her but she is not alone to pick up the pieces with her. Hoping to find normalcy in her task as the Warrior of Darkness only to have a plan foiled and her carefully lay-out piece destroyed.

Emet-Selch look the Miqo’te who is all curl up underneath the warm blankets, Elidibus manage to put her to sleep, she is having nightmares since that day. The need to end the Galvus bloodline with Zenos was so tempting but she needs him by her side. She who has trusted him so and have that trust shatter in such a matter. Elidibus enters the room, the White-robed Ascian makes his way towards the bed, he places his hand on the girl’s head, she stirs slightly but does not wake.

“The spell will wear off soon, I believe you will take care of it, Emet-Selch.” The Emissary tells him, Emet-Selch sighs at his old friend. Fatherhood has changed him. Emet-Selch has never seen the Emissary being so … who is he kidding? He was a father himself. Holding a frail thing in your arms and how they will love you unconditionally. It will change you deep inside.

His first-born did that for him.

And Nox did it for Elidibus.

“Elidibus, I apologize. I never expected he would do something like this. I should have been more careful. I wasn’t unaware of his feelings for her. But darling sweet Nox’ila rejected him once and stayed away from him, I assume his feelings for her would die along with that rejection. For that, I apologize.”

“Daisy…I mean Nox’ila has always been a gentle child, we both know that. She may have taken up the mantle of Warrior of Darkness, there are things she would never do…like cutting ties from someone she deems as a friend.”

“Wasn’t our dear Persephone, the very same?” Emet-Selch asks with a half-smile, Elidibus nods slightly.

“Yes, she was.”

Nox’ila flutter her eyes open when the sleep spell fades and fizzles off, she slowly sits up on her bed, then something soft touches her face. She turns to see a plushie that resembles her Lover, the plushie shakes slightly, she looks up at the person holding it. The man the doll is model after. He brings the doll’s mouth to hers and chuckles when he sees her blinks in surprise.

“I got you this as a gift.” She takes the doll from him; she owns plenty of dolls, but she lost interest in them a long time ago.

“Why did you get me this, Master?” Emet-Selch leans in and kisses her gently, she hesitates at first, but she returns the kiss eventually. He pulls away gently and ungracefully he falls onto the bed and takes a seat next to her, so unlike him and how he usually moves and act around others.

“I place my Crystal of Darkness within the doll, so it will keep you safe when needed and I can go to you no matter, where you are.” Nox looks at the doll, her cheeks stain slightly with color.

“I…I…”

“It is not your fault, if I have to blame someone, it will be Zenos for being a raging horny idiot and myself for being too trusting when it comes to you.” He cups her face in his hands and sighs, she rubs her face against his hand, he smirks at her.

“My dear…are you still afraid?”

“Not of you…but the deed…Hades. I am not sure. I mean I know the theory of it. How it is done. But I…am afraid. Also, what happened with Zenos.”

Nox kisses the doll’s head once last time before willing it into her bag. He takes her hands and kisses her fingers.

“I will not do anything…until you are ready, my dear. This I promise you.” Nox nods to him and presses her forehead onto his as she says nothing. Emet-Selch holds her hands gently and sighs.

“My Guiding Star, I love you with my every being.” She nods to him.

“I know.” The Miqo’te replies gently. The Architect kisses her once more but this time, she does not hesitate. Emet-Selch pulls her to sit on his lap, she rests her head on his shoulder and she sighs.

“Hades, I love you. I just cannot get over it…can we just stick with the cuddles and kisses?” Emet-Selch holds her close.

“Yes, we can. Take your time, my kitten. You will find me, a very patient man.” She inhales his scent and purrs. His scent comforts and calms her, it is no secret. Even her Father knows about it, which was he allowed Emet-Selch to stay with her.

“I have waited for you over thousands and thousands of years. What is waiting for a few more years?” Nox’s ears lay flat on her head and she kisses his face.

“I try not to let you wait too long, my Starling.”

Nox adjust the mask over her face one last time while Lahabrea and Igeyorhm discuss the matters in Ishgard. Soon she sees familiar faces entering the Forgotten Knight.

“The Bringer of Light is on the move; I will see what I can do from my side. Also, Master Lahabrea … I do not trust the Archbishop. Please careful.” The young Miqo’te tells the Speaker. Lahabrea smirks at the girl, he reaches and pats her head. Igeyorhm sighs at him.

“You could just tell her; you will be careful, and you know that old fart is untrustworthy. Instead, you went for the silence. Why do I even see in you?” The Miqo’te goes over and gives Igeyorhm a big hug before running and jumps out of the third-floor window.

“Elidibus is going to kill me if she gets hurt,” Lahabrea mutters as he watches the Miqo’te lands like feline she is on the roof of the next building.

“He and Emet-Selch, both.” Igeyorhm reminds him.

Nox jumps down from the roof of the lower building and she lands right before Haurchefant. The Knight looks at her and he smiles at her.

“That is an unusual entrance for a Lady much like yourself.” He comments with a playful tone.

“Good afternoon, Ser Haurchefant. I heard ill tidings in the wind, may I be of assistance?” The Elezen nods to her.

“We will appreciate any help we can get. The Warrior of Light and young Master Alphinaud are seeking aid from The Mongrel. We need to get Ser Aymeric out of the Vault.” He informs her.

“I will go scout ahead.” With that, she taps her Linkpearl.

“I will appraise the situation.”

“How? My Lady. Not being rude but not even one of my men can enter.” Haurchefant questions, Nox switches into her Ninja.

“For I walk the Shadows better than any men.”

Nox lands next to Hiroshi, Alphinaud and the rest of the group, she switches back to her Black Mage.

“It is a mess inside. They are ready to go down with a fight.” She informs everyone. Hiroshi looks at her.

“Old friend. It’s been too long. We need to catch up after this. Can I trust you will be aiding in the charge?”

“Of course.” She replies with a smirk.

The battle through the Vault is easier than Nox expected. These Heaven Wards were blessed with knowledge and power beyond mortal man and yet, a group of Adventurers can bring them down rather easily. What a disgrace. As they face Ser Charibert, Nox sighs at the ‘tricks’ the Knight use against them. She will have a word with Master Lahabrea about this. The Knight escape after his defeat, Hiroshi gives thanks to the rest of the Adventurers and he turns to her,

“Let’s go, Black Mage.” They give chase as they reach the Airship platform, the rest of the gang join them. With them an injured Lord Commander. Hiroshi watches as Aymeric and the Archbishop trade words, he nods to her slightly, they turn to Haurchefant who return them a nod. She returns the nod, the three of them run towards the Airship. That is when Ser Haurchefant cries out,

“Watch out!” And the Knight pushes the Warrior of Light forward and blocks an attack from Ser Zephirin with his shield. The Knight’s shield starts to crack, and the spear of light impales Haurchefant before their eyes. Both Hiroshi and Nox run to Haurchefant’s side, he smiles at Hiroshi,

“I am glad you are unharmed.” Rage boils within Nox’ila, she removes her mask and drops it onto Haurchefant, Hiroshi pauses and looks at her,

“Nox … Nox’ila.” He mutters. Nox glares at the Airship that is flying away while Dark aether spreads around like vines.

“Hiroshi. Now you know. Take care of things here. I have some business to attend to.” Her voice is low and dangerous.

“For once. I agree. Save some for me after you are done.” The Warrior of Light informs her, his voice is strain as well, he is trying to keep his calm. Nox steps into a portal and disappears.

“Hiroshi, she is a good person. Help her. Oh, do not look at me so. A smile better suits a hero...” Haurchefant says and Hiroshi takes his friend’s hand and nods to him, giving him one last smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried! It has to stick to game canon for both WOL and WOD to share a common ground for the first time. I am sorry!
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	18. One Step to the Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still enraged by the deed of one of their allies, the WOD has set a path to their downfall by the hands of the WOL. She finally shares what is hindering in their relationship with her lover.

Lahabrea blocks Nox’ila’s advance towards Ser Zephirin of the Heavens’ Ward. The killer’s intent around the Miqo’te is palpable and the Speaker needs to know why.

“Nox’ila Graves, Daughter of Elidibus, Consort of Emet-Selch. Do you not listen to your Master anymore?” Lahabrea uses her full title to get her attention, else there is no way, he can stop the Warrior of Darkness. A growl escapes the Miqo’te.

“Nox’ila obeys her Master’s wishes.”

“Explain.”

“He has killed a pawn that will turn the table against us.”

“He is a nobleman, yes but his death changes nothing.” Ser Zephirin adds.

“Fool. The death of Haurchefant Greystone will only motivate the Warrior of Light and his friends to meddle with our plans further.”

“His death was not necessary.” The Miqo’te adds. The Archbishop taps his staff once on the ground, Ser Zephirin stops and turns his attention to the older Elezen.

“You have failed to inform us that your Ward will be aiding the Warrior of Light. I cannot help but wonder what else did you not inform us.” The Miqo’te growls slightly but Lahabrea steps before her and pushes her to Igeyorhm.

“She is the Warrior of Darkness. To maintain the balance of the Star, she will do what is necessary to do so. She is not bound to any faction or creed. She may be our Ward, but she does what is needed for this Star.”

Igeyorhm pulls the young Miqo’te aside, the Ascian has a feeling the girl needs another female to talk to since she is surrounded by mainly … _them_. She strokes the girl’s hair gently,

“What is going on with you?”

“Zenos almost…”

“Oh, that I know. Your Uncle Lahabrea has forbid me to go stab that boy for what he did to you. What else?”

“I love Master Emet-Selch, I really do. I want to give him the consent, but then I start to remember what happened between Zenos and me, this fear clings to me.” Igeyorhm pulls her into a tight hug, she kisses the girl’s head.

“I am sorry. I cannot help you with this, kitten. You may have to speak with Emet-Selch but remember what I told you. It is an act of love and trust between you and your lover, if one is missing then it not right.” Nox nods to her Aunt, Igeyorhm steals a kiss from her, causing the Miqo’te to frowns and her ears lay flat on her head. Lahabrea steps over to join them, the Speaker pokes her on the forehead, she moves away and rubs the spot.

“I have placated them for the moment. They need a guide to the hidden location of the other _Eye_ , I can trust you, can I?”

“Of course, Master. Also…I do not trust them.”

“Neither, do I. They are nothing but pawns for our one True God to return. Do what you must.”

Nox’ila steps into the entrance of a long-forgotten ancient tomb, she can feel the same Aether as she felt before. The same oppressive aether of the great Wyrm; Nidhogg. The Miqo’te stops and looks at the Heavens’ Ward as they all stop at the entrance.

“For the love of Zodiark. We do not have all day, there is no trap. You men call yourself Knights.” The Warrior of Darkness says hotly. Causing some of the Knights to frowns at her words but step in after her. Nox pushes the coffin lid open, Nidhogg’s aether floods the surrounding. She places a hand on the Eye that has fused to the body of the First Azure Dragoon.

“What are you doing?”

“Shut up! And let me focus or I cannot tell if the Eye can be useful or not.” The Miqo’te snaps. Nidhogg’s roar echoes in her mind, it takes her some time to shrug his influence off. The Eye will be useful, but she has other ideas. With a sleight of hand, she slips an Allgan Aether Crystal out of her sleeve and she siphons the Aether out of the Eye. She will make sure it has enough Aether for the Primal to born but not enough to maintain the shape. For Ser Haurchefant, a friend she never had the chance to really make.

Nox walks out of the portal and crosses her arms as the sight of the new Emperor of Garlemald, she sighs as she steps next to Hiroshi and Alphinaud.

“Really now, Varis. He may be the Warrior of Light, but he is also my counterpart, I will not sit by idly and allow you to hurt him.”

“Step aside. Nox’ila. I understand your need to irk me at this moment but there will be a more appropriate time.”

“This has nothing to with him or what he almost did. This is about the survival of the Star. I cannot and will not allow you to harm him.” The Miqo’te growls while Dark Aether snakes around her like living vines. Hiroshi looks at her and he nods to her.

“In that case. Suffer with them.” Varis replies and he is ready his men to attack but Lucia goe Junius manages to rescue them while like the vermin he is, Varis takes off. As the dust settles, Lucia looks at Nox.

“You … I see you in Garlemald before.”

“Of course, you did. I was trained to be a Shadow by many teachers.” The Miqo’te replies with a grin. She then turns to Hiroshi.

“My Master has plans and I cannot interfere, but I did my best to hinder them. I will not aid you with whale hunting, do your best.” She steps into a portal and disappears.

Nox blast Regula Van Hydrus with a wave of Dark Aether and she glares at Varis zos Galvus.

“Did my Grandfather set you up to irk me so?”

“Nope. I need the Warrior of Light alive. So, hinder if you must but he must not be harmed.” The Miqo’te says gravely.

“I am the Emperor…”

“Who and what you are is none of my concern. You are Master Emet-Selch’s Grandson. I am giving you the respect that I have shown none other.” The Warrior of Darkness allows the Dark Aether to spike around her.

“Understand this. I could have lay waste to this entire Legion of yours, without breaking a sweat. So do not cross me, Varis zos Galvus.”

“Now, now, Kitten. Do give him respect as an Emperor.” Emet-Selch steps out of the portal next to her.

“Master.”

“You,” Varis growls.

“Well, Kitten?”

“Fine, Emperor Varis zos Galvus. Remember what I said.” She says begrudgingly and looks at Emet-Selch. He smirks at her as he takes her hand and leads her into a portal.

Emet-Selch leads her back to her cottage, he ushers her into the house. He points to the bed and the showers.

“Shower. Then rest. Igeyorhm and Lahabrea told me, you have not been resting well. Do not make me force you to do it.” Nox frowns, those two tattletales, but she cannot blame them, they are her family and they are just worried about her. First, Zenos, followed by the death of Haurchefant and now Varis being royally stupid. She has run on fumes and pure on rage.

“Fine. Shower and rest.” She repeats with her hands up in surrender. Emet-Selch than takes both her hands.

“Do you have anything else; you would like to say.” Aunt Iggy told him! She growls slightly.

“No, your Aunt Iggy said nothing but suggested that I check on you.” Emet-Selch quickly adds.

“Hades, I love you. I want to give you, my all. I remember our nights together. But after what happened. Truly I am scared of the deed. But that doesn’t make me love you any less, Hades. I…” Emet-Selch silences her ramblings with a deep kiss. He pulls away and kisses her nose and looks into her eyes.

“No matter what, I will love you with all my entire being, Nox’ila Graves. My love for you is beyond the union of bodies and bodily pleasure. I love you as who you are.” She presses her forehead against his and sighs.

“I will wait. I am willing to wait. For you to be ready. I may be a man, but I am your soul first and foremost. While you have my heart. So please be gentle with it, my dear Nox. My Nightsky. My sweet kitten.” She nods to him as she blinks away tears and kisses him deeply while wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words of caution: Do not piss her off. Also, she is venting her anger on Varis a little unfairly but hey, see who raised her, right? LOL 
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	19. One Step into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even he is a danger to her family, he is her Counterpart. He is important to the balance of the star even she does not wish for it. She will render aid if needed but he is still her enemy. The enemy to her family.

Nox’ila hands the Allgan Aether Crystal back to Emet-Selch, he takes it from her and studies the data.

“Thank you, Master.” The Miqo’te tells him, he pulls her close and kisses her gently.

“Now, my naughty kitten. Tell me, what have you done to hinder the Archbishop?” The Ascian questions softly. Her ears perk up and she flushes.

“I have ensured his downfall.” She replies, he half-smile at her and kisses her once more and he says,

“Remind me, never to make you angry.” She growls at him playfully; he taps her on the nose then he put his hands around her waist. Emet-Selch lifts her up causing her to yelp but she wraps her legs around him and her arms around his neck. He holds her close to him.

“Now that you have captured me, my kitten. What do you want from me?” He asks in his usual draw.

“I need a shower and sleep.” Nox says.

“That can be arranged.” That is when Nabriales enters the hall, he frowns at the couple.

“Emet-Selch, could you not do that to her in public. Some of us do view her as our sister.” Emet-Selch shot him a dangerous look but Nox taps him on the shoulder.

“Master Nabriales, anything I assist you in?”

“Kiddo, those stinking Scions got their hands on yet another blasted White Auracite.”

“Master Lahabrea and Mistress Igeyorhm are in danger.” The Miqo’te mutters, Emet-Selch set her down gently, he looks at Nabriales.

“Gather the rest, we need to speak. Kitten, secure that White Auracite. We need to know what it can do and how it does what it does. Keep those two idiots safe.” Nox’ila looks at him and nods, he kisses her one last time before releasing her hand, the Miqo’te steps away from him and steps into a portal. These Half-men are getting bolder by the day.

Igeyorhm seeing that even with their powers combine, they are bested by the blasted Bringer of Light.

“Lahabrea, we still can retreat!” Hiroshi seeing that the two Ascians are planning to escape. He tosses the White Auracite at the direction of the female Ascian, but someone catches it before it reaches its target. Nox’ila steps out of the portal with the White Auracite in her hand, she sighs at the Warrior of Light.

“Hiroshi, I told you once before. Not to harm my family,” she says in a grave tone.

“Why do you protect them so, they are going to kill millions for their agenda.” The Warrior of Light tries to reason with his Counterpart, he knows she has good in her. Nox’ila shakes her head and sighs.

“What if I told you what you know about the Ascians are just the victor’s tale and label them as villains for their own purpose, for history…is the victor’s tale, it is his-story.”

“There are more to the Ascian’s tale, you know not. What will you do if you witness your loved ones, being shattered into thirteen fragments and each fragment is a whole with no memories of her past and you?” Nox steps before her Igeyorhm and Lahabrea.

“Master, Mistress, please return to the Halls, a meeting has been called. I will join you shortly.” Lahabrea wants to fight but Igeyorhm stops him by taking his hand, he growls, and he reaches out to place his hand on Nox’s head. Without saying a thing, the two Ascians step into the portal.

“I will be willing to share the tale, Hiroshi. There are much to history, neither you nor Scions knew, you know how to contact me.” Nox taps on her Linkpearl, she stops when she sees the Archbishop enters with his Heavens’ Ward enter the chamber.

“On second thought, do you require aid, Bringer of Light?”

“Not from you, until I am clear of your intention.”

“Fine, then I shall watch.” The Warrior of Darkness replies in a huff and she teleports herself to a higher spot where she can watch over the whole arena.

Hiroshi grunts with effort as he tries to parry the Primal King Thordan’s swing, he cannot do it alone, he looks at Nox who is watching.

“Fine! I request your aid, Bringer of Darkness.” He roars as he pushes the sword off his ax, and he huffs as he gets ready for another attack from the Primal. Nox appears to him and taps on his shoulder as she slaps a healing spell on her Counterpart.

“Took you long enough,” she snaps at the Hyur Warrior. She wills her rapier to her and she readies herself.

“You dare to defy me!” The Primal roars at them.

“Oh, just shut up already.” Both Nox and Hiroshi snarl at the Primal. The Warrior of Darkness cast Embolden, Hiroshi feels the enchantment on him, and he charges the Primal with a savage battle cry. Nox casting Jolt follows by a Verthunder and ending her spells with a Verfire, she then jumps forward and lays a series of attacks on the Primal with her rapier. Leaping backward, Hiroshi goes into a full swing of his battle-ax, each of his swings gets heavier with each strike that lands true. The King Thordan steps back and allows the Knights of Twelve to deal with them, Nox steps before Hiroshi and she snaps her fingers as she uses Emet-Selch’s move on the Knights. As dark arrows rain down on the Knights of Twelve, she turns her attention to Hiroshi.

“Do not waste too much time of these fellows. Lay down your worst on them. We need to focus down on the main Primal.”

“Of course, you will know.”

“Knowledge is shared with them, yes. We have no control over how they used them.” Nox replies with a sly grin. The two Crystal’s Chosen lay waste to the Knights of Twelve with ease, Nox using all her Ascian Masters skills on them make it so much easier. King Thordan step back into the fight after all his Knights fell. Nox nods to Hiroshi and the two of them charge the Primal in unison.

King Thordan falls to his keens, the aether that grants him the shape starts to dissipate and return all of them back to their original forms. The Archbishop look at the two Crystal Chosen,

“What is happening?” Nox steps forward and smirks.

“You see, Archbishop. To maintain such a form and retain yourself, you need much more Aether than you had. Thus, your lifeforce is consumed while you fought.”

“You. What are you?!?” The Archbishop exclaims with fear consuming his features.

“Won’t you wish to know.” Nox steps away and stops by Hiroshi.

“The deed is done. If you wish to talk, you know how to reach me. Else, see you around, Warrior of Light.” She steps into the portal.

She leans against a pillar as her Masters and Mistresses discuss the matter on hand, Nox looks at the intact White Auracite in her hand. How she wants to destroy it, but she has strict instructions to keep it in one piece. This is the one item in this realm now that can take her family away, she wants it to be gone. She pauses when she hears Elidibus’s voice, gentle as always.

“Daisy, would you mind showing us the item and confirm the story of Nabriales on how the item is used.” She teleports herself to the center and she holds out the White Auracite and she retold what she has seen with Nabriales and what the Warrior of Light attempted to do to Igeyorhm.

“We cannot allow them to get their hands on more of this. Warrior of Darkness, can we entrust the task to you?” Lahabrea questions, while he looks at her expectantly. She bows to him.

“As my Master wishes.” She will keep her family safe. No matter what, she will keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is not all that bad, she has her own set of morals but if you mess with her, she will stop at nothing to destroy you. She also has a cute and easily frustrated side...much like a cat.
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	20. First Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mother Crystal had plans for the Warrior of Darkness and she has make her move. Without a word. The Warrior of Darkness vanishes from the Source and only to be found sometime later. While The Warrior of Light ventures to maintain the Light on the Source. The Warrior of Darkness was tasked with something else.

She leans against the bookshelf as she watches her Father approach the Historian and Scion; Urianger Augurelt. Elidibus turn to look at her, he holds his hand out to her, the Miqo’te frowns but she will not reject her Father, makes her way over and takes his hand.

“Now, Daisy. Do not be rude.” The Emissary tells her, she sighs slightly, she bows to Urianger politely and with the grace, she is brought up with.

“Good afternoon, Scion Urianger. We did not have the chance to officially met. I am Nox’ila Graves, Warrior of Darkness, Ward of the Ascians and one of the many Hydaelyn’s Chosen.” The Elezen looks at her and he bows to her in return.

“Verily, it is good to at last meet thee in the flesh, Warrior of Darkness.”

“Daisy, we will be having more guests, I will need you to assist your Master Halmarut in investigating the missing of our brethren.”

“Yes, Father.” Nox replies almost absent-mindedly. Urianger studies the young Miqo’te, he holds out his Linkpearl.

“Pray grant me this opportunity, that we might speak once more in the fullness of time, Warrior of Darkness.”

“Sure, since you are more polite than your colleagues.” She replies and steps into the portal.

Nox’ila blinks when she finds herself floating the aetheric sea, before her a towering blue crystal, she sighs.

“ _Child of Darkness. Be the balance you are in the First. A Balance twixt Light and Darkness must be obtained._ ” The Mother Crystal sounds different… it is as if two voices are coming out as one.

“Translation: Help me fix whatever is happening in the First. You are heading over because our guests coming over will mess with the balance. Fine. I am not doing it because of you. I am doing because a balance must be maintained.” The Warrior of Darkness says like the insolent child she is. Nox feels that she is being thrown backward and many shards of time that yet to come or already happened fly past her. Soon, she finds herself steps out onto a field, the Light in this realm is heavy on her body. Nox’ila waves her hand testing the Shadows, it is weak but still within her grasp.

“Now let’s see what I can do.”

Elidibus frowns when Halmarut finally reaches him back informing him that Nox’ila did not rendezvous with him. Where can the girl go? Panic starts to set in. Did something happen to her? Emet-Selch steps out of the portal, his golden eyes fall on the Emissary as if waiting for an answer.

“Halmarut finally replied. She did not rendezvous with him as planned. She is nowhere to be found. Her Aetheric signature is not in this…realm.”

“How can I be so blind?” The Emissary groans and he curses, Emet-Selch lifts a brow, he has not seen his friend so fluster.

“The goddess has taken our girl and send her away for some reason.” Emet-Selch sighs. Of course, Hydaelyn would do something like this. It was only then Emet-Selch recalls the doll he has given to the girl to comfort her a few moons back.

“I may have a way to find her.”

He manages to locate it and he teleports himself to that crystal of darkness which he has entrust to his dear lover. He steps out of the portal only to find Nox’ila slightly older than he last has seen her, and she is holding a Gunblade in his direction. She lowers her weapon when she sees who it really is.

“Master Emet-Selch?” She questions, he nods to her and holds his hand out towards her, the Miqo’te drops her weapon and throws herself into his arms. Emet-Selch holds her close. He has found her.

“Let’s quit this place and return to your Father. He is died worried about you.” He suggests but the Miqo’te pushes herself from him.

“Hydaelyn will not release me from the task unless I see it to the end.”

“So that wretched goddess did have a hand in this.” Emet-Selch growls.

“Hades…this is the First, before the flood.” She informs him, the Ascian pauses and looks around, the place does feel different.

“I know Master Mitron and Loghrif had a hand in this Shard, but my task does not align with both Masters’ plans.”

Nox explains that she has been on the First for two years now. She has run into the Warriors of Light multiple of times and she has been trying to convince them that too much Light is what only make their world in danger. Of course, like all the Warriors of Light, they turn a deaf ear to her words. Now that the World is at the brink of full Light, one more act and everything will be back where it should have been.

“You tried your best, my Kitten. There is nothing you can do now, if your words do reach them, nothing would.”

“I am trying to see it to the end and wait for Hydaelyn to release me from this task.” She grumbles.

“I am her chosen, thrown onto this Shard by her, without her Will, I can do nothing.” The Warrior of Darkness sighs. Both Ascian and Warrior senses it the final gate thrown open; the Light is unbearable even they are indoors.

“Farewell, Master Mitron, Master Loghrif.” She mutters softly. The final act of Light. Nox feels it the shackles that tie her to the task have finally shattered, she looks at Emet-Selch.

“It is over.” She tells him.

“No, it far from over. Man will try to fight. Which is why they came over to the Source in the first place. We shall lay the seeds of discord before we go. We will rewrite the tale where Darkness is no longer a bad thing.”

“Maybe then, our words will finally be heard.” Nox mutters, Emet-Selch pulls her close to him and kisses her tenderly, she rests her head on his chest. She has missed him so. Two years on the First, with no ally but that doll he has given her as company. Emet-Selch holds her close and says not a word.

Nox’ila steps out of the portal and finds herself back in the Halls, the moment she sees the white-robed Ascian. She runs to him and throws her arms around his neck.

“Father! I am sorry. It took me so long, but I have returned.” She tells him, the Emissary holds her tightly.

“I am not letting you out of sight, Daisy. The thought of losing you is too much for a Father to bear.” Emet-Selch steps out of the portal and he smiles at both his friend and his Lover, their bond is different from his and hers. Elidibus has grown to love her as a Father would and a Father would never stop worrying for his child. Nox starts to tell Elidibus of what happens like an excited child sharing a grand adventure with her Father. Emet-Selch wondered when the last time any of his own as Solus did the same. His Firstborn did. Elidibus places a hand on her head.

“You have done well. Our guests are still here, pray do greet them when you are able to.” She nods to him. Nox steps away from Elidibus and makes her way to Emet-Selch, she takes his hand and rests her head on his shoulder, he kisses her head gently.

“It must be a lonely six months for you.” The Miqo’te mutters.

“It was but I got you back. That’s it matters now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point in time, we are in Post HW content. So I am trying to keep as close as the game's timeline with the events. The next chapter will be what the hell happened in the First. XD
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	21. What Came to Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has transpired during her stay on the First? What she did just to return home? And all her deeds were all for naught for her words were turned on deaf ears.

Nox’ila wraps her cloak around herself as she travels from city-state to city-state, she is a stranger in this land. Nay, in this realm. She will need to keep her head low and do her best to avoid conflict. Her Darkness is limited in this realm for the Light that is building in this Shard. She has been traveling for moons now, all by her lonesome with only the items on her when she was sent to this Shard by Hydaelyn. Doing odd jobs and hunting down monsters here and there allow her to get by. She is forever grateful to both Emet-Selch and Zenos for drilling her in Gunbreaker styles, which she finds it very useful in this realm with her magic running amok, due to the imbalance of twixt Light and Darkness. She hears a familiar portal sound and she readies to fight only to find two Ascians Overlord stepping out, she lowers her weapon.

“Master Mitron, Master Loghrif. I am Nox’ila Graves, please believe my words to be true, the wretched goddess has sent me back in time to do her bidding…not by my choice.” The Warrior of Darkness greets and bows to her Masters.

“You were but a child when we left you…you speak the truth. The Darkness within you, it is the same as the child we know of.” Loghrif mutters.

“Come then, we will speak in private. Our goals may not align, I will not suffer to see our Ward stranded in a foreign realm.” Mitron says and opens the portal for her.

Nox stands in attention, waiting for her Masters to address her but instead, Mitron places a cup of tea on the table and a hand on her head.

“Be at ease. Unlike Elidibus, we do not view protocol as he does. Take a seat and drink. Tell us what the wretched goddess asks of you.” Nox nods slightly and takes a seat, she sips on her tea, she sighs slightly.

“Basically, my task is to help fix what she is unable to fix. I am the Warrior of Darkness, so I need to balance out the Light. The Light is far too much to do so…”

“The Light is processing as a plan, whatever you do will be all for not. The goddess has sent you on a fool’s errand, so like her.” Loghrif replies in a huff.

“I can be diplomatic and speak to the Warriors of Light and hope to change their mind…that is if I can find them, also it seems like I am doing something.”

“That we could provide. Shadow keeper, come.” Mitron mutters and a silver-haired female Elezen or Elf as they are called in this Shard steps out.

“Nox’ila, this is Shadow keeper. A survivor of the 13th Shard. She is our inside woman with the Warriors of Light, if you need an audience with them, she may be able to help you.” Mitron introduces. The female Elf looks at her.

“You must be the Warrior of Darkness; they keep talking about.”

“I am. My name is Nox’ila Graves. The Mother send me on her behest and to return home, I must complete my task. I apologize for putting you on the spot.” The elf shakes her head gently.

“I will do my best, but will they listen to you is something I have no control.”

“If they are like the Warrior of Light of the Source, I know they come in one type…stubborn as Seventh Hells.”

Nox steps in the Inn with Shadow Keeper shouldering her, the Warrior of Darkness sighs slightly as she looks at the group of warriors sitting in the far corner chatting animatedly with each other. The Hyur or Hume bears some resembles Hiroshi but his Aetheric signature…she wonders. Her master told her a few times that her soul was sundered during the Sundering and she still shards of her soul on the different Shards. Her ability to manipulate Darkness and calls forth the portal come with the rejoining of some of her soul shards.

“Well, wish me luck.”

“Oh, you need all the luck in the world.” Shadow keeper says and pats her on her back before disappearing into the crowd. Nox steadies herself and makes her way towards the group, she stops before the Hume.

“Good afternoon. I know this may come as a surprise, but we may need to speak.” She says in a grave tone as she takes out her own Crystal of Light.

“You…you are one of the Crystal’s chosen as well.”

“Yes, I am but I am not of your realm. The Mother has sent me on her behest to warn you that by your deed, your world may be in danger.”

Of course, her words did not go well with the Warriors of Light, the Warrior known as Ardbert narrows his eyes at her.

“What are you implying?”

“There must be a balance between Light and Darkness, you all are doing nothing but good, yes but you are also tipping the scale heavily onto the Light and it will not be good.” The Warrior stands up, being taller than her, he looks down at her, his blue orbs meet her odd-colored ones.

“You are different from the rest of us, aren’t you?”

“I am. For I am the Warrior of Darkness, the counterbalance to all of you.” Ardbert readies his ax, she sighs.

“Darkness. So, you are one with those Ascians then.”

“Ascians and I have different goals.” The Miqo’te growls. Darkness raises around her in response to her anger, the Lalafell or Dwarf stops the Hume.

“She lies. She is using the same magic as they are.” Nox curses slightly, her magic was taught by them, so it does have the same feel to the untrained eye.

“It seems that my words will not reach you today, we will speak another time. Just to be sure, you know I am not running away.” Nox says as she uses the Darkness to shatters Ardbert’s ax without even touching it, the Warrior looks at his ax, he growls at her, she tosses him a bag of coins.

“My treat, get yourself a better weapon…Warrior of Light. You will need it.” The Warrior of Darkness says before stepping away, she needs to work on her diplomatic part, she returns to the house that both Master Mitron, Master Loghrif have prepared for her.

Ardbert lowers his ax and right on cue, the Mystel Warrior of Darkness steps out of the portal and looks at them. The girl crosses her arms and watches them, she is not pleased with the party of Warriors of Light.

“If you blind to the fact that the day has grown longer than before, so much longer.” She comments. Of course, Ardbert has noticed it but he has no explanation for it, and it could not be what this Mystel is telling them. They are doing Good and Lightwork; how can they be the reason for this. The Warrior of Darkness has been at it for almost two years now. She has been warning them day in and day out, but the Warriors of Light turn a deaf ear to her words. Because she is the villain. She is the Warrior of Darkness.

“I bet you must have grown tired of telling us and warning us about what you think is happening? But as you can see, what you had said not true. Warrior of Darkness.” Nox sighs.

“Believe it or not. I cannot force you. Know this, your next act will be your last. And I will no longer be bound by Hydaelyn’s will. I act because I do not wish to see you lose your home but if my words cannot reach you. I have failed.” The Mystel says and she steps back into the portal. She tried. She really did. Moons after Moons, she tries to talk senses into them, but they just refuse to listen to her. Never once did she raise her blade at them, even they did threaten to do so to her. She remembers the day when she thought all was lost and Emet-Selch finally found her…she was happy that she was no longer alone.

Nox’ila’s eyes flutter open and tears flow down her face, Emet-Selch who is still up, looks at her.

“What’s the matter, my kitten? Why you are crying?” His voice is gentle, he reaches to wipes the tears away with his thumb. She sits up and presses her forehead against his.

“My memories when I was in the First. I tried. I really did.”

“I know you did, my love. Rest now. You are home now.” He informs her and kisses her forehead. She crawls onto his lap and rests her head on his chest, allowing his scent and his touch to comfort her. Nox kisses the side of his jaw, he smiles slightly and holds her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warrior of Lights only come in one type...stubborn...which is very true...I mean look at our char in the game LOL. Anyway, we are inching into the next arc of the game XD
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	22. Things As It Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WOD meets some familiar faces from a distant realm and allows them to use her mantel of Warrior of Darkness, in order to reach their goals. While her Ascian Masters have some install for the young Miqo'te.

Nox’ila looks at the natural vein of White Auracite, she wills her Gunblade to her. For her family, she swings her Gunblade destroying the white crystals, making sure none of them will never surface to harm her family. When she is satisfied that the White Auracite is no more, she teleports out of the spot. It took her some time before she convinced both Elidibus and Emet-Selch to allow her to travel on her own. She stops by a merchant to replenish her potions, for someone who has an unusual amount of Aether and a list of healing spells, she goes through Healing potions by the crates. Well, she does have the tendency of offering her healing potions to people in need… Oh, Zodiark. If any of her Masters get wind of it, she is so getting an earful from them.

As she is heading out of Tailfeather, Nox’ila pauses when she sees a group of darkly cladded party, she smirks at the sight.

“You…you are of this world?” the Hyur Warrior questions.

“Yes, I am. So, you and your friends are the esteemed guests, my Masters keep telling me about.” The Miqo’te says with a small grin.

“Come, let’s quit this place and find a place where we can speak in private. I know of a spot, grab yourself a black Chocobo and follow me.” Nox says, not waiting for them, she summons her Shadow Gwiber and she mounts in a swift motion, squeezing the side of her draconic mount, it takes off. She lands on a flatten surface of a huge stone pillar, she pats the Shadow Gwiber gently, her Chocobo is stable back in Ishgard. Also, this Shadow Gwiber is a gift from Emet-Selch, he was adamant that she only uses the Gwiber. Something about she needed a fitting mount for the mantle of Warrior of Darkness.

Nox watches as five black chocobos land near her, she snaps her fingers a bubble form over them.

“Now, we can speak in peace.”

“You are truly from the Source. What you spoke of has come to pass…I…we are sorry, we doubted you.” Ardbert says as he dismounts the black Chocobo and his friends all join him by his side.

“I guess I was not as convincing as I thought I was.” Nox says with a light smile.

“We plan to kill to Warrior of Light if it comes to it…for our world…our home. I know you are his Counterpart in this world, I fully expect you to stop us.”

“The death of the Warrior of Light will only hasten my Masters’s plans. Thus, I will not interfere, and I cannot. You now hold the mantle of Warriors of Darkness, do what you must. It was my home for two years; I will not let it suffer as well.” Nox’ila says as she crosses her arms and sighs.

“Warriors of Darkness?”

“You are going against the Warrior of Light; Hiroshi Amai, the vaunted hero of the Source. You need a fitting guise to go with it. Or you will like wayward Wanders of the First?” The Warrior looks at his friends, they look upon him, he nods to them, they return the nod.

“In that case, we are the Warriors of Darkness.”

Nox’ila steps into the Halls, she pauses when she sees Urianger reading one of the heavy tomes that her adopted Father collected through his many years on this plane. She crosses her arms and says nothing. The Elezen looks up from the tome,

“’Tis said thou didst disappear for seven months. Thy... father was most worried.”

“Oh, the goddess felt so inclined to send me to the First, two years prior to the Flood.” She says bitterly.

“Then our strange visitors spoke true?” The Scholar questions gently, Nox does not like him but she will not be rude to her Father’s guests.

“Yes, every word of it. I was there to witness the fall. I tried…I tried so hard to convince them to change their course, but I still failed.”

“Thou didst say t’was Hydaelyn that did spirit thee away?”

“Yes, she did…. but she does sound a little different…”

“Thou didst speak, then, to the Word of the Mother. Hydaelyn hath taken Herself a vessel in the form of our dearest friend, Minfilia.” Nox looks at him in surprises and she growls slightly.

“May I trouble thee to ask why? Why didst thou walk the path that thou didst choose?”

Nox blinks at his questions, she wonders how much she could tell him…well her Father did grant the scholar permission to all these collections.

“How much do you know of the Star’s history?”

“Thy father hath told me somewhat of it, but I knew that the Star we know is but a fraction of the whole and that it was Hydaelyn who did sunder the Star into these shards.”

“Before the Sundering…I was their colleague, but I walked away from them. I walked away from my Lover. My Colleagues. My Friends. I had regained the memories of how it was used to be.”

“I walked the path because someone needs to watch after them. These poor fools labeled by History to be the Villains. They took me in when they didn’t have to. Yes, I held the soul of their old friend, but I betrayed yet they still took me in. Raised me and teach me everything. Never did they shun away the truth. They are my family, my friends. I betrayed them once…I will not do it again. Even I must become the Villain with them. I am willing.” Urianger’s pale golden orbs study her intently.

“I shall ponder what thou hast shared with me. Thy tale shall be safe in my keeping.” He says and the Scholar places a hand on her head before he walks away. She frowns and growls at him. The only person that can pat her head is her Father.

Elidibus smirks at the sight of his darling Daisy speaking with the Scion, he steps towards his daughter, who stops her growling.

“Father.” She greets him, he holds his arms out, the Miqo’te goes up to him and hugs him tightly.

“Did Urianger bore you?”

“He asks a few questions, but he is fine.” She replies in a huff, he smiles at her. She snuggles against her father and purrs slightly, Elidibus sighs and pats his feline child.

“Did Emet-Selch left you alone again?”

“Master Emet-Selch did not. He had things to do...” she grumbles

“Daisy… you are grumbling.”

“Fine. He is on an errand and it is taking him a little too long for my liking.” The Emissary chuckles lightly,

“Well, I do apologize but I assure you, he will be back very soon. Your Aunt Igeyorhm misses you terribly, how about joining her for dinner?” Nox let’s go of her father and looks at him. He smiles and kisses her forehead.

“She is waiting for you at your favorite spot in Garlemald.”

“Why Garlemald?” The Miqo’te questions.

“This is Igeyorhm, we are speaking, does she need a reason to do anything?” The Emissary questions, the Miqo’te nods slightly,

“Put on that blue dress, you will look good in it.”

“How did you know I had one?” The Emissary looks away.

“Ahh. You and Master Emet-Selch were looking into my things hoping to use one of my stuff for a tracing spell?”

“Indeed. It was foolish of us and I apologize. Even though, Emet-Selch was the one going through your things.” Nox smiles,

“I should be a little embarrassed.” She mutters before snapping her fingers and her robes changed into a sky-blue spring dress that Igeyorhm got for her during one of their shopping trips.

“Go on now, you won’t want her to wait too long.” The two share a meaningful look and they both laugh.

Nox steps out of the portal one the side alley, the one she and her Masters always used when traveling to Garlemald. She cast an illusion over her face before exiting, she makes a beeline to her favorite restaurant, it has good and affordable food, nice decorations, good music most importantly she can have a private room while dining. The older waitress recognizes her and ushers her to their usual room, she opens the door and closes it behind her. The room is unusually dark. But the lights turn on and all her Masters and Mistress cry in unison.

“Happy Birthday, Nox’ila!” The Warrior of Darkness blinks, all of them are here. Emet-Selch steps over to her and takes her hand,

“Think, we forget your birthday?”

“But it was three moons ago.”

“Kitten, did you think, we as your family will miss it? Even belated, we will still celebrate with you.” Igeyorhm informs her. Nox blinks tears away and wraps her arms around Emet-Selch’s neck while hiding her face. Emet-Selch chuckles and kisses her head.

“What a shy kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to get it up, cause I need to make sure I have enough chapters between the one that needs to be post and the one I am getting ready. So do enjoy it. Also as you can see, we near the end of DragongSong War and the start of the WOD arc. ^^
> 
> You love Emet-Selch...(like I do?), do you like to write fan fics as well? Well, I am from a group of very supportive discord group, you find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	23. In Celebration of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ascians demonstrating their capabilities to love and care for an individual unseen by others. For she is their Ward, their kid. She loved them and in turn, they loved her. They will drop everything and gift her thoughtful gifts just to celebrate her Namesake with her.

She reaches over to Nabriales’s plate with her fork and steals a meatball, the Ascian allows her and he taps her on the nose.

“Only because it is you.” He informs her, the Miqo’te then gives him her brilliant smile, Nabriales sighs and pats her on the head.

“I will fight Elidibus if he marries you off without our consent.” Someone clears his throat behind them, Nabriales turn to see Elidibus standing behind him with a dangerous aura cling to him.

“You were saying?” The Emissary questions in a polite tone, the Miqo’te is trying very hard not to laugh at her big brother figure. Nabriales stands up and walks away without a word. That man is afraid of all three Ascians of the Source… and for good reasons. The Emissary reaches and strokes her face gently, he had never been so worried, the sharp pang that eats into his chest all those moons when she was gone.

“I will let Zodiark take you if Hydaelyn ever takes you away from us, that manner once more. I was unable to take the heartache, my daisy.” He mutters softly, the Miqo’te rubs her face against her Father’s hand.

“Father, what happened to ‘it is my choice’?”

“I know…but I…”

“I will always be your daisy, no matter what.” She informs him, he smiles at her.

“Alright! It is gift time!” Igeyorhm shouts to the room.

“Really, Masters, Mistress, you shouldn’t have.” Igeyorhm gives the Miqo’te a dangerous look, the girl stops and says nothing else.

First of her Master that steps forward are Master Emmerololth, he places a hand on her head.

“Show me your chakrams, child.” He says rather gently, Nox wills her Chakrams to her.

“Child, how long have you not upgraded them?” He questions but his tone are not unkind. The Warrior of Darkness blushes and looks away from him.

“A weapon is an extension of the warrior; you were taught that. They are not just a tool.” He waves his hands over her old and chipped chakrams and it disappears from her hands and a new pair of Ronkan Tathlums appears on her hands. Nox’s eyes widen at the sight.

“Give it a try, child.” Master Emmerololth tells her. Nox pulls the chakrams to her and she spins and dances, tossing them in sync to her steps, catching them with ease. Emmerololth claps his hands.

“Wonderful. Now, you have a good weapon to set you up for a good while.” He informs her and taps on her nose. She smiles at him, that beautiful and brilliant smile of hers.

“Thank you, Master Emmerololth.” She says, the Ascian places a hand on her head, only to be pushed away by Master Halmarut. Halmarut places a Korpokkur Kid into her arms, Nox lightens up and hugs the plant creature tightly.

“Master Halmarut, it is so cute!” Elidibus steps closer and takes the creature from his daughter to examine it.

“I am glad you did not give her that strange pollen creature that you always did back in Amaurot.” The Emissary comments, Halmarut glares at the white-robed Ascian.

“Hey now! I am her Uncle, but I am not that Uncle!” That is until the rest of Ascian in the room say in perfect unison.

“You are that Uncle.” Halmarut looks at his colleagues in horror but Nox chuckles at Master Halmarut, Elidibus places a hand on her head and returns her the creature. She whispers to the creature, it nods to her and she set it down on the ground, it then runs away in an Aetheric pocket. Emet-Selch extends his hand to her, she takes his hand and he helps her up.

“I would be fine.”

“It is your namesake celebration. Allow me to dote on you just this day.”

Nabriales steps forward to Nox, he holds out yet another minion which makes Nox jumps happily. She snatches the Odder Otter from Nabriales before Emet-Selch. The Miqo’te growls at her lover slightly. Nabriales takes a step back wondering, did he once again make a mistake. Emet-Selch sighs slightly.

“You already have two.”

“No, I have only one and this one is the original Odder Otter. You got me the Abroader Otter.” The Miqo’te defends her new pet. The Architect takes her by her hand and smirks.

“I am not sure why you find these little furry necrophiliacs adorable when you are the most adorable little thing on the Source.” Nox stops and frowns at him.

“Sweet talking will not stop me from liking them, but I will stop collecting them.” Emet-Selch pulls her in his arms and sighs.

“Thank Zodiark for small favors.” Nabriales frowns at the Architect, he watches as Nox whispers to it and let it go.

“What did you tell those creatures to go?”

“It’s a secret, Master Nabriales.”

Elidibus smiles as he watches his ward and Nabriales speak animatedly, they always behaved like siblings instead of Uncle and Niece. Elidibus steps forward and Nabriales pauses, the Ascian quickly steps away but not before ruffling the Miqo’te’s hair. Causing the Miqo’te to frowns and growls at him. Elidibus chuckles at his ward, she stops and tries to tidy her hair, he reaches and helps. He cups her face.

“Could you slow down? You are growing too fast for my liking, Daisy.” She smiles at him.

“I have to grow up. Else I will not and cannot be helpful to my family. How would I protect my most important family if I am still a child?” Elidibus smiles at her back and he pulls her in for a quick hug not before kissing on the head, he smirks that her ears automatically lay flat allowing him to do so with ease. Elidibus wills the Fenrir Horn to him and he hands it to her.

“I recall you were in good terms with the vessel of Primal Shiva. You were…almost friends with her. Thus, I think it is only appropriate for you to have this canine as a mount.” Nox takes the horn from his hand and looks at him.

“You didn’t tame Fenrir?” The Miqo’te questions.

“I believe I did. For my sweetest Daisy. I will do it.” Elidibus informs her with a smirk. She sounds the horn, ice crystals forms around the room and large white wolf leaps out from the whirlwind of aetheric elements of ice and snow. It growls lowly at the Ascians. The Miqo’te steps up and taps the canine on its muzzle.

“No! Do not be mean to my family.” She snaps the Wolf. It whimpers and sits before her, using his paw to paw at her hoping to ease her temper. Nox smiles at Fenrir and scratches the canine behind his ears, the large canine wags its tail happily.

“By Zodiark. You gave her a puppy.” Emet-Selch mutters and massages the bridge of his nose, Elidibus looks at him and smirks.

“Of course, I am her Father.”

Emet-Selch steps forward to his Lover, who is cuddling with the oversized canine. He who is a dog person, cannot help but smile at the sight. Fenrir looks at him, he lowers its head in submission. Of course, the wolf knows his place.

“Are you ready for my gift, Nox?”

Nox kisses Fenrir’s muzzles and whispers to it in a gentle tone, the wolf head bumps her gently before fading back into the aether. Emet-Selch holds his hand out to her, she reaches and takes it, he pulls her closer, he steals a kiss from her, causing her to blush. He chuckles lightly.

“You have used that staff of yours a little too long. Time for an upgrade, my dear.” He informs her, he holds his free hand out towards her, and he curls his fingers at her a few times.

“Give it here.”

“But…but…it is a gift from Master Lahabrea…it is the first gift from him.” The Miqo’te mutters, Emet-Selch smirks and pulls her in for yet another kiss but he holds her there a little longer than usual. Breaking away to see her face flushing a deeper shade of red, she pouts at him and hands the Shire Rod to him.

“Emet-Selch, behave yourself!” The Speaker snarls at his colleague. Emet-Selch wraps an arm around her waist and has her face on his chest.

“Architect, it is her Namesake celebration, so please watch yourself.” The Emissary says in a grave tone.

“The both of you stop it. They are a couple for crying out loud, they let be.” Igeyorhm tells the other males off. Emet-Selch takes the Shire Rod and wills it away, he summons a beautiful Black Mage staff into his hold. It black and elegant, with a purplish hue to it. Nox looks at the staff in awe.

“It is beautiful, Hades.” The Miqo’te mutters.

“I created it just for you. This is yours.” Emet-Selch says gently and hands the staff to her, she takes from him gently.

“I will take good care of it.” She informs him and tips her toes to kisses him on the cheek.

“Now, I expected a much more appreciate than this, my kitten.” He mutters with a soft chuckle; she frowns at him but kisses the Architect deeply. He pulls away and he leans in and whispers softly.

“Would you like a dance, my kitten?"

“It will be my pleasure.” Emet-Selch taking the lead and the two dances, Elidibus claps and soft music starts playing, Igeyorhm and Lahabrea too start dancing as well.

Emet-Selch leads them to a quiet corner, he kisses her nose. The architect takes her hand gently and kisses them before asking.

“Shall we retreat to your tiny cottage after this. I do miss you terribly.” Nox'ila intertwines their fingers and her odd-colored orbs focus on him, the Ascian look at her with his golden ones. She leans closer, pressing her lips onto his gingerly and she tips her toes to reach his ears, she whispers softly. Surely, this is something she will never wish her father; Elidibus to hear. Not a word of it.

"I did not forget that our Namesake day falls on the same day...this lifetime, my dear Hades. My gift to you... You have my consent."

Emet-Selch's golden eyes widen in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally her birthday celebration! I have a few chapters planned ahead. The next chapter will be the Smut chapter...yes...after so long. It took me so long to update because I was fixing Chapter 24, I always have the next chapter ready before I post the current one. So please enjoy chapter 23 ^^
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	24. Bond of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consent was given. The first night of the couple.

The Architect runs his gloved hand through her soft jet-black bangs and studies her intensely.

“My kitten, are you sure?” The Miqo’te looks at him and nods.

“After those moons in the First all by my lonesome, I am sure now.” Emet-Selch strokes her face gently and he sighs.

“Fine. We will head to my place.” He kisses her gently, presses his forehead against hers and sighs; she purrs slightly at their closeness. That is until Igeyorhm steps up to join them,

“Should I help you two create a distraction?” The Architect looks at her, the two Ascians exchanging a look.

“I am doing it for my niece to enjoy her first night with the man she loves.” Emet-Selch smirks and bows to her.

“You have my thanks, then, Igeyorhm.”

The Ice Mage kept her promise, she starts making a scene with Lahabrea, while Emet-Selch spirits the guest of honor of the celebration away. Both of them step out of the portal laughing: the look on Lahabrea's face when Igeyorhm kisses him before everyone…was priceless. Emet-Selch leans in and is about to kiss her, when she pushes him away and runs away from him, telling him.

“I need a shower.” The Architect sighs and takes a seat by the windows while he starts people-watching.

"Look at these pitiful being lumbering around not knowing what was done to them," Emet-Selch mutters in disgust. The Miqo'te walks out of the bathroom, her jet-black hair still dripping, a towel around her neck. She is wearing his shirt over her small frame and the Ascian hates to admit it but she looks absolutely stunning.

"So, are we having sex or not, Hades?" Nox asks rather, plainly. Emet-Selch pauses.

"My kitten, are you very certain? There is no going back after it... forever you will be labeled as my lover, my consort..." The Miqo'te steps towards the Ascian, and as he gets up to meet her, she grabs him by his collar.

"I will gut you if you go into one of those Villain monologues." He chuckles at her as the shorter female kisses him deeply. He lifts her up into the air, she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Emet-Selch chuckles lowly.

"My dear kitten, allow me to enlighten you on the bodily pleasures beyond sex...that none your books would ever teach you." Nox looks at him with her beautiful odd-colored eyes, she kisses him gently and whispers the words.

"Enlighten me then, oh Great Emet-Selch."

He sets her back down onto their bed gingerly and kisses her once more.

"Will you scream, sing or purr for me?" He teases her as she frowns at him. He laughs and kisses her nose. He crawls to sit behind her and her between his legs.

"Now, kitten. Give me your word that you will do everything I ask of you and if you wish to stop at any point in time, just say it." She nods to him; he smiles and pulls her close.

"Relax..." He coos as he nuzzles her neck, she purrs softly, he hooks his ankles around hers to keep her legs open. He reaches to stroke her through her panties. His free hand cups her breast, kneading it gently in his large hand.

"Hades..." she gasps.

"Shhh...relax. We haven't even started." He whispers. He lifts her chin to the side, and he captures her lips, devouring her mouth hungrily. His Miqo'te responds to him eagerly, and his hand snakes into her shirt, freeing her bosom from her smallclothes. He rolls her pert nipple between his fingers; she gasps into his mouth. Nox feels a surge of heat pooling between her legs, she wants to close them, but she cannot with his own holding her open.

"Tell me what do you feel, kitten?"

"Strange...like heat between me...a heat pooling between me." Emet-Selch chuckles.

"My dear, that is your desire to be touched by me." He mutters.

"Shall I give you what your body craves for now?" He teases gently before taking her mouth once more while he lightly pinches her nipple. It causes her to jerk slightly, he chuckles.

"Like that didn’t you, my kitten?" She stops when his hand slips into her panties, he whispers sweet nothings into her ears as he strokes her moistened folds. Then he dips a single finger into her. She grabs onto his legs for support...

"Hades...it feels so strange..." she gasps.

"It is a good strange, I hope." He mutters and kisses the back of her neck.

Emet-Selch stops movement for a moment to allow her to get used to having his finger inside her. He kisses her neck and coos softly.

“Relax and breathe. It will feel really good soon, I promise you, my darling.” Emet-Selch captures her lips gently, when she is fairly distracted, he moves his finger, she gasps.

“Hades…” He smirks against her lips, he strokes her core slowly, dragging each of his strokes, she curls her toes and her tail flicks. He adds another finger into her, she cries.

“Hades!”

“Hush, my kitten.” He mutters and kisses her lips.

“Give it time.” Emet-Selch strokes and feels her wall clench around his fingers… very soon. He curls his fingers inside her, causing her to buck slightly.

“Should I stop?” His teasing earns him a growl from her, he chuckles. He strokes her, stretching her, readying her for what he has installed for her, he kisses the hollow of her neck when he feels her wall clenching around him. He knows she is close to her limit; he continues his teasing and his stroking. She grabs him by his arm as she feels all her nerves explode and her mind blanks out. She gasps and looks at him with her face flush.

“What happened…what was that?”

“My Kitten. Your climax.”

“But I thought…”

“You will only climax with my manhood inside you? No, my kitten, there are many other ways to make you climax. Does it feel good?” The Miqo’te looks away, her face still flushed from the heat and height of pleasure. He laughs at her and kisses her lightly.

“Now, for the main event, my dear.”

Nox turns to face him, she looks at the bulge in his pants, she reaches gently to touch it. Emet-Selch smiles at her.

“Do you want to see it?” She nods slightly, hating his choice of Garlean regalia at the moment, he snaps his fingers and he is in his shirt and black pants. Pushes his pants off and his manhood stands ripe and ready. Nox looks at him.

“All this…can fit?” He laughs at her; he pulls her to him and kisses her deeply.

“You are made for me, it will fit.” He pushes her gently onto the bed, he lifts one of her legs up, her tail curls around the hand he is supporting himself with. He positions himself before her entrance.

“My Nox’ila. My Kitten. It will hurt a little…but you have given me the best gift in the world.” He pushes himself into her slowly, causing her to grab onto him as her nails dig into him. He hisses at the pain, but he continues. When she has fully sheathed him, he stops, and he lowers himself to kiss her deeply.

“I love you, Nox’ila.” He whispers those words on top of her lips as he allows her to get used to him inside her.

Emet-Selch sighs, he feels her stretch around him, he kisses her head. For the first time after the Sundering, he felt complete, like he had finally found a missing piece of him. He studies her face, and in response, she reaches to stroke him. He turns his head to kiss her hand.

“You are beautiful.” He pulls himself out of her, causing her to inhale sharply, he pushes into her once more.

“Hades…”

“Sing for me, my kitten.” He rocks into her in a steady pace, her hands cling onto his shoulders. He feels her nails leaving trails on his back and is glad he has a shirt on.

“Hades…faster…I need you…” Emet-Selch smiles as he hastens his thrusts into her, she wraps her legs around his waist granting him more access into her. He feels her walls tightening around him, he drives into her, causing her to cry out even louder. Her nails dig into him through the shirt as with one last thrust, he feels her explode around him and she bites down on his shoulder hard enough to mark him. He hisses at the pain. He likes the fact that she has marked him, he keeps rocking until he too joins her. He grunts as he empties his seed into her, then sighs as he lays on top of her with him still inside her, Emet-Selch kisses her deeply.

“You cannot run away from me now, my dear kitten.” She purrs softly.

“I should have given you consent long ago.” The Miqo’te mutters tiredly and soon sleep takes over her, he chuckles lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the first SMUT after 23 chapters! I admit not good at writing smut but I hope you guys like it ^^
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)
> 
> And I goofed, thanks to [Nightmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmist) for editing and betaing this chapter ^^


	25. The Final Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces have been set for the finale of Dragonwar song. Soon it will draw to a close. The victor would live to see another day. The Warrior of Darkness, Wayward Daughter of the Light still continues her task to maintain the Darkness hold and doing what she does best.

The Warrior of Darkness steps out of the portal and looks at the Wyrm possessed Dragoon. The Dragoon with his armor dyed red by the great Wyrm’s blood, he who partakes in Nidhogg’s power, making him the perfect vessel for the Great Wyrm’s shade. The Shade will lay waste to Ishgard, but it is still a hindrance, she places along the path of the great Warrior of Light. A growl escapes the lip of the man, she smirks at the creature before her, she cannot help but growl back. The Wyrm glares her through the eyes of the Elezen.

“You again. Little cat. Entering my lair once more uninvited.”

“Nidhogg, I am here to give you a gift from the Darkness.” He growls and he leaps. He lands a few ilms before her. The scent of old blood reaches her, the rage and hostile that emits from the male before her, brushes her skin.

“What can you gift me, little cat?” She grabs him and kisses him, while Dark Aether pours into the Wyrm and the man. Her tongue licks his mouth, invitingly, the Wyrm is surprised but he held the Miqo’te with his clawed armor hands, new to this sensation, he devours her mouth roughly, taking in the Aether pouring into him. The Warrior of Darkness pulls away, and whispers.

“Now you can fight the Warrior of Light till blood washes the stone of Ishgard as would all sons of Ishgard.” The Wyrm rumbles in approval, she bows to him before taking her leave.

Exiting the portal, she sighs as she runs a hand through her hair, she has handed the mantel of Warrior of Darkness to the Wanders of the First. She is taking a backseat in running and making sure Darkness has a foothold on this Star. It is hard work, nothing she cannot endure, she been much worst. She caught his scent before he wraps his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzles her neck as he presses himself onto her back.

“Kitten, where have you been?” Unable to stop herself, Nox finds herself purring rather loudly at his closeness. He chuckles softly, she turns to face him, tipping her toes, she rubs her nose against his.

“I went to speak to the Nidhogg’s shade…because you have given me an idea.” Emet-Selch freezes.

“What idea is that?” The Ascian question softly, for he already knew but he still wants to hear it from her.

“What is the fastest way to transfer aetheric energy?” The Miqo’te repeats the very same question she asked him a few days ago.

“You did not.”

“Oh, I did. Now that Wyrm’s shade has enough Aether to go toe to toe with my dear friend, we will have a show.” She says with the glint in her eyes when facing a worthy opponent or worthy piece for her scheme. Emet-Selch frowns at her, jealousy in his tone.

“I shouldn’t have told you.” The Warrior of Darkness laughs and kisses him lightly.

“If it makes you feel any better, you are the better kisser that I know.” Emet-Selch huffs.

“It is not as if you been around kissing everyone,” Emet-Selch mutters and just holds her closer to him and reminded himself to stop giving her any sort of strange ideas.

Emet-Selch watches the last note of the Dragon Song War crescendo into the last bellow of the great Nidhogg bested by mortals. He turns to see his lover, her tail fur puffed in agitation, and she is frowning.

“They cheated.” Emet-Selch laughs at her, he pulls her closer and kisses her gently. They had come to watch the battle between Nidhogg’s Shade with the Warrior of Light.

“Well, if you think about, we cheated too.” He watches as her tail sways from side to side, she is still upset about the situation.

“Well, I guess it fair then… since both of us cheated.” He chuckles at his Miqo’te, he reaches to strokes her tail, only to cause her to shutter and purrs. He leans closer to her and nuzzles her gently. A Void portal opens and a White-robed Ascian steps out, he glares at Emet-Selch, he clears his throat. The Miqo’te stops and jumps away from her Lover, her ears hang low and her tail curls around her protectively.

“Father.”

“Elidibus, do you mind?” Elidibus narrows his clear blue eyes at Emet-Selch, the Architect sighs and kisses the Miqo’te’s head.

Nox’ila seen the worry look on her Father’s face, she steps forward him, he turns to her and smiles at her softly. He reaches and strokes her head, the Miqo’te looks at him, she knows something is wrong, but he will not be sharing with her.

“Daisy, why don’t you go help one of our esteemed guests to travel down to fetch something we needed?” The Miqo’te’s ears perk up with interest, she turns to look at Emet-Selch, the Architect smiles at her and nods to her.

“You go on ahead, kitten. I will see you back…in your cottage.” The Miqo’te nods to him, returning her attention back on Elidibus.

“See you later. Father, I will take my leave.” The Emissary nods as he watches the Warrior of Darkness opens a Void portal and steps through it. He then turns his attention Emet-Selch.

“We lost Emmerololth.” The Emissary states almost calmly, Emet-Selch looks at the White-robed Ascian in surprise.

“How?”

“Someone from your past somehow managed to achieve what no mortals did.”

“And who might that be?” Emet-Selch places a hand on his chin as he wonders who it may be.

“The Black Wolf.” The Emissary supplies for the Architect.

“Gaius?” Emet-Selch questions.

“To think that man still lives.” The Architect comments.

“I need you to keep _her_ safe, Emet-Selch. Who knows what he will do to her if he learns of her position in our ranks? When that day comes, I will do what is needed to keep herself…even sealing away her Darkness. Will you?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course, I will.” Emet-Selch snarls, he will not lose her again. Not when he finally found her and now that their relationship finally took a step forward.

Nox’ila steps out of the portal to see the Knight of Darkness looking for a safe path down to where their goal lays.

“Ser Branden, the Man in white send me to aid you in your quest.” The Roegadyn or Galdjent as it is known in the First looks at her.

“You have my thanks, milady.” She opens the portal for the Knight, she waits for him to cross.

“After you, milady.” He says with a bow, she chuckles slightly and steps through the portal, she keeps it open for the Knight. He steps out and looks around, she points to the where the eyes have landed.

“Ser Branden, do not touch it as if it.” The Miqo’te warns.

“Even I need some time to fight the influence of Nidhogg.” She informs him, the Knight blinks and nods to her. She snaps her fingers and both eyes are encased in ice, she steps forwards and lifts it up.

“You can still feel him, but it will not take over.” She says she steps towards the Knight and hands the eyes to him.

“I will send you to Ardbert, come along.”

“It must be handy having such magic.”

“I was raised by the Ascians. Teleporting spell is the first thing I was forced to master as a child.” She says with laughter in her tone. She opens the portal for the Galdjent once more.

As she steps through with the Knight, she sees her Father, he looks at her and holds his hand out towards her. She makes her way towards him and takes his hand.

“Father.” She greets him softly, Elidibus smiles at her softly.

“I see you have helped our friends to get the item.” The Knight steps towards them and hands him the eyes, Elidibus waves a hand and the eyes and ice that holds them disappears. Ardbert looks at him and he frowns.

“What’s eating you?”

“We have been spied on and she got away with that Rogue’s help.” The Warrior growls in frustration. Nox lifts a brow and looks at her Father, he nods to her.

“Is it a young female Elf?” The Warrior nods to her.

“Get Renda-Rae, we are going hunting.”

“Why?” The Warrior questions. The Miqo’te smiles at him.

“We are going let the Warrior of Light have the false sense that he is one step ahead of us, let them have Garuda, I will set up tragedy with Titan…in fact, he is walking into our plans.” The Miqo’te says with a smirk, Elidibus smiles at the sight, he has never been so proud of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking longer than usual to put this chapter up. I injured my wrist and typing hurt like hell, so I had to rest before I can sit before the laptop and post stuff up. I like this chapter, we get to see Nox doing more planning then the groundwork and also guesstimate the point in time the Ascians start losing their numbers significantly. 
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	26. The Icing on the bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is more than her niece. To Igeyorhm that tiny Miqo'te means so much to her. How did the Warrior of Darkness's disappearance affect the Ice Mage?

A few moons back~

Igeyorhm wakes up in a jolt, she finds herself in her bed with her lover, Lahabrea’s arms drape over her bare shoulder. The Ice Mage reaches and touches his face, she has always loved him since back in their days in Amaurot. Running a finger on the melting ice collar around his neck, she smirks slightly. Iggy knows that he allows her to play the dominant role in their relationship, he handed her the reins only because he trusted her, and he allowed it. She presses a kiss on his lips gingerly. Lahabrea is a man of actions, not words. He never had fanciful and loving words like those Emet-Selch would use on the girl. Well for the Speaker…he doesn’t really tell her how much he loved her.

Iggy slips out of bed, she gets dress with a wave of her hand, she makes her way to the halls. She stops when she hears the hush voices whispering urgently, she steps to her spot to see Emet-Selch and the Emissary discussing something. Elidibus stops when he sees her.

“Igeyorhm…” The White-robed Ascian greets her rather stiffly. Emet-Selch glares at the Emissary.

“She is like an Aunt to her. You cannot keep her out of this. You must tell her.”

“I am standing right here. What is it?” Elidibus frowns at Emet-Selch but he sighs, he looks at her and squares his shoulders as if he is bracing himself for something.

“Nox’ila went missing. She is nowhere to be found. She was supposed to meet up with Halmarut, but she did not, and we lost contact with her for over a few moons now.”

“You two are only worried NOW?” Igeyorhm questions as an icy fury rage through the halls. Lahabrea steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder, he speaks to her in a soothing tone.

“We will find her, Iggy. She is ours. None of us will let the damnable Light take her away from us.”

Emet-Selch sighs, he is just glad that the Speaker manages to calm the Ice Mage down before she blows up. If that happens. It is never pretty.

“With the girl is one of my Crystal. I can use it to track her down, but the wretched goddess is making it hard for me to do so.” The Architect growls, Iggy looks at him, of course, leave it to him to place a way to find her. He lost her once during the Sundering, he would do anything to stop it from happening again.

“I apologize for not raising the alarm about her disappearances. Nox’ila would disappear moons at a time when she sees the opportunity to do her tasks as the Warrior of Darkness.”

“I should have been more vigilant,” Elidibus says as he clenches his hand into fists, the rage inside him is something is not privy to unleash, for he is the Emissary. It is simply not allowed. Emet-Selch places a hand on his shoulder.

“We will find her, Elidibus. She is fair to important to all of us. She is more than family to us.” Elidibus looks at the Architect and he nods; Iggy looks at the two.

“Where is the last place any of you seen here?”

“Gridania…she was helping me with our guests,” Elidibus mutters as he hangs his head low. The Ice Mage nods but Lahabrea takes her hand.

“I am coming with you. I may not show it often…she is our child. We need to find her.”

Iggy looks at him, he whom hardly admits his love for her, just admitted his love for the girl…their child. Even it may not be. She is hers.

Hell, almost frozen over in the Hall of Ancients. Igeyorhm spent her waking hours looking for her beloved niece for days now. Igeyorhm hates to admit it but that girl touches something dead and cold within her. After her failure in the Thirteenth, there was this weight over her heart and shoulders. When she looks at the Miqo'te that guilt and rage fade away, this is someone who will love her no matter what. As much as Lahabrea and Elidibus did not put much blame on her failure, she still felt the strain. As much as Lahabrea tries to comfort her, his methods of comfort... ...was questionable...they always end up naked and in her bed.

Igeyorhm was unable to claim the girl as hers because that blasted Elidibus did before her. That girl is still like a daughter to her. She loves her, she will cross the sea of Light to find her if she must. Lahabrea lowers his scroll and narrows his eyes at her,

“Igeyorhm, you need to rest. You have not even rest for a few bells this entire week together.”

“She is out there…all alone…We need to find her. I need to find her.” The Ice Mage growls, Lahabrea makes his way towards her, he grabs her by the chin.

“Igeyorhm, I will not ask the second time.” The Ice Mage looks at her lover with interest, she grabs him by his cloak.

“Do, remember who wears the pants in this relationship, Lahabrea.” She says dangerously while the surrounding air suddenly turns cold. Ice gathers around his neck, Lahabrea gasps.

“Should I remind you again, Lahabrea?”

Lahabrea studies his sleeping partner as she curls underneath the covers. Yes, she is and forever will be his partner and his Lover. He has always hidden his feelings for the child but that does not mean, her disappearance did not anger him. He strokes Igeyorhm’s back, she stirs in her sleep, he leans over and kisses her head.

“I promise you, Igeyorhm. We will find her. I will do everything in my power to find her.” The Speaker whispers softly.

“She is too precious to all of us.” Igeyorhm sleepily wraps her arms around him, he smirks, and he leans in to kiss her gently.

“I love you, Igeyorhm. You have taken my heart. Please keep it safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Igeyorhm and I hope I did her justice in this chapter. I may write more of her. I like how she just loved Nox so much. Maybe a Motherly instinct or something else?
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	27. The Waxing Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who has raised her as his own and now that she is missing. The rage and anguish coursing through him. He who wants to vent his anger...what would he find in the end.

A few moons back~

She is gone! His Daisy is gone! The rage coursing through him, the need to find something…or someone to vent his anger! That Elezen Scion! It is his Goddess that did this. SHE STOLEN HIS DAISY FROM HIM! But Emet-Selch steps in his path.

“There is a murderous glint in your eyes, Emissary. Do remember who and what you are?”

“Steps aside, Emet-Selch. I am in no mood to do this.”

“Not until you calm your rage, old friend.” The Emissary growls at the Architect.

“SHE TOOK YOUR LOVER!”

“HOW…How could you stay so calm, Emet-Selch? How? You who loved her with every fiber of your being. And yet, as her father, could not contain this rage.”

“Because I know Nox’ila is stronger than we give her credit for. We raised her free from influences of any Elder Primals, so she could forge her own path. She is the bleeding Warrior of Darkness, Elidibus. I believe in her. I am worried. Oh, I am angry, but I also know she will fight to come back to us.”

The White-robed Ascians rest his head on Emet-Selch’s shoulder. This man who will one day take his beloved Daisy away, he did not allow his love for her cloud him. He put his trust in her. He nods slightly.

“I still need to speak with the Scion.”

“In that case, I am coming with,” Emet-Selch mutters.

The Emissary makes his way to meet the Elezen Scion with Emet-Selch following behind him, in his Ascians robes and mask no less. Emet-Selch once again steps in his path, this is getting on his already strained temper.

“Old friend, pray allow me to forewarn the poor Scion beforehand. Having you unleashing your wrath not unjustly, I may say, upon the poor Scion will be unhelpful for our situation. We need him. He is our only connection to the wretched goddess, and we need information… so try not to scare him away, Elidibus.” The White-robed Ascian glares at him but Emet-Selch ignores him and steps crazy about the Great Library. He has his hood up and he stops before the Elezen Scion.

“And thou art?”

“You have no need to know of my name, just know I am Elidibus’s colleague. I here to forewarn you of his terrible mood caused none other than your dearest goddess.” Emet-Selch supplies.

“And what hath Hydaelyn wrought to enrage Elidibus so?”

“She has taken someone who is very dear to him and us.”

“The Warrior of Darkness is missing?” Emet-Selch blinks, there was genuine surprise and concern in the Elezen’s tone.

“She did. Elidibus may not be as agreeable as before, so bear in mind.”

Elidibus steps into the library a few moments later, Emet-Selch has taken his position leaning against in the far bookshelves with a book in hand. Urianger looks at him, the Scion takes a few steps towards him. Oh, how the Emissary hated the fact that the Elezen is so much taller than he is.

“Thy colleague hath informed me of what has transpired. If there is aught, I might do to help, please let me know.”

“Anything?” Elidibus questions.

“Aye, anything.”

“Old friend…pray leave us for a bell. I promise I will not rip this man’s head off.” Emet-Selch studies him and smirks slightly. Of course, the man could tell, he watches as Emet-Selch gives them his typical wave and steps into the portal. Elidibus reaches and pulls Urianger closer to captures the Elezen’s lips. The Elezen is surprises, Elidibus licks and sucks on the male’s lips, owning them devouring them. When the Emissary pulls away, he smirks.

“That was highly inappropriate, Emissary.” The Elezen mutters but he is not stepping away from him.

“You did say anything.” Elidibus reminded the male as he runs one of his clawed fingers down the Elezen’s face down to the male’s jawline.

“I named thy actions inappropriate...I did not ask thee to stop, Elidibus.” The Elezen male mutters, Elidibus chuckles as he steps closer and takes the man’s lips once more. This time with more urgency and more need.

The Ascian pushes the Elezen onto the bookshelves behind them, the Emissary growls lowly when the Scion reaches for his mask.

“The Mask stays on, my dear Scion… Tell me, am I your first?” The White-robed Ascian takes the Elezen’s lips once more, the Scion groans into the kiss. Elidibus reaches to cups the Elezen gently, the Ascian chuckles lightly.

“What a naughty boy, we have here…” He says as he strokes the Elezen through the garments, the Elezen hisses.

“Elidibus…do not tease me.” Elidibus pins Urianger onto the bookshelf more.

“Do not assume, you can commend me, Scion.” The Ascian growls and does a spinning motion with a clawed finger and dark aether wraps around the Elezen’s wrists and pins them high above his head. The Ascian slowly undo the Elezen’s pants and allowing the pants to drop to his heels and Elidibus strokes the Elezen’s length through his smallclothes.

“Elidibus…” the Elezen moans. The Emissary takes the male’s mouth as he pulls the Elezen out and strokes him. The Elezen breaks away from the kiss and groans, Urianger’s face flushes as he realizes he is moving into the Ascian’s hand.

“My dear Scion, what’s the matter? You never allow yourself to enjoy such emotions? Such urges?” Urianger grits his teeth as Elidibus strokes him harder and faster, he grunts as he empties himself into the Ascian’s gloved hands. Urianger’s breathing labor and looks at the Emissary with hooded lids, Elidibus chuckles softly.

The Ascian using the binding on his wrist to turn him, his face lands on the edge of the shelf. Urianger feels claws running down his lower back, he shudders, he feels something long and cold around his length and another prodding his entrance.

“Elidibus…” The Elezen questions, the Ascian digs his claws into the Elezen’s back, he hisses in pain.

“My dear Scion, if you want me inside you, you will have to be ready for it.” Elidibus teases and the cool tendril pushes its head into the Elezen. Urianger gasps and grunts as it slowly drives into him, stretching him slowly. While the tendril around his length strokes him with equal torturous strokes.

“Elidibus…stop…”

“My dear Scion…you said anything. And I _need_ this.” The Emissary says as he continues torments the Elezen, Urianger grunts when the dark tendril removes itself from inside him, he gasps, he feels Elidibus looming behind him. A light movement of cloth and the Elezen feels something hot pressing against him.

“Do you really want this, my dear Scion? I will give it to you, or we can end it all here. Nothing in our agreement will change.”

“Elidibus...improper though it may be. I need thee now.” The Scion mutters.

“My dear Scion...” The White-robed Ascian mutters into the Elezen’s ear, Elidibus chuckles and pushes himself inside the Scion…

That was only the only one time, he ever touched the Scion, he couldn’t allow it to happen again. He needed to focus on finding his Daisy, that is all it matters now. Oh, there was something between them but Elidibus will not allow it, he is the Scion while he is the Emissary. There was a soft knock on his door.

“I may have found where…more like when our girl is.”

“Tell me everything,” Elidibus says as the door swings open for Emet-Selch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **clears throat** Yeah, I did another one. Ermmm. Not sure how this became this but those...two are...erm. Just enjoy.
> 
> Also, I am from a very supportive and very enabling discord. They supported me through this fic and I am very thankful. And if you are looking for a safe place to let your freak flag fly, [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	28. Too much of something is never good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Warriors of Darkness draws to an end, the story of what happened to the First finally learned. The wayward daughter of Darkness was not shunned by the Mother but accepted. Secrets of her father learned and maybe a new family member gain.

The Darkness churn and twist, it is a feeling that disturbs Nox’ila greatly. It is a warning. Something is not right. Her father is with her, speaking with both Igeyorhm and Lahabrea, she knows Emet-Selch is back in his office. So, it is not her family in danger… Well, Nabriales has retired to his room earlier. Thus, most of them are accounted for. The Darkness has never reacted this manner… Nox realizes who, she turns to her Father.

“Father, sorry to intrude but I believe our guests are in trouble.” The White-robed Ascian looks towards his colleagues, Igeyorhm sighs and nods.

“Daisy, please keep our guests unharmed, if possible.”

“Yes, Father.” Nox marches out of the halls as she is reaching the exit, a pair of arms pull her into the dark alcove in the halls. Emet-Selch pulls her into a deep kiss, she wraps her arms around his neck and returns the kiss. She purrs softly, he chuckles at her.

“Please be careful, my kitten.” He mutters, she kisses him on the nose.

“I will. Don’t worry.”

“And that Elezen that is working with your Father…”

“If you are going to tell me that they have slept with each other. I already know. Those two are acting super awkward around each other.” Emet-Selch blinks a few times and laughs.

Nox races ahead when she can hear battle drawing to an end, she allows the Darkness to take her. She drops out of the Shadows and lands before the Warriors of Darkness, she holds her hand out protectively.

“Bringer of Light, harm them not!” Hiroshi lowers his ax and he glares at her.

“They are going cause harm to this very Star and the millions of people on it. Protecting this Star, isn’t that what you do, Nox?” The Warrior of Darkness sighs at him slightly, she turns her attention to the wayward travelers.

“Are you guys well enough?”

“Lady of Darkness, we can still fight.”

“I am not sure who this Lady you are referring to is but Darkness, I have plenty.” Nox says in a playful tone. Nox turns her attention to Hiroshi, she then narrows her eyes at Urianger who not surprisingly standing with the Scions.

“You cannot harm them because…how could you harm those that already died?” The Hyur Warrior chuckles lightly.

“To think you figure it out.”

“You guys have the same aetheric destiny as my Masters and Mistresses…so I made an educated guess.” Alphinaud pauses and his eyes widen at the Warriors of Darkness.

“You did not.”

“Yes. At long last you see. To save our world, we gave our lives.” Each of Warriors of Darkness takes their Crystals of Light out.

Nox’ila crosses her arms and now she gets it, like her Masters who use the Crystals of Darkness, these Warriors have done the similar with their Crystals of Light.

“You who handed the mantle of Warrior of Darkness to us, will you stand by us?” The Warrior questions her, the Miqo’te sighs.

“My instructions are to help, so I will stand by my instructions.” Ardbert nods to her, now that he knows where she stands, the Miqo’te glares at Urianger once more and growls softly.

“We are just adventurers trying to make our way. An odd job here, a favor there, we never aspired to be Warriors of Light.” Ardbert starts to reminisce about how they come up to this point.

“But word our deed spread, and soon people were callings us heroes. They placed their hopes and dreams on our shoulders and bid us to fight for all that was good and right.”

“We fought and we fought, and we fought…Until there was no one left to fight. We won…and now our world is being erased from existence. We did everything right, everything that was asked of us, and still…still, it came to this!” A wave of sadness wash over Nox at the recount of how all these came to be.

Nox looks at Hiroshi, she holds her hand to stop Ardbert from continuing the tale, she steps closer to the Warrior of Light of the Source.

“And this is why I fought so hard to keep the balance, I may be the Warrior of Darkness, my intention may not be the best for the masses, but I did it for the star.”

“We cannot…we will not farther. We brought our world to the brink of destruction, and now we must save it.” Ardbert adds as he turns his attentions to his companions. They nod to him in agreement, they start using their crystals, Nox’s crystal of light react as well, Urianger shakes his head.

“To have known the depths of sorrow and embrace the highest sacrifice -nonetheless…Master Louisoix guide my hand. I pray you, as fate’s thread spinneth upon this most capricious spindle.” Nox summons her gunblade and takes her stances to stop whatever the Scion has in mind, instead the Elezen turns to Hiroshi.

“Quickly! Thou must needs invoke the power of thy crystal!” Hiroshi nods to Urianger as the Hyur takes out his own Crystal of Light and the Crystals of Light react with each other. Nox feels the pull all too familiar.

Nox opens her eyes and she sighs when she finds the whole lot of them within the Aetheric sea, Alphinaud looks around.

“What is this place?”

“This…is part of the Aetheric sea and also where Mother is the closest to her chosen.” The Warrior of Darkness explains in a rather bore tone, Thancred looks towards her.

“You seem very well verse about this, Warrior of Darkness.”

“Imagine being drag into this place whenever Mother feels like having a chat with you, just because you walk a different path.” She then gives him a wink and she stops when Nox feels the Mother reaching for her, out of instinct she reaches out and grabs the edge of Urianger’s sleeve. The Elezen blinks, he reaches and pulls the Miqo’te into a tight hug, he says nothing, he just knows.

Hiroshi notices the sudden change in the Miqo’te’s demeanor, she is seeming less like the Warrior she always presents herself but a scared child. Hiroshi reaches over and takes her hand gently and he pats her head gently. She studies him with her oddly beautiful dual-colored eyes, how she peeks at him from within the Elezen’s long arms, making her even smaller, so much like a child.

_Such pain…such sorrow…oh, my dear children…_

Her voice echoes around them and fills them, Nox visibly flinch at the voice, Urianger strokes her hair trying to calm her down. Thancred who recognizes the voice.

“It can’t be…!”

“Mother Hydaelyn, harken to your Children’s plea! From two worlds do we gather, and from two worlds, do we offer a bounty of Light. In this desperate hour, we do beseech your intercession! We beg an audience with the Word of the Mother…with your chosen Minfilia!” Urianger pauses when he senses the Miqo’te in his arms flinches once more. He holds her close. The Elezen whispers to her softly.

“Mother will not harm thee for I am here for thee.”

With a flash of light, Minfilia appears behind the group, Nox has no idea what would Hydaelyn say to her, she is her wayward daughter, the child of darkness. Her ears lay flat on her head, she can smell the fading scent of her father scent on Urianger. Which may explain why she sought him for comfort. The Elezen is awfully patient and gentle with her.

“ _My Wayward Daughter…_ ” Nox visibly jump when Hydaelyn addresses her, she turns to see the Word of the Mother. She reaches out and kisses Nox’s head while the Miqo’te’s ears lay flat on her head.

“ _You have done much for the two worlds…for that I thank you…the Light will no longer be a hinder to you._ ”

“I…I am sorry that I couldn’t help the First…I…”

“ _You have done more than you think…for now…my Wayward daughter…rest…_ ” The Miqo’te blinks, sleep slowly takes over, the Elezen reaches and pulls her into his arms, the Miqo’te rest her head on his shoulder…

Nox’ila slowly stirs away, to find herself in one of the beds in the Rising Stone, she is getting ready to teleport away when Urianger enters the room. She sighs and remains on the bed,

“Mother hath sent Minfilia unto the First to help there with the Flood. She hath made you rest to rebalance your aetheric energy. I have informed thy father; thou must need partake of food before thy departure... Nox.”

“I will politely decline…how long have I slept?”

“More than 4 bells.”

“I need to go…I…”

“Know that thou art welcome to seek me if thou hast need of mine advice and aid...Nox’ila.”

Urianger says, she blushes slightly, he reaches and pats her head,

“You may have slept with my Father, that doesn’t make you…family…yet.” The Miqo’te snarls at him and she teleports away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually saw there and rewatched cutscenes just to get the dialogue right for this chapter. Speaking about dialogues, most of the Urianger speech is with the help of a from a member from a fic discord, you can check her out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo).
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	29. The Lost Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her Darkness sealed, the Warrior of Darkness was sent to safety by her Master, away from the pursuit of the Black Wolf. Where old friends became allies, she needs to walk a different path. What other troubles lay ahead of her?

Somewhere in the Burn~

A dark hair Garlean male, Garlean due to the visible third eye between his brows, he tugs his dirty trench coat closer to his body. His hunt has brought him to a standstill, he has heard the whispers in the wind that wretched Ascian is still alive. No doubt, he had help from that misguided young Miqo’te he had met…

“That child…” He muttered.

“That Miqo’te…Nox’ila. She can provide us with more information.” He says to his two companions.

“We need to find the Warrior of Darkness.” The Garlean male straightens when he hears something, a red mask rolls on the white sand to come to rest by his feet.

Halmarut will not allow these Hunters to reach their girl. Elidibus must be informed, he must protect the Warrior of Darkness.

“Ascian. Did you think you could run from us?” That man’s voice breaks the silence around him.

“Zodiark damn you all!” Halmarut waves his hand and the dark vine sprout from the earth, it strikes the Hunters while the Ascians make a run for it. Halmarut slings into a dark cave where he wills himself a note and scribbles a quick message before allowing the Shadows to send to Elidibus. He will not. And he cannot lead these Hunters back to them. For their girl.

Three days later~  
  


Nox’ila runs a finger along the black tattoo-like marking around her right wrist and she frowns. She recalls her last conversation with her Father…

_She is reading a scroll among her Father’s many collections when the man marches in, he pulls her into a tight protective hug._

_“Daisy, go pack your things, meet me and your Lover in the at the main hall.”_

_“Father?” He kisses her head gently, he presses his forehead onto hers, she feels her Father’s fear and thus she nods to him._

_Making her way towards the main halls, she hears both men speaking in hush tones. When Emet-Selch sees her, he glares at her Father._

_“You must tell her. She is no longer a child.”_

_“Tell me what?” The White-robed Ascian glares at Emet-Selch and sighs._

_“Your Master Halmarut sent a message ahead. He only wrote ‘The Black Wolf is after Daisy’. We can only assume, that you are in danger.”_

_“The Black wolf…Gaius?” She questions and she turns to her Lover, who nods to her._

_“He lives.” The Emissary then reaches and takes her by her wrist._

_“Daisy, I am going to seal your Darkness away for the time being. You shall seek Urianger out. Tell him… …you need him, and that I **need** him to take care of you. You are to obey Urianger like you would any of your Ascian Master.” She looks at her Father with horror, there is a sharp pain on her wrist and when he removes his hand, the mark forms on her skin. Elidibus looks at Emet-Selch._

_“Stay with her. Guard her.” Emet-Selch nods to him, he holds his hand to her like he always does, she looks at her father, he reaches and cups her face._

_“I promise, I will return to you…your Aunt and Uncle may not leave you alone anyway…but be careful.” He kisses her head one last time before Emet-Selch takes her hand and looks at her. She nods to him; he kisses her gently before opening a void portal for them to leave._

Emet-Selch places his arm around her shoulder to indicate to her that she has been spoken to, she looks up at the Elezen before them.

“Thy father hath sent thee to seek mine aid?” The Elezen questions, his tone not unkind but it still makes Nox frowns at the fact that she must obey this Elezen until she is told she does not have to. This man who …used her father for his means to save the First then followed by betraying him. She grits her teeth.

“Yes, he said he _needs_ you to take care of me…”

“Aye, I shall. For a pity, my task will be of no interest to thee and would be but a waste of thy talents. Thou art instead to follow Hiroshi and aid him in his task. I will personally send thee to him if thou art amenable?”

“Wouldst thou not agree that there is no safer place for her but right by the side of the vaunted hero of the realm?” The Elezen directs the question to Emet-Selch, the Ascian sighs and he strokes the Miqo’te head, he kisses her head gently hoping to calm her slightly as he notices how her tail is indicating her mood.

“It will be her choice; I am only here to watch over her.”

“I agree…not that I have any other choices.” The Warrior of Darkness replies rather grumpily, the Elezen gets up and makes his way to her. He lowers himself to her level, he kisses her forehead…the same manner as the Emissary would.

“I am certain that thy father will be safe. I am not thy enemy, Nox’ila...I will ever be on thy side, remember this.” Emet-Selch chuckles lightly as he watches his Lover getting flustered by the Elezen Scion before them.

Hiroshi looks at the Miqo’te before him, the Elezen places a hand on her shoulder and gently nudge her forward like a patient father, urging his shy child to make friends. Hiroshi guess he would have to make the first move then.

“Urianger, it is fine. I can take her off your hands, we worked together before, she isn’t all that bad…also, I have a promise to keep with an old friend.” Hiroshi says and takes Nox by her hand and leads her away.

“You go speak the rest; I will bring her along with me.” The Warrior of Light informs the Elezen, who nods to him in gratitude, the Warrior of Darkness follows silently.

“You are awfully quiet, Nox. I recall you being the chatty type.”

“That old friend…were you referring to Ser Haurchefant?” Hiroshi pauses and looks at her, he nods to her.

“He asked me to help you…well in honor to an old friend and he is right, you are not all that bad of a person, I can sense it…” The Warrior of Darkness snorts at his words, she pulls her hand out of his hold, crossing her arms.

“What makes you so sure, Hiroshi? Do remember, I sided with the villains…By some strange cosmic law, I too am a villain.” Hiroshi smiles at her gently and places a hand on her head.

“Because his death angers you and I find anger is one of the purest emotions and one usually surfaces during the person’s truest moment. Also… your gunblade…” The Warrior of Darkness looks away from him as her face stain with color, he laughs at her but like an older brother teasingly.

“Where are we heading?”

“Ishgard. We need to speak with Ser Aymeric so he could send an envoy to discuss the matters about the Griffin and Baelsar's Wall.”

Nox pulls the hood over her head as she steps into Ishgard, Hiroshi looks at her confused.

“My masters and I had a hand in most the troubles befell on her and her people months before you seek sanctuary here.” Hiroshi laughs at her and places a hand on her head, he swiftly removes her hood.

“Ser Aymeric will not judge you for what happens, you were following your Masters’ order, c’mon drop that hood.” The two bickers like siblings as they step into Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, Nox has opted to keep her hood down, as Hiroshi will pull it down anyway. Nox stays in the background as Hiroshi speaks with Lucia, who promptly heads to fetch the Lord Commander, Ser Aymeric. Hiroshi informs Aymeric of the situation and the need to send an envoy to speak with the Eorzean Alliance to discuss the matters. Aymeric pauses when he caught sight of Nox.

“You…you are the one Haurchefant speaks about.” Nox flinches when Aymeric calls her out, she is ready for a fight or flight response.

“He spoke fondly of you…he really wished to invite you for that drink. You may not think of him as one, but he already considered you as a friend.” The Warrior of Darkness pauses at what the knight shared with her, she summons her gunblade and shows it to the Knight.

“He will always be a friend that I never get to made…it was good to know; I was already his friend.” Aymeric studies the gunblade, a soft gentle smile forms on his lips when he sees the house emblem that was engraved into the weapon. Hiroshi grins and wraps an arm around her shoulders, giving her a big squeeze.

“She is all talk. She may walk around telling people that she is the big bad Warrior of Darkness, but she is rather harmless, a big softie.” The Bringer of Light teases and laughs at her, which earns him a low growl which only makes him laugh louder.

The two bickers once again as they escort the envoy, which is no other than Ser Aymeric himself to Gridania. Which earns laughter from the Knight commander, he places a hand on Nox’s head.

“You two behave like siblings, if I didn’t know any better, I will assume you two are.” Nox snorts and jabs a thumb at Hiroshi.

“If I am truly his sibling…Zodiark forbid…I will kill him in his sleep.”

“Aww, I never knew you think of me that manner, Nox. I am honored.” Hiroshi laughs and pulls her into a big bear hug, which once again earns him a cat growl.

The Miqo'te leans against the wall on the path near the entrance, Hiroshi has insisted that she joined them for she may knowledge or insights the Eorzean Alliance and the Scions may not possess. They are talking about how the war may spill over to the Gridania side of the wall. It is not if but when the Garlean has been itchy to grab hold of Eorzea, Varis will never let it go to waste... Neither will her old friend. For a moment there, something clicks in her head...the wall, the Ala Mhigo Resistance...untrained and lead by...Griffin. She heard that name during a conversation with her Master.

"Coke in the furnace..." Alisaie pauses at what was said.

"What?" The young Elezen female questions, the Miqo'te looks at her.

"This isn't about taking the wall! This to fuel a summoning!" Nox says. She feels her Lover's touch on her mind.

" _Never did we mention about using people for that...We never taught them._ " Nox and Alisaie race to join the group.

Nox squeeze next to Hiroshi’s side, her odd-colored eyes scan for her a surface, she elbows Hiroshi.

“Do we have a map of the place or something?”

“Who in the seventh hells are you?” Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn, the leader of Limsa Lominsa questions the Miqo’te rather hotly. Hiroshi looks at the Admiral apologetically, he places a hand on Nox’s shoulder.

“She is the Warrior of Darkness. She recently came under our protection, rough around the edges she maybe, but she has the bests of intention.” The Bringer of Light assures the Admiral. The Sea Wolf Roegadyn studies the girl as Hiroshi pass her the map, she unrolls it and studies it.

“By Zodiark. You guys do not have the updated ones.” She looks at the seal around her right wrists.

“Father, please allow me just this once. A just a little magic.” She mutters softly and she snaps her fingers a new map appears on the desk; she mutters quiet thanks before she unrolls it.

“Where did you get this?” Aymeric asks

“I borrow it from some poor Garlean officer that will get into trouble for losing military-grade maps.” The Miqo’te replies with a grin, Flame General Raubahn Aldynn laughs.

“I like this one. Strange, she may be.”

Nox starts pointing out the entrance and exit, the secret pathways and she then snaps her fingers and crystal marker appear on the map.

“Master Leveilleur, would you be so kind as to remind us who did you found the stolen crystals from Ishgard was linked to?”

“The Griffin… and they already have them ship to here?” Nox nods to the younger Male Elezen.

“They are here, ready for the grand finale. General Raubahn, Admiral Merlwyb, what would happen if your men had to lead inexperienced men into a battlefield such as Baelsar's Wall?” The Miqo’te turns her attention to the two leaders of the city-states.

“The men cannot win, there is not a chance. Even if we by a stroke of luck manages to capture the wall, there is no way, those men could hold it.” The General replies.

“And Alphinaud, Alisaie, I assume you two have seen the outcome of such disparity and tragedy pair with an abundance of crystals would happen?”

“Ga bu…” Alisaie mutters, Nox nods to the female Elezen.

“A summoning…and I may have helped make it even worst…a few moons back…I was tasked to find the Eyes of Nidhogg, and I have delivered them to my Masters… we can guess where those eyes will be of great use now.” The Knight commander looks at her horrid by her confession, her ears lay flat on her head and sighs… of course, they will react that manner. Well, she is the villain after all. Hiroshi steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder.

“She was doing what she was asked to by her Masters. She is no longer under her Masters's control, if she is doing you think, she will be allowed to give us all this information?”

“Very true. The elements favor her for some reason and if she is indeed what the rumor says she is, they would never have favored her so.” The Leader of Gridania speaks her mind, Nox looks at Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna, the elder Seedseer nods to her. Arm with the new information, they renew their discussion, Hiroshi leans over to Nox,

“See, I told you, you will be helpful. Your knowledge of the matter allows us to make the best of preparation for what’s to come.” He whispers to her and ruffles her hair; she frowns at him once more.

As the meeting is coming to an end, the Elder Seedseer turns her attention to the Au Ra shinobi hiding in the corner, of course, Nox’ila notices her, she too was trained as a Ninja, she was taught to look out for such.

“If there anything our Doma friends would like to add before we go?” The female Au Ra steps out and joins the rest of them, she nods to them.

“Our countrymen had been keeping an eye on the Garleans for any movement towards the Wall, instead they overheard that the Garleans are looking for an individual and whoever it was he or she is important.”

“Who can they be searching for?” Alisaie wonders out loud.

“They are looking for someone, they refer as the ‘Lost Ward of Solus’.” Nox is taking a drink from her waterskin, she almost spits at Hiroshi but controls herself.

“I am sorry, Lady Shinobi, The Lost ward of who?” the Miqo’te struggles.

“The ‘Lost Ward of Solus’, why do you know who they are referring to, fellow Shinobi?” Nox smirks at Yugiri Mistwalker.

“You know about this, Nox?” Hiroshi questions, Nox shakes her head in reply but she takes out the necklace she always has with her, the same one that was given to her by the Emperor Solus zos Galvus, himself.

“I have no idea what Varis is planning but…it is not good. For I am the Ward of Solus zos Galvus, the ‘lost ward’ could only refer to me.” Every eye in the chamber looks at her, some in surprise while some with despise but Nox kept her head held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter yet! I try to break it up but it will spoil the flow of the story and thus, it took me this long. The next chapter is slightly shorter but still long. Things will be hard for poor Nox from now ^^
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	30. The Darkside of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omitting truths of her Masters' involvement in the Empire, she shared what information she can. Realizing she is a victim of circumstances, the Scions agreed to protect her. But what lurks in the darkness lying in wait? The battle on Baelsar's Wall led to an unforeseen end.

Nox’ila leans against the table in Raising Stone while the Scions surround her, Hiroshi by her side while Alisaie on her the other side. Somehow, she has gained the young Elezen female’s trust during her demonstration during the Alliance meeting.

“What else did you fail to inform us?” The white-haired Miqo’te questions her, Nox’ila shrugs at the older female.

“It doesn’t seem important back then but what else do you want to know?”

“How?” Alphinaud questions finally, the young Elezen has been deeply in thought all this time. Nox sighs slightly and looks at the seal on her right wrist…it has her father’s Ascian sigil on the center of the design with wing-like motifs around it, while vines-like lines around her wrist. One of the ‘feathers’ of the wing-like motifs is gone; she starts testing her Darkness. She is able to will a small amount to her; she snaps her fingers a mug of ale appears in her hand, but a Void portal is still out of the question. She hands the mug to Hiroshi, who takes it from her without a word.

“Some of it, it’s back but I still cannot teleport…which will make the whole traveling so much better…”

“Hey, Aetheryte crystal traveling isn’t all that bad, is it?” the Bringer of Light replies her in a joking tone.

“Not really just I am used to Void portals…”

Nox takes out the necklace with Emperor Solus’s ring and Zenos’s ring out once more, she holds onto the Emperor Solus’s ring.

“It is no news that the Ascian has a hand in the Garlean Empire, as they are likely to ally with, causing the sort of mayhem they need. And so, as a child, I was sent by my Masters to make sure I have a foot in the royal household. Somehow, I did catch Emperor Solus’s eyes and he took me in as his Ward.”

“A child?” Y’shtola questions

“I recall I was only five when I was taken in by my Masters, I was seven when I was asked to approach Emperor Solus, which I was successful and I became his Ward, which does give me certain power and protection but I can overpower the Tribunus and below.” Nox crosses her arms in a defensive posture, Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder, she looks at the Hyur, he smiles at her and nods. She lowers her stance and sighs,

“I was nothing but a tool to him, he trained me in Garlean warfare, tactics, Ninjutsu and spy work, all he saw was grooming a spy for himself that only listens to him. With my ability to use both normal and Ascian magick, I was too useful to be overlooked and left untrained. Yes, he dotes on me, but it was no paternal love at all.” The Scions slowly lowers their defensive posture as well, a child of that age shouldn’t be chuck into warfare and politics, Alphinaud looks at her,

“Why are they looking for you then?” Nox smirks slightly,

“What else, I have too much information on the Empire plus I am the Warrior of Darkness, it is either to keep me close on a very short leash or worst, kill me.”

After that, the Scions are pretty much in full agreement that she is under their protection and she will be good intel source on all things Garlean, they cannot pass this chance up. Hiroshi watches as Nox has grown attached to Y’shtola who seems to have taken the younger Miqo’te under her wing,

“Your aetheric energy is strong, you should be a good mage why did you pick Gunbreaker?”

“My father seal most my magic up…I have grown too reliant on it, without some of it, I felt I cannot perform my magic correctly, I may return to my caster role once I feel less out of sorts.” The older female strokes her head, Nox smiles and purrs softly, Hiroshi joins them and pats Nox’s head, the younger Miqo’te frowns at the Hyur.

“C’mon, we have to meet Alphinaud near the wall, Thancred and our Doman friends may try to use the less common path as you suggested.” Y’shtola places a hand on both of their heads,

“You two be safe.”

Nox studies the wall as Hiroshi, Alphinaud and the Eorzean Alliance’s representative spoke, her ears perk up when she hears something, instinctively flattens her ears as just before the first sound of an explosion is heard.

“Seven Hells,” Pipin Tarupin comments, Nox looks at the Alliance’s representatives,

“It has started…” The Gridania Twin Adder’s second in command stops and answers a Linkpearl,

“What do you mean they are wearing our colors? We issue no orders to attack.” Nox steps closer to the edge, she can feel it that dark ominous aether that once clung to her…even for that short period, she recognizes that aether anywhere. Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder gently,

“What is it, Nox?”

“The Eyes…they are here, I sense it.”

“Good, we need to stop him, you are coming?”

“A chance to kick some Garleans’ butt? Sure, I will help,” Hiroshi grins at her.

Nox cuts her gunblade down at the solider, she allows her necklace to be seen, some of the Garlean soldiers recognize the ring…

“She…she…the Ward,” Hiroshi comes in with a series of punches and kicks at the soldiers, he pummels the soldier into the ground.

“Yeah, she is, I am just glad she is on our side…for now.” The Bringer of Light straightens and looks at Nox who is still her stances, he notices she switches her stances often, she is in the regular stance he seen most adventures are using but she would switch to something similar to the Soldiers’, he wonders. Nox swings her blade and sheath it, she looks at Hiroshi,

“Wondering why I keep switching stances?” she questions with a light smile, she kicks the one on the floor in the leg,

“They know the stances I am using; it was taught to me during my training here, this one is alive, hopefully, long enough that he may inform Varis of me.”

“Why would you want that?”

“I want him to know that I know what his plans are, and I fight him every step of the way.” The Miqo’te says as clenches her fist, Hiroshi places his hand over her fist,

“He will not reach you; I promise you.”

As the two storms the wall with the rest of their party, Nox explains to Hiroshi another reason why she keeps switching her stances, the Adventuring stances is a tanking stance, it makes enemies focus on her, while the Garlean stances are more maiming and bring down enemies with the least movement. She will use the Adventuring stances to get the enemy’s attention but if the fight is getting prolong, she will switch.

“You do that often as a Black Mage as well, you knew you will be dealing too much damage during that Titan fight, so you held back. You have a good battle instinct…I am not sucking up to you just stating the fact, you are one of the better warriors I know.” Nox frowns and looks away from him as color stain her face, to be complemented by the Bringer of Light and being this friendly with all the Scions…what would her father say about this. Nox makes a turn as she follows the Nidhogg’s aether, she stops at the airship landing, she growls at the sight of the Griffin, the man in white.

“Hey! You stole my father’s style!” Hiroshi sighs as he joins her side, the Griffin turns around and removes his mask, revealing to be Ilberd Feare, Hiroshi frowns at the sight of the man.

“How wonderful to see you again, Warrior of Light…how is the Commander?” Nox elbows Hiroshi

“Does he always talk this much?”

“Pretty much.” Nox’ila takes her Garlean Gunbreaker stance, Ilberd glowers at her, he knows the stances.

“Who are you?” Ilberd snarls

“Why should I tell a dead man? Hand over the eyes…my Father gave it to you, and I can take them back.”

“Your father? You are the Man in white’s daughter?”

Without another word, Nox’ila attacks and Hiroshi comes in after her, two against one, as unfair as it seems, but Ilberd has to go. As Nox distracts the man with a quick succession of slashes, spinning cut, and upper slashes, Hiroshi goes in from the side and hammers his fist at the man’s temper, jaw, and kidney. The two Warriors of Light and Darkness, both chosen of the Mother Crystals, gave Ilberd no quarters and they lay in their attacks on him, not giving him a chance to recover. Both Nox and Hiroshi then kick Ilberd in unison, sending the man flying into support. Ilberd slowly gets back to his feet, he wipes the blood from his lips,

“Aye, you two may have beaten me but you can not stop what is already set in motion.” The cries of victories from Griffin’s loyalists slowly turn into screams and shouts of terror and anguish. Nox steps forward to see what is happening, they manage to bring down the normal Magitek Armor but what brought their demises is the Magitek Scorpion, the more advance and deadlier model. Nox notices there is no pilot on all the Magitek Scorpions…

“You set them up for failure…” she growls at him,

“I learned it from you…Warrior of Darkness. I recall who you are now, you are the masked warrior that always stick around the Man in white, always doing his bidding like a faithful dog…”

Before Nox is able to charge at the Ilberd, Hiroshi stops her and shakes his head, he places a hand on her head

“He isn’t worth it.” Soon Alphinaud, Papalymo Totolymo, and Yda Hext join them on the platform,

“It is good to see you again, Commander.” Alphinaud frowns at the sight of the man, Nox stops when she sees Ilberd takes out the eyes. Nox charges in but Ilberd leaps out of her reach, she growls he grins at her,

“All my suffering, all my longing, you can have it all!” Ilberd than falls backward into the mess below, Nox tries to run after him but both Alphinaud and Hiroshi grab onto her,

“It is too late now…” the Bringer of Light mutters, Nox feels the pulls and gathering of Aether. A rumbling growl escapes her, this is why she hates being with the good guys, always bound by morals, always late to stop anything. Why did her Father seal her Darkness away? Why, does she have to play this game the normal way? This rage and resentment build within her.

**_Yes, little one. Give in to your rage. Allow the sweet Darkness to take you._ **

_Wayward daughter, still your heart. For, he speaks nothing but lies._

**_SHE IS MINE!_ **

_Harken to me, Wayward daughter._

These voices. Nox places her hands over her ears trying to block them out, Hiroshi looks at her.

“Nox? Nox? What’s the matter?”

“Hydaelyn and another voice are shouting my head…” The Miqo’te cries, Hiroshi turns to Papalymo, he puts on the device swiftly,

“A strange aether has clung her to. I am gonna put her to sleep! We need to deal with the Primal as well.” The Lalafell Black Mage cast _Sleep_ on the Warrior of Darkness the spell quickly takes hold of the Miqo’te. Hiroshi grabs her just in time before her world turns dark.

**_Little one, heed my words. Thine Father spoke highly of you. Become mine. Become the true Warrior of Darkness. Partake in my gift to thee and all will come to pass. None will stand in thine path._ **

That cold male voice disappears, only Hydaelyn’s warm and gentle voice remains.

_My Wayward Daughter. You have done much good, stay on your path. He must not touch your heart. Or all will be lost._

Nox soon falls into a deep slumber.

Nox starts to stir, she finds herself back in her chamber that the Scions have provided for her, she sees Hiroshi on the chair by her bed. She needs to speak to one of her Masters about those voices…

“Hmm, Nox? You are awake, I will go get Y’shtola to check on you,” the Warrior of Light says warmly, he pats her head before rushing out of the doors.

“Always on the run,” the Miqo’te comments weakly

“Master Emet-Selch,” she calls out to him. The Ascian steps out of the shadows, he strokes her head gently, he kisses her gingerly,

“What happened?”

“I believe Lord Zodiark spoke to me…”

“He…He shouldn’t be able to…” she takes his hand and squeezes it gently,

“Yet he did. He asked me to join him while the wretched goddess is telling me not to…” she growls.

“Let it rest for now. I will speak to your father dearest on this matter, for now, if they ever speak to you again…listen to the goddess.” She nods to him, he kisses her once more, she purrs into the kiss, he laughs,

“I miss you too, my kitten.”

When Hiroshi returns with Y’shtola, the older Miqo’te glares at Nox, who promptly stays in bed,

“That strange aether is removed but somehow it has messed up your aetheric energy, you will tired easily, lack of appetite and your magic will be chaotic for the time being, you are staying in bed until I clear you.” Nox hears the no-nonsense tone in Y’shtola’s voice, she just nods indicating she understood. Y’shtola lowers herself to head bumps Nox gently,

“You made everyone worried, I will allow Hiroshi to catch you up on what you missed.” The older Miqo’te turns to the Warrior of Light,

“Not too long, she needs her rest.”

“Stop worrying, I will keep an eye on her, and I will not keep her from her rest.” Y’shtola frowns at the Bringer of Light and she leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to post this chapter up because I am not done with the next chapter but, I didn't want you guys to wait for too long for it. So please enjoy it and hope you guys like it. I am like reading comments so tell me what you think ^^
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	31. Making a Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking the truth and confronted the Warrior of Light as an equal. Receiving comfort and help to allow to raise from the pain she suffered at the hand of a dear friend from unusual allies. She is ready to fight back, she is ready to bite back. Arm with her limited darkness, her gunblade and her wits, she will help these strange allies she gain.

Both Scion Healers have clear her with a clean bill of health, she is once again allowed to join Hiroshi on the field. She will be joining Hiroshi and the Scions tomorrow, now, she is spending some alone time with her lover. Nox’ila rest her head on Emet-Selch’s chest as she settles on his lap, she purrs as she inhales his scent, he cups her face and he kisses her, she growls at him playfully as she returns the kiss. He chuckles at her,

“My kitten, I would rather not take you here when any of the Scions are able to walk in on us but if you are feeling adventurous, I will oblige.”

“Hades, hush. I would not want any of them ogling what’s mine,” the Warrior of Darkness growls, he holds her closer to him, slightly digging his fingers into her.

“I will be more furious if they ogle you.” Nox hisses and she grins as she returns the favor and digs her claws into him,

“My kitten, if do not wish to continue, you should stop,” he whispers as he nuzzles her neck, she purrs in content. She wraps her tail around his neck, Emet-Selch looks at her and he smirks at her, he reaches to strokes her tail, she shivers and purrs louder,

“Getting bold, my kitten?”

“Mine,” she growls possessively, he chuckles.

Nox’ila frowns and rest her full weight on her lover, he holds her close and he chuckles at her, he kisses her temper,

“What is it, my Kitten?”

“I know you would have some method of recording what happened after I was out, be it arcane wise or Allgan wise, if you do…will you show me?” She feels her lover tense slightly, she sits up and looks at him. He sighs at her; how can anyone refuse her? How did Elidibus ever lecture her or say no to her?

“Yes, I did…your father request of it, I am not sure if I can show you,”

“Show me, please show me, Hades. The Warrior of Light did not let me know the whole story, I need to know.” Emet-Selch sighs, he snaps his fingers and a white orb appeared in his hand,

“Do not tell your father,” he tells her and hands her the orb, she taps on the orb and what happened after the _Sleep_ spell takes over. She hands the orb back to Emet-Selch, she sobs quietly as she clings to him,

“I have seen enough, Hades.” He takes the orb from her, he kisses her head,

“I am sorry,”

“I hardly spoke to the Lalafell Black Mage, but he never spoke ill of me…he would quietly watch my deeds but losing someone hurts…”

“I know, my kitten. I know.” Emet-Selch informs her, he holds her close to him, he kisses her head and starts humming a tune, she snuggles closer to him,

“I know that tune…”

“Of course, you would. It was your song back in Amaurot…” Emet-Selch continues to hum the tune, he pauses when he realizes sleep has claimed her.

Nox tugs the black and white scarf around her neck, Hiroshi looks at her, he reaches out and ruffles her hair causing the Miqo’te to growl at him, he laughs at her.

“Ready to go to help the Alliance with Gyr Abania…What’s with the scarf…” The Warrior of Light pauses when he finally notices the tattoo of the Circle of Knowing on the edge of the scarf.

“So, you know.” The strain in his voice can be heard, it was hard for him as well,

“Hiroshi, I see you as a brother, I would very much appreciate it if you do not omit truths this manner. I trusted you to tell me stuff. The reason why I sided with my Masters is that they do not stray the truth from me, they lay it out for me and allow me to make my own decisions.” Hiroshi looks away from her, he balls his hand into a fist, like herself, he is still coming to terms with the loss of a friend. He inhales slowly and exhales as if he is preparing himself for a fight,

“I did not tell you because I was afraid you would blame yourself for what happened, we followed you, but the blame should not be shoulder by you…I”

“I am to blame, Hiroshi. I pride myself as a planner, a manipulator like my Masters yet I screw up, I got caught up in some Gods’ turf war in my head and wasn’t able to do what I must do.” The Miqo’te cuts in. Hiroshi sighs and smirks at her, he reaches to ruffles her hair, a gesture which always earns him a growl…and she does not disappoint when she growls at him softly.

“I apologize for not telling you everything, that is my fault but trust me when I said whatever happened on the wall…is not your fault… …also I am like a brother to you, heh?” Nox frowns at him and crosses her arms,

“Way to spoil the mood, Hiroshi.” He laughs at her.

Nox’ila looks at the wall as she and the Scions slowly approaches, according to Alphinaud, the Eorzean Alliance needed them to approach the Ala Mhigo Resistance instead.

“Of course, the Scions’ neutrality allows such discussion to take place…but if the people do not wish to be free from the Empire, there won’t be a Resistance, right?”

“True, still speaking with them and having confirmation of their plight will encourage some of the Eorzean Alliance to help.” The young Elezen says and both the Miqo’te and older Elezen twins start discussing politics difference between Eorzean and Garlemald, Hiroshi smiles at the sight. Lyse looks at the two and she smiles as well,

“She is not that bad, Papalymo once told me that Nox’ila is putting up this mean act because she is the Warrior of Darkness, it was expected of her to be this big bad evil villain but in fact, she is a sweet girl.” Hiroshi nods in agreement,

“She is, if only we met her earlier, she won’t have to walk the path she is walking now, even it is by her choice…it is such a lonely path.” The Bringer of Light watches his counterpart, there is a reason why the Ascians protect her so, he isn’t sure but when he sees her smile that brilliant smile of hers…Hiroshi finally understood.

Nox’ila studies the map as the Scions speak with the Flame General, she snaps her fingers and a new map appears in her hand, unrolling it over the one on the Flame General has.

“Great, they did not change their patrol route…” she mutters, and she rolls the map back, she wills it back into the aether.

“That never ceases to amaze me,” Raubahn comments with a grin, the Miqo’te pauses and looks at him.

“Sorry, I should have asked…”

“Be at ease, child. Your input on this will be appreciated, you are our brains in Garlean operations.” Blinking slightly, Nox never expected any of them to request her aid this manner, she clears her throat and she snaps her fingers, red lines appear on the General’s map.

“The red lines indicate the patrol route the soldiers even their special soldiers will take, it is fixed for these routes are determine there a few points along the routes where they will run into ‘trouble’.” She starts to explain as she points out where such points are, Raubahn studies the locations.

“These are potential ambush points.” The Miqo’te starts explaining how the Viceroy has placed small outpost near the ambush points, the patrol will always see as two soldiers but if there is an ambush the rest of the outpost will storm the enemies. The outpost is built into the environment, so it is hard to spot if you have no idea what to look for.

“Thus, we will be taking this route to meet up with the Ala Mhigo Resistance, more dangerous but this is the route not taken by Garlean patrols due to the wildlife. With the numbers of seasoned warriors on this trip…we should be fine.”

Hiroshi and Lyse lay in their punches onto a pack of Lesser Gagana, a huge flightless bird with huge talon feet and skinny wings but a wicked-looking beak covered with black feathers. Nox’ila slashes her gunblade down at one as it crumbles onto the sandy ground, she turns to kicks out at the one nearest to Lyse, Nox cuts the Lesser Gagana down.

“You weren’t kidding about the wildlife,” Hiroshi comments as he kicks out at one of the huge birds.

“This is taking too long,” The Warrior of Darkness mutters as she snaps her fingers, shadow spears raise from the ground and into each and every Lesser Gagana in the pack.

“Lets’ go, more will come.” Nox’ila barks at the ground and they race towards the direction of Rhalgr’s Reach.

“Just keep on this path,” Lyse tells the group, Nox narrows her eyes at the mountain before them, soon she senses it,

“Good spell glamour.” The Bringer of Darkness compliments before joining the group entering the location.

Nox’ila tags behind Hiroshi, she is once again feeling out of place, she watches as Krile and Y’shtola make their way to help the injured. Alphinaud, Lyse and Conrad Kemp speak about planning and what the Eorzean Alliance wishes to help. Alisaie places a hand on her shoulder, the female Elezen twin nods to her.

“You should go join my brother and Conrad, your knowledge on the Garleans may come in handy.” Nox’ila shakes her head.

“I feel out of place and I don’t think it is right for someone like me to speak. This is very important. I am nothing but a defected soldier from the enemy camp, I am not…I am not…” Before Nox is able to finish Alisaie slaps the back of her head.

“Stop that. If what you told us is true that you are as important to this star as Hiroshi is. You are his Counterpart, the balance to keep this Star from becoming like the First. How could you say you are nothing? It was with your information we manage to get her without running into the Garleans.” The younger Elezen female sounds furious which stop Hiroshi in his tracks, he turns to looks at the two.

“Hiroshi, ask her to stop doubting herself.” The Elezen calls out to the Bringer of Light, he smirks at them.

With both Alisaie and Hiroshi’s urging, Nox makes her way to the main tent, Alphinaud looks at her.

“There you are, we need your input on this, tell us what you know about the Viceroy.” Nox stiffens at the mention of that male, it was who Lyse notices the change, she goes to the Miqo’te and gently takes her hands.

“Nox…did he hurt you?”

“He almost…I mean I grew up with him, we trained together, he was like a brother to me…I never knew he liked me that manner…he…” Lyse quickly hushes her and pulls her into a tight hug.

“You are safe with us. He will not lay his hand on you again. With Hiroshi with us, he will not touch you again.” The Miqo’te nods and rests her head on Lyse’s shoulder, the Hyur female strokes her head comfortingly. Alphinaud looks ashamed that he did not pick up the possible tension between the two could be that. Conrad looks at Lyse and Nox, Alphinaud looks at the older Hyur male.

“Nox’ila is our ally, she is the Warrior of Darkness to Hiroshi’s Warrior of Light. She is still new with us, but she is a good person, due to certain circumstances she grew up under Garlean’s roof where she met Zenos yae Galvus. She is our informant to all things Garlean.” The male Elezen twin supplies.

Nox manages to recover some of her composure, she pulls Lyse away and mutters her thanks to the Hyur Monk. She turns to Alphinaud and Conrad,

“I will tell you what you need to know…”

“Well, shall start of his weakness?” Nox sighs, as she points to herself.

“Well, you are actually looking at one of it and also his bloodlust is another. I am his sister, his playmate, his obsession and now his prey. His bloodlust triggers his need to hunt and with me as his prey. He drops everything and comes after me if he sees me.” All the Scions including Conrad glare at her.

“If you are suggesting using you as bait to draw him out, then that it is out of the question.” The young Elezen male informs her, Nox frowns at the Elezen who has gotten slightly taller now that she notices, she sighs.

“Then what do you suggest, Alphinaud? These people need more numbers, firstly and secondly more morale. I bet Zenos has caused them more losses than we can comprehend.”

“The girl speaks true. We need more numbers and…something…”

“With the Warrior of Light and Warrior of Darkness, will it help with recruitment?” Alphinaud questions, both Hiroshi and Nox looks at the young Elezen.

“It might help,” Conrad mutters softly, they start to discuss the things or services the group can perform to help the Resistances.

Nox scans the sandstone rock cliffs, she is keeping a lookout for things while the group does what needs to be done. She knows what to look for…some of these patrol routes were drafted by none other but her, it was under Emet-Selch’s behest to aid Zenos in his duties as Viceroy. Emet-Selch steps out of the void next to her, he leans against the rock surface nearest to him.

“What is amiss, my kitten?”

“We are too close to one of the patrol routes, I am keeping a lookout…rest assured I am not getting too comfortable with their lot.” Emet-Selch steps closer to her and kisses her head, he takes her hand gently, she squeezes his hand and says nothing.

“They are actually good for you. They know you for who are you, they are not blind to your faults.” He smiles when he notices her face stain with color and she frowns at him, he kisses her gingerly, he looks at the group running around for helping the people.

“I will see you tonight, stay safe… …rest assure I am watching over you. You know the drill called for me by my name and I will come to you, my dearest.” They share another tender kiss before the Ascian steps back into the void, Nox sighs slightly as she already starting to miss him, his scent around her and his touch. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts, she needs to focus, the Bringer of Light needs to stay safe and away from the clutches of the Empire…well she, herself included.

Hiroshi pauses when he finally spots the Bringer of Darkness high on a rock cliff, half wondering how in the seven hells, she got up there when he recalls she is a Miqo’te and she has higher tier magic than he does.

“Nox, there you are, we need to go…” He calls out to her, she frowns at him and she slides down a the side of the rock cliff, which he did not notice that has a gentler slope and a deep indent allows people to slide down with ease due to the looser sand and rocks.

“Could you not make so much noise? We are too close to the patrol route…” The Miqo’te snaps at the Bringer of Light, he grins and pats her head, causing her growls at him, he laughs at her slightly.

“One of these days, I will bite you hand off…” the Miqo’te grumbles and walks away, the vaunted Hero follows her,

“Hey, you don’t even know where we are heading yet.”

Nox watches as the members of the Crania Lupi snatches the tributium from the merchant, they just rescue, stay hidden as she watches as the poor merchant get beaten up by them. Nox curbs her need to rush to help, she has to not spur action from her fellow companions as well, she looks at Lyse and shakes her head. She sees the fury and frustration in the female Hyur but there is nothing they can do, if they aid the merchant she will be expose to the Empire, losing all manner of element of surprise, they will have to fight…which they are trying to avoid at the moment, until they learn of the situation here. Nox signals Meffrid Noward to lead the rest away, he nods as he shows them the path to go, the Warrior of Darkness readies her spells when the young Hyur leader of the Crania Lupi look over at their direction but the female spots nothing.

The group marches back to Castrum Oriens, where Nox’ila allows the Scions and Hiroshi report to General Raubahn of what happens, the General’s Second-in-command; Pipin is happy to inform them of their scouts finding of a transport a prototype Magitek. This got Nox’s attention, Zenos is not very fond of Magitek, he once expresses to her that Magitek is a hindrance to a man’s growth as they grow reliant on it. They should train and better themselves through combat, the Empire should be fear by their martial might not Magitek might.

“Of course, he knows we are here…I am here…He is forcing me to make a move…” The Miqo’te mutters, Hiroshi looks at her,

“Nox, what is it?”

“This is a game of wits now, Zenos know I am here, he wants to flush me out, he is forcing me to make a move…Zenos is never fond of Magitek, for him to allow such a prototype into his vicinity…he is calling me out to make a move.” She informs the group.

“Since I know his dislike for Magitek, if we do not make a move, it will tell him that I am here and is sharing information with all of you which may decrease my chances to be kept alive if they get their hands on me. But if we attack the Magitek and I do aid you all in the fight, which I will…he know someone is stirring up the Resistance and he may react to it…which may lead him to me.”

“And the soldiers will talk, and he will know where I am…” The Miqo’te says and she sighs. Raubahn looks at her, the man towers over her and the Black Bull looms over her, he really looks at her,

“There is fear in your tone, Warrior of Darkness…you whom brave so many odds even us, is afraid of a man?” The Miqo’te narrows her eyes at the Flame General, she bares her teeth at him.

“I am my Father’s daughter; I am not afraid of a mere mortal!” She snarls and dark aether tendrils surround her, she pauses and looks at her right wrist…one of the ‘feathers’ has disappeared.

“There’s more like it. He who has wronged you. He who has put the fear in you. Do not let that fear eat you! Let it fester and boil become angry. It will push you. It gets things done.” The Flame General tells her, she growls at him lowly.

“Bear in mind, General…I am still the Warrior of Darkness…we will fight the Magitek…let Zodiark take him…I had it with this fear…I am raised by my Masters not be a helpless kitten.” She snarls as the dark aetheric tendril dissipates; she looks at the Flame General.

“Next time, you want to give motivation talk…count me out…I do not want to accidentally kill anyone…that I like.” The Flame General barks a laugh and he places a hand on her shoulder, she frowns at him.

Nox’ila makes quick work with all the patrols and scouts the Garleans send ahead for this transport, she manages to take out a number of the scouts, she hides the bodies of the scouts before she goes back to join Raubahn, Hiroshi, Alisaie some of the Eorzean Alliance soldiers and the Ala Mhigan Resistance members.

“Their scouts are gone, now we just need to wait for the main event.” She steps into the grass and lays in to wait, soon Nox hears the sound of Magitek, she pauses when she notices Grynewaht pyr Arvina, Hiroshi pauses when he hears Nox mutters under her breath.

“For the love of Zodiark, why must it be this loud bastard.” Raubahn giving the signal the whole lot of them come out from their hiding spot to stop the small marching platoon of Imperials, it seems Grynewaht has a grudge with Hiroshi.

“What the hell did you do?”

“Kick his ass back in Carteneau Flats when we trying to get to Omega.” The Bringer of Light informs her, that is when Grynewaht sees her.

“Wait, you are the Ward…oh…ho, ho, it’s like all my namesdays have come at once. I will capture you and bring that one’s head back to Zenos.” The brutish Roegadyn order the attack, Nox switches into her Dancer and she taps on Hiroshi’s shoulder, indicating him as her dance partner, she dances to a phantom tune in her head and Hiroshi feels a sudden surge of energy through him.

Both the Warrior of Light and Warrior of Darkness make quick work on the prototype new Magitek automatons, Nox’ila catches her chakrams with ease as the Magitek crumbles to the ground.

“What? Why are you doing this? You should be one of us!”

“I was never one of you, Grynewaht…I fight for the balance of this very Star and not for anyone else.” The Roegadyn starts to notice that he is all that is left, he looks at them and he runs off, Nox sighs slightly… something tells her this will not be the last time, they run into him. Nox switches to her gunblade, she turns to the rest of the group,

“You guys go on ahead; I have a statement to make.”

“What?” Conrad asks.

“There will be reinforcements, the whole lot of you must not be here.” She says in a soft snarl,

“…But what about you?” The Bringer of Light looks at her as he questions, she nods to him and gives him that smile as she replies,

“I will be fine.”

Her ears swirl as she hears the uniform sound of march, Nox allows the dark aether to surround her and her Solus ring hanging visible around her neck, when the small platoon of imperials reach her, the commanding officer stops them. The officer zero in on the ring around her neck,

“You…you are the Ward…”

“Tell your Emperor and your Lord Viceroy, that I know they are looking for me, but they find me a feline hard to catch if they want to find me…I am siding with the enemies now.”

“My lady…” the officers call out to her. Nox’ila swings her Gunblade and cuts down on the remnants of the Magitek, causing it to implode as she jumps out of the way, she smirks at the Imperial platoon before she runs back to Castrum Oriens.

Zenos yae Galvus watches the officers report to him about the ongoings of the territory, he waves his hand with boredom and the officer stops and returns to his spot. These poor men were sent on a fool’s errand by his own father; the Emperor…look and secure the ‘Lost Ward of Solus’. He has failed to hold on to her…how would these poor men fare against that Miqo’te; the Warrior of Darkness, the Ward of Ascians, and the Ward of Solus zos Galvus himself. He watches the door as the sound of running boots can be heard echoing the walls of the chambers, soon a soldier stops at the door, he salutes him before making the rest of the way deeper into the chamber. Waiting for Zenos to address him, the Crown Prince sighs and waves his hand, signaling the man to speak.

“Lord Viceroy, I bring grave tidings. The prototype Magitek and a small group of ours were ambushed by the Resistances, aided by the Eorzean Alliance, all but one man survived the ambush. Both he and the platoon that answers the reinforcement, mention of seeing a Miqo’te matching the description of the Ward.”

Zenos straightens himself on his throne, his entire focus is on the man before him, he can feel the man stiffens.

“Tell me what they see.”

“They all mention seeing a tall Miqo’te female, with black hair, red and blue eye, with a ring on the necklace around her neck and using a Gunblade with a Garlean stance.”

“It is her. So, she has ally herself with the savages…Gentleman, we need but rescue the poor and misguided girl, she was lost and now lied to by those savages. We need but to bring her back…home. To us.”

“And there is the little problem with the Resistances…I am all ears for a solution.” The leader of the Crania Lupi steps out and salutes at him, one of the Garlean born officers snarls at her,

“Know your place, Savage.” Zenos stops the man,

“Allow her to share her peace since none of you would.” Zenos looks at the shorter female, the rage and bitterness on Fordola rem Lupis, the Crown Prince’s lip curl into a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a really, really, long chapter. Longer than what I have written so far, as I set up in mind head for where I need to end to bring up the story for the next chapter, I never knew there was so much to write, so I kept writing and writing, adding details here and there. And we get this monster. I really enjoy writing about how the WOL and WOD who started off with their differences slowly becoming this almost sibling dynamic. How the Scions and the EA leader notices and recognizes Nox's pain and the brave face she tries to put on. I personally like the growth we are seeing in Nox, she is always about the balance of the Star, for her Masters but we are seeing her becoming something else, she is still fighting for the balance of the star and something else. Also Zenos...since his upbringing in this timeline is different from the game, he will behave differently but we will still get to see hints of the Murder prince once in a while.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	32. The Dance of Crimson And Ebony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first strike on the Garlean Empire, they are ready to strike once more. Only to be corner and trap like a beast by a roar of crimson tide. The dance between Zenos and the Warrior of Darkness rages.

Nox’ila studies the dark metal bridge that leads to deeper into Gyr Abania, it has been so long but the Darkness wraps around her, a warning. Even with her limited use of Darkness, it still tried to help, she has learned to trust it, she gets up from where she has been hiding with Hiroshi and the rest, she looks at the direction of the Reach. Hiroshi knows something is triggering the Warrior of Darkness’s instinct, she has excellent instinct and she has a good grasp of her surroundings, he has seen it a few times how she will look at the direction before the Doma Shinobi appear to report their findings.

“What is it, Nox?”

“Something is not right…the Darkness is reacting to something…” The Miqo’te informs the group, she turns to look at the Lalafell, he shakes his head.

“No, you go ahead, you have the flares, use it if you need reinforcement.” She nods to Pipin, Hiroshi looks at Alisaie,

“I am going with her…” Nox pauses and summons her Shadow Gwiber, she turns to the Warrior of Light,

“My Mount can fly…I can give you a ride.” Hiroshi looks at her with horrid,

“You could have told us earlier…we won’t have the need to walk all these days.”

“I was getting back at you for your comment about my height the other day…” She growls at him.

The two Hydaelyn’s chosen hops off the back of the Shadow Gwiber, Nox kisses her mount’s snout and whispers something an old language before the Gwiber steps back into an aetheric pocket disappearing.

“I have never seen that Mount before, where did you get it?”

“It was a gift from my favorite Master, he dotes me…alot…and he is very nice.” The Miqo’te replies with a slight blush. She frowns at Hiroshi and shakes her head to clear her head.

“We will go in on foot, I have no idea what is amiss has happened or not…” Hiroshi nods to her and the two stay close to the cliff walls as they make their way past the edge of the Reach’s glamour. As they enter, all seems fine but that nagging feeling weight heavy on Nox’s shoulder, they make their way to Conrad who looks at them both.

“What’s the matter?”

“Something feels wrong…I don’t know how to explain…it is like I left an opening and it is making really uneasy. Conrad, can we have more eyes up there and there?” Nox informs the older Hyur as she points out the ideal location for a lookout is trouble does come. Conrad turns to Meffrid and he nods to the younger man, the leaders and members of the Ala Mhigan Resistance had bear witness the outcome of Nox’s uncanny instinct. If she is feeling uneasy about something and request things to be done…they will do it. Before Nox can say anything else, the darkness shields her and Hiroshi as the explosion blows a hole in the Reach’s defense, the Darkness drops, and they see Garlean soldiers and Crania Lupi pouring in the Reach.

The Warrior of Darkness growls as she summons her gunblade into her hand, she turns to Conrad,

“Master Kemp, just like we trained, please relay the orders,” Conrad looks at her and he nods.

“Men! Just as we trained, pair up! Do not get single out! Two of you against one Garlean scum!” The Resistance fighters start to pair up and do as Conrad order, Nox turns to Hiroshi,

“As we trained, you watch my back, I watch yours.” The Warrior of Light nods to her, Nox turns to look at the Hospital Wing,

“We need to secure safe passage for the healers and the injured,” she says, Hiroshi curses and the two rushes to the Hospital Wing, they fight their way towards the Hospital Wing. Nox struck her gunblade into the ground and darkness seal the Hospital Wing,

“Krile, Y’shtola, get the injured and whoever you can, we will secure your way out.”

“Krile, you go with them, I will stay.”

“‘Shtola, you are not staying.” Nox argues with the older Miqo’te,

“Nox, someone has to look after you guys…” Y’shtola says and kisses Nox’s head, the younger Miqo’te frowns but she opens a weak portal for the Krile and the rest.

Nox unseal the Hospital wing both Hiroshi and she race out to fight, she kicks a Garlean off a Resistance fighter, Hiroshi helps the fighter up and pushes him to join his assigned partner. Nox is using Garlean stances for the quick succession of slashes, she has no love for Garlean soldiers nor the Crania Lupi. As she drops another Garlean soldier, her ears perk up at Meffrid’s voice shouting.

“Kin slayer! Traitor!” Nox scans the battlefield and her eyes fall on the leader of the Crania Lupi cuts Meffrid down with ease, next was Lyse charging into punch the female Hyur,

“For the love of Zodiark! What happened to ‘stick with your partner’?” the Miqo’te growls and rushes towards Lyse but darkness wraps around Nox protectively. Hiroshi stop and looks at her,

“It never did it before…”

“Let me go!” Growling at the Darkness, that is when Nox realizes why. She sees Zenos yae Galvus stepping behind the female Hyur…

“You look promising…do not disappoint me.” The large man says almost lazily and Lyse charges in for the attack.

Nox yanks herself out of the Darkness with all her might while Hiroshi defends them from incoming attacks, Nox manages to pull herself out of the Darkness. She sees Zenos strike at Lyse sending the female a few yalms away, she races in but as she sees Zenos raising his blade high ready to take a strike,

“I told you not to disappoint me.” And the blade comes down, but it lands onto Y’shtola’s shield,

“’shtola!” She cries out but the older Miqo’te is barely holding back the attack before Nox can reach her, the sound of shatter shield rings in her ears and she sees Y’shtola collapse on the sandy ground before her. Darkness clings around Nox, she charges in and kicking off the ground she does a spinning slash at Zenos who blocks her attack, Hiroshi ducks behind her, with her as the main distraction, he slings towards Zenos from the left and lands a punch on the man’s face. Both Warriors back away, Nox still taking the Garlean stance and the Darkness is empowering her movements and attacks.

“Mind yourself…you have limited usage of it,” Hiroshi warns her,

“Enough to bring him down.”

Zenos recovers from the attack and his blue orbs fall onto his prey, the slender frame Miqo’te that haunts his dreams and his waking hours. He knows she was holding back during many of their friendly spars but this…he looks at his blade hand it is still shaking from blocking her attack from earlier.

“There you are my cub. Still playing ‘house’ with these savages, time to come home, Nox.” Zenos watches as the male Hyur next to her elbows her,

“You never mention, he was talkative…” she sighs at the male and replies,

“I have no idea where he picked up that bad habit from…maybe from you?” The Hyur chuckles playfully, she rolls her eyes at him but a small smile form on her lips, Zenos frowns at the closeness and the familiarity they shared, she is supposed to be his friend!

“Playing ‘House’…maybe I am, at least they are not trying to hurt me…like you did.” Zenos frowns, he knows she is still angry, but it seems he will need to take her by force, he takes his stance,

“Fine, cub. We will play. Once we are done, I am bringing you home, whether you like it or not.” Before he is able to make his first move, Nox is right before him with her gunblade going in for an upwards slash, he blocks it, he scans around for the Hyur, knowing that Nox is only the distraction... Nox places her hand on his chest,

“Not him.” She informs him coolly before the Gunblade disappears and a staff behind her and a Fire takes hold on him, she leaps backward and switches back to her Gunblade.

Zenos is glad that his Garlean issued armor protected him from most of the burn but the damage is still done onto him, they grew up together, he knew her weakness as much as she knows his. Hers…Zenos narrows his eyes at the Hyur next to her, he changes his stances, he makes a dash towards the Hyur monk, true to her job, she goes into blocks his attack, he just needed her to be closer. He kicks the Hyur, but the monk blocks him and goes in for a three-combo strike, Nox turns her Gunblade and she headbutts him right at his third eye, she is fighting dirty. Zenos staggers away, Nox is not giving him any room to breathe, she goes in with another side slash but Zenos manages to recover in time to dodge her attack. Zenos goes into grabbing her by the neck, when he realizes in it was too late, he got her, alright but she is fighting his hold and he trying to maintain a grip on her, the monk seeing that she is trouble goes in ready to stun him but Zenos kicks the male right in the stomach sending him out of the picture.

“Nox, do not fight me, I do not wish to hurt you.”

“Then let me go!”

“You know, I can’t…stop making this harder than it’s supposed to.” Before Zenos can say anything else, a punch lands on his face once more,

“Hey! Didn’t you hear the lady, she said, let her go.” The monk tries to punch him again but Zenos blocks his swing with his blade and kicks him away one last time. As Zenos is distracted, Nox has turned her Gunblade inwards and she slashes up at the large Garlean Male, who releases her and blocks her attack. She rushes to Hiroshi, the Bringer of Light is alive but barely conscious, Nox is running out of steam, Zenos is relentless with his sole pursuit to bring her back, he makes his way closer to them, then a soft clanking of metal stops him.

Zenos looks down at his blade, it is broken, Nox smirks at the sight, Hiroshi’s last strike manages to break the blade, he chucks the broken sword away and looks at her, that is when a pair of strong arms pull her into a tight embrace.

“Kitten, stand down…you are done for the day.” Her lover in his Ascian robes and mask holds her close, she relaxes into him,

“Rest for now,” he informs her,

“No…he and his had hurt enough people today, I will not stand down until he leaves.” The Miqo’te growls, Emet-Selch sighs at her and kisses her head, Zenos growls at the sight of the Ascian.

“You!” But Zenos quickly rein in his anger, seeing that his out weapon at the moment,

“All units, fall back. We are done here.” He calls out, he looks at Nox,

“You will come to me…when the time comes.” The Crown Prince says before walking away, Emet-Selch kisses her head, disappearing before the reinforcement form the Eorzean Alliance join them, the Flame General is rushing towards the two Warriors.

“It’s a miracle, you both are alive…”

“I am fine…just my pride hurts more.” Hiroshi replies, Nox is still trying to stay on her feet, Krile runs up to her,

“Someone has stabilized Y’shtola…she will live, as for you, young lady…you push yourself too hard, go rest now.” The Lalafell tells her, she nods to Krile without a word of complaint.

A few days later, after Krile and the Healers at the Reach clear her to at least move around, Nox has traveled with the Scions back to Castrum Oriens, where they discuss the latest incident with Conrad and the Flame General. The lot of talk about giving up but Raubahn manages to stir the fire within the lot, then they started discussing Zenos and how to fight him. She crosses her arms and says nothing, Hiroshi looks at her, he smirks at her,

“What is on your mind?” The Bringer of Light always can tell that when she is thinking about something…

“I will let Alphinaud say it,” The Warrior of Darkness says and looks at the younger Elezen male, who clears his throat.

“Loath though I am to say it, we should not be surprised. Before succeeding van Baelsar in Ala Mhigo. Zenos led the Imperial army to Doma, where he crushed the rebellion utterly.”

Nox leans against the support as she starts making a list of things they will need.

“As a matter of fact, Doma remains in his charge to this day. Suffice to say, Varis’s heir is a peerless warrior and an accomplished general. The question is, how are we to contend with such a foe?” Alphinaud asks as he looks around.

“I have a feeling, you’re about to tell us,” Hiroshi says with a slight grin.

“Well…to put it simply, we have one Legatus overseeing two provinces a world apart. I say, we divide and conquer – we kindle the flames of revolution in Doma once more, thereby forcing Zenos to fight a war on two fronts.” This manages to stir a will to fight on within Conrad and willing to give it a try,

“I can supply yet another reason to do so, Zenos know that I am here, he will be looking for me here and if I suddenly pop out in Doma, guess who will hop on the next Airship to Doma?”

“It will buy all of you time to rebuild, regroup and plan.” Nox says with a grin. They all finally came to an agreement, Nox looks at Hiroshi,

“So, who is going to Doma?”

“Alphinaud, Alisaie, Lyse, Myself and you.” Nox nods to him,

“Get Tataru…something tells me, she would be useful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter but better than the previous one XD. Anyway, I have planned this fight so long ago, I still hiccup when I was writing it. So heads up, posting of chapters will take a bit longer, cause...I need to recap on the Doma part =.=; so I can fine-tune some parts of the story. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	33. The Journey forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey towards the east, to rekindle the dying flames of rebellion begin. What troubles and danger lurks as they embark on the open ocean?

Emet-Selch rolls over to finds his lover still asleep curling up on her side and her tail around her legs, he reaches over to strokes her face, she purrs in her sleep and snuggles closer to him. The Ancient being pulls her closer, inhaling the scent of her hair, her ear brushes his face slightly, he chuckles.

“Nox, you need to wake up. You and the Scions are heading to Doma today.” The Warrior of Darkness makes a soft rumbling grumble and snuggles even closer to him, her face buries in the crook of his neck. He sighs slightly. She grumbles some more before opening her eyes and nuzzles him gently,

“I am awake.” Informing him, Emet-Selch kisses her deeply, she returns the kiss with the same passion while wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Are you going to join us for the journey to Doma?”

“Of course, I am. I promise your darling father that I will guard you, I intend to keep that promise.” Nox sighs at the mention of her father, she misses him, Emet-Selch knows what is going through her mind, he kisses her once more.

“He misses you dearly as well. Once the threat from the Black Wolf dies down, you will see him again. He promises he will see you again.” The Miqo’te nods and presses her forehead on his, enjoying this quiet moment between them.

The Warrior of Darkness frowns at the things the Scions have packed for the trip…she has specifically mentioned on essential supplies…yet she is finding - sweets, books and strangely three extra pillows. Nox lets out a heavy sigh as she massages the bridge of her nose.

“Why extra pillows?” The Miqo’te’s tone is dangerously low, the Warrior of Light stands before his extra pillows,

“Hey! I need at least three extra pillows around me, in order to sleep. I _need_ them.”

The Hyur towers over the Miqo’te hoping he could stop her from what she is going to do…

“Hiroshi…we are not paying extra for extra baggage. And I said, essential supplies, extra pillows are not one.” With that, the Warrior of Darkness snaps her fingers and wills the pillows, sweets, and books back to the Rising Stone. Hiroshi collapses on his knees,

“Not the sweets too…” he cries

“You monster!” The Bringer of Light tells her, Nox’ila sighs and looks at the Elezen Twins, Lyse and Tataru, Alphinaud seems calm even she did snap his books away.

“I really didn’t think books would matter but if you deem them not essential, so be it.” The older twin says quietly,

“For crying out loud, why am I the responsible one? I am the Warrior of Darkness…if anyone should hinder and mess with the operation, it should be me…” Nox says. Lyse looks at Hiroshi, who is now doing his ‘I am angry, do not talk to me’ routine, she sighs and comments.

“You are actually more reliable than Hiroshi…sometimes…”

“Lyse, I heard that!” Hiroshi cries out.

Nox helps out on the ship that is ferrying them across the sea towards Kugane, the only port in Hingashi whose docks remain open to foreign vessels. From there, they will have to find themselves another ship across the Ruby Sea. Nox ties the ropes for the ship when the Captain Carvallain de Gorgagne comes up to her,

“I will not have my guest doing chores on my ship, go join your friends in the cabin.” The Miqo’te studies the Wildwood Elezen, she seen him somewhere before, she will have to look into something other time. Running a hand through her wind-tossed hair, she comments,

“I am a wild spirit. I am happier out here, with the wind in my hair and my hands busy.”

“A lady after my heart.” The Elezen captain says while touching his chest… …is he trying to flirt with her? Oh, Emet-Selch will have this male’s hide when he learns of it… she laughs at him,

“Sadly, this lady has given her heart to a man, who is waiting on her.” There is a subtle change of the male’s expression, Nox hides her need to smirk,

“That’s too bad…mayhap the man is among one of your group?” That leads to Nox to laugh and she loops the rope swift through itself forming what resembles a number eight, she loops the same rope once more, forms a second ‘eight’ on top of the other one. She uses the knot to steady the sails, the Captain raises a brow.

“Sadly, he is not among us, he is waiting for me…somewhere.” Giving the Captain a wink before moving down to meet the rest of the Scions in the cabin. The Captain Carvallain runs a hand through the figure-8 knot done by the Miqo’te, it is almost perfect, he watches as she disappears below deck. He wonders where she learned it from for, she does not seem like the seafaring type.

Seeing the Scions chatting animatedly with the Bringer of Light, Nox’ila quickly ducks back into her room, only to be called out by the Warrior of Light.

“Nox, where have you been?” The Miqo’te sighs and mutters her breathe,

“Zodiark, give me strength.” She turns to face the Scions and Hiroshi, she points upwards,

“I was helping up deck, I cannot sit there not doing anything, I need to keep my hands busy.” Lyse hops onto her feet and comes up to her, the female Hyur takes her hand, leading her to join them,

“We were thinking, we could sit down and talk since we never had a chance to really speak with you…and get to know you.”

“What’s there to talk about? You guys already knew that I was raised by Ascians and I am…the one aiding them in most of their plans.” Hiroshi sighs at her,

“We know who you want us to believe…” Lyse pushes Hiroshi away,

“We just want to get to know you, that’s all.” The Miqo’te looks at the Hyur, she sighs and settles down with them,

“What do you want to know?”

Lyse looks at her then at Alisaie, the female Elezen shrugs at her and Lyse sighs slightly,

“I am not good at this but tell us about yourself? Age? Favorites? I don’t know…” The Warrior of Darkness shrugs at female Hyur.

“Well, I just recently turn twenty-four…Twen…yes, Twenty-four. I like Royal Milk tea, Finger Sandwich, Fish dishes and chocolate.” Seeing that Nox’ila is answering without holding back, Alisaie then questions,

“What do you do in your free time?” Nox leans back onto her seat as she takes some time to think about it.

“I will read, mainly my father’s collection, he has tons of it or I will nap with my lover…” the Miqo’te stops when she realizes that she let it slip about her father and her lover, she blushes. Both Lyse and Alisaie questions in unison,

“You have a lover?” while Hiroshi is in the background asking,

“Father?” Nox nods to the females in reply. Alisaie turns to Hiroshi,

“It seems she got you beat in that department.” Hiroshi frowns at the younger Elezen,

“Shut up.” He growls slightly, Nox looks at Lyse than at Hiroshi,

“I always thought you and Lyse are together…” Alisaie lets a burst of joyful laughter while the two Hyurs blush at her comment.

Both Nox’ila and Alphinaud are discussing the books they have read, Alphinaud ask her about a book title,

“My father owns that book, but he forbids me from reading it, he said it was not appropriate for a Lady to read it,” she replies.

“But it is a book about flower languages, why would he forbid it?”

“My Masters did try to go behind my father’s back and allow me to read it but out of respect to my father’s wishes, I did not.”

“This father of yours, he?” Hiroshi finally asks,

“Yes, he is one of my Masters as well, but he doted on me and cared for me since I was taken in. He is the only Father-figure I ever know of, so I refer him as ‘father’, he was resistant to the title at first, but he slowly gave into the idea.” Nox says with a smile, she loves to talk about her family, like she is proud to have them as her family. When Nox realize what she is doing, she reins her emotions in and shakes her head. She cannot and will not allow these Scions to worm themselves into her inner circle. She will fight with them and even protect them, but they are different from her Ascians Master…they are not her family. Nox’s ears perk up, she looks up at the cabin’s door before large crash vibrates the whole vessel,

“What in the seven hells?” Hiroshi questions,

“Something feels wrong…” Nox mutters, her ears swirl on top of her head,

“Let’s go ask our esteemed captain,” the Warrior of Darkness mutters in a playful tone.

Both Warriors make their way to the upper deck, once on the deck, the aetheric disturbance is more prominent, Hiroshi steps closer to the Elezen Captain.

“What is going on?” Captain Carvallain seems embarrassed, he frowns at one his men who are cowering in fear,

“Get up! Go to your station!” He shouts, he then sighs at the two,

“It seems something has caused our course to change, we heading to…”

“Sirensong Sea.” Nox supplies, Captain Carvallain looks at her and smirks,

“I keep forgetting that you have a seaman in you,”

“One of my Mentors felt that it is his civic duty to teach me all the skills…in case, I may need it one day.” Captain Carvallain smirks and comments,

“He is a wise man.”

“He is one of your many…should I say, colleagues.” He burst out laughing at her,

“Yes, my many colleagues.”

Nox snaps her fingers and a bottle of wine appears in her hand, Hiroshi glares at her and growls,

“This is no time for a drink, Nox.”

“This isn’t for me,” she informs him, she hands the bottle to the Captain, the Elezen takes it from her gingerly, his eyes widen,

“This is…”

“Yes, I have a few crates on board your ship at this very moment, if you keep your word that you will aid us with whatever creatures we end up facing and that your crew does not leave us after fixing the ship, I will give you a crate of this.”

“Seven Hells, woman. How in the world did you get your paws on this wine? And you have a few crates?”

“I have my ways, so do we have a deal?”

“You have a deal.” Both the Miqo’te and Elezen takes each other hand and shake on it, she smirks,

“Go on, that bottle is on me.”

The Scions gather on the upper deck, Nox summons her gunblade to her, she gives it a good swing,

“Someone or something has manipulated the aether and send us off course, there are tales about creatures doing so to send ships to their watery graves…we will be seeing some of our hosts soon.” As soon as the last word fell out of her lips, strange tentacle creatures leap out of the waters and attack them,

“What the hell are these?” Hiroshi yell as he punches

“Banshee.”

“Wait…this are not…”

“I am not the one who named them. So, would you shut up and kill these things?” The Miqo’te snarls as she slashes down one of the creatures.

As the ship crashes into the land, Nox runs up the bow and she hops down on the solid ground below her, Hiroshi follows her, the two Warriors brave the creatures lurking on the isolated island, surrounded by skeletal remains of many ships. Hiroshi pauses and looks at the ships,

“Lure by the Siren call, those ships that never made it home,” Nox mutters,

“But we can do nothing for them, we have to focus on the task at hand.” The Miqo’te says as she charges ahead and cuts down an Albatros, as the avian drops onto the ground, the Warrior of Darkness pause and the limited Darkness she has reacts and wraps around her left arm. Hiroshi kicks one of the avians away and looks at her,

“What is it?”

“The Darkness is reacting to something…” she replies softly. As the path leads them through the shipwrecks, they are confronted by unrest sailors, Nox and Hiroshi manage to take them down as they approach a chamber, where Darkness greets Nox.

“Ah, I see. My darkness is reacting to you,”

“They do that?”

“Never knew, they did. Now, we know. I will report to my Masters.”

The two manages to defeat the creature that uses darkness as well with relative ease and in no time, they reach what seems to be the last chamber, there, they are greeted by a Lorelei.

“A Voidsent…Siren…I get it now,” Nox mutters,

“I would like to know, what you know. And why is my education on these things lacking,” Hiroshi says with a frown.

“You have beaten a true Siren before, right?” Hiroshi nods,

“The reason why people mistook this for a Siren is that it too uses its voice to bring the same devastation,”

“I wish Alphinaud is here.”

“Why in the name of Zodiark do you need him here?”

“Well, he can take stuff you say down and check it later.”

“Oh, so you are calling me a lair, Bringer of Light?” The two bickers again as they charge at Lorelei, the poor Voidsent was no match for the two who lay it down without even paying it much attention as they are more focused auguring with each other. As the two exits the chamber, they were greeted by the Twins, Lyse and the Captain.

“Do they do that often?” The Elezen questions,

“Yes, they do.” Both the twins reply,

“Shall we quit this awful place?” the Captain calls out to the two, both Warrior stop and looks at the Elezen, they nod and joins them.

A few weeks of uneventful and rather peaceful sailing, the ship finally docks in Kugane, pier 2, Nox watches as the people unload their items, she stops them from unloading one of the crates of Wine. She turns to the Captain,

“As promised, a crate of the wine,” she informs him. The Elezen checks the content of it, he smirks at her,

“Nice doing business with you, milady,” the two smiles at each other meaningful before Nox gives a wave and goes back to join the Scions. Hiroshi looks at her,

“So, are you going to tell me, what is so special about those wine?”

“Maybe, if it suits me.” The Miqo’te replies with a smile. Nox’ila studies their surroundings, it has been ages since she was here, gathering their things, Nox discreetly uses the Darkness to move the crates away. She follows the group quietly as they enter Shiokaze Hostelry, Tataru is on about how she is able to get information and she works best at inns and bars. Before the Lalafell is able to walk away, they are greeted by a Hyur,

“Warrior of Light and companions, I presumed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time but I have done it. I really enjoy both WOL and WOD bickering with each other, they are very fun to write. Also, the inner struggle within Nox, who is only with them until Elidibus calls her home but she is developing this friendship with these Scions and she is unsure how to deal with it. I like that part as well.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	34. Resetting the board...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have reached Kagune, greeted by, and received aid from an unexpected help. As for the Warrior of Darkness, she has other ideas, she breaks away from the group to have some time on her own to think and plan. But will she truly be alone?

The Warrior of Darkness tags along with the group as the Hyur; Hancock Fitzgerald, a Ul'dahn man stationed in Kugane, representing none other East Aldenard Trading Company. Lolorito has requested Hancock to be their guide, the Scions and the Bringer of Light seem suspicious of the Hyur at first but, Nox has no quarrel with the Lalafell, so she voted to go with him. As Hancock is giving the rest of the group the grand introduction to Kugane, the Warrior of Darkness is not paying attention to the whole tour for she has been to Kugane...once again, Ward of Solus zos Galvus, she gets to travel to all these territories without a problem. Her lover did remind her a few moments ago that he had a safe place arranged for her. Nox allows her mind to wander but the little thing returns to the one memory she did not want to recall or even ponder about…

_Two evenings before they depart for Kugane, Nox'ila knocks on the door to Urianger's office, she enters as she stares at the list she prepared,_

_"Urianger, I have the list ready, I need you to check on this..." as the Miqo'te looks up, she sees her Father leaning into Urianger, while the Elezen has his hands bound and bend over his own desk, both males in various degrees of undress. She sees red claw marks on Urianger’s fair skin, the golden clawed gloves places rather firmly on the Elezen’s shoulder, as if holding the man in place…could be the reason for the red marks. Her father's hood is down and revealing his long ash blonde hair, his beauty mark is visible underneath his mask, he smirks at her,_

_"Daisy, what did we say about knocking?" His voice is dangerous...she stiffens, that voice…_

_"I…I apologize, Father..." she steps out and closed the door behind her. Oh, she knows of their relationship but to walk in on it... ...Nox had run to her Lover for comfort, her father had never used that tone on her, it was primordial and dark, it also terrified her..._

_During their departure, Urianger had pulled her aside after he gifted Alisaie the rapier, he kisses her forehead and mutters,_

_“I apologize for thy witnessing such a scene. Know this, Nox’ila. I am not here to steal thy father from thee. I am going to keep my promise to thy father.” He then hands her a box of sweets and cakes that only her father knows that she likes,_

_“He did ask of me to procure these for thee; thy father is worried that he hath frightened thee badly that day.” Taking the box of sweets and cakes, she nods to him, giving him, a quick hug and she ran up to the ship…_

Nox’ila shakes her head trying to push that memory away, her thoughts soon run to her father’s hair color, she smiles to herself. As among all the inhabitants of the Halls of Ancients, only Nox has black hair, in order not to let her feel left out, Elidibus has turned his hair black. It was only recently before she was sent away to stay with Urianger and the Scions, she had the chance to help her father with his hair, she expressed that she was grateful that he kept his hair black for her but she enjoys seeing her father’s original hair color. After that, the Emissary has his hair return to his original color which is what Nox’ila prefers.

“ _We are here, kitten._ ” Emet-Selch’s voice gently caresses her mind, none of her Masters taught her this trick, Emet-Selch refuses to teach her as well,

“ _No, I did not refuse to teach you. You need to rejoin with a few more shards before you can master this gift was what I told you. Now be a dear, bid farewell to these mortals and join me._ " The group stops before the path towards Ijin-gai and the man from Ul’dah starts to say,

“This road leads to the Ijin-gai; the district in which ‘Ijin’ — or foreigners —are permitted to reside.” The group looks ahead towards the elegant structures, Alphinaud starts to questions,

“Would this also be where foreign embassies are found —including that of a certain empire?”

“Precisely. So, you see, it would not be at all unusual to cross paths with one of our Garlean cousins here. With this in mind, I would encourage you to choose your words carefully. We would not want any physical altercations, after all, such spats being strictly forbidden.”

“The Sekiseigumi punish breaches of the peace quite severely. I have seen foreigners permanently exiled for a single violation —though, to be fair, this is not common. More often than not, they are executed on the spot.” The straw-haired merchant informs them, Lyse looks at him in horror,

“What, cut down then and there? You’re joking, right?”

“Would that I was, but alas, these samurai are a humorless lot.” The Merchant went ahead and gives another example of how the samurai would do if any of them cause any trouble. With that the merchant leads them to the Garlean Consulate when the Guards see her approach, they straighten and salutes her, she makes her way towards the gate.

The group watches her some with horror as they watch the Miqo’te near the gates, the main guard then greets

“Welcome back, milady!” Nox nods to the Guard,

“Remember all these faces, they are my friends…expect for that one…” she says as she singles out Hancock. The merchant looks perplexed, she turns to the group,

“You guys go ahead with the rest of the tour; I will head inside for a shower and a nap. Call me when you guys ready for some planning.” With that the Warrior of Darkness enters the consulate, Hiroshi tries to stop her, but a blast of Darkness blocks him, she turns to look at him as the gate closes, she gives him a wink.

“Your friend…she”

“She is upset that you did not acknowledge her…she is my Counterpart, the Warrior of Darkness and…the Ward,” Hancock looks at the Warrior of Light in astonishment.

“She is the Ward that all the Garleans are looking for…”

Emperor Solus zos Galvus had written a letter to this very consulate months before his passing, gave them strict instructions to look after and protect his Ward if anything happens to him and if anyone were to mean her harm. A portrait of her sent along with the letter. A week ago, she has sent a letter ahead with the sigil of Solus zos Galvus informing them of her arrival to Kugane and seek a safe place to stay. The man-in-charge of the Consulate is Solus’s loyalist and disapproved of Varis on many occasions and thus Emet-Selch as Solus felt it would be a good idea if anything a place for her to hide. This man was one of Solus’s old Legatus, Lord Wulfric; but he was severely injured during a battle, this man refused to stand down and remain loyal to Solus. And thus, Solus gave him, his current position. Nox’ila looks at the huge man before her, Lord Wulfric smiles at her warmly, she can see the scar hidden by his collar, according to Emet-Selch this poor man was slash by a blade across his neck, since then he has never uttered a word. He places a hand on Nox’s head, he then salutes her, she salutes back but her Solus ring falls out around her neck. The old man looks at the ring and tears fill his eyes; he pulls her into a tight hug. This old Legatus really loved his late Emperor…

Nox’ila is given full access to the consulate, a small office, and a bedroom, plus whatever intel she requests for. Looking at the map Lord Wulfric has his men prepare for her. Yes, she has got in contact with the Scions and Hiroshi…for she has gotten a Linkpearl call from Urianger…

_“Nox’ila, art thou safe?” The Elezen’s voice was lace with tiredness and worry, Nox hates it when she feels the same heartache for this Elezen as she would for her father._

_“Of course, I am… … wait, did one of the Scions call you and informed you that I enter the Kugane’s Garlean Consulate?” The Miqo’te questions, the Elezen replies, still sounding tired, she wonders what he is doing that causes him, his rest._

_“Aye, they did.” Nox sighs slightly before replying almost absentmindedly,_

_“I am not in immediate danger, do not call and worried father…Dad…”_

_“I am glad thou art safe. Wouldst thou call our friends and stop them from worrying as well? My child…” It was only then, Nox realized what she referred the Elezen by, her face turned a dark shade of red, which cause Emet-Selch who was with her, lifting a brow at the sight._

_“Yes…Da…I mean, I will contact them. I have to go.” She ends the call, she pulls Emet-Selch into a hug as she buries her face in embarrassment._

Nox’ila reads up the current situation in the territory, with Zenos away in Ala Mhigo, he left Doma under the care of the acting Viceroy; Yotsuyu goe Brutus.

“It’s her…” The Warrior of Darkness mutters to herself, she recalled how Zenos told her, he had met an interesting female in Doma. It seems buying her way into Doma is out of the questions, Yotsuyu is known to be loyal to Zenos. But the crates of wine will be good enough to smooth their passage through the Ruby Sea, but she will not be able to ‘talk’ her way into the Doma Castle. They will need to find the King of Doma, rekindle the young King’s fire to fight, and see how things go from there. She is deeply in thought when Emet-Selch joins her, the Ascian smirks at the sight, he steps to her and wraps his arms around her waist, Nox stops and looks over her shoulder,

“Hades,” the Ascians leans close to her and kisses the back of her neck causing her to purr and her tail around his waist. Emet-Selch chuckles softly, he whispers,

“I miss you…my kitten,” his voice sensual and in need, breathing each word onto her skin, she shudders and mews softly. Emet-Selch snaps his fingers, locking the door and he nuzzles the back of her neck and his hands snaking into her shirt cupping both her breast, gently massaging them. She inhales sharply, the Miqo’te mutters,

“Hades, I…I still need to…work…” Emet-Selch wills all the maps and her notes away, he whispers into her ear,

“Those can wait…”

The Ascian kisses the back of her neck as he rolls her pert nubs between his fingers, she cries softly, he whispers,

“Not too loud now. Or Wulfric will hear you…” Biting onto her lower lip as he continues to tease her. Emet-Selch chuckles as he snaps his fingers and their lower garments are gone, he reaches to strokes her folds, he coos softly,

“Did you need me that much? You already so wet…” He dips a finger into her, she gasps,

“Hades…” he strokes her gently,

“What did you see your fathers did...Ah, bound and bent over the desk, shall we give it a try as well?” He breathes his words onto her ear and adds another finger into her, she bucks her hips in response,

“Hades…stop teasing me,” she finally pleads. He kisses her neck as he slowly unbuttons her shirt allowing it to drop down one side of her shoulder, he kisses and nips her bare shoulder,

“I will bite you like you always wanted if you play along, my kitten…”

“…Hard…enough to mark…”

“Yes, hard enough to mark you as mine…” he nips her shoulder gently. She nods in response. He pushes her gently onto the desk surface, exposing her bottom, he reaches to strokes her tail, she shudders and bites down a moan. He smiles softly as he slides his length against her folds, he traces kisses down from her shoulder down her exposed back.

“Hades…please…”

“So impatient…” he chastises her as he chuckles gently.

Not wanting to upset his lover, he gingerly eases himself into her…her body remembers his shape, the thought excites him more but Emet-Selch controls himself. He kisses her shoulder, she whimpers softly at his lack of movement, he kisses the back of her neck, supporting himself on the desk. He slowly dragged himself out and back into her, pacing himself, he places a hand on her hip and her tail wraps around his wrist. Emet-Selch grits his teeth as he controls his pace,

“Hades…please…stop torturing me…” his lover once again pleads, he chuckles and kisses her shoulder, he warns,

“If I do…do not leave any mark on this desk or I will punish you.” She growls at him slightly, Emet-Selch stops his movement,

“What was that?”

“For the love of Zodiark, yes…I will not mark the desk…” she snarls at him. Emet-Selch moves swiftly into her, causing her to cry out, forgoing all his control, he hilts himself into her at a hastened pace, the sound of slapping body echoes the room.

He growls softly when he feels her walls tighten around his length, Emet-Selch drives himself into her faster, she cries out as her climax washed over her, he smiles as he kisses her shoulder. Emet-Selch continues his thrust into her at a steady pace, he can feel himself at his edge. He grunts as he empties himself into her and he bites down on her shoulder as promised, Nox rumbles in approval. He pants and he licks his mark on her bare shoulder, resting on top of her, his breathing labor, he inhales her scent and he kisses her back,

“Now, no one can take you away from me…” he mutters,

“If my father knows about this…he will have your hide…” she reminds him, he chuckles and wraps his arms around her,

“In that case, we shall never let him know of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan for a sexy time for these two couples but it felt right and Emet needed a 'nudge' XD. More planning the next chapter.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	35. Seeking the path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Darkness has rarely demonstrated her ability to plan and lead to the Scions, The Warrior of Light also notices something else about his Counterpart. They are making plans and taking steps to cross the Ruby sea and finally start their battle.

Nox’ila crosses her arms as she looks at the gifts send to her on behalf of East Aldenard Trading Company, scanning through, she sees expensive cut of cloth, sun-dried seafood, and high-grade tea leaves. The Warrior of Darkness sighs, Hancock starts to panic,

“Are they not to your liking, milady?” Waving her hand and says,

“No such thing…it just too much. Do remember I will be traveling with the Warrior of Light in a few days’ time, I cannot be taking this much items with me, some basic sun-dries and essential equipment will be good enough.” The Miqo’te turns to looks at the Garlean next to her, she gently places a hand on his arm gently,

“Lord Wulfric, could I ask something selfish from you once more?” The old Legatus smiles at her softly and strokes her head, there was no need for him to speak for Nox’ila can senses what he wishes to say.

“Can I keep some of these here? And of course, you are free to partake in any of the food items that are given,” the older man frowns at her and shakes his head,

“But I insist, you have helped me plenty these few days, allowing you to partake these food items is the least I can do.”

The older man sighs and he nods to her, the Miqo’te smiles at him, he places a hand on her head once more. The older gentleman then gently pushes her towards the door, he is urging her to join her friends,

“What I am going to do…” the older male stops her, and he then salutes her, she blinks and nods as she returns the salute. Nox’ila steps out of the threshold and looks at Hancock, she sighs,

“Do lead the way. Zodiark knows what those idiots have been up to,” she comments, the merchant bows to her respectfully and leads the way.

As Nox enters The Ruby Bazaar, the Scions starts to crowd around her, the Miqo’te is taken aback,

“Why did you enter the Consulate?” Alphinaud questions,

“Are you hurt?” Lyse asks,

“Were you forced to go to the Consulate?” Alisaie queries, Hiroshi sighs at the Scions and comments,

“How is she going to answer any of you if none of you allow her the chance to reply?” The Scions stop and gather themselves, Nox looks at Hiroshi and nods to him in thanks, he smiles at her, he reaches and ruffles her hair, as usual, causing her to growl at him.

“First off, my Master…I mean the late Emperor Solus made sure I had a safe place to hide if anything were to happen. And the Kugane Garlean consulate was one such place. I had the full run of the place and I will be protected if anything, also we needed information…Information not easily accessible by people outside of the Empire.” Nox’ila finds herself explains, she looks at Hancock,

“Could I borrow your office for a bit?”

“Feel free to use as you see fit, milady,” the merchant informs her.

Nox starts to go through with the Scions and the Warrior of Light who is currently in charge of Doma while Zenos away,

“Yotsuyu goe Brutus, a Doman who earned Zenos’s trust and favor, her hatred for her countrymen was what caught Zenos’s attention. Form what I heard, she is a cruel human being, she stops at nothing to bring a punishing foot down on her own people.” Lyse tightens her fist, Nox reaches and pats the Hyur’s hand, Lyse pauses and looks at the Miqo’te.

“There is a reason why Yotsuyu does such a thing, but we are not here to discuss it,” Nox’ila says,

“I was hoping I could ‘talk’ my way into Doma Castle, but it seems a battle is inevitable. We need someone who can lead the people, someone who the people will trust. We are but Ijins in this land they did not trust us.” Hiroshi looks at her and asks,

“Ijin…?”

“A nicer word used to call us foreigners,” Nox informs the Bringer of Light.

“So, what do you suggest?” Alphinaud finally asks after listening to her, Nox leans against the wall and replies,

“I recall you, Scions have a number of Doman allies, a shadow-walker much like myself, who should just recently return home…”

“Lady Yugiri?” the young Elezen questions. Nox’ila nods to him and adopting her father’s stance,

“Only the future King of Doma can rekindle the hopes and flame within his people hearts, we need to find the Lady Yugiri’s Master. So, first, we find your Doman allies and maybe secure ourselves a vessel that will bring us across the Ruby sea.”

Hiroshi watches as Nox’ila discuss her plans with them, the Bringer of Light is full glad that the Warrior of Darkness is currently on their side, what would that brain of hers be planning if she is against them. She knows so much more about Garlemald’s inner working and politics any than of the Scions here. Her information and knowledge are very welcome, but he also notices that the Miqo’te would switches persona when she needs to convey, or she knows a certain persona will suit bring her point across without hindrance. He has seen her speaking like Lahabrea when she needed to make someone miserable, she did it a few times on Hancock. He reaches and places a hand on her head,

“Stop talking like your Masters, Nox. You are your own person. You just talk and we will listen.” He informs her gently, the Miqo’te looks at him softly but she nods to him,

“It’s a habit, will take some time to kick,”

“We will be here to help you every step of the way, Nox.” She smiles at him, that genuine smile that he has seen a few times, Hiroshi care less if she was their enemy…he knows one thing, she is a gentle and kind soul and he will keep his promise with Haurchefant and stand by Nox’ila. Also, that smile of hers…it is beautiful and brilliant, he wants to protect it, Hiroshi ruffles her hair once more as he smirks at her reaction.

Nox’ila listens to what Lyse, Alisaie, and Hiroshi tells her of the fishy…pardon the pun…Namazu’s offer, she drums her fingers on the desk as she thinks… of course this is a trap, she sighs.

“What do you guys think?” Wanting to know what feelings they have from the whole situation, Alisaie shrugs, and replies,

“It feels like a trap to me.”

“Well, I hope you guys fancy fish cuisine cause that Namazu is up to no good, but I wonder what intel, that little fishy can provide us…” Nox’ila mutters as she thinks out loud.

“You mean, that creature may do the same to Yugiri or Gosetsu?”

“Very likely,’ Nox’ila replies,

“I will ask around still, but you guys want to punt a fish if anything happens?”

“Sound like fun,” Hiroshi replies.

Nox’ila studies the seemingly ‘fainted’ fish on the couch, she pokes it gently and the fish just twitches slightly, she then focuses…she smirks slight and she gets up from examining the Namazu.

“Fish, if you continue to act that manner, I will _eat_ you. Do you think your Garlean friends would protect you when they learn who has captured you? Allow me to enlighten you, _fish_ …. I am the Ward of Solus.” The Namazu jumps up in the air kneels before the Miqo’te, the fish kowtow at her feet, Hiroshi looks at Nox,

“Well, I should have set the cat on the fish earlier,” he comments,

“The cat would have scratched your eyes out if you did,” Nox replies and looks at the Namazu,

“My friends have a few questions for you, if you lie, I will eat you, if you omit any information, I will eat you, get it?”

“Crystal clear…” the fish replies, Nox’ila steps away and allows Hiroshi and co to questions the Namazu. Leaning against the wall, she says nothing, as she is plotting to destroy her best friend’s career as a Viceroy, she wonders what he is doing…planning of course. He must be planning on how to capture her…well, first he has to find her.

~Ala Mhigo, bed chambers~

Zenos yae Galvus sweeps his hand across his desk in rage, how is it that his best scouts and spies can lose one…one person. He knows she is still here in Ala Mhigo, he knows how she ticks and how she plans, she will stay to vex him, she will rub it in his face, letting him know, she will always be the better hunter than he is. Oh, how he wishes he can wipe that grin off her face…Zenos can just imagine it. How he finally captures her? How she would submit to him. Not to his father but to him. Only to him. He can imagine her scent tickling his nose, how he will rip those troublesome clothes off her. He knows she would fight him and how she will attack him, Zenos also knows he will win and overpower her and silences her easily with a kiss. How he will lay her down and trap her on his bed, how his hands would explore her small but perfect body. He would realize how big his hands are on her body.

The crown prince can imagine how she will squirm when he is finally inside her, how hot and how wet she will feel. How her sweet scent will tickle his senses, her soft purrs of content, and her tail curling indicating her mood. He can imagine how he will ride her, slowly allowing her to feel every inch of him dragging in and out of her core, how she will make soft growls and runs those claws of down his back leaving bloody trails. How she will beg for him to give her more, but he intends to take her slow, he can imagine her frustrated growls with each of his slow thrusts. How he would make her admit she likes him... no love him more than that fiend of a man, how much she needed him.

Of course, Zenos needed her as much as she needs him, he may forgo all his control and power into her with the need and hunger his body craves for this. He can imagine the slapping of bodies, her soft cries of pleasure filling the room, how his own climax building. How her small perfect breast would bounce with each of his thrust, how her claws will be digging deeper into his back. How his length will brush her bundle of nerves causing her more pleasure and cries, how her walls will tighten around his length before she climaxes crying his name. He will continue to thrust into her before he too will join her...he grunts as hot gushes of his seeds explode into his hand, he sighs, and he falls onto his chair...he could still smell her phantom scent. Zenos will have her...he will stop at nothing...to have her.

~Back in Kugane~

Nox’ila bolts out of her bed, it was Zodiark again…her lover’s arm slides off her shoulder, causing him to wake,

“Nox, my kitten, what is it?”

“He came again…he showed me he was punishing Father for not allowing me to go to him…” she says and tears well up in her eyes. Emet-Selch sits up and pulls her into a tight hug,

“Zodiark, stay away from her. She has a choice, allow her to make it.” The Miqo’te curls up into his arms, she is shivering in fear, he kisses her head gently and once again hums her song to calm her down. He has never seen her so shaken before, Zodiark must have shown really a terrible sight to cause her this much distress. Emet-Selch knows her love for the Emissary…

“What else did he show you?” The Miqo’te stops and she wraps her arms around his neck tighter,

“He has shown me your death…he showed me that you will die by Hiroshi’s hands.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi is starting to behaving like a big brother to our dear Nox ^^...also that ending *insert evil grin*
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	36. Across the pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They manage to secure a boat that would ferry them across the Ruby Sea but what trouble awaits for them across the waters. The WOL seeing the WOD for she is and wishes to step into her inner circle but the WOD still has her walls up even she can feel the wall crumbling.

The Warrior of Darkness looks at the Kojin before them, she hates to sound rude but there is no nicer way to put this but a tortoise-like creature but like the Namazu. Both speak and both sentient beings like any of them and this one had agreed to ferry them across the Ruby sea, on the condition that Hancock helps maintain trade with Soroban’s people. Nox’ila sighs, she will let the Scions and Hiroshi handle this, she is but the Warrior of Darkness…who in their right mind would put their trust in her. Hiroshi looks at her, his honey hazel eyes study her…she hates it…he was able to see right through her, he also manages to bring down the wall she has put around her. He smiles at her,

“What is, Nox?”

“Nothing, I am just thinking how I wipe that shit-eating grin off your face,” she replies, he laughs and ruffles her hair, she growls at him.

“Nox, why do you always put up that façade? I know you. I see you. You are a gentle soul, you care about everyone, you have demonstrated your willingness to fight for someone you have no allegiance to.” She frowns at him,

“I am doing what is needed to…”

“…to maintain the balance of the star?” Hiroshi continues for her.

Hiroshi smiles at her as she frowns at him, Nox’ila sighs at him slightly and looks at him with her odd-colored eyes,

“My Masters always told me, I have a choice to who I want to be, their job is to raise me and hand me knowledge, what I do with it is entirely my choice. I have read historical records on how my Masters were treated. Yes, their goal calls the sacrifice of millions of lives, but I have grown to love them…all of them and I wish to protect them.”

“And to do so, I have to become the one who will balance the star, I will be the Darkness to the Light, I will be my Masters’ tool to archive their goals…” Hiroshi joins her by her side and looks at the Scions,

“So, you keep your true side hidden and adopt your Masters’s persona to play the role that you think you need to play?”

“I did not keep it hidden; I am always here…adopting their personas help to push people into doing what I needed them to do. Fear and manipulation, that is what I do.”

“Nox, you are no longer alone. We are by your side now, be yourself,” the Warrior of Light tells her with a smile. Nox pushes herself away from the wall,

“If I needed profiling, I would ask you Hiroshi, but we need to focus on our task at hand,” the Miqo’te says once again adopting her Master's stance and speech. Hiroshi sighs as he watches the Bringer of Darkness steps outside, he may have overstepped the boundaries, he should mind himself. Nox’ila walks into the arms of her lover, who is outside of the Ruby Bazaar, he pulls her into a tight hug, he kisses her head, she wraps her arms around his neck as she buries her face in his chest. He smirks,

“Bringer of Light hit a few nerves, I suppose…”

“Nothing has changed. I am still the Ascians’ ward. I am tasked to help all my Masters.”

Nox’ila has stayed her distances and keep her mouth shut during the whole trip, she hops off the boat as they dock at the Ruby price for a short moment. Nox turns to the rest of the group,

“I will meet you guys at Sakazuki, I will speak with the Confederacy and if I can smooth our way pass the Ruby Sea.” Before she steps into the Shadows, Lyse stops her,

“I was hoping for a swimming race between the three of us, Hiroshi, you and myself…” the Hyur suggest, the Miqo’te can always cheat,

“Maybe next time, Lyse…you better kick his butt,” Nox says as she points to Hiroshi and she steps into the portal. Stepping out of the portal, a seahorse looking creature, which the locals call a Tatsunoko creeps up at her, Nox glares at the creature and unleashes her Darkness, causing the creature to turn away, leaving her alone. She goes up to meet up with the Confederacy but soon, the Scions and Hiroshi catch up with her, she looks at Lyse,

“So, who won?”

“I did,” the Hyur replies with a smile, Hiroshi’s breathing labor and glares at the female Hyur,

“That’s because I let you…”

Nox’s ears perk up when Soroban seems to have run into some trouble with the Confederacy, words are exchange but Nox is not paying attention as she feels the familiar tug of darkness at the back of her head. That is when one of the Confederacy men ran up to tell the Hyur; Tansui, whom Soroban spoke to, that someone is causing a scene again. Tansui bid them farewell and leave to handle the situation, Nox looks at them,  
“I am a tad curious, not sure about any of you,” she mutters, and she makes her after the man. It seems, she is not the only one curious after all, the whole lot of them have joined her, hidden behind some well-placed rock, they see a small Garlean vessel and how the officer refusing to pay the Ruby Tithe. Nox’ila has to use the Darkness to hold Gosetsu back before the man does anything silly. After witnessing the exchange, the Scions and Hiroshi realize Soroban has disappeared, Nox sighs,

“You guys go find him, I will wait by the boat,” she informs them. Hiroshi pauses and looks at her,

“Nox…did I said, or did anything offend you?” Nox’ila blinks, she smirks at him,

“You are still my stupid Counterpart, nothing changed…now go on,” she shoos him away, Hiroshi reaches and pulls her into a one-arm hug, he kisses her head and he releases her and runs to join Lyse.

Nox’ila leans against the post as she watches Tansui of the Confederacy, the Hyur stops and looks at her,

“You are with those with the Kojin,” Nox snaps her fingers and a cup of the wine, she brought along appears before the man,

“Magick? Are you trying to butter me up for something, little girl?”

“Do I need a reason to offer a man, a drink?” she asks. The Hyur shrugs, he snatches the cup and drinks it; he pauses and looks at her, she smirks at him,

“Those are stolen from the Garlemald Imperial Vaults and I have more of those where that came from. I share no love for the Garleans, but I can tell you this, a change is coming, you can float with it or drown in it. And those people who I am traveling with, they are the spark that ignites the change.” The Warrior of Darkness uses the shadow to move to the table next to Tansui, the man jumps and moves away from the table, the Miqo’te smiles at him,

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite…yet. I have a crate of this for you, consider it my gift to you and please think about what I said and discuss with your leader.” Nox’ila hops off the table, she waves at him before walking into a shadow portal.

When the Scions, Hiroshi, and Gosetsu hear that the acting Viceroy is holding court in a nearby fishing village, they have to go take a look. Nox’ila has to have the shadow hold onto the whole lot of them just to stop them from doing anything stupid. Gosetsu looks at her,

“Release me, young’ un. If capturing me would stop this madness, I have to, it is my duty to my people.” Nox growls softly and the shadow release the Roegadyn,

“She will kill you, you know, that right?”

“I am very aware of it, young’ un…I have yet learned of your name.”

“Nox’ila Graves, Warrior of Darkness, Shade-walker, and a general pain in the ass for the Empire.” Gosetsu pats her on the shoulder,

“I like that. You take care of our friends, Warrior of Darkness. Take them to the Onokoro just ahead of this village, speak to Rasho and tell him Gosetsu send you and I asked of him to take care of you lot.” Lyse is struggling against the shadow, Hiroshi glares at her,

“Nox, don’t him let go. He will die.” The Warrior of Light tells her, she slaps the Hyur’s face and she growls at him,

“Wake up and look at Gosetsu. Look at him and tell me, you will tell this Warrior not to do his duty. You will rob him of his need to protect his people.” Hiroshi looks at Gosetsu, he growls and looks away.

Hiroshi punches his fist into the cliff wall behind Nox’ila and he leans onto her shoulder, he says,

“I am the Warrior of Light, I am supposed to help…instead, I sent a man to be sacrificed so I… I…can play the good bloody soldier I am.”

“Being the Warrior of Light doesn’t mean you have all the answers, it also does not mean you have to fight all the battles. You need to learn to fight the right battles, Hiroshi. This is a battlefield; sacrifices have to be made but you need to learn are you the who made it or the one who stands behind and watch it.” The Warrior of Darkness says and places a hand on the Hyur’s head, Hiroshi growls and punches the cliff wall again, but he is calmer than before,

“Is this why you do not make connections with people so easily? You will get too attached and…”

“That is half of it…I am just not good at making and maintain such connections.” Hiroshi straightens and he looks at her,

“Then allow us to be your first connections…” Nox’ila flicks him on the forehead, he backs away from her,

“Hey! That hurts…”

“You’re a dumbass…you guys already are…” She whispers while looking away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi is profiling her too well and it is freaking Nox out a bit, her inner struggle is so fun to write. The WOL is going to learn more about their new friend as time passes. He will be a good influence on her, I reckon. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	37. Daisy under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group wanting to save a friend and also build trust, in order to gain an ally. They have labor and slave away to help in any way they could. They have a plan, they just have to follow it through even if the plan leads them to once again face to face with yet another Primal.

The Warrior of Darkness watches as the Scions and Hiroshi work to earn the trust of the Confederacy, she fills the cup of Rasho, the Captain of the Confederacy,

“You opt to sit here and drink with us while your friends mill around working to convince us to join their battle against the Empire, you are a strange person.” Tansui comments as he downs the contain of his cup, she laughs heartily which caused both men to blush,

“I am the Warrior of Darkness, my skill is less martial…” she says, and she snaps her fingers and 2 rolls of map appear on the table,

“Gentlemen, I offer you Imperial Military-grade maps of Ruby Sea, with their patrol routes, travel routes and out-field post and observatory towers location and where their heavy-powered Magitek is …all labeled and marked clearly.” Rasho unrolls one of the maps, it is as what the Miqo’te says,

“How did you get your hands on this?”

“I stole it from a poor chap. These two maps will be yours if you seriously consider my friends’ proposal. With these maps, it will help the Confederacy to defend yourselves against the Empire.” Rasho rolls the map and looks at her,

“You would gift us a valuable gift, even if we disagree?” he questions, she waves her hand in a dismissive manner,

“They are yours if you give me your word that you will seriously consider helping us. Hey, at least you know who they have in their midst to pull such a bold move.” Rasho looks at her and he nods to her,

“We shall consider.”

The Warrior of Darkness stops when she hears her father’s voice in her head, the joy that she is experiencing at the moment,

“ _Daisy, come home. Emet-Selch had informed me something troubling…_ ” she turns to the Scions,

“I have to go… Home. I have to go home for a bit, something came up.” With that, the Warrior of Darkness steps into a Shadow portal before any of them could raise their disapproval. Nox steps back into the Halls of Ancients, there she sees a man in white robes, tears well up in her eyes, Elidibus turn to see his daughter sobbing, he smiles at her gently. He makes his way to her, the Emissary pulls her into a tight hug, she wraps her arms around him, and she sobs.

“My dear Daisy, did you miss me that much?” she nods, he kisses her head, there is a soft pang in his chest…is this how it felt like to be missed and wanted?

“Fret not, my Daisy. I am here.” He lets go of her gently, he strokes her head and kisses her head once more, she wipes her tears away and looks at him,

“Now, Emet-Selch has been telling me you are plagued with nightmares lately and that Lord Zodiark has been speaking to you, showing you futures of it, may or may not be true.”

“Yes, father. He has.” The Emissary sighs, he takes her right hand and looks at the seal, he has given her,

“The Darkness has unsealed some of it,” he comments,

“I needed it and the Darkness somehow came to me…” He places a clawed finger on her lips,

“Listen to me carefully, my Daisy. I will hand you both Emet-Selch and my crystal. It will help to keep you out of sight but if you remove them, Lord Zodiark will find you again. You always have a choice and if you wish for it, I will present you to him, else we will keep you safe.”

Nox’ila steps out of the Shadow portal to finds Lyse, Alisaie and Hiroshi getting ready to move out, they pause and look at her,

“Did something happen?” Lyse query gently, the Miqo’te shakes her head,

“My father has summoned me…I am having issues with a certain…deity…so he wishes to keep me safe.” As she speaks, she places a hand on the shards of crystals of Darkness around her neck, she can feel both her Father’s and her lover’s aether near her, wearing their crystals, if they wished to they could take over her body but of course, she has complete trust in them that they would not do so. The quartet start making their way to the Isle of Bekko,

“Home? Where’s home?” Hiroshi questions,

“You’ve been there…my Master Nabriales brought you and Lady Minfilia there…well, at least where my Master usually met for discussion. It is to me, part of ‘Home’.” Hiroshi blinks,

“The Chrysalis is part of your home?”

“Yes, it is pocket dimension where only my Masters and myself can travel to with the portals.” Hiroshi blinks, it was strange that the Bringer of Darkness to be this forthcoming with the Ascians and even her own past.

“It is so strange to hear you call one of them…father.”

“To me, they are my family. The only one, I have.”

The Bringer of Light fills her in, on the happenings while she was away, the acting Viceroy Yotsuyu sure is bold to make such a move against the Confederacy. The Miqo’te prods,

“So, you are planning to stop the Red Kojin from coming to the Garlean's aid?” Hiroshi replies,

“That is the plan.” A smirk forms on the Bringer of Darkness’s lips, she comments,

“Brilliant thinking, if needed, I can provide more distractions. Being who and what I am.” Nox’ila says as she thinks out loud,

“Yotsuyu has planted the seed of rage within the members of Confederacy, with Lyse’s comments, stirred the Confederacy up enough to think about fighting back.” Hiroshi finally caught a glimpse of the Ward of Ascians, there is a glint in the Miqo’te’s odd color eyes. Very much like her Masters, she manipulates people and things to fit her purpose, she will cause situation much like this case to turn the tide to their favor. Hiroshi can tell that to the Bringer of Darkness, it is like a board game to her, while the Scions and himself, now even the Confederacy are her pieces. She may refer them as her ‘friends’ but how does she actually view them is still an unknown. Hiroshi shakes his head. No, he has seen the gentle, bashful, and sweet Miqo’te, this side of her is brought out due to her education by the Ascians. They needed her a tactician and manipulator…he reaches and takes Nox’ila’s hand,

“I need you to back me up in the battles ahead, my friend.” The Miqo’te blinks and nods to him,

“Sure, always.” He will make her see them as more than pieces on a board, they will be her friends for real. 

The group manages to find the Blue Kojin, where they are reunited with Soroban, Hiroshi and the Scions inform and manages to convince the Kojin elder to render them aid in stopping their Red Brothers. On one condition, they are to find and return a missing jewel, Soroban did a ritual on them allowing them to breath underwater. What is bugging Nox’ila is how the Warrior of Light will always rope her into the discussion and planning, he seems to notice something. Nox’ila crosses her arms as she listens to Shiosai refuse to aid them to find Yasakani–no–Magatama that they were tasked by the Kojin to find, the darkness peak around her slightly. Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder, she growls, and she walks away, she stops, and she sees a female Au Ra in a vibrant red robe, looking flustered, the Warrior of Darkness seen that shade of red robes before. As they are discussing their next move when an old couple approaches them. Nox’ila allows the rest to take the lead, when the group realize that these are Yugiri’s parents, the old couples gave them pointers to find the jewel. Nox stops the group, she questions the old couple,

“That lady over the, is she one the royal that rule this place?”

“Yes, indeed. She is Princess Kurenai, sister to the Ruby Princess.” Yugiri’s mother inform her, Nox nods slightly, she turns to Hiroshi,

“We need to speak to her,” the Warrior of Darkness informs him and walks away.

Nox’ila remember it right, as she did see a red fabric of the same shade of red before, it was in the possession of one of her Masters. It seems one of her Masters had called forth a flood of Voidsent beasts and spirits, which possessed the Sui–no–Sato ruler and her guards. Fearing the Voidsent sealed within might escape, Shiosai plans to destroy Shisui of the Violet Tides along with everyone in it. Hiroshi agrees to help Princess Kurenai to drive the darkness and save her sister, Nox sighs slightly and agree to back Hiroshi up in his task.

“Let’s find that jewel first, then we aid the Princess,” she tells Hiroshi, she jumps into the waters.

“Why do you always agree to help so easily?” The Miqo’te questions the Bringer of Light, Hiroshi looks at her,

“It is the right to do…they needed help and I am in a position to do so, so why not?” Nox’ila smirks at him,

“How noble?” she comments,

“What about you? You are an Adventurer, yourself. Why do you do it?”

“To pass the time, I suppose, and hey, I get pay to do so, so why not.” The Miqo’te replies, Hiroshi shakes his head slightly and says nothing else.

The two Warriors join with Alisaie and Lyse, where they follow the instruction given to them by Yugiri’s parents and they successfully found the Yasakani–no–Magatama, Nox turns to Lyse and Alisaie.

“Hiroshi received a request to help clean a place of Voidsent, I am heading with him, you two head back to the Kojin’s first.”

“You two are capable warriors, so I know you two will be alright but still stay safe,” Lyse tells them both, Lyse then looks at Nox gently,

“You stay safe, okay?” Nox blinks and she nods to the Hyur.

A few bells later, Lyse and Alisaie see both Warriors once again bickering at each other as they return to Tamamizu, Nox’ila storms towards to the duo,

“Could one of you explain to Hiroshi here, that name-calling a Voidsent possessed Princess is not wrong?”

“She is still in there and she is royalty, calling her ‘Octopus-head’ is just wrong.” Nox’ila fills Lyse and Alisaie in about what about in Shisui of the Violet Tides. Both females laugh at the two Warriors,

“Technically, Nox’ila is not wrong but still, you two really bicker like siblings,” Alisaie comments, and Nox frowns. The group speaks with the Kojin Elder, Bunchin where they received instructions on how to keep the Red Kojin from answering their Imperial Masters. The group makes their way to the Isle of Zekki using the underwater passage up into the Red Kojin main base, they plan is to cause as much ruckus as possible and allow the Red Kojin to know that they heading to their Vaults, rejoining the jewel to its counterpart as Bunchin requested. Nox’ila cuts down a Spaeshell of the Red with her gunblade, she runs kicking off a rock into the air and slashes down on the Striped Ray that is bothering Lyse, she races towards to a spot to wait for Hiroshi to join them.

“Alisaie, tell me you found the Vault. We have killed enough Kojin to make soup…” Nox questions into her Linkpearl when Hiroshi runs up to them,

“Yes, I think I did. Follow the path northwest, meet me there,” the trio nod to each other and races to the location. Hiroshi races ahead and check out the entrance with Alisaie while Nox’ila stays behind to watch their back.

The group manages to enter the Vaults while the Kojin chases them shouting at them, Nox’ila, Lyse and Alisaie protect Hiroshi when the Yasakani–no–Magatama starts to react to the glass and blade and a deep booming voice echoes the chamber. Nox’ila is not paying attention of the conversation as Emet-Selch voice fills her head,

“ _By Zordiark, a Primal? Ah, the so call Kamis, these shellbacks refer to are mostly Primals. We have no need for this one, do as you see fit, kitten. These Kojins…do what you must._ ” Nox’ila watches as Lyse and Alisaie runs off, Hiroshi stops and looks at Nox’ila,

“What is it?”

“New instruction from my Master. ‘Do as you wish’.” The Warrior of Light looks at her, he turns to look at the Primal before them,

“They have no hand in this one. Wait, you are still receiving instructions from them?” Nox’ila wills her gunblade to her,

“They are not aware of this one. Only from this Master, he cares for me more…who knows he may be watching us now. Let us give him a good show, will you?” She suggests with a smile, Hiroshi frowns at her, but he smashes his fists together,

“Not funny but this Primal did request for a battle of wills and one we should give him.”

“I was afraid you are going to say otherwise,” the Miqo’te says with a laugh and she swings her gunblade in preparation, the two fists bump each other before charging on the Lord of Revel, Susano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox has some issue and I hope Hiroshi and the Scions can help with that, I enjoy writing how broken Nox is. I am invested in her growth and her development, I wonder where it will lead her.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	38. To be the Hero or better stay the Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new Primal brought down and also losing the Empire's grip over the Ruby Sea, the group managed to rescue their friend and on to Doma they go. There they ran into yet another hurdle which they must overcome.

Nox’ila lowers her gunblade as the Susano finally collapse and returns back into the Lifestream, she looks at Hiroshi who seems slightly more beaten up, she takes a potion from one of her pouches and tosses it at the Warrior of Light. Hiroshi grabs it, looks at the potion, uncocking it and downs the contains without hesitation,

“Wait, this is…”

“Super-Potion. I am always prepared, I have a few bottles on me, just in case.” When Hiroshi looks a little better, the two heads to look for both Lyse and Alisaie, when they came across one of the Red Kojin scouts left behind to witness the fight. Following the scout, the duo finally found the Lyse and Alisaie, the Kojin scout reaches them,

“Susano has been defeated. Defeated by the shell-less ones.” Lyse and Alisaie look up towards them, Lyse runs up to them,

“It is true? You two did it?” Hiroshi nods to her,

“It seems our plan work, there are more Red than I can count,” the Warrior of Darkness comments and she allows her Solus sigil to catch a glimpse of the sun. The Red Marine Commander stops and points at Nox,

“You. You are the Ward; the Empire is looking for.” Nox smirks at the Kojin Commander and she wills her gunblade to her, taking the Garlean stance,

“I am her.” Alisaie looks up and sees red smoke floating into the sky,

“It seems our Confederacy friends have gotten the sign they needed and make their move,” Alisaie comments.

Alisaie stays behind to keep the Kojin distracted enough to allow Lyse, Hiroshi, and Nox’ila to make their escape. When they near Isari, both Lyse and Hiroshi are auguring about who is heading back to help Alisaie,

“Would the both of you stop.”

“Alisaie did it give us enough time to escape and she is no fool, she will run when the time is right.”

“I need to go back, you guys are here because of me, I need to help,” Lyse exclaims,

“Well, you can start by getting me some bandages and a towel,” Alisaie’s voice reaches over to them, Lyse turns to see the younger Elezen. Lyse runs over and pulls Alisaie into a tight hug,

“Lyse, what are you doing? It is embarrassing.”

“Shut up and let me have this for now.” Alisaie sighs and hugs Lyse back, Nox smiles at the two, she snaps her fingers and towels drop on each of them,

“Your magic is handy at times,” Hiroshi comments as he dries himself with the towel, once significantly dry, they head into Isari only to find the Imperial soldiers all gone and Confederacy men stationing at strategic points to watch over Isari. They soon reunite with Gosetsu, after bidding farewell to the Confederacy and exchanging a few words with the Captain Rasho, they make their way into Yanxia, Nox’ila hands Gosetsu a bottle of Super-Potion and she walks ahead of them without a word.

The return to Yanxia did not go as Gosetsu has planned, the people of Namai did not welcome the old Samurai but feared his return. Nox’ila who has been staying behind studies the situation, she stays out of sight, so if she moves on her own, she will not be linked with the group. What had Yotsuyu done to these people, to cause so much pain and distress? Oh, she will find out, their paths are bound to cross be it with or without Zenos’s knowledge. The group leaves after a young man from the village asked Gosetsu to leave and reveal to him part of the reason why the Samurai is no longer welcomed. Gosetsu not defeated suggest that they will head to the House of the Fierce and meet with the rest of the Doma resistances, Nox’ila says nothing and follows them. She will check out the Namai later, maybe…just maybe, she may finally pay Yotsuyu a visit. Gosetsu led them to a rather large and deep watering hole and he dives into it after informing them the entrance is just a short dive away.

“I will last, I need to check for something,” she informs Lyse, Alisaie, and Hiroshi, the latter looks at her slightly,

“I am putting up a ward, as it seems there is a need for one.” Hiroshi nods to her and he jumps into the water. Nox sighs slightly and she starts to examine the surrounding, there is nothing but their fresh tracks and a few sets of old ones. This place is well hidden and not very in use, perfect to conceal a secret entrance, yes but it will not hurt to have a magical boost to keep this place even safer. Since she may have to stay for a night or two here….

Nox’ila steps out of the water and one of the guards stops her, she is about to use her magic when Hiroshi stuck his head out of the door,

“Sorry, she is with us. She was checking making sure our tracks were covered,” the Guard looks at Hiroshi than at Nox, he nods and allows her to step in. Nox looks at the group of them still dripping wet,

“What are you guys going to do without me,” she mutters as she snaps her fingers, while towel drops on each of them, Lyse laughs,

“I love this trick of yours. Where did these towels come from anyway?” Nox’ila smirks as her towel rest over her head while the shape of her ears still visible underneath the towel.

“Oh, I got them from the Garlemald Imperial castle…they have the cleanest and fluffiest towels, they have people cleaning them around the clock anyway, I see no harm in using their towels and returning dirty ones back to them.” The Scions look at her horrified, they are using something from the Imperial Household of Garlemald….

“For the love of Zodiark. It is just a bleeding towel. I am not stealing from their personal wardrobe…” Gosetsu laughs at them as he dries himself with the towel,

“The young lady is right, there is no wrong in using a towel.” Hiroshi looks at the towel strangely but still uses it, Lyse and Alisaie carry on using as well. Nox scans the surrounding,

“Strange that Yotsuyu or any of the Garleans has yet to find this place yet,”

“They will not be able to, even if they did, they would find nothing.” A new voice joins them, they turn to see Yugiri, the Bringer of Light and the Scions greet her happily, the Shinobi looks at Nox,

“You actually came, your experience with the Garleans will be welcome, Lady Nox’ila,” Nox waves her hand and she says,

“Nox will be fine. I am glad to help, just ask me anything.”

The Warrior of Darkness listens as her fellow Shade-walker informs the group about how Yugiri found the future King of Doma and what the young King told the Shadow Walker to find out. _Learn her heart and return to me with the answers_ … truly a young man was thrown into the position too young. Nox’ila is actually planning to pay a certain Acting Viceroy a visit when she hears Yugiri asks Hitoshi if he wishes to help her speak to the Villagers, Lyse asks to help.

“Do you guys mind if I tagged along? I mean, I will understand if you do wish to have me around…” Both Lyse and Hiroshi grab her by her hand,

“No, absolutely not. We love to have you join us,” Lyse tells her,

“You have better sense than any of us, also if we do run into any Garleans, you can…you know…use your position to bully them or something.” The Warrior of Light suggests.

“Oh, I don’t bully them…” the Warrior of Darkness says with a big wide grin.

Nox’ila dresses like a humble merchant like the rest of them, she speaks with a few villagers, all with the same story, they wish to view her wares but sadly they do not have the coins to do so. Nox’ila growls soundlessly,

“ _Now, now Kitten. Hold that thought…whatever you have in mind. You aiding them would only make them suffer more, knowing how that Yotsuyu work. Do you want more suffering to befall on them…by your actions?_ ” The Warrior of Darkness steps away from the group for a moment, she needed to stay far away from them…for their safety, she has to, the need to rip into something, her ear twitches and she turns to see a tiger creeping up on her.

“You want to play kitty? I will play…” She wills her staff to her, the very same one gifted to her by Emet-Selch, she taps the staff on the ground once and Ley Lines forms underneath her feet, she swiftcast _Thunder_ on the poor Tiger, she then feels a surge of aether allowing to casting her most powerful Fire spell onto the large feline. As the tiger falls, she feels a pair of strong arms pulling into a hug, he pulls her to face him, he kisses her head,

“Frustrating as it may be, it is for the best.” He whispers,

“Why? Being the Hero is so hard. Why does anyone want to do so? It was so much easier as a Villain…we just do what we want…consequences be damned…” She snarls as she holds onto his coat,

“No, we do face consequences as a Villain. We need to face the vaunted Hero…” Emet-Selch wraps his arms around her tighter pulling her closer to him, she still clinging to him rubs her face against his chest, he kisses her head.

“Well, you can always speak with the acting Viceroy and voiced your disapproval,” Nox’ila snorts at his suggestion,

“As if, I am someone she would listen to,” Emet-Selch lifts her chin,

“You are my Ward and the Warrior of Darkness; you will make her listen to you. And you will put the fear of you into her.”

Nox’ila returns to the Village of Namai with a large bundle in hand, Hiroshi looks at her,

“Where did you go?”

“I…I had to step away and vent some of my anger…” Nox mutters,

“Next time, bring me along…. what do you have there?” Nox’ila smirks at him and she makes her way to an elder of the village,

“Elder, I want you to have this. The next time another merchant comes to sell their wares, you can use these to barter with them.” The Warrior of Light blinks and realize the bundle contain at least twenty or more tiger skin, the Bringer of Darkness hands the bundle into the elder’s hands,

“Child, I cannot have these…”

“No, I insist, Elder. I am afraid this is the least I can do.” The old woman smiles at her gently and strokes her head,

“You have done more than anyone would. Thank you for wishing to help us…” the elder stops, she looks at Nox’ila,

“Quickly, gather your friends, and stay hidden. Quickly now,” the older woman says and pushes her away.

Nox’ila grabs Lyse and Hiroshi by their collar, she turns to Yugiri and nods, they move to behind a build and lay low,

“You could just tell us,” Hiroshi mutters. Nox places a hand over his mouth and frowns at him. Soon they see Imperials marching into the village, the Pilus shouting at the villagers into form a line, Nox is clenching her fists so tightly that blood is dripping from her hand, Hiroshi looks at her and places a hand on her shoulder. Only then, the Warrior of Darkness relaxes. The Pilus informed the village that they needed more bodies to aid in the cause that they will be doing rudimentary cleaning, after that he picked a handful of the villagers and they march off.

“Lies. Those people will never come back alive. They are never short of cleaners…” Nox’ila snarls and Yugiri nods to her in agreement,

“This won’t be the first village they stop nor the last, there may more than what we saw, we have to help them,” the Shinobi says, Yugiri quickly comes out with a plan, the Shinobi and the two warriors will go liberate the villagers, Lyse will return to the House of the Fierce and awaits for their call for reinforcement…much to Lyse’s dismay. After Lyse making them promise they would call if they needed help no matter and with that the group scatters. Nox’ila stops and looks at the elder, who is huddling with another villager and the old woman is sobbing, it seems the elder had a family taken from her by the Garleans...

“ _Kitten…my instruction to you… … Do not hold back._ ” Emet-Selch’s voice carcasses her mind before she races after Hiroshi and Yugiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently received my 100th kudos and in celebrating, I have something really special installed. So stay tuned...keep on reading ^^
> 
> In this chapter, we get to see more development in Nox, which I really enjoy writing. Her starting to worry about the Scions being in the line of fire when she needed to vent her frustration and how she struggles to be what and who she is. All were very fun. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	39. Fear the kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing to rescue those villagers, they needed those Garlean Soldiers to focus elsewhere and the WOD has a plan. They went on their separate ways, one to aid and rescue, the other to cause fear and disturbance. What sort of ripple will their actions cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing the shower scene and the Yotsuyu scene. And yes, I am gonna have Nox exploit that poor armor design a few more times... Next chapter is going to be fun as well. I hope you guys enjoy reading all them ^^
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)

While the Warrior of Light is blowing darts at the Garlean patrols, Nox’ila has been taking down the remaining guards with asphyxiation. She drops the last target ungracefully, she makes her way to meet up with Hiroshi and Yugiri, the Shinobi soon joins her,

“Your tactic is good, so is your form. Your Masters taught you well but that tactic you are using, if wrongly applied may cause death.” The Shinobi comments,

“My Master did not teach me the knowledge for peace. They taught me so I can do the most damage in the least amount of time and yet go unnoticed. I am not proud of it…but I was requested by my …Father to learn it as a skill, so I did.” Soon Hiroshi joins them, he looks at the two, he places a hand on the Miqo’te’s head, the Warrior of Darkness growls at him but with a slight hint of playfulness, he grins at her. Nox’ila looks at the duo,

“You two go get the villagers. I will cause enough distraction to get them off all of you,” she turns to look at the Doma castle behind the Magitek wall,

“You can’t be thinking of storming the castle?” Hiroshi questions, the Warrior of Darkness looks at him with a grin,

“There is someone, I need to speak to.”

Stepping underneath the showerhead, allowing the cool water from the shower washes the grime of her travels away. The Miqo’te steps to studies the soap rack, she prods the fancy scented soap and she shakes her head slightly,

“The people are suffering and left with no coins to even buy the simplest wares from a traveling merchant, yet she is using fancy scented soaps and the amount of yukata, she has...” she comments. Willing a normal soap to her, she starts to soap herself up, Emet-Selch leans against the wall outside the showers, she calls out,

“Hades, why don’t you join me?” The Ascian frowns at his lover, he snaps his fingers and the water turns hot,

“Hey!” she calls out and goes turn it back to normal, the Ascian looks into the showers, he sees her small frame cover with mostly soap bubbles, but he can see her curves and her breast, he growls as his pants grow uncomfortable by minutes. He needs to control himself; she has a task to do…

“If I do, you will be in no shape to...put fear into Yotsuyu….and stop tempting me, kitten.” She chuckles slightly, allowing the water to wash away all the soap, she steps out of the showers, it has been a long time since she properly had a good shower. With a towel around her, she dries her hair, Emet-Selch makes his way to her and kisses her bare shoulder, causing her to purr. He leans closer to her allowing her to feel him, heat creep up the Miqo’te’s face, he nuzzles her slightly

“Kitten, why are you such a tease?”

“I am sorry…was it that bad?”

“Nothing, I cannot handle…” Nox’ila wills her clean set of clothes to her, she pulls her small clothes on, Emet-Selch stands behind her to help her with her smallclothes, she leans against him and reaches behind her to pull him in for a kiss. The Ascian leans over to captures her mouth, he breaks the kiss and whispers,

“Nudge.” She smiles at him,

“I promise you, when we have the time to ourselves, you can ‘nudge’ me, all you like, my dearest Hades.”

“I will hold you to that promise, my kitten.”

Yotsuyu goe Brutus storms into her personal chambers, first someone has used her showers, followed by someone has mess up her yukata collection, she will find out who and she will make sure the culprit would suffer. Yotsuyu draws to a halt when she sees someone else standing before her vanity table, _oh how the Kami favor me today._

“How dare you intrude on my dwelling, you wretch!” the Witch of Doma hisses, she will rip this person a new one but when the person turns, Yotsuyu turns pale and quickly drops to her knees. Of course, she knows who this person is. This is the Lost Ward of Solus that the entire Empire is looking for. _Why by the sweet kami is she here?_

“My...my apologies, my lady. I didn’t notice it was you.” The Acting Viceroy’s voice trembles, there are many reasons to fear this Miqo’te before her. Yotsuyu had witnessed how this female turned from a sweet little thing to a ruthless and terrible killer in a blink of an eye. Back then, she was but a fresh freedwoman from the chains of her past, she met the Miqo’te during one of her many unannounced visits to Lord Zenos. How Lord Zenos will beam when he saw the Miqo’te. They were be chatting and somehow, she detected something. She used some sort of strange dark magic and teleport herself to the Doman Ninja, yanking the poor soul out of his hiding place, she will then proceed to join Lord Zenos. They discussed what to do the poor Doman Ninja, not that Yotsuyu cared but in a blink, the Miqo’te struck her blade through the Ninja and with a satisfying glee on her face. That Miqo’te once confessed to the Garlean soldiers that she never did saw any of them as living beings, she will not flinch a bit if she were to lop their head off right that moment. And that very female Miqo’te is before her vanity table, Yotsuyu knows not how to react, she knows if the Miqo’te wishes it, the feline can kill her in a flash.

Nox’ila smiles at the Doman before her, she must have made an impression when she last met Yotsuyu, she is rather surprised that this Doman female remembered her,

“Glad that you still remember who I am, Yotsuyu.” The Ward of the Ascians pulling on the persona she adopts from Emet-Selch, the Miqo’te leans against Yotsuyu’s vanity table, she allows the Darkness to make her look more…menacing.

“No need to fear, I am only here to talk...oh please do get up,” her tone lace with hidden menace, the Doman stays on her knees. Nox’ila smirks at the Doman before her. This female is a smart one, to be able to detect her menace so easily, of course, she believed Yotsuyu had witnessed her executed a Doman Ninja attempting to take Zenos’s life some time back.

“I would like to congratulate you, Yotsuyu. You. You climb through the muck and the disgrace into this very position. To have those people who brought you so much pain under your heel. It felt good doesn’t it?” Yotsuyu stays where she is, remaining quiet, the Warrior of Darkness’s tone is genuine, but the Doman knows better,

“Oh, you can tell me the truth, I won’t tell.” The Witch of Doma knows she has to reply, or she may incur the wrath of the Miqo’te, which she will not want, she softly replies,

“Yes.” Yotsuyu steal a glance at the Miqo’te, she sees a young female in her early twenties but there is a feline slyness to her and a dangerous air to the girl,

“Such a little terrible beastie you are.” The Warrior of Darkness comments with a grin, she then leans back, then she drops the pretense of being an agreeable person instantly,

“But...your methods are ungraceful and troublesome for me and mine. I, who have Zenos running around like a headless chicken in Ala Mhigo at this very moment… What do you think I can and would do to you?” Nox allows the threat to hang in the air, she than claps her hands, which cause Yotsuyu to visibly jump, Nox know she has done her job,

“Now to my main purpose here, I have provided the people of Namai succor, and if I am told they are punished for my deed…” The Warrior of Darkness and she steps over to lift Yotsuyu’s chin. The dark tentacles wrap around Yotsuyu, the Doman feels something cold and dreadful around her, holding her still,

“… I will deal with you, personally. Am I clear, Acting Viceroy Yotsuyu goe Brutus?” A chill runs down the Acting Viceroy’s spine, Yotsuyu knows what this female is capable of…the execution of the Doman Ninja was not the only deed she saw the Miqo’te did without batting her eye. Yotsuyu shallows hard,

“Yes…my lady.”

“Good, now you may call for your guards and also report to Zenos about my whereabouts.” The Miqo’te says and looks at Yotsuyu rather expectantly, Yotsuyu blinks unsure what the Ward of Solus is asking of her.

The Warrior of Darkness sighs and rubs her the bridge of her nose, a very Lahabrea gesture, she hears a soft chuckle in her head…which can only be her lover finding all this very houmous,

“Do I need to spell it out for you? Call for your guards, I need eyes on here,” the Witch of Doma blinks and nods, finally getting her meaning, Nox rolls her eyes and sighs, a very Emet-Selch gesture, then another chuckle caresses her mind.

“Guards! Guards!” Yotsuyu calls out loudly, Nox nods slightly counting the number of footfalls, three…nothing she cannot handle and when the door burst open, Grynewaht together with another two more guards join them, Nox frowns at the sight of Grynewaht.

“You again…?” she sighs, and she looks at the two guards behind him,

“You…My lady, are you safe?” Grynewaht calls out to Yotsuyu, the Acting Viceroy frowns at the Roegadyn,

“You dimwit! Stop her!” Yotsuyu shouts at the Roegadyn, Nox snaps her fingers and Darkness slams the two guards behind into the wall, the Roegadyn look behind him wondering what happened, only to see the two men constricted by dark tentacles, the tentacles are slowly squeezing the life out of the two men, Nox charges into Grynewaht’s personal space, she then whispers,

“Well, catch me if you can.” She then kicks up between his legs, the Roegadyn’s eyes budge and hold between his legs, she backs away from him as she watches him falls to his knees in pain, she smirks before allowing the Darkness to teleport away. Soon the more soldiers pour into her chambers,

“You imbeciles! Raise the alarm! Search for the Ward!” she shouts at the soldiers, she will not allow the chances slip away, after her failure in the Ruby Sea, she needed more than a sword to make amends with Lord Zenos.

Nox hops out of the shadow portal to find herself by the river, she can hear the alarm blaring from the castle, she grins at her handiwork,

“That will keep them busy for a while,” she comments before heading to search for both Yugiri and Hiroshi. It does not take her long before she finds the two talking by the river, she jogs up to them,

“There you two are,” she calls out to them, Hiroshi looks at her and points to the castle with a small smirk,

“Did you cause that?”

“What else do you expect?” The Warrior of Darkness crosses her arms, Yugiri looks at her and reaches to tidies her collar,

“You have spoken with the Acting Viceroy, I supposed?” the Miqo’te nods to the Au Ra Shinobi,

“I needed to talk to her…the people of Namai will have her off their backs for a while…it is the least I can do.” The Au ra woman then pulls her into a hug,

“Thank you.” Nox blushes and she nods slightly, Hiroshi grins at her, the Warrior of Darkness frowns at him and hides her face from view. The trio stops when they see a red airship cutting through the sapphire sky like an ugly knife,

“Well, that was fast,” the Miqo’te comments.

“You know of that airship?” Yugiri questions, Nox nods to the Shinobi,

“That is Zenos’s airship, to think he is here sooner than I expected, he should be here to access the situation due to the Ruby Sea incident…”

“If it is Zenos, we need to head back to speak with the others,” Yugiri suggests, the two warriors nod to the Shinobi and they race back to the House of the Fierce.


	40. The Raging Ebony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown Prince has arrived in Doma, what would the group do? Divided goals and secret plans cause the Warrior of Darkness to make her move.

The Warrior of Darkness studies the frantic people getting things ready, racing about within the House of Fierce, Yugiri, and Gosetsu seems to be at odds with each other… The Shinobi wishes to assassinate Zenos yae Galvus, which Nox’ila finds the entire notion preposterous, while the Samurai feels that it is too risky, and it may bring the wrath of the entire Empire upon them. She studies the expression on the Warrior of Light, she has a feeling of what is going through the man’s head right this moment,

“Hiroshi, you couldn’t be thinking an assassination attempt on Zenos is a good idea. Need I remind you the last time, we faced him, there were two of us and we only broke his blade. We did no significant damage to that man.” Hiroshi frowns at her,

“But this time, we will have the element of surprise on our side…” the Warrior of Light tries to argue, the Warrior of Darkness growls at him and shows him the seal on her right hand,

“And he will still be too powerful of a foe, trust me on this…until the raven wings close…I am no match for him either.”

“If we work together…”

“Hiroshi, no! Listen to yourself. As your counterpart and the Warrior of Darkness to your Light, please, I implore you to be reasonable about this. It took the Mother Crystal this long to find you, don’t make it all for naught.” Hiroshi frowns at her, he hates it when she brings Hydaelyn into the argument, of course, he knew the Mother Crystal needed a champion for an exceptionally long time. The Miqo’te looks at the Warrior of Light with earnest, she reaches and places a hand on his shoulder, he sighs seemingly defeated,

“We will find another way, trust me on this, Hiroshi.”

The next morning, the Warrior of Darkness is sleeping in and no one ever dares to wake her unless she requests for it the previous night. Nox’ila snuggles closer to her lover, purring in content, inhaling his scent that surrounds her, Emet-Selch kisses her head,

“Kitten, this bed is small enough…stop pushing me off the bed,” she wraps arms around his neck and rubs her face against his, causing him to chuckle softly and leans in to captures her lips.

“Hmm” the Bringer of Darkness hums. Her ears perk up and she groans slightly, she hides her face in her lover’s chest,

“Hide me…it’s Alisaie.”

“You know one of these days, I need to steal myself a Miqo’te body to really understand what it is like with your keen senses of smell and acute hearing.” He wraps an arm around her almost instinctively when the door burst open, the younger Elezen draws to a pause, when she realizes that Nox’ila was not alone,

“I am sorry, Nox but this cannot wait. Hiroshi and Yugiri had proceeded with their plans to assassinate Zenos.” That successfully got her attention,

“They, what? By Zodiark.” The Warrior of Darkness exclaims, she then starts speaking in a strange language that is somewhat squeaky, with lots of clicks and beeps. The male chuckles at her softly, he leans in and kisses her, he replies her in the same language, she frowns at him.

Nox’ila races towards the direction, one of the Doman Shinobi seen those two idiots headed a bell ago, she summons her Shadow Gwiber, the shadow dragon swoops down next to her from the sky. As she runs, she hops onto her Gwiber in one swift motion, she pats the draconic creature’s neck,

“My dear friend, fly as fast as the wind takes us, our friends are in danger,” she informs her mount, it cries in response and hastens its speed.

“ _Your Father was most interested where you learn your Amaurotine from?_ ” Emet-Selch’s voice brush across her mind, she shrugs, she guessed since she is alone, it makes no difference, so she replies out loud.

“I overheard Father, Master Lahabrea and you spoke a few times…the rest I pick up from books and memories…why am I in trouble with Father?” Emet-Selch’s voice once again touches her mind but she can hear the hint of laughter and pride in his voice,

“ _No, he was as surprised as was I. Your Amaurotine was flawless, he seems a little proud as well. Now, be careful, my kitten._ ” She nods slightly, her Gwiber cries out, Nox’ila scans the scene before her, Yugiri is down and out for the count, as for Hiroshi…that man is still putting up a good fight against Zenos…who has this strange glee on his face, pulling the reins gently angling her descent. When she feels she is at the right altitude, she pats the Gwiber gently,

“Return after I dismount, I will call for you when I am ready,” with that she jumps off her Gwiber, she wills her gunblade to her, as if sensing her, Zenos looks up at her, he manages to block her blade in time. Zenos looks at her and a smirk forms on his face, Nox growls at him, she pushed all her weight onto her blade she pushes off and leaps away from the Crown prince, her gunblade still in hand as she takes her Garlean stance.

The Crown Prince points at the Warrior of Light with his blade and he turns to the Miqo’te,

“Why didn’t you tell me that one is remarkably interesting. I was right to leave him alive after our last encounter, you should have told me, Nox.” The Warrior of Darkness lowers at her stance and looks at Hiroshi,

“I will deal with you later,” she snarls at him lowly, the Warrior of Light looks at her in dismay.

“Never knew you swing that way, Zenos, old friend…”

“Ha, Cat. He is interesting alright, but he is not there…yet.” Zenos smiles when he notices how grumpy his old friend is, the twitching of her tail,

“You didn’t have your morning coffee, did you, cat?” Nox growls,

“Of course not! I had to chase after these two idiots from doing something stupid, I did not have breakfast nor coffee!” Zenos taking advantage that Nox seems distracted, he charges at her,

“You have forgotten the first lesson, I ever taught you, Nox. Never take your eyes off your opponent.” Nox turns to look at Zenos rather unimpressed,

“And who told you that I am not paying attention?” The Bringer of Darkness points a finger upwards and a shadow spike erupts from underneath Zenos’s feet, the Crown Prince manages to leap away, Nox has anticipated his movement, she has moved in with the aid of the shadow, imbuing her gunblade with darkness, she slashes down at Zenos. The blonde Garlean raises his blade to block her attack, Nox knows that blade…

“This is the gift, I gave you, your last namesake.” She comments but she points to his left, Zenos tense ready an attack from his left but the Shadow spike struck him in the shoulder came from the right.

“Oh, my bad. My left, your right.” The Warrior of Darkness smirks as she studies the seal on her seal, one side of the wing motif is totally gone, her control over the Darkness is better than before.

Zenos feels a dull ache in his shoulder, he knows she has never sparred with him at her full power, she always holds back and now he knows why, and that strange marking on her right hand may be limiting her ability. She was having a hard time, their last fight but she seems so much in control than before, Zenos growls, he needs to plan his move, her advantage is in her magic and her ability over that blasted Darkness. The Crown Prince raises his blade to block her attack, that is when he notices the glint in her beautiful odd-colored eyes, she is enjoying herself, there is the friend, he grew up with, the Miqo’te who enjoys a good fight. Nox disengages and leaps a yalms from him, he feints a left charge but the Miqo’te knows better, and once again their blade clashes.

“There you are my old friend. This is what we both live for, the thrill of the fight, the delicate dance between blades, you cannot deny you enjoy this as much as I do.”

“Oh, don’t get full of yourself, Zenos.” She raises her leg faking a kick, which causes Zenos to protect himself, only to receive yet another headbutt from her, which causes him to be disorientated. Nox has always wonder why in the world did Emet-Selch approve this armor? It does protect them from normal attacks but if someone were to fight dirty as she does, all these poor soldiers will never celebrate Father’s day at all. Nox’ila is ready to cut Zenos down but the Crown Prince recovers and blocks her blade, she growls at him, he chuckles lightly, of course, he is not going down so easily. Zenos using his height and his size, he leans over their blades and he captures her mouth, Nox surprises by his action, Zenos taking his chances grabs her by her wrists and force the gunblade out of her hold. She may be the better fighter, but she is still a female, he kisses her deeply, she still tastes as sweet as he remembers. She snaps her fingers and darkness punch Zenos away, she straightens herself and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You still don’t get it, don’t you?” She wills her gunblade to her, aided by the Darkness she makes her way to Zenos and she has the perfect chance to cut him down, but her blade stops at his neck. She growls, Nox is unable to do it, he was her friend, no matter what, he will always be her friend,

“I knew you won’t do it…you could do it to people, you do not have a connection to. But I, I was your dearest friend.”

“Shut up!” She snarls and she spins her gunblade, she struck her blade into his shoulder, he grunts in pain.

Nox pulls her blade out of him and steps away, she knows she is unable to do it, she had the perfect chance.

“ _You did the right thing, Kitten. You know what Varis will do if his heir and Crown Prince is murder. The whole of Doma will burn._ ” Emet-Selch voices caress her mind, she growls, and she knows it to be true. Varis will make an excuse for vengeance and lay waste to Doma, he will not miss the chance. The Warrior of Darkness raises her blade at Zenos,

“Mark my words, my friend, my brother, Crown Prince of Garlemald, Viceroy of Doma and Ala Mhigo, the Warrior of Light with my aid will liberate Doma and we will free Ala Mhigo.”

“I will not expect anything less, my dearest friend…and you, Hero…survive, endure,” Zenos says then he turns to Hiroshi, indicating he is directing the last part to him. He stops when he notices the Domans arm with weapons and farm tools racing towards them, Nox sighs slightly before Zenos is able to make his next move, the young man who chases them out of the village fries a warning shot at Zenos.

“Leave them alone!” the young man shouts at Zenos, the fire in his eyes, somehow the Scions and Hiroshi manages to rekindle their will to fight, Nox lowers her gunblade, the young king will have his answer then, she guess. His people are willing to fight. Soon, she hears Alisaie calling out to her,

“Don’t just stand there, help the idiot,” Nox blinks when she sees Alisaie throwing a _Vercure_ at Hiroshi, soon Gosetsu joins them and the Doman Shinobis aid their escape with smoke bombs. She helps Hiroshi up to his feet, the two Warriors watch as Zenos makes his way out of the smoke, he turns to Yotsuyu,

“We are done here.” The Acting Viceroy looks at the mess, but she frowns and follows Zenos, Nox looks at Hiroshi,

“You have a lot of explaining to do…but first let’s return to the House of the Fierce.”

“You…you almost had him. Why did you stop?”

“I…I can’t…it is not the first time I did it but when it came to Zenos, my blade just stops…” Hiroshi says nothing and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a good bean and I like writing about her again, she may be the BA Warrior of Darkness, she does have a set of morals she will never go against...for one never hurt your friends and family. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	41. 100th Kudos!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of my 100th kudos, I was given the suggestion of posting many of my gag rolls; conversations between characters that sometimes trigger scenes. Those posted here are discarded because it may interfere with the scenes, but they are still within the universe of “If Home Was Darkness" (IHWD series or altNox series). So, please sit back and enjoy it.

The Emissary watches as their young ward, training with the blades she was gifted by Nabriales, very much to Elidibus’s disapproval but the Speaker informed him that there came one day that their ward would need to protect herself from danger. It would be best that the girl knows how to do so. The Emissary gave in and allowed her to receive martial training, much to their surprise the girl is a natural on the battlefield, Elidibus should have known…back then both her martial and arcane prowess were on par with Emet-Selch. Elidibus studies her form and her stance…both were excellent, he soon notices the curves underneath her robes…

Elidibus: By Zodiark...

Elidibus: Daisy, you should take a break for the day **summons Igeyorhm after the girl left

Igeyorhm: How can I assist you, Emissary?

Elidibus: **clears his throat** I need you to bring your beloved niece to purchase…more suitable undergarments...

Igeyorhm: Did you just realize; she is growing up?

Elidibus: **looks away**

Igeyorhm: Where is the kitten?

Elidibus: Back in her room

Igeyorhm takes the girl by her hand as they walk down to the shop where they can get nicer undergarments.

Igeyorhm: Now, Nox’ila, there are two kinds. The first is for every day and the second is for special occasions

Nox: special occasions?

Elidibus/Lahabrea/Emet-Selch: **burst out from hiding** Get her the normal ones, Zodiark damn it! ((They have been tagging along in the dark))

Igeyorhm: **To Lahabrea** You've never complained about mine!

Lahabrea: Iggy, she is still young...get her something suitable for her age. **massages the bridge of his nose**

Emet-Selch: **points to the black lacey one**

Elidibus: **drop kicks Emet-Selch away**

* * *

Nox’ila straddles on Emet-Selch’s lap while he is having his tea, he lifts his cup and saucer high allowing the Miqo’te to climb onto his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and her face press against his chest. Emet-Selch has always enjoyed their cuddle time, being the feline, she is, she enjoys soaking in his scent for comfort.

Nox: Hades?

Emet-Selch: Hmmm? Yes, my kitten? **takes a sip of his tea**

Nox: Why did father blindfold Urianger during sex? Is it a fun way of doing it?

Emet-Selch: **spits his tea out** You walked in on them again, didn’t you?

Nox: **nods** I did knock this time, but they did not reply…so I just enter…

Emet-Selch: **sighs** my poor Kitten, you have seen too much… **he strokes her head**

* * *

When Nox’ila was studying, Nabriales drops a few notebooks, he leans into her and whispers.

Nabriales: Kiddo, here are some notes from way back my time when I was first ascended into my position

Nox: Thank you, Master Nabriales

Nabriales: **pats her head and leaves a playful smirk**

Nox: **studies the notes, she finds a spell work similar to what she was studying and test it out**

A few moments later, a white furry creature runs up to Emet-Selch’s feet, the Architect studies it for a moment and realize who it was.

Emet-Selch: **gingerly picks up what used to be Nox’ila** What happens? **he snaps his fingers** you should be able to speak to me now

Nox: I was trying out a spell and it backfired…

Emet-Selch: Show me, said spell **lets her down on the floor**

Nox: **scurries away in her White ermine form**

Emet-Selch: **studies said notes** who gave these nonsenses to you?

Nox: Master Nabriales…

Emet-Selch: **Sighs** What did we learn today?

Nox: do not trust Master Nabriales?

Emet-Selch: Yes, and check with your teacher before trying any new spell

Nox: **climbs up Emet-Selch and curls around his neck**

Emet-Selch: You are kind of cute in this form.

* * *

The Warrior of Darkness is making her rounds in and around Camp Dragonhead, while her Master Lahabrea and Mistress Igeyorhm are discussing other matters. Soon the Miqo’te spots a familiar Elezen Knight.

Haurchefant: Well, we meet again, Lady Nox.

Nox: Yes, indeed we have.

Haurchefant: **sees that Nox is not wearing gloves are her fingers are pink from the cold** This cannot do, I will not suffer seeing a Lady not wearing proper attire **without a word, the Elezen takes her hand and leads her to the intercessory**

Nox: **enters and looks around**

Haurchefant: Do not worry, Lady Nox. You can speak freely here. Please stay here, while I go fetch you a pair of gloves and a warm drink

Nox: There is no need, Ser Knight

Haurchefant: No, I insist. **he smiles at her brightly**

Nox: **frowns and sighs** Fine…

Haurchefant: **heads off**

Nox: **looks at her hands, they are slightly cold…that she can agree**

Haurchefant: **returns shortly with a tray with two steamy mugs and a pair of gloves, he hands her one of the mugs** It is hot cocoa, it will keep you warm

Nox: **takes it from him, she takes a sip gingerly, her ears perk up with interest** this is…good

Haurchefant: Thank you, **he blushes slightly, and he sets his mug aside, he gingerly takes her hands and slips the gloves on** You are a mage, my lady. So, you do need to take extra care of your hands…

Nox: **blushes at his gesture but the gloves are really warm**

Haurchefant: **is about to say more…**

Nox: **Linkpearl chimes** This is Nox…Yes, master. I will return as soon as possible. **she takes the mug of hot cocoa and downs the contain** I thank you for your hospitality, Ser Knight but work is calling, I need to go…I will return these…

Haurchefant: No, keep them. Please stay safe, Lady Adventurer.

Nox: **looks at him and nods before she leaves to meet up with her Master and Mistress**

* * *

Emet-Selch still as Solus zos Galvus is in his studies when he hears Elidibus’s rather frantic summons.

Elidibus: _Emet-Selch, return to us post haste._

Emet-Selch: **lifts a brow, the Emissary never summoned him that manner before. After making the necessary arrangements, he returns**

Emet-Selch: You better have a good reason to summon me in this manner, Elidibus.

Elidibus: The child. She is ill and none of us can get her to eat.

Emet-Selch: Sick? I left her in your care is because you are better with children than I am.

Elidibus: Need I remind you that she was destined for the Light. You forcedly took her away, but she is still of the Light, her body cannot take…all these **he gestures around him**

Emet-Selch: I will make it work

Elidibus: And killing her in the process

Emet-Selch: She will not! I will not lose her again.

Lahabrea: **joins them** But first you need to get food into the girl. Igeyorhm had made her food and she is rejecting it.

Emet-Selch: **lets out a dramatic sigh and goes looking for the girl. When he sees her, he sees pale-looking Miqo’te, all the brightness and joy missing from her. He makes his way towards her, his heartache seeing her this manner** Kitten

Nox: Master Emet-Selch **she reaches out wanting to hug him, but she is unable to**

Emet-Selch: **pulls her into his arms** Kitten, what is wrong? Why aren’t you eating? Your Aunt Iggy went through the trouble preparing for you…

Nox: **clings to Emet-Selch** My whole body hurts…no…smelly fish…

Emet-Selch: **lifts a brow, he sees a bowl of porridge looking substances, he lifts a spoonful and sniffs. It smells like…now he understands why the girl is not eating**

Emet-Selch: **kisses the girl’s head** No worries, I will get you a better bowl. **he snaps his fingers a bowl of gruel from his royal kitchen appears and he places spoon into the bowl**

Nox: **shakes her head and open her mouth**

Emet-Selch: You want me to feed you?

Nox: **nods**

Emet-Selch: **sighs** Be glad that I dote you… **he starts to scoop the side of the bowl and feeding the girl**

Nox: **eats happily**

Emet-Selch: Kitten, do you want to continue to stay with all of us?

Nox: **looks at him and nods**

Emet-Selch: Then I ask you to be strong for all of us…**he takes her small hand and transfer some of his dark aether into her**

Nox: hurts…

Emet-Selch: Kitten, you promise.

Nox: **holds onto his hand and flinches quietly. She lost her family when Master Emet-Selch just found her. She loves this new family; she will do anything to stay with them **

After finishing the whole bowl of gruel, the young Miqo’te has fallen asleep in Emet-Selch’s arms, when Elidibus enters.

Emet-Selch: Quiet, I just got her to rest.

Elidibus: You did not…

Emet-Selch: I did. She is still adjusting to it, if each of us does the same, she will recover faster.

Elidibus: What you did was reckless.

Emet-Selch: You need not tell me, Emissary. You have a shard of hers…if you are willing to share, it will help too

Elidibus: I…you…fine. I will tell the others to aid her. Do you know what have you done, Emet-Selch?

Emet-Selch: I do…but I have to. I will not and I cannot lose her again…

Elidibus: **frowns at him** that Shard…I will return her soon…it will stable her condition further, will it not?

Emet-Selch: **nods** It will.

Elidibus: **nods** It shall be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I will like to thank all of you readers who have been reading this series so far. Know this, I love you guys! Also, I will not have the invitation to continue to write if it won't for you guys! Second, I will like to thank a few of friends/readers who gave me the ideas and for encouraging me to keep on writing. You pretties know who you are, love you guys. And lastly, I will like to thank the people of this wonderful discord, they are all good beans and they are very enabling, plus supportive, I will enclose a link if you wishes to join us ^^ [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	42. Sol and Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last encounter with the Crown Prince and Viceory of Doma. The wishes of the people have been heard and the group set off to find the future king of Doma.

With a growl, the Warrior of Darkness hammers her fist on Hiroshi’s head, she frowns at him and she glares at Yugiri,

“There is a reason I specifically told you guys not to go after Zenos…now that he knows our movement.” The Warrior of Darkness is trying extremely hard to keep her fury contain, Alisaie places a hand on her shoulder,

“Now, now, there’s no used crying over spilled milk but their deed did inspire the people to fight for Doma once more, which on my count is a win.” The Miqo’te sighs, the Elezen is right, the fury slowly fizzles out the Warrior of Darkness looks at the two,

"Alisaie speaks the truth, what matters is that the people of Doma is once again willing to fight. So, shall we look for the young king?" The Miqo'te then turns to Hiroshi adding,

"That doesn't mean, I am not done being angry with you." Alisaie nudges Nox gently and quietly whispers to her,

"You did leave your partner rather abruptly and rather...impolitely. Shouldn't you reach out to him and speak with him? We can handle things here," Nox only then recalls, the younger Elezen caught her cuddling with her lover earlier.

"I... fine...I will go talk to him," she sighs. Nox makes her way to find Emet-Selch, Hiroshi looks at Nox,

"What happened?"

"Another reason, she is unhappy with you is because she had a guest over and by your deed, she needs to leave her partner abruptly to save your ass. Also, that partner of hers...we should follow her." The young Elezen announce and everyone in the group looks at her horrified,

"What?"

Nox finds her lover not his usual Solus guise but something close to what he looks like back his Amaurot, as her broken memories supply bits and pieces of image for her. She smiles at him, he smirks at her in return, the only thing unchanged about him...that smirk of his and his liquid amber eyes. He pulls her into a tight embrace as she sinks into his chest and soaks in his scent, she purrs and rubs her face against his chest, he chuckles slightly.

"Miss me that much?" She purrs,

"Of course, you are my sole solace among all the chaos in my life. Everything stills and fades away when I am with you."

"I am glad to be of service, my kitten. What's the matter?" He questions as he kisses her head and holds her closely, she wraps her around him and grabbing onto the back of his shirt ...a possessive gesture.

"Alisaie sent me to apologize for what happen this morning…" he snorts slightly and rests his chin on her head, he enjoys such moments with her,

"That young Elezen? I never took her for someone being this sensitive but please forward my gratitude towards her." She nods and her hold on him tightens as she begins,

"The fight with Zenos…" he pulls away from her and captures her mouth. It is a delicate and sweet kiss, he breaks away, cupping her face with his large hands,

"Not a word of it...I witnessed it all. Elidibus's seal is almost coming undone. As for you, my dearest, you did a splendid job.” He pulls her flush on his chest, she rubs her face against him and sighs.

“You do know we have audiences, right?” the Ascian questions softly, of course, she does… those nosy people.

“Yes, I do. Nosy bunch…I will get them later,” he chuckles slightly and kisses her head,

“I shall take my leave, I will be watching, you know drill, kitten,” he tells her, she slowly releases him but she pulls him in for a deep kiss, he smirks onto her lips and returns the kiss.

“And what was that?” he asks almost breathlessly,

“We do have audiences…why not give them a show,” she comments, he chuckles and kisses her once more, she flicks her wrist and a portal opens behind him, he smiles at her before stepping in.

Nox’ila is going through a mental checklist on the items they need for their travel to Azim Steppe, she does notices how the Scions and the Warrior of Light are hovering around her, she growls slightly and she turns to Hiroshi who is walking past her like the twentieth time.

“I know you guys were sneaking around when I was with my lover. Ask your question, before I stab you” Hiroshi stops and points to himself, he turns to look around him, the Scions walk around him with a wide berth, he frowns at them,

“So…your lover, what’s his name?” Nox’ila gives him a small smile,

“His name is… nanya… business,” with that the Warrior of Darkness makes her way to speak with another villager of Namai. Hiroshi frowns as he mouths what she said to him, he then blinks a few times when he finally caught on. Nox is packing the last few sundried into her pouch when Alisaie approaches her, the young Elezen looks through the sundried available and she very casually questions,

“You are still mad about Hiroshi?”

“What gives it away?” the Warrior of Darkness mutters as she hands a few dried persimmons to Alisaie who puts them in a bag. The young Elezen is nosy as well, in fact, all of them must be eager to learn her lover’s name, she sighs and says,

“My…partner will be the right word, says thank you for sending me to him earlier,” Alisaie pauses and looks at her,

“Well, tell him it is no big deal.” The young Elezen is trying for nonchalant but she is failing rather miserably, the Warrior of Darkness it will be best to give them a name or else they will bug her or worst get Tataru to bug her… for some reason… the Miqo’te has a healthy respect for that Lalafell,

“If you are wondering, his name is Sol.”

“So, what does this Sol does for a living? And…. How did you two meet? Knowing you were raised by the Ascians…I just assume, they will not allow you to date.” Nox chuckles slightly, she then stops herself,

“Oh, they are very stoic, and my father had a very hard time when I did but my other Masters convinced that I am a grown person.” Nox smiles at Alisaie which surprises the young Elezen,

“Hiroshi is right, you have a very beautiful smile.” Nox dismiss it with a wave,

“No such thing…anyway, Sol is like Urianger, a Historian and researcher, I usually will send him a message before opening a portal for him to join me.”

“He is good for you, the way he looks at you…never mind that, are you almost done, Lyse, Hiroshi, Gosetsu, and Yugiri will be traveling to Azim Steppe, you can stay here with me and my brother while we make preparation for the fight or you can follow those four.” Nox sighs slightly and looks at the group,

“Someone needs to watch over that idiot, better it be me.”

“Just don’t kill him…just yet. We need him still.” The two laugh in unison.

Nox follows behind the group as they make their way up the path towards the Steppe from the East Othard Coastline. Hiroshi steals a few glances at her direction. the Warrior of Darkness massages the bridge of her nose and she sighs,

“Whatever is bothering you, Warrior of Light, say your peace.” Hiroshi looks at her beaming, she wonders what is wrong with him then Lyse laughs at the Bringer of Light,

“He was sulking for he was fearing you are still angry with him.” Hiroshi glares at the female Hyur and he crosses his arms acting all indignant as he huffs,

“I am not sulking.” Lyse chuckles and she steps over to wrap an arm around Nox leaning in,

“He may be the Warrior of Light, but he is a big softie.” Gosetsu looks at Hiroshi and he laughs his booming laughter,

“No, my friend. You are not sulking, not at all…” Hiroshi puffs his chest out knowing someone is on his side,

“…you were pinning.” Hiroshi deflates and he frowns at the rest of them as they laugh at him. Hiroshi sees Nox laughing along as well he finally relaxes; he was worried about her ever since her battle with Zenos. She had the chance to end Zenos, but she did not. She still sees him as her friend, he saw it in her eyes she wanted to kill him; she really did. But now seeing her laughing once more, the Warrior of Light feels at ease that she is not trouble by what happened.

“Look, I just want to apologize for being stupid. I made you worried back there for that I am sorry.” Nox looks at him, she is genuinely surprised that he apologizes, she blinks a few times and she nods,

“I guess, you are forgiven…”

The Warrior of Darkness settles down on a small plateau watching over Reunion, the settlement where travellers are able to gather to sell their wares and also a neutral territory where the nomadic tribes of the Steppe would come to buy or trade. She smells him before he reaches her, she turns to look at Emet-Selch who once again is using his Amaurotine looks, he is wearing the same knitted black sweater underneath a grey long coat, a Far Eastern Officer's Bottoms dye wine red, and the same design of boots. On top of his head is a grey fedora, she chuckles at him,

“Someone is looking dashing today.” The former Emperor of Garlemald sits down next to her rather ungracefully, he pulls her to sit on his lap, she turns to face him purring as she rests her face on his chest. He chuckles and kisses her head as his arms wrap around her small waist, the Ancient being enjoys how her small frame fits into his so perfectly,

“I believe I am dashing every day, kitten.” The couple remains silent for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company.

Nox’ila just rest on her lover and sighs, she wraps her arms around him tighter, he peels away to kisses her gently, he kisses her nose lightly,

“Why are you sulking, kitten?” The Miqo’te’s tail swoosh behind her in agitation, he reaches and strokes her tail, she bites down a moan, she frowns at him,

“I am not sulking and don’t stroke my tail; you know well not to.” He kisses her once more and he smirks at her,

“You are sulking, your tail would do that strange wagging when you sulk.” Leave it to him to know her tell with her tail, she frowns at him,

“Fine. I am sulking.” He pulls her into a tight embrace, he kisses her head and she purrs as she rubs her face against him,

“Once again, why is my kitten being a sulky kitten?” The Miqo’te sighs, he dislikes it when she sighs, it is as if the world stills because of her, at least his world stills,

“I don’t know what I want to do. I am here because Father and Urianger will me to. I have always been doing what others wish of me, but I never did things…for myself.” Emet-Selch peels away from her once more and he cups her face with his hands,

“Then tell me, what do you want to do at this moment, my dearest kitten. Not as our ward, not as the Warrior of Darkness, what do you want?” The Miqo’te blinks at his question, the only one who ever ask her, now that someone finally did ask her,

“I don’t know. I know what I want to piss Varis off, what gave him the right to have the entire Empire looking for me…” Emet-Selch laughs,

“Well, for one he is the Emperor of Garlemald…” He reminds her but he kisses her deeply, she wraps her arms around his neck he will never grow tired of this; never,

“That is a good start, we will do what you want whenever you think of it. It is time, you step out of our Shadows and be the person who you want to be. Walk your own path, my dearest kitten. I will be there with you every step of the way. Even if your Father disapproves.” The Miqo’te bumps her nose against his and kisses him lightly, he supports the small of her back as she looks at him with her alluring odd-color eyes,

“What is your plan now then, kitten?” Nox’ila looks down at her right hand and studies the seal placed there by her father.

“We carry on this path, the clash between Zenos and Hiroshi somehow makes my Darkness more stable. The more I aid Hiroshi, Father’s seal weakens. I want to know what makes the Warrior of Light ticks as well, he is interesting.” Emet-Selch kisses her, he then kisses the base of her neck and rumbles, she is purring at his gesture… such a feline gesture…

“As you wish, my dearest kitten.” She strokes his face gently and kisses his face, purring loudly and she finally smiles,

“We are wearing matching sweaters….” He laughs out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox'ila is finally starting to walk her own path one not because her masters ask of her but because she wishes of it. XD I actually enjoy writing all the fluff in this chapter and also how a certain Ascian is being "so supportive".
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	43. The Things She Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has found the young King but he has other plans. He knows to fight a war he needed more people and they are on the path to find themselves an army. As for the WOD, she has taken her first step out on her own path.

Nox’ila has her fingers interlock with Emet-Selch’s, the Ancient Being smiles at her and he brings their joined hand up to his lips to kiss her fingers. The Warrior of Darkness chuckles at him, she leans over and kisses him gently,

“Your Warrior of Light is running off again.” The Ascian informs her, she kisses him once more and ignores the fact that the idiot Bringer of Light may be running into trouble; head-first… again,

“I am gonna kick his butt, what is he doing now?” The Miqo’te looks over the plains and sees the Hyur heading out of the settlement, Emet-Selch places his large hand behind her head and pulls her in for a deep kiss. He breaks away and smiles at her,

“I will talk to you later, my kitten.” He then falls into the void portal, the Warrior of Darkness’s heart almost leap out of her chest when she saw him fall, she then frowns and comments softly,

“Always so dramatic.” Taking a page from her lover, she opens a void portal underneath her before she jumps off the top of the plateau and into the portal, she steps out of the portal next to Hiroshi,

“What are you up to now?” She smirks when she sees the Warrior of Light jump by her sudden appearance; he should be used to it by now,

“By the Twelve, could you announced yourself before appearing that manner…anyway I came across this girl from the Mol tribe, she knows where Hien is, but we need to help her with some whisperroots.”

The two Warriors look at the creature which they are supposed to harvest the herb from huge towering plant-like creatures…. They are basically walking trees but uglier; she turns to Hiroshi,

“Why do you always attract people in need of help?” Hiroshi looks at her and shrugs,

“How would I know? Maybe a build-in talent from the Mother Crystal?” The Miqo’te growls at her slightly and she wills her Black mage staff to her,

“Let’s make it a quick one.” She gathers aether to herself before she cast Fire III on the creatures, Hiroshi blinks he has forgotten how powerful her Black magic was, it had been so long since she uses it…

… Both Warriors return to Reunion, Nox hands the whisperroots to the Cirina of the Mol tribe, the Au ra looks at her and takes the herb form her,

“You are a friend of Hien as well?” Nox blinks at her, it is Hiroshi who jumps in and wraps an arm around her,

“She is with us, she is on the shy side, don’t mind her. Actually, she is the one who got most of the Whisperroots for you.” Nox glares at Hiroshi, Cirina takes both of Nox’s hands and smiles at her,

“Thank you so much. You are so kind.” Nox’s face stain with color and she nods slightly,

“See, I told you. She is shy.” Nox growls and stomps on Hiroshi’s feet.

Cirina directs them to the location of the young King, Nox’ila is drag along by both Lyse and Hiroshi to meet Hien as well, she sighs and follows the group. Nox is not paying attention at all while the people around are speaking, all she wants is to get out of here and that is when the Shinobi starts to introduce Hiroshi, Lyse as the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and Warrior of Light. The Shinobi then says,

“And with them is their colleague, an excellent warrior and tactician herself, the counterpart to Hiroshi’s Light, she is Nox’ila Graves, Warrior of Darkness. Her knowledge and skill had aided us in many cases on our travels here.” Nox blinks slightly, this is the first time anyone actually introduces her, she is always the afterthought, nothing more than the Warrior of Light’s Shadow. She looks at Yugiri and she nods in thanks to the Shinobi, she straightens herself, she looks right into familiar jade green eyes, who recognizes her right away and he holds an arm out to stops his Shinobi,

“Wait, I remember you. There was a Miqo’te whom stolen weapons for us during our last battle against the Empire….” Nox blinks and recalls who this man is, she smiles at him gently,

“Shun-chan, good to see you again.”

The group makes their way to the Mol Tribe’s settlement, along the way Nox starts to tell Hiroshi and Lyse what happen,

“After the passing of Emperor Solus, I couldn’t take how Zenos was treating the Domans, so when I caught wind of their revolt, I guess I wanted to even the playing field and so I smuggle weapons for the Doman Liberation Front to give them an edge against the Empire. Little did I realize what I did…make no difference.” Hien looks at her with fire in his green eyes, he shakes his head and says,

“No such thing, my friend. By your deed, you have given us hope and brought us enough time to send our people to sea and find safety in Eorzea. In my book, you did us a favor.” Nox looks away and blushes, she did what she did out of spite, instead of reforming the system, Varis did nothing, so she did what she could. Nox looks at Hiroshi who is looking at her rather gleefully,

“If you are gonna start your whole spiel about me being a nice person and stuff, I will punch you, I swear to Zodiark, I will.” The Warrior of Light is not going to let it go, he knows he speaks the truth just his counterpart refuses to listen,

“You are a nice person, there is no deny to that, I have seen you act and how you put on a tough persona to hide.” Nox growls at him, Hiroshi reaches to ruffles her hair, her ears lay flat on her head in annoyance,

“You don’t know half the things I had done without hesitation because I was on my Masters’ instructions.”

“As you said, you were on your Masters orders, it is time to walk your own path, Nox. Be who you want to be, I can see you being our ally, that is if you allow it, all you have done so far more than proven your capability to do good.” Hiroshi smiles at her gently while his gentle eyes fall on her, he really looking at her,

“You want proof that you are a good person, Zenos. You had the chance to kill him the other day, but you did not because you know him, you had a connection with him, he was your friend, in fact, he still is. If you are the evil and bad person you are trying to sell us now, you would have killed him without hesitation.” That was the last straw for the Warrior of Darkness, she kicks Hiroshi in the shin before stomping away,

“Ouch! Nox!” Hiroshi grabs his shin as he watches her walks away, he wonders rather out loud,

“Was the Zenos part too soon?” Lyse sighs and shakes her head gently,

“Yes, it was.”

Nox’ila knows she is far away from the rest of the group, she crosses her arms, her face still staining with color and she is still frowning,

“Emet-Selch…I need to speak with you.” The Ascian steps out of the void portal, still wearing his Amaurotine features,

“You are sulking again, kitten. Did the Warrior of Light strike a nerve?” She reaches and pulls him into for an embrace, burying her face in his chest and inhaling his scent hoping to the Star it will calm her down. He kisses her head and holds her close; she snuggles closer to him and she sighs,

“I just dislike the fact that he is able to see through my façade so easily. All my life, I thought I would be happy to help all of the Masters to make the rejoining happen…then I met these people, so beautiful, so full of life, so much potential. They put up a good fight…then they came into my life and make themselves important to me.” The Miqo’te growls at the thought of it,

“What am I to do, Hades?” A white-hot fury burns within Emet-Selch, he will not be so easily swayed like his lover, oh bless her gentle and beautiful soul,

“The world belongs to **_us_** never to these half -men, I will never approve of them. They have yet to convince me that they have the right to this star.” He pulls away and kisses her gently, he then kisses her eye and her forehead, the Miqo’te purrs, and her tail wraps around his wrist. She nudges her nose onto his,

“What about you, Hades? What do you want?” The Ancient Being pauses and he looks at her, all he ever wanted was her to return to him and the rest of the world be damned. Now that she has. She has but she is still incomplete, no thanks to that wretched goddess, he kisses her lightly and whispers,

“You, my goal is for you to be complete once more, that is all I will ever ask.” She takes his hands, she kisses his fingers causing him to chuckle,

“We will try to complete my shatter soul and you who is hard to convince will allow Hiroshi one chance to prove to you that they are worthy of this star.” He kisses her once more,

“You have too much faith in that one…”

“…Pray, tell me what will happen if he did successfully convince me? We cannot walk away from you Father and the rest of your Masters. You know that.” She wraps her arms around his neck,

“We will and we can. We will walk away and hide from the rest of the world in our quiet corner.” Emet-Selch snorts, he loves her so much, her naivety and her every flaw,

“And we have one issue, my dearest… a certain god that I am bind to.”

“What if, I told you… Mother showed me how to free you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **crying happy tears** Nox Baby hs grown so much.... I am too invested in her character development to stop lol.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	44. Hero and the Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to undergo the trial of the Steppe. Something else awaits for the WOD during her trial. New things learn about her. And new allies/pets gain.

Nox’ila returns the group shortly after she and her lover discuss their plan, they have come down with an agreement, they will allow the Warrior of Light’s deeds and actions speak for the rest of the realm. Asking him to do so now is unfair, they needed a location, where the rest of the Ascians will not interfere. Emet-Selch will do so when the time is right for now, she is to return to them and aid them as before, they needed her Darkness fully unsealed and aiding the Bringer of Light seems to hasten the process. Nox stay behind the group when they seek permission from the Mol Tribe’s elder or the Khatun to join the Naadam as part of the tribe. Much to everyone’s surprise Temulun Khatun agrees, before both Hiroshi and Nox get to leave to prepare, Temulun Khatun calls out to them both.

“The heavens foretold the arrival of both of you, twin stars, but one always is hidden by the Mother Moon while another stay in the open. The heavens have so many plans for you both. And you, my child, has just started to shine, do not let chains hold you back.” The Khatun focus her entire attention on Nox’ila, the Miqo’te kneels before the Khatun,

“You have my thanks.” She gets up and looks at Hiroshi,

“Let’s see what is needed of us.”

Nox’ila almost walk away when Cirina mention about making a feast for them but Lyse was fast enough to grab her by her collar,

“And where are you going? C’mon help out a bit, it would be fun.” The Miqo’te growls at the Hyur, who just laugh at her not unkindly and pats her head, the Warrior of Darkness than grumbles,

“Fine.” She is looking at Hien, Hiroshi and Gosetsu who she is a group with, she wills her chakrams to her, the young King turns his attention to the two warriors,

“Are you two up for a friendly competition? Let us see who gets the most meat? The winner only gets bragging right, nothing more. What do you two say?” Hiroshi grins at him and says,

“That sounds like fun, nothing like a friendly competition. You missed the swimming contest with me and Lyse, I am not letting you walk away from this one, Nox…. Not unless the big bad Warrior of Darkness is afraid.” Nox looks at him rather flatly, of course, she knows that Hiroshi is egging her to agree with the competition, she just wants it to be over and done with,

“Fine and who will be the presiding our competition?” Hiroshi rather surprise that the Miqo’te actually agree to it, Hien pats the shoulder of the large samurai,

“Gosetsu here will be the judge. No time limit, return to Gosetsu with the meat when you are done.”

On Gosetsu’s call the trio makes their separate ways, the Warrior of Darkness makes her way along the cliff walls, her ears perk up when she hears flowing water, following the sound she finds the river. Let’s call it a hunch, she makes her way up the river and soon she finds a good spot to set up the bait. A few bells, Nox returns to Gosetsu only to find that she is the last return, Hiroshi looks at her

“I lost to Hien; he has six. How many did you get?” The Warrior of Darkness reaches wanting to hand lesser meat to Gosetsu, but Hien grabs her hand and takes out the whole bag of meat.

“Great Kami. You got plenty.” The young King hands the bag to the Samurai, Nox looks at him with a frown, Hien smiles at her and pats her head, he tells her softly,

“You don’t have to let me win. We will do this fairly.” Gosetsu looks through the bag of meat, his eyes widen and look at the rest of the group,

“And the young lady has returned with eight pieces of meat. And the winner is Nox’ila.” Hien exclaims not sounding upset at all,

“Bah! Well, fair is fair, and you are a skilled warrior, Nox. You as well, Hiroshi.”

Nox leans against one of the huge boulders as she watches Gosetsu and Hien spars, while they reminiscences of the past and what happened during the first revolt. Gosetsu calls Hien by his nickname which Hiroshi joins her with her watching,

“Both of you are welcome to join us, come Hiroshi, let’s spar and I have seen your interest with my blade.” Gosetsu stands next to Nox while the two men start sparring with each other, Hien is more skilled with the blade, but Hiroshi is the more experienced warrior.

“If only I recognize you the first time we met, I would have thanked you properly, child. You may not realize it, you aided us more than you think. I know not what path you are walking but know this, child. You are no villain. I see the good in you as of all of us does.” Gosetsu than places his large hand on her head, her ears hang low,

“Thank you, Gosetsu but I am walking this path because someone has to.” Gosetsu sighs loudly, such a heavy burden this child has placed on her own shoulders,

“You are brave but not wise.”

The next morning, Cirina informs the group of their task, they needed to go for a series of trials and earn the trust of a Yol as all the warriors that is participating the Naadam needed a Yol as a mount to be recognized as a full-fledged warrior of the Steppe. The group makes their way towards the Bardam’s Mette, Nox’s ears twitch slightly, willing her gunblade to her and she scans the area around them,

“Keep your eyes open, we are not alone. We are being watched…or at least surveyed.” The group becomes more alert, Hiroshi leans into her and he suggests,

“Should we split up, lure them out, and get rid of them from there?” Nox studies their surroundings, she knows they are close but not close enough,

“Not yet, let them come a little closer. We need to start spacing ourselves out and we can bring them down in smaller groups.” She turns to the rest of the group, Hien places a hand on his katana and he nods to her, Lyse smashes her fist into her palm looking very psyched about hitting someone, the older Samurai too look gleeful about the prospect of fighting.

“I will stay behind at the back, just take whatever positions, you guys like.” The Warrior of Darkness slow her pace down, her lover’s voice caresses her mind,

“ _What will my kitten do to these poor poor savages?_ ” His soft chuckle echoes in her head, she frowns slightly, seeing that she is far away from the group, she stops to fix her bag, when their ambushers appear and surround her, she sighs and mutters,

“Well, they will be in for a surprise.”

The Warrior of Darkness returns to the group before the entrance of the Bardam’s Mette, she looks for a high cliff rock, using the shadows she teleports herself up there and drops colorful belts on the edge of the rock before teleporting herself back to the group. The Hyur Warrior looks at her and questions,

“You have taken their belts?” Nox shrugs at him, she holds a belt up before the Warrior of Light,

“It is the easiest trick in the book. It is also funny to see a bunch of strong warriors running around while trying to hold on to their pants.” Hiroshi blinks at the sight of the belt, he looks down only to find his own belt is missing, he grumbles and snatches the belt from her,

“Hey!” Lyse laughs at him, Hiroshi hurries away to put his belt back on while Lyse pulls Nox into a hug, while the Miqo’te protest out loud,

“No hug! No hug! Argh!”

The group enters the Bardam’s Mette, they walk the path on their own, each of them will face different trials, Nox’ila makes her way down the path. Her Lover is keeping her company as he speaks to her, she pauses when she hears fighting from somewhere, the rest are already engaged. The Miqo’te mutters knowing very well her lover can hear her as well,

“Seems like the battle is part of the trials, I may run into something interest yet.”

“ _You seem eager to battle, my kitten._ ” She shrugs, she is the Warrior of Darkness, fighting is part of her job… she guessed. Continuing along, the Warrior of Darkness is keeping her eyes peeled for incoming attacks or some sort of writing, she stops when she a ball of grey fur on the ground,

“Is that a Nutkin?” Making her way closer to the little tiny, it squeaks as it jumps in fright, Nox kneels down and offers her hand to the little creature,

“Shh, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you, little one.” The Nutkin looks at her with its beady eyes, its little nose twitching, it scurries to her open hand and sniffs her gently, she smiles softly,

“I’m not going hurt you, I promise.” She hears Emet-Selch’s voice in her head speaking in Allgan about her and small creatures,

“[Really, Emet-Selch. Allgan?]” The little Nutkin looks at her rather confused, she smiles at it softly,

“Don’t worry about it, c’mon then. This place isn’t safe for you, I will take you out of here,” the Nutkin climbs onto her hand gingerly, the Miqo’te’s head snaps into attention when she hears the cry of a bird of prey. She gently slips the Nutkin into one of her empty pouches,

“Stay there. I will keep you safe. I promise you, little one.” She wills her Gunblade to her and takes her stances.

Her path seems less… hostile as compare to the rest of them if the sounds of constant fighting say anything. The little Nutkin in her pouch squeaks happily, Nox wonders… so far, the only action she has seen since entering here is fending off a few stupid birds trying to eat the Nutkin. Chasing said Nutkin, so it will not get into trouble and that’s about it,

“[Did I pick the shortest straw or something?]” Her lover chuckles, he is enjoying the fact that she speaks fluent Allgan and he had no idea until now,

“[ _It is a trial left by their Ancestors. This place can be magick to test what is needed of the warrior. For you mayhap, is your kindness? Well, not all Ancient beings are fun like us, you know, kitten?_ ]” Nox frowns slightly, the Nutkin’s happy squeak, snaps the Miqo’te back to reality, they have entered into a large chamber, with an opening in the roof, her ears twitch when she hears the sound of thundering flapping wings. A large bird with purplish hue to its feathers lands before her, the Nutkin squeaks at it happily, the bird caws back, Nox tilts her head at the duo…it is as if the two are having a conversation. The bird focuses its attention onto Nox, the Warrior of Darkness tenses, ready to put up a fight if anything. The Nutkin scurries up her shoulder and it rubs its head against her face, she smiles and strokes the Nutkin gently, the Yol bird coos at her gently, Nox reaches her hand out and the large bird rests its beak on her hand. She strokes the large featherhead, Nox sighs and rests her head onto the Yol’s

“Thank you for accepting me, my friend.” The large bird coos and ruffles its feathers, the large bird nudges the Miqo’te gently, she giggles and asks,

“Are you asking to be named?” The large bird bounces its head, she sighs and strokes the bird’s head,

“Fine…Tempest. Your name will be Tempest.” The Yol caws in happiness, the Nutkin squeaks at her furiously, she laughs and strokes the Nutkin,

“Do you want a name as well? You make my life hell during this whole trial, you will be Hiro, I will name you after a certain Warrior idiot.”

Nox’ila walks out of Bardam’s Mette, she pokes the little Nutkin on her shoulder as it munches on the little cracker, her ears twitch as she looks up seeing the rest slowly exit as well. She blinks a few times at the state each of them is in,

“What in the Star happen to you guys?” Hiroshi dust a few leaves and feathers off him, he stops to look at her,

“What happen to you?” The Warrior of Darkness shrugs while the Nutkin on her shoulder chatters its teeth at her in reprimand,

“I guess, I got the less hostile path and I made some new friends.” She picks the Nutkin off her shoulder gently and shows it to the group,

“Meet, Hiro, and of course….” She turns to the sky and calls out,

“Tempest, come!” The Yol swoops down and lands beside the Warrior of Darkness, she strokes the Yol’s beak and she smiles at the group,

“You named them? Wait…did you name a Nutkin after me?” Nox kisses the beak of her Yol gently,

“Of course, I always name my mounts. Also, this Nutkin reminds me of you, so he earns that name.” Lyse looks at the Nutkin,

“Well, it is cute.” Gosetsu studies at the Warrior of Darkness quietly, Hien stands next to the Samurai,

“She is something, heh, old friend?” The Samurai looks at the younger man, he grins at the young king,

“She is. I am full glad; she is on our side.” Nox’s ears twitch slightly, she takes the Nutkin and puts it back in the pouch,

“Stay there for a bit.” Tempest caws in protectiveness, the Yol senses it as well,

“Tempest, I will handle this. Go on for now.” On its mistress’s request, the Yol flaps its large wings and takes off, the Warrior of Darkness than turns to the open plains,

“Stop sneaking around, I can hear you guys.” Warriors of the Oronir tribe slowly steps out, among some of them are those she has stolen their belts from, she smirks at them and points to where she left their belts. They growl at the sight of her, she laughs and wills her Gunblade to her, the leader of the small group stops them,

“You. Yes, all of you. New Warriors from the Bardam’s Mette. Our Khan wants to see you all. You will come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looking at who raised her, it is not surprising that she knows how to speak Allgan and other Ancient languages. Oh, I have plans for all the languages she knows XD.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	45. sol et luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought before the Khan of the Oronir tribe, where they were requested to do...many tasks. The WOD has allowed the Future king of Doma and her counterpart to take the lead. On another hand, the WOL felt that he is ready to hear the tale from the other side yet he witness the more tender side of his sworn enemies.

Nox’ila allows the Darkness to swirl around her menacingly, Hiroshi taps her on the shoulder,

“Nox, we still need them to fight for us in the future. Try not to scare them off, will you.” She frowns at the Warrior of Light, but the man makes a point, the whole point of them joining the Naadam is to gain Doma their numbers. She sighs slightly and the Darkness retreat, she looks at Hiroshi and Hien,

“I will refer to both of your judgments, to meet their Khan or not. I know my default answer but since we needed them, you both are a better judge.” The Warrior of Darkness crosses her arms and watches the two, Lyse place a hand on her head causing the Miqo’te to frowns but voices no rejection, Hien looks at the group,

“Ordinarily, I will politely decline. But this may be an opportunity to assess their strength, and we do have some time before the Naadam begins.” The young king then adds,

“If all goes to plan, they will be fighting for _us_ soon enough. What say you? Shall we go and greet our comrades to be?” Hiroshi nods in agreement,

“Why not? Sounds better than resisting them.” Lyse reminds the group,

“Whatever happens, we shouldn’t keep Cirina and the others waiting. Let’s be ready to make a swift exit, all right?” The group nod to in agreement, Nox sighs slightly,

“All these diplomacy…” Hiroshi shakes his head at her, he knows she is doing it on purpose…picking up her villain façade once more, Hien smirks at the Warrior of Darkness, he then turns to the Oronir party,

“We accept your Khan’s generous invitation. Lead the way.”

The group is led up to the Dawn Throne, where they are brought before the large Au ra male on a throne-like chair, Nox crosses her arm trying awfully hard not to raise her heckles at the male. Her lover’s soothing voice caresses her mind,

“ _Kitten, don’t bite his head off…just yet. Like the young king said. You guys needed him still._ ” The Oronir party leader announces,

“Most radiant brother Magnai. We have brought the ones you seek.” With that he steps away, Nox strokes the Nutkin’s head absentmindedly while the little rodent happily snuggles with her, Magnai than states the obvious,

“You conquered Bardam’s Mette.” Hien questions,

“As warriors of the Mol, aye. You are the Khan here, yes? Why have you summoned us? Mayhap to propose a joint endeavor?” Magnai snorts at the young King’s words,

“Nay, Doman. We shall not speak as equals. Born of the Sun are Oronir and born of the earth are you. When I learned of trespassers, I bade my warriors to take their measures. To flay them if they failed. But if by the grace of the Azim they would survive their trials and emerged anointed, then bring them hither to pay tribute.” Nox tugs on every shadow in the chambers, ready to strike if this Au ra tries anything stupid, Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder, Magnai continues,

“Tribute, should it prove satisfactory, shall earn you the favor of the sun. His beloved shall bask in his radiance, and their supplications to duly considered.” Lyse being Lyse,

“So, you want us to bow down and serve you. What if we don’t feel like it?” The Au ra’s golden orbs fall on Nox’ila but soon he looks away,

“The defiant will suffer in shadow; it will be an affront to the resplendent Azim Himself to refuse this generous offer when by rights you should be condemned but in lieu of tribute…”

“…swear fealty to the sun. Pledge to Him your body and soul. Promise to serve him unto death, and you may know His glory. A generous offer grant to but few… though perchance this is too merciful.”

Hien grabs onto Nox’s hand, the Miqo’te looks at him his jade orbs burn with a quiet fury,

“It seems our brother of the Boudicca wants you… the men only. Like Borlaaq and women, though you know them not either. I am sure no matter. All you need is that you will serve one way or another.”

“That much indeed seems plain. However, as we are but newborn warriors who know little of your customs, we struggle to conceive of ways in which we might be of service to the most gracious and illustrious Sun.” This successfully piss the Au ra off, which cause Nox to smirk, the Au ra spats,

“You make mock of us, Doman. Do not do so again.” Magnai than adds,

“You will be given a task; it will be difficult. You will carry it out. When you have accepted this, you may ask me what it is.” The Au ra left them no choice but to agree, the group were separated into smaller groups, they are sent to complete a series of task, Nox dutifully completes them without a word. Of course, with her magic, she manages to complete some of the tasks with relative ease, she reaches Magnai’s chambers before the rest of the group, he looks at her once more,

“You are the first to return…” The Miqo’te nods slightly, he then comments,

“My warriors informed me that you used strange magick unlike any they have seen.” The Warrior of Darkness sighs slightly,

“My magic is more ancient than anything in this realm…” before Magnai is able to say anything else, the rest make their way to the chambers marking the completion of their tasks as well. Magnai looks at Nox, he is studying her,

“Are you my Nhaama? The elders foretold that my Nhaama may not be of the Steppe, could you be her?” From what they learned during their task, Nhaama is like a soul mate to Magnai, Hiroshi looks at Nox will much horrid, the Miqo’te smiles,

“Of the moon, I am but _Baby Sun,_ I already found my Sun.” The disappointment written Magnai’s face is clear, the Male has been searching for his Nhaama for summers now, Nox walks out of the chambers. She can hear her love chuckling in her head,

“ _So, I am your Sun?_ ” He is more than, he is her Sun, her Moon, and her Star. He is important to her.

After their last task, their tribute was considered satisfactory and the group is allowed to return to the Mol tribe. Hiroshi informs of Cirina of what happened, the Warrior of Darkness on the other hand has slipped away from the group to be on her own. But of course, the Warrior of Light will not let her be alone, would he? The Miqo’te is sitting on one of the huge boulders that line the Mol Tribe site, she is looking up into the Nightsky,

“Hiroshi, please for the love of Zodiark…never ever try train as a Ninja, you are horrible at it.” The Warrior of Light leans against the boulder near her,

“I am ready to listen to the tale, Nox’ila. The tale of the Ascians.” Nox leans back and looks at the Bringer of Light, the Nutkin hops out from its pouch and studies him, it chatters its teeth at him in warning,

“Hiro be nice.” The Miqo’te chided the Nutkin as she scoops it up and put the creature on her shoulder,

“I am not sure, I am the right person to tell you the tale, Hiroshi.” The Bringer of Darkness strokes the Nutkin gently and she looks at Hiroshi,

“May I invite one of my Masters to do so?” Hiroshi blinks slightly, he nods to her,

“Sure, go ahead.”

Nox’ila hops onto her feet, she dusts her clothes and straightens, she looks at the Moon and says,

“Father, he wishes to hear our tale. Would you share?” The White robed Ascian steps out from the shadows, without missing a beat Nox throws her arms around the Ascian and hugs him. Oh, how she misses him. Elidibus smiles and wraps his arms around his child, he will never ignore her call but on this matter,

“Bringer of Light, it is too soon for you to hear the tale, you may say your wishes but you still in doubt. We only ask you to listen with an open mind. You are not ready for the tale yet.” The Emissary strokes the Miqo’te ‘s head, he kisses her forehead,

“You are not to tell him the tale…not until he is ready. We will be the judge of that. For now, my dearest Daisy, pray continue your task of aiding Urianger and the Warrior of Light.” The Miqo’te stands in attention, she looks at him sadly, but she nods,

“Yes, Father.” Elidibus holds the Miqo’te close, he does not wish to let her go but she has a task to complete, as much as Elidibus wishes to be selfish just this once and keep her close but he could not and he would not do so. For the greater good. As a Father, he has to… He kisses her forehead one last time,

“I will see you soon, my Daisy. I promise.” Nox’ila ball her hands into fists, willing herself not to cry she focus her attention on her father as she watches him steps back into the Void portal.

Hiroshi climbs up the boulder with ease, he places a hand on her head, he has never seen the Emissary behaves the way he did. He is so tender to the Miqo’te… his love for her is true and his Fatherly vibe is off the chart, Hiroshi actually likes the Emissary now, after seeing how he treated Nox’ila.

“You must miss him so… You know, we are alone now. You don’t have to put up a brave face.” Nox starts sobbing like a child, Hiroshi just stays with her and strokes her head gently, giving the Miqo’te her space and time. He turns to see Lyse coming up to check on them, Hiroshi looks at the female Hyur and shakes his head, Lyse getting the hint and leaves them be.

“After seeing how Elidibus treats you, I can see why you are hell-bent to aid them… they are not just like your family. Nox, they are your family. You loved them that I understand but until I understand why billions must die for their cause, I cannot agree with them on anything. But I can agree on one thing, Elidibus loves you and for that, I will not hate him.” Nox just continues sobbing, he strokes her head gently,

“Why do you have to go all brotherly-like on me…” Hiroshi laughs at the Miqo’te,

“Maybe, I see you as my own family. My little sister that I need to watch out for.” The two warriors stay that way for a bit, Nox wipes her eyes and looks at Hiroshi, she leans and kisses him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Hiroshi…” The Miqo’te then escapes before the Warrior of light is able to react properly to what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we draw near to the Naadam, I need more time to refresh my memory of the Naadam lol. So chapters may take longer to roll out so please bear with it. I am dishing them out as fast as my brain and hand can write out.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	46. The crosswind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Naadam draws near, the WOD is getting restless, she needs some time on her own but she will not risk the rage of her father and Urianger. But help came from she least unexpected.

Nox’ila hums the tune that her Lover always did when they are alone, Hiro the Nutkin sits on her shoulder as she helps peel the popoto, both Lyse and Hiroshi just stare at her. Hiro squeaks at the two Hyur angrily, Nox pauses and she looks at them both,

“What?” Lyse is trying not to say a thing but the Warrior of Light being the idiot he is,

“I never knew you could cook…” Nox throws a dagger at Hiroshi’s direction for that comment. The Bringer of Light dodges the flying dagger in time and he looks at her in surprise,

“What’s that for?!?” Nox frowns at him,

“Assuming a lady lacks culinary skill is rude.” The Miqo’te skilfully dice the popoto in her hand and drops them into the pot next to her,

“My Masters made sure that I would not go hungry even if there is no proper settlement for me to get food from. At least…Father did.” Hiroshi relaxes slightly and gives her the silly grin,

“Well, I see Elidibus did a good job. You must be good since they have lifetimes to hone their skills and to be taught by cooking by one of them. Can’t wait to taste the stew today.” Colors stain Nox’s cheeks as she quietly cuts the vegetables, Cirina smiles at them both,

“Lady Nox’ila is truly a skillful cook, she managed to rescue a pot of stew just a few evenings ago.” Her face turns a deeper shade of color, Lyse smiles at the Miqo’te and the Hyur pats her head, she frowns at the Au ra and male Hyur,

“You two stop it, she is blushing hard enough.”

~Garlemald~

Varis zos Galvus is trying his very might to contain his fury and his disappointment in his soldiers,

“I failed to understand how a single Miqo’te can elude the most well-trained soldiers in this realm?” Varis glares at his son; the Crown Prince and his appointed Heir, after what happened to the death of his grandsire, Varis vow he would not let it happen to this Empire ever again.

“May I, Father?” The Crown Prince standing before rather casually, with his helmet in his arm, Varis nods, Zenos states the fact,

“She is a trained Ninja, the most excellent Gunbreaker we have seen, on top of that she wields Ancient magick and she is the Warrior of Darkness. Our soldiers are inadequate to handle her. You are requesting too much from mere mortals to capture her.” Pride lace his tone for it was he who trained and tutor her in her Gunbreaker. Varis turns at his son and he says in a restrained tone,

“And what of you, my son? You were her playmate since childhood are you not? What do you have to say for your failures? From reports, you have encountered her twice. Yet, you too fail to bring her to me.” Zenos clenches his fist but quickly release it, he looks at his Father dead in the eye,

“It's more satisfying to extend the hunt. A trap is laid, if all things all as expected, the hunt will end soon. For she will come to us.”

Varis watches as his son casually stride out of the chamber, there is a purpose on his walk even it may look otherwise, he knows his son. When he is truly alone, he falls into his throne, the burden of bearing the crown is creeping on him but he will not fail. Not his blood or his name. He turns to Annia Quo Soranus and Julia Quo Soranus, both his personal guards,

“Report.” Annia march out form her spot and stops before him salutes him, and gives her report,

“Your Radiance, Lady Nox’ila has been spotted on multiple occasions in the company of the Warrior of Light and she has been seen aiding the Warrior of Light and his allies.” Varis leans back into his throne and mutters to himself,

“Why would they allow her to do so? She is their precious girl and her their ever-dutiful child, she will never do anything without their order…” The voice of not one but two Ascians fill the chamber, Varis sneers at the sight of both, the new Emperor of Garlemald grit his teeth at the sight of his once grandsire especially. Both Annia and Julia ready themselves but stop when they realize who it is, both females stand down, for they were with him when he learned the truth of his grandsire. That sly and vile creature speaks,

“Instead of pondering on something, you will never understand why not ask us, my dearest grandson.” The white-robed Ascian sighs and he looks at Varis,

“Varis zos Galvus, why do you seek our Ward?”

The large Garlean manages to regain some of his composure and he eyes at the Ascian; Emet-Selch, fighting to keep his temper in control, keeping to the facts the Emperor says,

“She knows too much of Garlemald’s inner workings, I would not make to suffer the consequences of allowing her to walk freely behind enemy lines. She will be safer here for both hers and the Empire’s sake.” His grandsire then snorts at him,

“My dearest grandson, your sending mortals after one armed with Ancient Magick and knowledge of how this Empire works, do you think it will be an easy task? Not to mention, said Miqo’te hate your guts. I won’t be surprised if she gutted you when she finally sees you.” Varis clenches his fist but quickly releasing, he will not allow the fiend to have the satisfaction of riling him up, his tone biting but remain the matter of fact as he directs it at Emet-Selch

“The girl lacks discipline and structure in her life, I assume all of it will be your doing.” Both Ascian replies in unison,

“No, she only behaves that manner with you.” Emet-Selch waves the discussion away,

“You can’t possibly think you can control her? Can you, little Varis? She is the Warrior of Darkness. My consort and the Ward of the Ascian. She will not be leash nor tamed. If you plan to make her your pet Warrior, I will suggest you think again.” Emissary stops Emet-Selch,

“I will assume it did not escape you that the Black Wolf still lives and is on the hunt.”

The current Emperor of Garlemald blinks, to think the other Ascian is so forthcoming with such information,

“No, I wasn’t aware.” The white-robed Ascian looks at Varis, a sudden chill runs down the large Garlean’s spine, how can a small man induce such fear response from him but the larger man still himself and looks at the Emissary,

“The Black Wolf is on a hunt for the same prey as you are. We know not what he wants with her, but we are all in agreement that the girl is safer by the Warrior of Light’s side.” The Emissary senses the displeasure from Emet-Selch, but it must be done,

“If you strongly believe our Ward would be much safer here by all means you can **invite** her over. It **must** be her choice. If anytime, she wishes to leave, you should know better than anyone, no one can stop her.” Varis looks at the Emissary in surprise, Emet-Selch smirks at the Garlean,

“Remember this, dearest grandson. She and I come in a package. So, expect me to be here as well if she does make the choice.” Varis trying extremely hard not to sneers at the fiend of a man that he once referred as Grandfather,

“If my son is successful in whatever he is planning, she will come to us soon enough,” Emet-Selch says nothing and steps into a void portal, Elidibus looks at Varis,

“Remember this, Varis zos Galvus and remember well. If you thought the civil war for that throne was bad…what Nox’ila can do when she is angry will be many times worst.”

~Back in Azim Steppe~

Gunblade and katana clashes. Nox’ila smirks at Hiroshi who is training with her, the Warrior of Light has expressed his desire to study the blade and thus Gosetsu has been giving him some training. As for Nox. She is here for the fun of it. She kicks out at Hiroshi, the Bringer of Light dodge a second too slow and her feet connects, Hiroshi backs away from the force a few yalms, he growls at her,

“That is dirty.” Nox swings her gunblade and takes her stance once more,

“Once you are out there, it is a battlefield there is nothing wrong with fighting dirty. The point is to defeat the enemy. There is no lowest you can go.”

“She is right, Warrior. Focus, she has a telling look for it.” The Samurai encourages the Bringer of Light, Nox smirks slightly, she does not have a tell but for the sake not bursting Hiroshi’s bubble she let her guard down a little so her tail will be the indicator he needs.

“I fought her before, she doesn’t…”

“Oh, I do have a tell but I trained hard not to display it. Just for you, I may or not pick it back up.” Hiroshi frowns at her,

“There you have it. Warrior. Now focus.” The Roegadyn snaps at the Hyur, Nox’s tail fluff up before she charges in and she strikes Hiroshi with her gunblade, the Hyur manages to block her attack,

“Everyone has a tell, even Zenos. I can tell you Zenos's if you can spot mine.” Hiroshi looks at her tail, she smiles slightly as she headbutts him hard,

“I have more than one tell. Keep it up.”

Nox’ila lays on top of the giant boulder and looks up in the Nightsky, just two more days from the Naadam, excitement sings through her, she loves a good fight and to finally get out of here. The Miqo’te cries into the Nightsky in frustration,

“I want to shower!” Her ears perk when she hears Lyse and Hiroshi laughing somewhere, the Miqo’te rolls onto her belly,

“You two are loud...” The two Hyurs climb up the boulder to join her, Nox sits up and she frowns slightly, Hiroshi places a hand on her head,

“Well, the Naadam is two days away, I don’t see what is keeping you from magicking yourself away to get that shower.”

“D…Urianger make me promise that I will not step away from your side until the Naadam.”

“And how would he know if no one tells him?” The female Hyur questions. Of course, the Elezen would know, he is her Father’s lover, that man will be informed if she does not stay put. Hiroshi ruffles her hair, he makes a call with his Linkpearl,

“Urianger? We are fine, no worries. Hey, Nox’ila needs to get a shower…err…she got stuck in the range of ‘Bad Breath’ for saving my skin. So, can she like teleport back home for a bit and return?” Hiroshi is such a bad lair, that is for sure, he blinks and smiles,

“Yes, yes, I will inform her that. See you soon, Uri.” Hiroshi looks at them with a bright big smile,

“Urianger says, you can head back and grab a shower, he believes you also needed a break from us as well, knowing you.” Nox’ila hops back onto her feet, she waves at Hiroshi and Lyse,

“I will be back soon; you guys stay out of trouble.” With that, the Warrior of Darkness steps into a void portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	47. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the permission of her Scion... handler? Her new family member? The Warrior of Darkness is granted a day away from the Warrior of Light and the gang. How would she spend the day?

The Warrior of Darkness opens the door to her small cottage to see her lover already sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in hand, she frowns at him,

“I need a shower and a good nap…” The Miqo’te grumbles walking through the door and slams the door shut behind her with the Darkness, she drops her bag onto the couch next to her lover, she reaches to pulls her lover back to kisses him gently. The ancient being smirks at her,

“Shall I help you, my kitten?” The Miqo’te laughs and makes her way down to the basement while calling out behind her,

“If you promise to control yourself.” Settings his cup aside, he teleports himself to the basement to join her, he reaches and pulls her into a soft passionate kiss, she tastes sweeter than honey itself, Emet-Selch will never be tired of her taste. She reaches to unbuttons her coat, but he smacks her hands away, he informs her gently,

“As I said, I will help you.” He reaches to strokes her ears, she buries her face in his chest as she purrs uncontrollably, he massages the spot behind her ears, she sighs softly,

“That feels good, does it, kitten?” The Ancient being starts to massage her scalp, the Miqo’te purrs loudly and she clings to his coat,

“Hades…it feels really good,” He chuckles at her slightly, he lifts her chins and he kisses her gently, he breathes onto her lips,

“I will join you for the shower.”

He shampoos her wet hair gently, minding her ears, her tail wraps around his arm, he leans in and kisses her bare shoulder,

“Hmm, Hades…”

“So, tempting, but you have my word that we will be just cuddling for the day, you need to be at your best for the Naadam.” He washes the shampoo off her hair careful, he throws the towel over her head as she dries her hair off, the towel drape over her head she peeks at him from under the white towel, she smiles at him. He dips down and kisses her while the towel covers both their faces. She reaches and strokes his face; he leans into her touch and sighs.

“How can such a tiny creature like you become my greatest weakness?” The Miqo’te snorts at him,

“Oh, Hades. You gave me too much power…” The Ancient being silences her with another gentle kiss, he holds both her small hands in his larger ones and kisses her knuckles,

“Kitten, you are the only being in this realm that I will put everything aside just to run to your side. You are my sole and greatest weakness.” She frowns at him,

“Hades…”

“Tread carefully, my kitten. For I know not how to react if Zodiark or anyone for the matter of fact takes you away or worst, harm you. So, for both our sakes…be smarter. Please.” The Miqo’te looks at him with a frown, he sighs at her and places their forehead together.

“Pray tell me how many times did your anger put you in a bad situation? And how many times did you, my tiny little sweetums stood up for… me?” Nox blinks a few times, finally understanding what he means,

“Your anger always gets the better of you. You were so angry during your last battle with Zenos, you almost kill that boy. So, my kitten, be smarter. You know better than allowing your emotions to rule you.” She looks at him with her odd-color eyes and she nods, then she gives the cutest feline-like yawn,

“You seem tired, we should rest.” Emet-Selch snaps his fingers, both of them are once again clothed, he in his silk black and red lining pajamas bottom and her in shorts and (his) silk pajama top. He picks her up with relative ease, for she is such a tiny little thing to him, he bridal carry her to their room and falls onto their large bed with her drape over him. She snuggles close to him and she sighs. Emet-Selch never admits weakness and for him to do so with her…she will do everything in her power not to hurt him in anyway shape or form.

The next morning, she snuggles closer to her lover, he sighs and strokes her back gently,

“We should go get food…” the Miqo’te grumbles and hides her face in his chest, he chuckles slightly,

“Shall I make us pancakes?” That successfully rouse the Miqo’te,

“You know how to make pancakes?” Emet-Selch frowns at her slightly,

“Like your Father dearest, I too have lived thousands of years, do you think I will not pick up basic culinary skills?” She crawls up to face him,

“No, pancakes are the last thing I will expect you to suggest,” she kisses him gently. He smirks at her, he then sits up on their bed, causing her to fall onto his lap, her initial surprise is soon replaced by a frown, he chuckles softly and strokes her face,

“You are just too precious, I do apologize for that childish act, still it is hard to surprise you.” He kisses her gently,

“I do know how to prepare a simple meal since I was Emperor, I left it to the cook in the palace, but I do find the act of cooking a meal for your love one is rather enjoyable.” The Miqo’te then grumbles,

“I want rolanberries and honey lemon slices at the side.” He laughs and kisses her forehead,

“As you wish.”

Nox’ila put a piece of pancake into her mouth and pauses, a few moments later she returns to eating happily, Emet-Selch suppose she likes the pancakes. He sips his tea and he read through the documents Elidibus and Lahabrea have left him during the night, he frowns at the thought that they came in and he did not hear them at all. Emet-Selch blinks when his Miqo’te lover climbs onto his lab and leans onto his chest, she sighs softly,

“What is it, kitten?”

“Nothing, it’s just we hardly have time all to ourselves. I am just enjoying your company and being with you.” He smiles and kisses her head,

“Don’t tell anyone… I enjoy this moment as well.” The Miqo’te chuckles and snuggles closer to him, his scent comforts her and soon she drifts into a deep slumber, sensing the evenness of his lover’s breathing, he guesses she is asleep, he rests his chin her head as he tucks her closer to him, so she will be more comfortable. Emet-Selch blinks when he sees two familiar glows with the aid of his ‘sight’, he shifts and buries his nose in Nox’ila’s hair inhaling her scent for comfort. Soon both Igeyorhm and Lahabrea enter the small cottage, he kisses his sleeping lover’s head gently,

“She just fell asleep, should I wake her up?” Directing his question to Igeyorhm, knowing how much she loves Nox’ila,

“No, please let her rest.” Igeyorhm takes a few steps back to study the Miqo’te on Emet-Selch’s lap,

“Have you not been feeding the girl? She seems skinnier than before.” Emet-Selch taking offense,

“I just fed her fifteen pieces of pancake less than half a bell earlier… … not feeding her… I ensure she had all her meals and even snacks.” Lahabrea places a hand on Igeyorhm’s shoulder,

“Enough, we will wake the girl.” The Ice Mage stops to make sure the Miqo’te is still asleep before she continues,

“She has been using a large amount of magic?”

“She has been using her Dancer and her Gunbreaker class more often, I believe the seal Elidibus place over her is affecting her usage of spells, so she has been holding back.” Lahabrea comments,

“She is a smart child, as much as we chastise her for overdoing things, she does know her own limits and will adjust to what suits her situation.” Both Igeyorhm and Emet-Selch look at Lahabrea, the older Ascian look at them,

“What? I am just stating the truth.”

Emet-Selch snaps his fingers and two mugs of hot coffee appear on the dining table, he offers to them,

“Sit and tell me what is happening while I am watching over our darling girl.” Lahabrea settles down and drinks the mug of coffee before he recounts their meeting with the Black Wolf. Igeyorhm sits closer to Emet-Selch and drinks her coffee quietly, Emet-Selch downs with his cup of tea and looks at the two,

“That solves the issue for now… but knowing Gaius. We are still watching him until the very end?” Both Ascians nod to him, Emet-Selch waves his hand his cup vanishes, he looks at Igeyorhm,

“Before you go, are you sure, you do not wish to talk to her, Igeyorhm?” The Ice Mage pauses and hesitates.

Emet-Selch sighs slightly, he kisses Nox’ila’s head gently and shifts her slightly so he can see her face,

“Nox, kitten, wake up.” The Miqo’te stirs and grumbles slightly, he smiles, and he mutters,

“Kitten, your Aunt Iggy is here.” That successfully rouse the Miqo’te, Emet-Selch has never seen her move that fast, she pushes herself from him and tackles Igeyorhm. The Miqo’te embrace her Aunt tightly,

“Aunt Iggy, I miss you so much.” Igeyorhm laughs and holds the girl tightly,

“It is good to be missed.” Lahabrea clears his throat slightly, Nox releases Igeyorhm and looks behind the ice Mage,

“Master Lahabrea.” He nods to her,

“It is good to see you both, Master Lahabrea, Aunt Iggy.” Igeyorhm pinches the girl’s face gently,

“You are getting skinner, please eat. I miss you terribly as well. The Halls is so awfully quiet without you, Kitten.” Nox nods to her,

“I have been eating. When it is all over, I will go back. Go back to all of you and Father.” Igeyorhm smiles and nods, she pulls the girl into another tight embrace,

“Yes, soon… very soon, you can return to us.” Igeyorhm then whispers to Nox,

“You better check on your lover, you did push him away to get to me.” The Miqo’te turns to study her lover… oh, dear… he is sulking, she makes her way over to him and kisses her his nose,

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. What can I do to make it better?” He pulls her back onto his lap and kisses her gently,

“Check if there any bruising…” Nox checks and runs her hands across his chest,

“You look fine.” Emet-Selch nods and kisses her deeply, she wraps her arms around his neck and purrs, Lahabrea clears his throat once more, only then Nox recalls they have guests. She settles back down on her lover’s lap looking sheepish, the Ice Mage turns to her partner and says,

“We have disturbed them on her day of rest long enough, Lahabrea. We should head back.” Lahabrea frowns slightly,

“Agree. Nox, please stay safe… for all of our sake.” Nox looks at her Master and she nods to him.

After both Ascians Overlord left, Nox sighs and rest her head on her lover’s chest, he kisses her head,

“You should be heading back soon.” She nods slightly,

“We can stay this manner a few more bells… let them worry about it.” He chuckles at her and he kisses her gently,

“I like how you think, my dearest kitten.” She wraps her tail around his neck, and she growls slightly, he smirks at her,

“Now let me nap and even if Father comes to visit… let me sleep.” He raises a brow at her,

“Of course, it is my day of rest and I want to spend it with you, and you alone.” He pulls her in for a tender kiss,

“It will be my honor, my dearest. Come, rest, my kitten.” She purrs and curls up on his lap, her head on his chest, he shifts her slightly to make her more comfortable, his scent surrounds her once more, soon sleep once again claims her. He kisses her head gently,

“Sleep well, my kitten. Do your worst during the Naadam. Those Au ri will witness the might and power of the Warrior of Darkness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to write some fluff scene... cause I love those two. XD
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	48. The Naadam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Naadam has finally arrived, plans are drawn and the battle started. Both the WOL and WOD fought with their might to gain themselves an army to free Doma. But the Garlean forces lurk and trouble spill into the sacred event of the Naadam.

Nox’ila cleans her gunblade with the special cloth and oil that her lover got for her, according to him, it was the same type he once used on his own gunblade. She checks the number of bullets she has; she should be well equipped for Naadam, she checks her gunblade one last time before she wills it away and turns to the group. Like her, both Samurais are preparing and cleaning their blades, she watches Lyse doing her stretches and the star of the show is nowhere to be seen. The Warrior of Darkness looks at Lyse asking a silent question, the female Hyur seemingly understand what she was trying to ask then replies,

“He will be joining us shortly, there is something he needs to do.”

“Well then, he better hurry up or we will head for the Naadam without him and I will have all the fun.” Soon the Warrior of Light joins in,

“Hey! You are not allowed to hoard all the fun.” The Miqo’te comments with a huff,

“Well, you were being a slowpoke.” A chuckle touches her mind while her lover tells her,

“ _Oh, please do not hold back, kitten. Do your worst. You have my permission to do so._ ” She sighs slightly and she checks the amount of Super Potion on herself now, she crosses her arms at the group, Hiroshi reaches and ruffles her hair,

“Yes, yes, we head out now.”

Cirina who is joining them for the Naadam informs them on the details of the Naadam, basically, it is somewhat like stealing flags and protect it. The young king turns to her and he points out,

“You are the more superior fighter among of us, I need you on the offensive. Cut a path to the ovoo, secure it and we will join you shortly once we are there, you will bring down all the more capable warriors.” Nox’ila actually likes the plan, she smirks and mutters,

“Just don’t take too long, else I may have to take on all the tribes before you guys even reach.” Hein smiles at her and replies,

“If that happens do leave some small fry for us to play, Warrior of Darkness.” Nox’s ears twitch above her head as she turns at the direction where the soil bearers have to lay the ovoo, she calls out,

“Tempest to me,” her Yol caws into the heavens as in swoops down and lands before her, she strokes her Yol’s beak gently. Hiroshi notices the little Nutkin glaring at his direction chattering its teeth at him, Nox picks the Nutkin and hands it over to the Mol Khan, who takes it from her gently, the Khan points to the Ovoo and everyone nods,

“Please watch over my friend, he may be a little eager for his size best he stays out of the Naadam.” Hiro the Nutkin looks at her with sad eyes, she strokes the critter’s head and mounts her Yol. Now stroke her Yol’s neck and whispers softly,

“Fly high and fly swiftly, my friend for our victory lays in you.” The Yol ruffles its feathers and coos at her, Hiroshi compares his own Yol with Nox’s…

“Is Nox’s Yol kind of bigger than the rest of ours?” Everyone looks at Nox’s Yol, the bird does look bigger in comparison, Nox grins and mutters,

“Tempest up!” Her Yol spreads his wings and takes off.

Instead of being all flashy and dramatic, Nox is taking a page from her old friend, she is going on a lazy pace. When her lover questions her in her mind, she smirks and replies softly,

“Why rush, when we can have some…fun.” The Warrior of Darkness blocks an attack with her gunblade and she dismounts from Tempest swiftly, she charges into her attacker’s personal space and slams the hilt of her gunblade into the base of his jaw and blast the poor Au ra warrior away with a weak Darkness wave. She turns to see Tempest pecking the hell out of a Au ra Archer,

“Tempest…maul, not kill, I will feed you later, okay?” The Yol lift its head and looks at her, if the avian can sulk, it would be sulking at this moment, Nox sighs,

“I will get a whole yak just for yourself.” Tempest caws happily and pins the archer down with his large talon. Tempest screech in anger but Nox turns to block the swing of an ax, she sighs as she sees a small group starts to charge at her, she stomped her feet into the Au ra’s chest before her, she then does a spinning slash upwards, minding not to hurt any of them. She then imbues her gunblade with Darkness and does another spinning slash but this time downwards allowing the Darkness to knock most of them off their feet and out of her way. She slowly marches her way towards the Ovoo, Nox crosses her arms when she sees the Oronir Tribe and the Dotharl Tribe raging in battle near the Ovoo, Nox uses the Darkness to move between the two warring tribes and steps into the Ovoo. Magnai the Older and the Sadu Heavenflame glare at her, she smirks and gives them a come-get-it motion, Magnai frowns and throws chains to wanting to yank her away but, Nox knocks it off with her Gunblade. She snaps her fingers and the Dark needles rain down on Sadu forcing her to move when she sees the rest of the group races towards her,

“To me, Warriors of the Mol!”

Nox’ila’s gunblade clashes with Sadu’s staff, she is making sure the Black mage is unable to cast a single spell, the Au ra grins at her while the Miqo’te smirks, clearly the two are enjoying themselves. Still, Nox needs the main actor to hurry the seventh hells up,

“Warrior Idiot! Anytime now will be good!” Hiroshi grunts as he blocks Magnai’s incoming swing of an ax,

“A little busy here!” Nox sighs and she pulls whatever Darkness she can muster and forms dark pools underneath Magnai’s feet, he blinks he leaps backward away from the pool of Darkness. Her lover’s voice snaps in her head,

“ _Kitten! Pay attention!_ ” Nox’ila turns to see Sadu hurling a Fire spell at her, Nox pulls the Darkness around her and cast _Rampart_ the shield spell manages to ware off some of the damage, but she still feels it. Sadu summons two Stellar Chuluus to her side and ready to cast her ultimate spell, Nox curses in Amaurotine before she charges towards the closest stone slab. A soft chuckle caresses her mind,

“ _Language kitten… at least that’s what your dearest Father would say._ ” Nox grins slightly as she cut down the first Chuluus as it crumbles by her feet, she charges at the last one. She knows not what spell Sadu has in mind but the amount Aether that is gathering to that female… The Warrior of Darkness knows it will not be good.

As the last Stella Chuluus crumble into dust, Nox’ila uses the Darkness to move into Sadu’s personal space, she shoulders tackle into the Au ra and drops her aside, the Black Mage will take some time to recover. Nox once again moves with the aid of the Darkness and she kicks Magnai away. She nods to Hiroshi, the Warrior of Light nods and makes his way towards the Ovoo, she steps in Magnai’s path once more and she slashes her gunblade upwards nearly cutting the male’s face. He glares at her, he swings his ax at her, but she blocks it with her gunblade, spending one of her burst bullets to gain the power and momentum to move that huge ax away. Spending yet another burst bullet to swing her gunblade back with enough force to cause Magnai some damage as her hilt smashes into his chin, he backs away from her. He tries to clear his vision but not before Hiroshi has successfully claimed the ovoo, Nox lower her Gunblade and she looks at the group, giving them a thumbs-up, indicating she is fine.

“ _Well done, kitten._ ” She looks at Magnai who in a stupor at the fact that they lost, she smirks and makes her way up to Hien, Lyse, Cirina and the Warrior of Light, Lyse exclaims,

“We did it! We won!” Hien looks at her,

“You were magnificent, and truth be told a little terrifying.” Hien turns his attention to Hiroshi,

“My friend you were outstanding as well, I am full glad to have both Warriors fighting along with me, it was an honor.” Nox’s ear twitches,

“ _Here comes trouble_.” She turns to see Grynewaht marching before a Garlean squadron, the Miqo’te exclaims,

“For the love of Zodiark. Really?”

Grynewaht bellows in laughter, he stops when he sees Nox’ila, he quickly guards his middle which makes the Warrior of Darkness grins with menacing glee, he points at the Hiroshi and says,

“Dearest of all my enemies, we meet again. Today is the day I finally kill you and bring the Ward back, they may even give me a shiny medal and a posting of my choosing. Bloody perfect! What are you waiting for? Kill him! Kill all of them! Secure the Ward!” Hien mutters to Hiroshi,

“Dearest of all his enemies, eh? Congratulations.” The Warrior of Light sighs rather dramatically and whispers,

“I wish he stops that.” Hien makes his way to the front of the crowd,

“Hearken to me, honored warriors of the Steppe! Our enemies intrude upon this sacred ground! Have you yet the strength to oppose them?!” Cirina gets back to her feet and looks at Hien with pride, Sadu stands proudly with her arms crossed, she smirks at Hien and calls out,

“You forgot to whom you speak, Doman. We are the undying ones. We are the Dotharl!” Magnai too makes his way towards Hiroshi,

“If this is the will of the Mol and their Khagan, so be it. The Sun shall abide by the law of the Steppe.” Nox looks at Hiroshi and she nods, Hiroshi makes his way to front and bellows,

“Warriors of the Steppe! With me!”

Hiroshi takes on Grynewaht, while Nox makes her way towards the Magitek weapon, she swings her gunblade only to find the soldiers knowing who the hell she is staying out of her way. They actually allow her to make quick work with the Magitek weapon,

“ _You are the Ward of Solus. Hurting you means death. Angering you also means death. Thus, staying out of your path will be their best choice._ ” Nox’ila sighs slightly as her gunblade slice through the Magitek’s armor plating and she stabs her gunblade into the core of the machine, rendering it useless. Well, if Cid nan Garlond is here, he will salvage the parts of this Magitek for his own uses, she wills the Darkness to take what remain of the Magitek so she could gift it to that man. Nox snaps back to reality when she senses the same aether gathering, she sees Sadu ready to cast the same spell on the Garleans, using the Darkness she make the guard one of the Stella Chuluus and once again the Garlean move away from her to attack the other one. The Miqo’te cries out in frustration,

“Really?” Nox sighs, she charges in at the solider about to attack Sadu, she shoulder-tackle the male away and follows with a side slash of her gunblade. Sensing the Aether has reached its pinnacle, Sadu releases it as a devastating spell that rain attacks down on the entire Garlean Squadron. Grynewaht looks around seeing all his men have fallen, he points at Hiroshi and yells,

“Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! I had you! I had you!” He starts to back away from them,

“Impossible! He was there for the taking! What do I have to do!” he glares daggers at Hiroshi,

“I need more men… more weapons… more power!” He cries in rage and runs off, Lyse snorts,

“As if we’d lose to the likes of him! And we are only gonna get stronger. Stronger and stronger, until we’re strong enough to take back everything they stole!” Hiroshi turns to look at her and he nods to her, Nox wills her Gunblade away, she stops to see yet another ‘feather’ on her father’s seal disappears. Nox’ila feels a dark hand over her, she pauses, everything around her starts to muffle and blur,

**_… Ch…_ **

**_… Child…_ **

Nox’ila knows that voice. Zodiark. She pulls the Darkness around her to guard her, the Crystals around her neck starts to warm and the dark hand lifted.

Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder, he looks at her with worry in his warm brown orbs,

“I am fine… just needed some time to get used to the new amount of Darkness that is open to me.” He nods to her,

“You did very well today. Without you, we might not even have won. Hien has told them what he needs of them, most of them have agreed to it.” Nox’ila sighs slightly and wraps her arms around herself, Hiroshi bumps her gently on the shoulders,

“How about this? You take a break and be with Sol. It has been a long time since you spend time with him. Go on, we will take it from here, there surely be a celebration, I have a feeling you will not like it. So, go be with Sol. I will Linkpearl you once we are ready to move on.” Nox smirks at him and reminds him,

“That is a grand idea… but Urianger will kill me if I leave your side.”

“I will cover for you. Go on… I am your big brother. What sort of brother am I if I don’t help?” He grins at her; she gives him a quick hug before disappearing into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.< The battle scene took me some time to perfect it. I wanted Nox to be all WOD mode but then I ask myself... where's the fun in it. Next chapter will be fun *insert big wide grin*
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	49. Sating a neeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Naadam but the celebration is not for the WOD... she has a certain need only one can sate.

Returning to the small cottage that his lover, the Warrior of Darkness has purchase prior to their relationship, Emet-Selch wishes to give her the Gil to purchase a mansion but the girl refused. Claiming she likes how cozy her small cottage is and will not move at all. If she wishes to live in a mansion, she will get it with her own Gil. In all personalities to retain from Ancient times, her stubbornness, he frowns slightly as he makes his way towards the door, he looks at the door blinking. That soft glow. That shade of blue. She should be stuck with the Warrior of Light celebrating their win during Naadam. She should not be here. Opening the door, he indeed finds the Miqo’te curl up on the couch, with his coat clutch in her hands and her face bury in it. He smiles softly at the sight, closing the door gingerly behind him. The Ascian makes his way to the couch, he gingerly lifts her into his arms with ease, he mutters softly in Amaurotine,

“ _Igeyorhm is right, you are too light…_ ” The Miqo’te purrs louder, abandoning the coat and snuggles closer to him, he kisses her head gently, she sleepily replies in Amaurotine,

“ _I am not that light…_ ” He chuckles softly,

“ _Did I wake you, my Moonflower?_ ” The Miqo’te grumbles slightly but slowly rouse enough to kiss him lightly and tentatively.

“ _…Your pet name for me… … back in Amaurot. My Starlight?_ ” He kisses her full on the lips, he then kisses her nose, switching back to Eorzean,

“Yes, that was the unfortunate pet name you gave me… but I don’t hate it.”

Nox’ila rubs her face against his as she purrs and her hand claw into the material of his clothes, he blinks slightly, he whispers softly into her ear,

“Something I can help you with, my kitten?” She clings to him tighter and color stain her face, she has never requested for it in such a manner before, she whispers,

“… need… you…” Emet-Selch chuckles and says,

“You are a little soft there, kitten. Do tell, what you need.” She frowns and lets out a soft growl,

“Hades, I need… you…” He laughs causing her to frown at him even more, he takes her lips gently, savoring the sweet taste of her lips, reluctantly he pulls away, speaking in a husky tone,

“You have never requested it, my dearest. You are really ‘in need’, I sate your need. But the couch is not a proper place to take you, my kitten.” With that he teleports them to her bed, he snaps his fingers making sure the door is lock and no one even Ascian wise could disturb them as well. Still, have her straddle on his lap, he pulls her in for another kiss, their lips lock as their tongue dance the delicate dance. His large hand cups her breast, gently kneading them, she pulls away to moans softly, reaching into her blouse, and through her smallclothes, he rolls her nipple between his fingers. A jolt of excitement sings through her, she gasps,

“Hades…” He captures her lips once more, as much as he wants her and needs her, he will take his time with her, Nox senses his plan, she growls at him slightly and digs her claws into his back, he hisses at her,

“Kitten.” She takes his mouth and nips his lower lip, she lets out yet another low rumbling growl,

“Do not tease me…Hades.”

Taken aback by her sudden change, he smirks at her and kisses her fully, he pushes her shirt off her pausing only to pull the clothing off, his lips trace down to her neck where he finds his mark, he runs his tongue over it. He rumbles softly,

“Mine…” Once more the Miqo’te growls at him but Emet-Selch press his teeth against his mark, she rumbles softly in approval, he pulls his coat and shirt off pulls her in for another hungry kiss, her claws run down his back. He hisses softly,

“Kitten, if you draw blood, I will have to punish you.” The Miqo’te chuckles and purrs,

“Punish me, how?” He whispers to her,

“By denying you what you need the most…” The Miqo’te frowns and holds down a growl, she kneels as he helps her out of her pants, he kisses her flat stomach and nips her hip gently, she growls at him warningly while her claws prick him, he presses his chin on her stomach, he purrs at her,

“Kitten…” She dips down to kiss him; he supports her back as he finally peels her pants off her. She rests back down his lap, she reaches to unzip his fly, but he grabs her hands,

“Don’t be impatient, my kitten…” she snarls at him, but he silences her with a deep kiss, she breaks away from the kiss,

“Hades…need…now…” Emet-Selch chuckles at her, he reaches to strokes her moisten folds, she bucks and digs her claws into his shoulder support, he pulls her close and mutters,

“So wet…so needy...” She whimpers softly when his hand moves away, he kisses her on the lips lightly,

“Hush, kitten… let me get out of this.” He pushes his pants off, Emet-Selch pulls her to rest back on him, she hums happily as she feels his length press between them, she digs her claws into him once more before grinding herself along his length, he growls in warning,

“Kitten, that is cheating…”

The Miqo’te purrs as she continues to tease her lover, he frowns slightly, he pushes her down onto the bed, he whispers on her lips,

“I did warn you I will punish you… but where is the fun of denying you when clearly I will be torturing myself as well…” She leans forwards but he moves away, he mutters as he positions himself before her entrance,

“I will take you again and again until you beg for mercy…” She hisses at him,

“Can you keep that promise… old man?” He chuckles at her,

“Shall we see about that, kitten?” Foregoing all his control, he hilts himself into her, she cries softly, her claws dig into his bare skin, he draws himself out and thrust into her once more, she wraps her legs around his waist gaining him more access. He kisses her hungrily as he thrust into her at a steady pace, she moans into the kiss,

“Hades…hngh! More…” Her claws dig deeper onto his back and blood trickle down his back, he hisses,

“What did tell you about drawing blood, kitten?”

“Hades…shut up…”

Emet-Selch smirks at his lover, he continues his steady pace, the Miqo’te makes lovely sound underneath him. He smirks at her as she murmurs his name once more. He loves how his name hangs on her lips. He knows his Lover is at her edge when her claws sink deeper into his back and her walls tighten around him, with one hard thrust, she cries,

“Hades!” She pulls him closer as he continues power into her before he too reaches his peak, he bites on his mark before one final thrust, grunting as he empties his seed into her. She purrs in content, he licks his mark, he rumbles lowly,

“I intend to fulfill my promise of punishing you, kitten.” She rumbles in approval and kisses him full on the lips.

He runs his hand down her back as his lover curls up asleep, he will admit… he did go slightly overboard, he leans in to kiss her bare shoulder. Emet-Selch pulls her close and he whispers softly,

“Why do you have to be so beautiful?” She turns to snuggles closer to him, he smiles and kisses her head,

“Did I wake you, kitten?” She kisses the base of his jaw and nuzzles him gently,

“No, I was awake before you spoke, needed to adjust myself… I like this position better.” He smiles and strokes her face gently, she rubs her face against his hand, her face slightly flush,

“What is it, kitten?” She dips her head intending to hide, he stops her and chuckles lightly, his golden orbs focus on her,

“You can’t be ashamed of requesting and needing sex, are you?” Her ears lay flat on her head, he pulls her close and kisses her head,

“Oh, my dearest darling kitten. There is nothing to be ashamed of… What did your Aunt Iggy say?” She looks at him slightly, the side of his lips curl,

“Yes, she told you once that this is an act you only do with the person, you love and trust… Kitten, am I, such person, to you?” She nods to him without a moment of hesitation, he kisses her lightly,

“Then, I see no issue for I too love and trust you, my kitten. I would entrust you my soul and my life if need be.” She presses her forehead on his, he sighs at her,

“Unless you did not like our lovemaking…” She replies quickly,

“… No! I did… I…” The Miqo’te pauses when she realizes what happened, he chuckles at her,

“I am glad then.” He kisses her deeply, she wraps her arms around his neck, he holds her close to him, he kisses her nose,

“Know this, my Moonflower, I love you.”

“And I, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know I too long to post. And the sexy time is too stretch out... or not LOL. Well, we get to see a bit of Nox's wilder side XD. She is a cat after all. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	50. Stop looking behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light and Warrior of Darkness have successfully gain Doma the numbers they need to make the fight against the Empire a swift one. The Warrior of Darkness learned something about the Bringer of Light. The battle plan is set and the fight for Doma is approaching.

Nox’ila watches as Cirina gifted the Mol’s Banner to Lyse, she looks towards the where the Burns start, she senses something very weak, but she is unable to pinpoint it, Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder. He gently prods,

“What is it?” The Miqo’te looks back at the Bringer of Light and quickly replies,

“Nothing, just something felt strange, but it is only short while… Nothing to worry about for now.” The group bid a final farewell to Cirina and makes their way through the tunnel that once again leads them into Yanxia. Hiroshi elbows her gently,

“Up for a race?” Nox crosses her arms and sighs,

“We both know I will be faster with and without a mount.” Hiroshi gives her a big playful grin and says,

“Well, there will be rules, only on our mounts and no magic.” Nox sighs at the Hiroshi, she summons her Shadow Gwiber, she strokes her shadow dragon, the dragon growls at Hiroshi but the Bringer of Darkness hush her companion,

“Noir, be nice.” The Shadow Gwiber nudges her slightly, she smiles and comforts it, Hiroshi then mutters,

“Why do all your pets hate me?” Nox’ila chuckles as she replies,

“How would I know?”

Hien watches as the two Warriors finally join them, it seems that the winner of their little race is the Warrior of Darkness. Hiroshi sulking at the fact he had lost to Nox’ila, he looks at the Shadow Gwiber, then at his own mount, the dragon god; Midgardsormr.

“What am I doing wrong?” Nox strokes her Shadow Gwiber and kisses it gently,

“Have you try talking to your mounts? Especially, you have the dragon god; Midgardsormr as your mount. Talk to them, they will respond to you.” The Shadow Gwiber nuzzles Nox gently before taking off, she watches as Hiroshi enters the House of the Fierce with his dark green hide dragon mount in hand. She looks at Hien,

“My apologies, we got carried away with the race… Hiroshi may be the Warrior of Light, he does behave… otherwise.” The young king smiles at her gently, he points out,

“No, how I see it, he only does it with you. From what I heard you have a terrible childhood… if one would even consider it a childhood. Hiroshi only behaves like a child with you, allowing you to experience what you could not, growing up. The joy of being a child. The constant racing, the constant making a fool out of himself, he did it all for your sake.” Nox’ila blinks and recall back all her interactions with the Warrior of Light, then she frowns slightly but Hien pokes her between her eyebrows, she stops and looks at him,

“Please, friend. You have a beautiful laugh. What Hiroshi is trying to do is to make you happy and preserve that laughter of yours. He bears no ill will; I believe he would never… never towards you.” Nox holds her forehead and sighs,

“I actually enjoy being with all of you but Hien, I am still the Villain and Villains do not get a Happy ending.”

Hien and the group join with the rest within the House of the Fierce, as the Young King addresses his people, Nox’ila notices that the Aetheryte Crystal is fixed, well she will be attuning herself to it before heading off. The Warrior of Darkness takes her place in the back of the group as she listens to the information exchange between the two parties, her ears perk up at the mention about Zenos left for Gyr Abanian shortly after they made to the Steppe. Something is wrong, he will not abandon his ‘hunt’ when he knows where his ‘prey’ is. He is not one to give up on a ‘hunt’ this easily… something or someone has forced him to return. Nox’ila wonders, she could teleport herself to check things out but if anyone reports to Urianger that she is gone, she will be in serious trouble with both her Father and Urianger. She sighs slightly, she will have to find out about if somehow, the rest are discussing the plans on how to take back the castle. They have enough numbers to make the whole operation a quick one. Yugiri is saying,

“We will scout out the Castle beforehand, to make sure that Witch is within the Castle before we strike.” Nox makes her way to join them, Hien looks at Hiroshi then at Nox,

“Would you two lead the charge into the Castle and clear them of most of the more dangerous enemies?” Hiroshi smashes his fist into his palm, and he gives the young King a big grin,

“Do you need to ask? Nox and I will make quick work on them.” Nox nods to Hien,

“It shouldn’t be too difficult, I caught a glimpse of their Magitek stockpile during my last ‘visit’, it will not be too dangerous. I will sneak in once more to make sure of it.” Yugiri looks at her,

“It will be good if you bring a few of us along. It will be a good time to learn of such war machines.” Nox nods in agreement.

The Warrior of Darkness makes her way silently through the dark halls of Doma Castle, taking stock of all the Magitek she has seen. Her old friend is expecting a siege on Doma Castle, all these numbers of Magitek weapons… she doubts that Yotsuyu has the power to put in a request for all these Magitek weapons. The Miqo’te frowns slightly and mutters in a dangerous tone,

“He knows of our plans… he just wants to know would I be helping.” Yugiri stops by her side, she questions softly,

“And will you be aiding us, Lady Nox’ila?” The Miqo’te looks at the Au ra and mutters,

“Of course, not because my father or Urianger gave me instructions to but I couldn’t see through the first time when I render aid but now, I have the power to fight…” Yugiri stops when a Garlean soldier stops and checking each shadow corner, Nox pulls Yugiri behind and she steps out of the shadows. The Solider double-take and when he realizes who it is,

“My Lady?” Nox’ila uses the Darkness to pulls the solider onto the wall, she throws the needle lace with sleeping drug onto the solider, once the solider is out cold, she pulls the solider into the shadow. Nox looks at Yugiri and suggests softly,

“Let’s quit this place before more unwanted guest joins us.” Yugiri nods to her in agreement and the two Ninjas make their way out of Doma Castle.

The Warrior of Darkness wills a stack of the Magitek blueprints of the models she has seen in Doma Castle, she points to Magitek rearguard,

“The castle is packed with high powered canons that will pick group off, so keep your eyes open and do not gather, throw your opponent into the line of fire if needed. This is a war, not a playdate. There are two major Magitek weapons I have seen and some I believe most of us have dealt with before. These Magitek all have a weakness, some of them have a few design flaws, focus, don't get intimidated by their flashy attacks.” Hiroshi watches the Warrior of Darkness doing what she does best, she is a good tactician and she sees the bigger picture than many of them, pair with her knowledge on how the Garlean works, she can punch a gaping hole in the Garlean’s defense of the Castle.

“The Warrior of Light; Hiroshi Amai will lead the charge of this attack; we have gained many allies for this raid; we will succeed and Doma will be freed.” Hiroshi blinks at Nox’ila he reaches and ruffles her hair, the Miqo’te frowns at him, he beams her a big grin.

Nox looks at the rest of these people, she looks down at her hands and she wondering what she is doing? She is the Ward of the Ascians, Consort of Emet-Selch, Ward of Solus and Warrior of Darkness, she is by all accounts the Villain of the tale… yet why is she aiding the Heroes of the tale? Why is she willingly providing information and aid? She told her lover that from now on she will walk her own path, she will no longer walk in her Masters’ Shadows… but… she clenches her hand into a fist, four hands place over her fist, she looks up to see Hiroshi, Lyse, Alisaie, and Alphinaud. Hiroshi grins and says,

“Don’t think too hard, you will burst a vein.” Lyse elbows him slightly, she looks at her and says,

“Nox, no matter what, don’t worry… we will be here for it. You have done so much for us; we will stand by you when you need us.” Nox knows Lyse is being genuine, the earnest in the Hyur’s voice, Nox opens her lips wanting to say something.

“I… I…” Alphinaud then adds,

“Those titles you carry do not define who are you, Nox’ila. We see you; we see your actions and we are willing to stand by you.” The Miqo’te huffs,

“You guys are making me soft… but thank you.” Nox removes her hand and walks off, Alisaie smirks and informs the rest of them,

“She will be fine.”

Nox’ila allows the Darkness to cling to her like armor, she is the bleeding Warrior of Darkness, she knows what she needs to do, she needs her control over the Darkness to be fully unsealed and unhindered. There is something making Zodiark able to speak to her, she will find out why. Something is happening within the Empire that is making her heckles raise, she needs to find out and put an end to it. She is hearing soft whispers about a rejected chemical being brought back onto testing. So much needs to be done, yet so little time. Opening the door to her room, she sees her Lover standing there waiting for her, she walks into his arms and clings to him. He wraps his arms around her protectively, kisses her head,

“I will not let you walk this path alone, my kitten. I give you my word, I will never let go of your hand. Not now. Not ever.” Burying her face in his chest, she nods slightly,

“I need to stop doubting myself, holding myself back with all those titles… and finally, take that first step.”

“Kitten, by your deed… you already did. You need just need to stop looking behind you and start looking in front of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox and Hiroshi have a very special relationship and I really like to write their interaction with one another. There will be Nox development as it goes. She is no longer the Warrior of Darkness, she once was. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	51. For Doma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans are drawn. The supplies are at the ready. They will take back Doma Castle and free Doma from the Imperial rule once and for all. But in this battle of wits, what has the Garlean Prince installed for his dearest friend? And who is the one who makes the move?

The Warrior of Darkness races down the path into the castle, Hiroshi, and two other adventures following behind her. The Miqo’te lunges at the group of Garlean soldiers, she does a clean swipe of her blade, they focus their attention on her, she makes sure they have to focus on her and only her. One of the soldiers plead to her,

“Milady, please stand down. We are under strict rules not to harm you, please do not make it harder for us.” Nox’ila pauses for a moment and smirks, before resuming her attacks on them, she mutters,

“Do not blame me, I am only doing my duty.” The Warrior of Darkness cut the solider down without hesitation, Hiroshi elbows her,

“You could have left that one alive, he at least tried to talk to you properly.” The Miqo’te flicks him on his forehead,

“Hiroshi, this is war. Even if I spare his life, what can he do? Join the fight to free others? Or return only be ridiculed by others for being a failure. This is how Garlean society works… only the strongest stands.” The two races down the path together,

“You mean…”

“He will be as good as dead if I left him alive to return to the Empire. Killing him is a form of mercy.”

Nox’ila sighs at the sight of the Magitek rearguard, she knows they will be going up against one of these and she went through with all parties involved on how to fight it, there is a chance she forgets to inform something or they did not understand her.

“ _Kitten, you worry too much. You did an excellent job informing them what to expect from this Magitek and where to strike. Be at ease._ ” Looking at the Magitek weapon before her… her lover is right; she needs to trust that the information she has given them will be put in good use. She turns to the party,

“Damager dealers, go wild. Healer, I trust your instinct, keep everyone safe.” Hiroshi grins at her and jokes,

“I will totally blame you if my armor gets dent by this thing.” The healer, an Elezen female, with forest green eyes and auburn hair braided into a ponytail, she asks with worry in her tone,

“Are you sure? We are going against that?” Hiroshi looks at the Elezen and replies,

“Don’t worry, she knows what she is doing. She will be fine.”

Nox’ila looks at the female Elezen and she nods, the Elezen nods slightly, Nox turns to the Magitek rearguard, she lunges at the weapon and cries,

“For Doma!” Hiroshi grins and charges in after her echoing her battle cry,

“For Doma!” The Healer and the Dragoon echo their battle cry and join the fray, Nox slashes her gunblade down the Magitek, she allows the Darkness to cling to her,

“Give them no mercy and grant them no quarter.” She turns the Magitek away from the rest of the party, so they can make quick work out of this monstrous weapon,

“That’s it. Pay attention to me! You, lumbering piece of tin can!”

Hiroshi knowing where to strike work together with the Dragoon, both of them manage to break into the armor of the Magitek, one of the Magitek’s arm lands on Nox but the Warrior of Darkness parries it with her gunblade, Hiroshi turns to looks at her. The Miqo’te growls,

“I can handle this, find and destroy the power core now!” Hiroshi’s warm brown orbs scan the Magitek’s inside and soon he lay eyes on the glowing orb within the Magitek,

“There!” He points out, he strikes with his fist and the Dragoon’s spear lunges at it the very same moment, the Magitek pause for a pregnant moment before it crumbles onto the ground. Nox raises her fist, Hiroshi meet her fist for a fist bump, he teases slightly,

“Not bad, little cat.” The Warrior of Darkness smirks at him, she stops when the Elezen healer patches her up slightly, she nods to the healer in thanks. She says,

“The fight is still far from over. We still have canons and at least one more Magitek to get rid of before we reach Yotsuyu. If we keep this up, we will free Doma Castle before dinner.” Hiroshi laughs and ruffles her head, she growls at him and punches his shoulder playfully, the party move on deeper into Doma Castle.

She pulls the healer behind the shield and out of the Canon’s incoming attack, she growls slightly,

“A bunch of cowards.” She reaches out with the help of the Darkness, she manages to jam the first canon, she lunges at the soldiers and quickly cutting them down with a series of quick spinning slashes and heavy downwards slash. She turns to turns to Hiroshi and says,

“I can make quick work out of them or we go slow.” The Warrior of Light frowns at the numbers of canons ahead, he grounds out,

“I hate to ask it of you but please make it quick.” Nox snaps her fingers and Shadow arrows rain down on the canons rendering all of them into nothing but metal scraps, the Garlean soldiers look at what happened to their weapon. The next things the Garlean soldiers know were Nox and her party cutting them down. Nox stops before the next Magitek weapon,

“Let’s not waste too much time on this one, shall we?” Hiroshi stops her and mutters,

“Do not push yourself. I do not want your boyfriend to come after me.”

After their first encounter with the previous Magitek weapon, the party falls into routine faster than before, Nox distracts the Magitek, the healer makes sure everyone is feeling alright while the damage dealers do what they do best. Breaking and destroying things. Soon enough Hiroshi manages to kick the metal armor plating off the Magitek weapon, the Dragoon jumps and pierce his spear into the power core, the Magitek starts making a series of beeps and strange sounds before it stops falling sideways before Nox’ila. The Gunbreaker nods to the rest of the party,

“The rest will be some minor Magitek weapons and we will reach the Witch of Doma… she will answer for all the crimes she has done onto her country and her people.” Hiroshi nods to her,

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this.” Nox smack him at the back of his head and growls at him,

“Stop that.”

Nox’ila kicks the last broken piece of the Magitek scorpion off her path and looks ahead, she frowns…

“That aether…Grynewaht?” Hiroshi stops and looks at her, asking,

“That loudmouth dimwit is here?” She nods slightly, her family is no stranger to her ability to see Aetheric energy but her new friends… are they really her friends and allies?

“So, you can see Aether like Y’shtola?” It was a casual tone, she blinks slightly and replies,

“I was able to see some as a child, with my training and up bring such Aetheric energy became clearer. Since being with you guys when speaking with ‘The Word of the Mother’, my vision is clearer. I too sense the slightest change to Aetheric energy.” Hiroshi smiles at her gently and places a hand on her head, she frowns at him,

“You never tell me anything about you… I am glad you are starting to. Don’t worry, judging you is the last thing I would ever do… as the Warrior of Light, I listen to giant floating crystal of Light…” He ruffles her hair, Nox says nothing and just runs ahead, she stops all of a sudden and says sternly,

“Out, all of you, do show some decent respect to your fellow Shade walker.” The Ninjas drop from their hiding spot and surrounds Nox’ila,

“Lady Nox’ila, we will humbly request you to stop resisting the Empire and return with us.” Nox sighs at them, the Warrior of Darkness lowers her gunblade and growls,

“Give me one good reason why I should abandon my current allies and return to Garlemald?” Using the Darkness, she blasts them off their feet and does a spinning slash, she mutters,

“I will not be anyone’s tool… never again.”

Hiroshi punches the Ninja closest to him before he joins Nox by her side, he looks at her with worry, she punches him playfully on his shoulder, he smiles and ruffles her hair,

“Let get rid of these bunch and we take Yotsuyu down for the crimes she has done… together.” Nox’ila pushes Hiroshi aside and blocks one of the Ninja’s daggers, she kicks the Ninja away and the Dragoon joins in the attack and thrust his spear into the Ninja, Nox guards the Elezen Healer against an incoming attack. The Gunbreaker, Dragoon, and Monk takes care of the Ninjas in no time, the Dragoon looks at the Miqo’te,

“They seem to know you, what’s the deal?” Hiroshi is ready to jump in to explain on her behalf, but she stops him,

“A long time ago, I was their pet savage, their tool, and was raised as such. It was the Warrior of Light who got me out… and the Empire is seeking the return of their pet cat. They are in for a disappointment for the cat they seek is now feral.” The Dragoon and the Healer look at Nox horrified, she waves their concern away,

“All I care is how many of Empire butts I can kick from now.” The Dragoon looks at her with renewed respect as for the Healer, the Elezen places another healing spell over all of them,

“I will keep you… all of you whole and hale.”

The party reaches the Hall of the Scarlet Swallow and Nox’ila finally realizes when did she found Grynewaht’s aether strange; a deep scowl appears on her face. Hiroshi steps next to her,

“Is that… Grynewaht?” The Warrior of Darkness nods, she picks up the rage and hates brimming within this Grynewaht, the rest of the party looks at her for an explanation,

“Yes, Hiroshi. This is Grynewaht. We all know that Garleans are unable to do magic and in order to compensate they excel in science, Allgan research, and Magiteks. In order to make future Garlean soldiers better than us savages… they would do horrible experimentation on… both willing and unwilling subjects.” Hiroshi looks at her in horror,

“You mean he volunteered for this to be done to him?” she nods,

“He really wants to kill you… I can sense his hate for you… but this is not right.” Hiroshi growls slightly,

“We have to do this; this is not right… this is not how he should live…”

The battle with Hypertuned Grynewaht rages for a few minutes, longer than Nox’ila expected but still, the party manages to bring him down, Nox turns to the Dragoon and Healer,

“We will take things from here, go see to the other parties.” They nod and head off, the Miqo’te turns to the dying Grynewaht, she kneels down and removes his helmet, he wheezes and looks at her,

“Milady… I tried. I really tried. I cannot kill him. Please tell Zenos… that I tried.” The Miqo’te strokes his head and hushes him gently,

“Shhh, rest now. I will let him know. Grynewaht, you fought well today but it is time. I am sorry.” He wheezes once more and looks at her,

“Milady… be careful… Zenos has plans for you. Be careful…” she takes his large hand gently and nods,

“I will. Grynewaht, rest now.” Nox stays until his light fades and gone, she sighs softly and mutters,

“I hardly ask anything of you, Mother but guide him to your lifestream and let him rest for a bit. He earns it.” Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder,

Both Warriors of Light and Darkness races up to the top of Keep only to find Hien and Gosetsu already there and Yotsuyu at their mercy, the Witch of Doma looks at Nox’ila,

“You came… you who knew of my past. Of what was done to me by my own countrymen! You would stand with them?” Nox’ila lowers her gunblade and says,

“You have been wronged in many ways. Yes, I know of your past… but the things you have done…” Yotsuyu snaps at her,

“Oh, you have done so much worst. Don’t you dare judge me.”

“I can request them to give you a fair trial that is all I can promise. I am but under their care as well.” Nox is about to step away but Yotsuyu extends her hands to her in desperation,

“No! I cannot fail! I will not fail! Please! Zenos has changed. He…” Nox stops and sees a fading mark on her neck, the Miqo’te steps ahead wanting to examine the bruise but Yotsuyu grabs her hand and slaps a device on her wrist.

“Lord Zenos will be please… you will be where you belong… milady.” Nox’ila sees the Witch of Doma taking out a detonator, she turns to the rest,

“She is gonna bring the whole castle down…” Before Nox’ila is able to finish, the device on her wrist teleports her away, Hiroshi cries

“Nox!”

Nox’ila finding her feet back on solid ground, she growls slightly and ready for a fight. The device on her wrist… it is an Allgan teleporter, she saw it in one of Emet-Selch’s books. She stops when she hears him saying,

“There you are… my cub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate doing the cliff-hanger myself but I have to do it. I am so sorry. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	52. Melding What's Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her once best friend, playmate has now turned her captor. The Crown Prince of Garlemald knew he was the one who broke their relationship. Due to his selfishness and his feelings for her. He wishes to fix things. He wants to meld their friendship but he is not sure how.

The Warrior of Darkness turns around to look at the Crown Prince of Garlemald, her once best friend standing there looking at her with the biggest grin on his face, he extends his arms expecting a hug from her but she ignores it. She growls as she studies the device around her wrists,

“Where in the seven hells, you got your hands on an Allgan teleporter?” He chuckles and replies,

“I have my ways. Now is that how you greet your friend?” Still, the Miqo’te ignores him,

“If you think, I will stand idly by and become your prisoner, think again.” Willing her Gunblade to her, ready to fight her way out of here, Zenos looks at her almost with amusement in his blue eyes,

“Now behave, Nox’ila. You do not wish any harm come to her, will you?” The Crown Prince gestures with his hand and Fordola enters the room with Krile, the Lalafell has her hands bound and a blade to her neck, Nox is ready to move to save Krile,

“I will ask you kindly to stand down, Milady. I may slip and cut her by accident… you won’t want your ally to be injured or worst killed because of you, would you?” Nox growls and Darkness swells around her, Zenos steps before Fordola and Krile,

“I will release this squealing piglet on one condition… your freedom for hers. I was told you must choose to stay willingly.”

The Miqo’te blinks a few times and she finally understands, her father has spoken to the current Emperor and has made sure, she will stay only by her choice and Zenos has found a way to **make** her stay by her choice. Frowning at Zenos, she crosses her arms,

“Before I give you my answer, I request to speak to my ally,” Zenos sighs and waves his hand, Fordola pushes Krile forward, Nox makes her way towards Krile and she starts speaking in Ancient Allgan, Krile blinks a few times before understanding,

“[Krile, are you safe? Did they do anything to you?]” Krile nods and shakes her head in reply,

“[Good. Please tell our friends that I did not mean to leave them that manner in Doma, the Allgan teleport place on me was the reason for my disappearance. I will find a way to escape. I have to agree to their terms.]” Krile looks at her furiously,

“[I know, and I am sorry, but I have to.]” The Lalafell glares at Zenos but looks back at her, she says in a low voice,

“I will tell them; you stay safe as well.” The Warrior of Darkness straightens herself and glares,

“I will exchange my freedom for my ally’s life and freedom, she is to return to safety… unharmed…” Zenos looks at Fordola,

“Do as she say. Take this piglet away.” Nox taking over the situation turns to the nearest solider,

“Take me to my cell.” The Solider salutes and leads her away, when Zenos finally realizes what is happening, he storms after the Miqo’te. But a soldier brave enough and stupid enough. to step in his path,

“Lord Viceroy, his radiance has requested for you back in Garlemald.” Zenos narrows his blue eyes at the solider, he says nothing and walks away.

Nox enters the cell, she crawls into the tiny little cot and curls up, she knows she needs to talk to Zenos soon but for now, if she is able to avoid it, she would avoid it as long as she can. She sighs, Nox blinks when she feels a hand on her head, she looks up to see the familiar white robe with golden embroidery,

“Father?” She sits up to see the Emissary smiling at her gently, she presses her forehead against his,

“I miss you, Father.” He smiles softly,

“And I missed you, my Daisy.” The Emissary strokes her head gently and asks softly,

“You made your choice to stay?” The Miqo’te looks at him and she sighs,

“I have to… Zenos has changed, I saw it in his eyes, and that wolf pup that follows him around, they will hurt Krile, I know they will, and they make me watch it.”

“Remember your place, Daisy. You are no Scion… you only their ally only for temporary.” She nods to him,

“I will stay here for the time being… the Warrior of Light keeps promising me that he will come to my aid if I ever need it, I want to see it.” Elidibus kisses her forehead,

“Do as you please but do stay safe, Daisy.”

The Crown Prince storms down the hall to the cell where the Warrior of Darkness is residing, he glares at the soldier who is guarding the cell, he snarls

“As your Viceroy, move.” The solider does not step aside,

“I apologies, Lord Viceroy but his Radiance has ordered Lady Nox’ila to be housed in the cell until further arrangements are made,” Zenos growls,

“She is not a prisoner! She has a room ready for her!” He draws his blade and cuts the solider down, he turns to the rest of the soldiers, he snaps,

“Get this filth out of my sight.” The large Garlean prince opens the door and steps inside, his blue orbs scans the cell to find his dearest friend curl up in a small cot and soundly asleep, he steps towards her,

“This is no place for you, my friend.” He lifts her into his arms with ease before exiting the cell and make his way to the guest room he prepare for her stay all those moons ago, he lays her into the bed pulling the covers over her, he kisses her head gently.

“What changed between us, my friend?”

“Why do you hate me so?” He lays beside her on top of the covers, he holds her hand gently and soon sleep claims him as well.

Nox stirs slightly, she opens her eyes to see Zenos’s sleeping face and their hands join… like how they would nap when they were kids. She frowns and moves her hand out of his hold but the larger Garlean hold on to her hand, he opens his eyes, his brilliant blue orbs study her, he pleads softly,

“Please do not reject me so, my friend…” Nox glares at him and growls,

“Do not speak to me as if you are the victim, Zenos. You are never the victim! You knew what you did will cause the ire of me and mine, yet you still do so.” Zenos looks hurt by her words, he is genuinely confused, she uses the Darkness to pulls her hand out of his hold, she rolls out of the bed and sits far away and far from his reach. Zenos sighs,

“I cannot deny my feelings for you, making you hate me is the least I want to do. Tell me what I need to do to earn your forgiveness, my dearest friend.”

Nox’s tail flicks behind her, indicating her mood loud and clear, she growls slightly, and the Crown Prince is sure if she is a full feline, she would be pacing, Nox sighs and looks at him,

“I do not hate you, Zenos. I am angry with you, you single-handedly destroyed everything we had… our friendship and my trust for you and my relationship with you.” She wants to yell and hit him, but she knows she has to talk to him, make him understand,

“Nox, hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted. I love you… but I always thought if I am true to my feelings for you, you would one day return the feelings to me… it seems it is not the way.” She crawls over and presses her forehead against his,

“You have done so much to sour our relationship, but know this I do not hate you.” Zenos touches her face gingerly,

“I am sorry. Please tell me what I can do to fix this, I cannot lose you.” Nox touches his face,

“Doing something for me or someone I know and not expecting to anything in return, no plotting, no manipulating… it will be a start.” He nods to her slightly,

“I have but one request…”

“What is it, my dearest friend?” His blue eyes study her with uneasiness, he then says,

“Kiss me, kiss me like you would your lover. Let me know how it feels likes to be loved and what will not come to be.” She leans closer and kisses him gently, Zenos cups her face gently as he kisses her back, her lips are soft and she tastes sweeter than he remembers but he gave his word, no more. She is but his friend. His dearest and only friend.

Nox pulls away and looks at him, she sits back on the bed, he gets off the bed and looks at her, he straightens himself and says,

“My Father will be here to address you in a few days’ time, for now this will be your room, the library and the training room is open for your use. If you step out of the castle ground, the device will teleport back here.” Nox nods to him,

“I will summon my lover; he will be here throughout my stay… just a heads up.” He looks at her and he nods to her,

“Nox… tell me he makes you happy.” She nods to him,

“He does, he completes me. He means everything to me.” Zenos looks at her gently,

“If… if he ever makes you cry, I will gut him… tell him that.” She smiles at him, finally, the smile only meant for him, he touches her face and sighs,

“Meals will be sent to you by the servants, do let them know what you want. I already have them get ready some fish cuisine.”

“You remember…”

“Of course, I do. You meant everything to me. Still do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, he is a little soff than the canon but due to the difference of this one grew up, he is still twisted and fight-craze but he does know the difference between lust and bloodlust. Writing the relationship between Nox and Zenos is fun and hard.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	53. A Love Song For Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WOD's stay in Ala Mhigo city. Her meeting with the current Emperor of Garlemald. A note that hangs in the air. The song of love for her.

Nox’ila stirs awake to find herself trapped in the arms of her lover, she kisses his bare chest and snuggles closer, she nuzzles his neck as she purrs, she feels his arms tighten around her. She hears her lover whispers in her ear,

“I may have to take you again if you do not stop that, kitten. You do not want to be sore when facing your most hated Garlean.” The mention of that particular Garlean cause the Miqo’te to growls slightly, she crawls out from her lover’s arms and sits up, Emet-Selch lays on bed and chuckles,

“Even the mention of him cause you anger. I wonder what you will do if you see him later?”

“Cause him to have an aneurysm?” The previous Emperor of Garlemald laughs at her proclamation, sitting up he leans over to kisses her gently,

“You know there is still time before my unwelcome grandson arrive, we can enjoy a good breakfast, we can pick a novel from the library so we can read together?” She kisses the side of his jaw and mutters,

“That sounds like a good plan.”

“So, what does my kitten wants for breakfast?” He pulls her to rest on his lap as he nuzzles her neck gently, she purrs,

“Bacon and pancakes.” He chuckles softly and pulls her in for another kiss and he teases,

“Of course, you would want pancakes.”

Nox and Emet-Selch are having their breakfast when Zenos enters the dining hall, the tall blonde stops to glare at the older man but his features soften at the sight of the Miqo’te eating her fill. Nox stops and drinks the glass of orange juice, Emet-Selch pauses to cleans her mouth with a napkin, he comments softly,

“Really, the great Warrior of Darkness is such a slop.” The Miqo’te smiles at him,

“That is why I have you around to make sure I keep up with my appearance.” He snorts at her, he leans over to kiss her face, she looks at Zenos,

“Good morning, Zenos.” The Crown Prince did not know he was holding his breath all this time, he relaxes and nods to her,

“Good morning, Nox…” he then grunts in greeting to Emet-Selch, the Ascian has his dirty paw all over her, she frowns at the two of them,

“If any of you start a pissing contest, I will finish up my meal and disappear in the library… both of you know how easy it is for me to disappear.” Emet-Selch takes her hand and kisses her fingers, he mutters,

“I will behave, don’t worry.” Zenos sighs, he makes his way to his chair, he says in his usual lazy draw,

“I will not start one if he does not agitate me, you know I will not say no to a challenge… no matter who it is.” Nox sighs and continues to finish her food, Emet-Selch leans over to her and mutters,

“What do I get if I behave, hmm?” The Miqo’te looks at him, she leans into kisses his face,

“You will get something… let me think about it.”

Nox stands in attention before the current Emperor of Garlemald while her lover leans against the pillar near her, he crosses his arms and sighs. Varis’s golden orbs fall on her, the man is ignoring his grandsire on purpose. Varis is controlling himself from sneering at the sight of his Grandsire, he chose to focus his attention on the girl. The girl who earns **his** affection while no others did. The girl whom to **him** was perfect in every way while his own flesh and blood never made the cut. After learning about who and what **he** is, Varis still does not claim to understand the man at all. To Varis… that man is nothing but a fiend to this realm. And the girl… he never disliked her since his grandsire first took her in as his ward, the girl is useful, her information gathering skills are far superior to any of his spies. She has a unique ability to people instantly like her, he never dislikes her… Varis just disliked the fact that he likes her.

“You have caused us a lot of trouble, Nox’ila. All the Magitek and people you had destroy and for what purpose?” Varis looks at her expecting an answer, the Miqo’te supplies,

“My assignment from my Masters was to aid the Warrior of Light and he is fighting a war with Garlemald, so it is only natural **I am** the one who causes the most damage.” Varis narrows his eyes at her and gets up but Zenos steps between her and his father, Varis glares at his son and says almost calmly,

“You protecting her? Least, you forget, she is the Warrior of Darkness, the Ward of the Ascians, she needs no protection.” Nox looks at Emet-Selch who pushes himself off the pillar,

“I am sure, you did not come all the way here just to chastise her for destroying some Magitek and soldiers. Do get to the point, dearest grandson… else I will be taking her to the library.” Varis glares at him, he grits the rest of his words out,

“I am not done with her… yet.” Nox taps on Zenos’s shoulder gently,

“As your father said, I can take care of myself. Please don’t get yourself into trouble with him… not for my sake.” Zenos places a large hand on her head,

“You are my friend if I do not do this… who will?” Nox taps his shoulder twice, he nods and steps aside, she looks at Varis,

“I believe, my Father had a word with you. Staying here is my choice and leaving here will also be my choice. If you only wish to bore me to death with what I had done, I will leave and save you from all the nagging.” She smirks when she notices how the Emperor clenches his fist but quickly releases them. Varis takes his seat back on the throne, he knows the Miqo’te respect reason and she will listen, he says,

“You have done enough damage. You are to stay here until you see fit, stay out of this war, you should never be involved in this, in the first place. You knew too much and allowing you to do as you please make me look weak and incompetent. For the sake of Garlemald, your freedom will be taken from you until further notice.” Nox’ila sighs slightly,

“Fine, I will stay here for now. I too want to see would the Warrior of Light keep his promise. He keeps telling me he would come to my aid and that I am his friend, if it is true, he will come to my aid.” Emet-Selch places his chin on her head,

“Now that we have all this settle. Now to more pressing matters. My kitten told me, you have been testing a certain _flower_ , one the Black Wolf was never keen.” Varis is massaging the bridge of his nose, the strain of speaking to that fiend that he once refers as Grandsire is weighing him down but he pauses at the mention of a _flower_.

It has been so long since she played, Nox’ila wonders how much she would remember, running her fingers along the ivory keys, she sits properly and starts playing a piece that her Father made her play since she was a child. The melody has hints of sadness and loneliness to it, when she asked her Father who wrote it, he refused to tell her. She stops when she hears Emet-Selch's voice from across the room,

“I never imagined he would teach you to play. And he would make you learn that piece. Hmmm?” She turns to look at him,

“Hades? Do you know this piece? Do you know who the composer is?” Emet-Selch makes his way to sit on the bench next to her,

“I do know who the composer is... but you have to answer me first, kitten.” Nox frowns at him and she starts playing another piece,

“Father make me learn to play. He told me that it is only right for a lady to play and know her music.” Emet-Selch joins in and Nox blinks at her how his long fingers stroke the keys,

“This piece sounds better like as duet... the composer is someone very very close to you, my kitten.” Nox’ila wonders and steals a glance at him, he chuckles lightly as he plays,

“Sadly, it is not me.” The Miqo’te’s ears lay flat as she thinks hard who it could be, she then stops playing,

“Father?” Emet-Selch nods slightly,

“He wrote it after the Sundering... after we lost you.” Nox hangs her head low and she sighs, Emet-Selch leans over, she looks up at him, he captures her lips, the kiss lingers longer than usual. He sighs and smirks,

“Your father isn’t the only one with a musical background, my dearest.” Emet-Selch starts playing a new tune, it is a remarkably simple but sweet tune, then he starts singing, Nox’ila blushes, his voice is deep but sensual, it brought out so many feelings in the lyrics,

“... Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me...” She feels her heart swelling with love for him and how much she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. He watches her and only her as he sings,

“... Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes, you're holding mine...” Tears well up in her eyes, she hugs his arms so she will not stop him from singing and playing.

“... Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams; I hope that someday I'll share her home. I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own...” This is his love song for her, she will treasure it so, she was such a fool to have abandoned him back then. She swears on her soul and the star, she will never walk away from this man again. Never again. Emet-Selch belts out the last few lines as he looks at her, her ears twitch and she looks at him,

“...Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, we're listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person. And she looks perfect. No, I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight.” The Miqo’te grabs him by his collar and pulls him into a deep kiss, he smirks into the kiss he cups her face gently while she wraps her arms around his neck. They only stop when they hear Varis clearing his throat at the doorway,

“I will assume you two are done here, back to your room, Nox’ila.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That song is Ed Sheeran's "Perfect", I don't own it. Just the song fits these two idiots of mine.
> 
> There is a reason Nox hates Varis. The way he treated Zenos when he was younger.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	54. The Dark Path of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is mighty the Ascian or his consort? Of course, they will fight dirty, it part of their charm. The fragile friendship was once again broken by the deed of the Garlean Prince. He has set himself down a path of no return. And she may be the chosen weapon to end it all.

The Warrior of Darkness is doing her daily workout routine in her room, while Emet-Selch is reading the scrolls send to him by the rest of his colleagues. The Miqo’te with a towel around her neck makes her way to the Ascians and peeks from behind his chair, she laughs and says,

“I see Master Nabriales handwriting is as atrocious as ever.” Emet-Selch lowers the scroll and massages the bridge of his nose, he grumbles softly,

“How I wish I could burn it… alas I cannot, your Father dearest had warned me not to burn scrolls from Nabriales again. Or he will ask Igeyorhm to take over my position as your guard.” She leans in and kisses his face, adding playfully,

“I don’t mind Mistress Igeyorhm.” He frowns at her and growls,

“Of course, you don’t… but I do. I will miss you.” Nox straightens to wipe the beads of sweat off her forehead, she informs him,

“I am going to continue my drill… try not to burst a vessel, Hades.” He snorts and retort,

“If I am that lucky.”

Nox’ila wills her Gunblade to her, she does a series of swings and slashes, Emet-Selch pauses to look at her, finding her more interesting than his paperwork, he studies the grace in her movement, each of her strike is purposeful and powerful. Still, he wishes teases her,

“Why? Kitten, your form is bad, and your stance is wrong. How did you even almost best Zenos all these times?” The Miqo’te lowers her Gunblade, seeing through her Lover’s tactics, she smirks and says,

“Well, Old Man, show me what you got?” Emet-Selch put the scroll aside and wills his own Gunblade to him, it has been so long, he does an experimenting swing and takes his stances and face her, he asks,

“You wish to have a friendly spar, Kitten? How about this, the winner gets to request one favor?” The Warrior of Darkness takes her stances as well, she shrugs, she is not one that will back down from a challenge, she agrees in a playful tone,

“You have a deal, old man.” Nox’ila lunges at the Ascian, Emet-Selch blocks her attack with ease but she snaps her finger a shadow spike raises from his unguarded side, he blinks but he manages to maneuver out of the attack. He chuckles slightly and asks,

“So, we are playing dirty, are we?” Nox’ila once again takes her stances but she is using a standard stance, she supplies with a smirk,

“Well, you never mention the rules.” He nods slightly and replies,

“Yes, we did not settle on the rules, didn’t we?” The Ascian snaps his fingers and the shadow tentacle wraps around the Miqo’te but the Warrior of Darkness, using a burst of Darkness moves out of the tentacle and right at Emet-Selch, he smirks at her. Once again, their gunblade clashes, Emet-Selch has to say, his colleagues done an excellent job training her, it has been so long since he spars with anyone and not overpower them before they can say, ‘Your Radiance’. He finds it refreshing to finally have someone who will spar with him and not let him win because of who he is.

Emet-Selch agrees his lover is a skilled fighter, she knows how to make use of whatever advantage she has but she has one flaw. He attacks her in a series of slashes and each strike is perfectly parried by the Miqo’te, with loud clung their gunblades once again lock with each other. He smirks at her and says,

“Well done, I have yet found anyone who can spar with me as you did, kitten. Still, my little cat, you have much to learn… first…” He reaches out and pulls her in for a kiss, the Miqo’te blinks but purrs into the kiss, she pauses when she feels his gunblade place against her neck, he pulls away and whispers,

“I play dirty too. And lastly, I will always win when it comes to the two of us. Always.” She frowns at him, he chuckles at her, she grumbles,

“Should have known.” He pulls her in for another kiss, Emet-Selch lifts her up, the Miqo’te instinctively wraps her legs around him, he kisses her hungrily and he bit her lips gently, she digs her nails into him in retaliation, both of them growl at the door when someone knocks the door. He whispers to her,

“You still owe me a favor, my kitten. I will call on it later.” She purrs and kisses him one last time before letting go of him.

It is a lazy afternoon, both the Ascian and the Warrior of Darkness sit together, her on his lap leaning against him while he on a lounge chair, each has a book in hand, he kisses her head gently, he mutters,

“I am sure you are bored, do you want to go for a walk, kitten?” The Miqo’te shakes her head and quietly flips the page of her book, Emet-Selch chuckles and wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her head gently,

“Could you kindly go for a walk and take your Nutkin with you… he is chewing on the side table out of rage… at least I believe it is rage.” Nox’ila turns to see Hiro the Nutkin chewing on the table, she grabs the Nutkin and gently chastise it in Amaurotine gently, Emet-Selch watches with a soft smile. He likes hearing their ancient language rolling off her tongue, it makes the void within him ache less. He lifts her chin and kisses her gently, the Nutkin chatters its teeth at him in reprimand, Emet-Selch gently pokes the Nutkin in her hand,

“Take him out for a walk, it will do him well. You need some fresh air too, coping you up is not healthy for you. Go on.” He lifts her up to her feet at ease, she leans down to kisses him before the Nutkin chatters its teeth at the two of them in disapproval once more. The Miqo’te says softly,

“Hiro, I will feed to you the cats if you do not stop.” The Nutkin looks at her with big sad eyes, she smirks and replies,

“Not going to fall for that. Now apologies to Hades.” The Nutkin looks at Hades make a soft sad squeak, the Ascian chuckles slightly and strokes the Nutkin’s head gently, he says gently,

“You be nice to your owner; she is important to me. Can I trust you to protect her?” The Nutkin squeaks at him bravely, he smiles at the critter.

Nox’ila makes her way down the hallway with Hiro sitting on her shoulder while the Warrior of Darkness tells the Nutkin what she remembered the happenings here, she pauses at the rooftop garden and introduces rather bitterly,

“And this is where I had my first argument with my best friend, Zenos yae Galvus… he will be around, you will see him.” The Nutkin squeaks at her gently and nuzzles her, she smiles as she strokes the little rodent,

“I am fine. Don’t worry one bit.” Zenos steps from behind her and asks her gently still with that lazy draw,

“Who are you talking to, Nox?” The Warrior of Darkness blinks at him a few times before she shows Hiro who is still sitting on her shoulder but chattering its teeth at Zenos threateningly… or however threatening a Nutkin can be. The larger Garlean looks at the little rodent sitting on the shoulder of his good friend, he smirks and says,

“You are always good with animals.” He reaches and tidies her hair, he relaxes when she does not reject him, it felt like they are back to their usual relationship before he went and stormed it under his boot.

She indicates to him to kneel down, he lowers himself, she ties his long blond hair up into a neat ponytail, he smiles at her and says gently,

“Thank you.” The Nutkin climbs to sit on top of the Miqo’te’s head, it glares at Zenos… the little critter is emitting such a murderous aura, Zenos cannot help but poke fun at it. He tries to poke it, but the rodent tries to bite his finger and it succeeds. The Nutkin latches onto Zenos’s finger, the Crown Prince frowns and shows his friend, Nox makes a panic cat sound and coax the Nutkin off his finger. The Nutkin chatters his teeth and Zenos once more, she chastises the rodent,

“Enough, Hiro. That is rude, he is my friend. You don’t do that to a friend.” The Nutkin squeaks sadly and looks at her sadly, she put the Nutkin on her shoulder, she takes his finger to see how bad is the bite, he informs her,

“It is fine, he did not really bite that hard.” Nox pokes the Nutkin slightly and says,

“He is a little overprotective, but he is not a bad little guy.” Nox takes out her Red Mage Soul stone and she cast Vercure on him, he takes her hand gently,

“Come, let me show you something.” Zenos pauses and he is fully ready for Nox to pull her hand away, but she did not, he looks down at their joined hands, he asks like an idiot,

“Are we… best friends again?” Nox flicks his forehead and says not unkindly,

“Still angry with you but I can see you trying…” She growls,

“Why do you have to be so tall.” She pulls him down and kisses his face, he laughs and pulls her into a friendly hug.

The Crown Prince lead his best friend along, they headed out of the Ala Mhigo castle and into Ala Mhigan Quarter, making their way down the streets and into the Aulus mal Asina’s lab. Nox looks around her and she pauses, Hiro squeaks in fear and scurries into his pouch, Nox looks at the metallic cylinders, she places a hand on the cool metal surface, Hiro squeaks softly from his pouch.

“This is… Aether… pure Aether. How?” Aulus mal Asina; the Garlean scientist serving under Zenos yae Galvus; claps his hands in a very condescending manner,

“As expected of the Warrior of Darkness. Lord Zenos has granted me funding to research further into unlocking the genome that will allow Garleans wield magick.” Darkness wraps around the Warrior of Darkness, Zenos place a hand on her shoulder,

“Nox, he has unlocked the secret in granting us a version of the Echo…” Nox looks at her friend mortified, she clenches her fists, but she straightens herself, regaining her poise as the Ward of Solus, she asks,

“Who have you done the procedure on, dear doctor?” Zenos looks at her, he sees the strain in her, he reaches out to touch her face and questions gently,

“Nox, what is it?” She moves out of his touch and looks at the Scientist, Zenos looks at Aulus and nods, indicating he should answer the Miqo’te. The scientist replies,

“We have two successful surgery, one with the Commander of the Crania Lupi, and the next will be Lord Zenos.” Nox steps away from Zenos, the Crown Prince frowns at her action,

“Nox, talk to me.”

“By your deed, both of you. If my father instructs my hand on the matter, I cannot disobey… Maybe my father and the rest my Masters are right, Men are not fit for this Star.” She wraps her arms around her and calls out,

“Emet-Selch!” The Ascian steps out of the Shadow portal next to her, she throws her arms around him and shows him the device, she says with pain in her voice,

‘Take this off. We stay till the Warrior of Light keeps his promise. I am done.” Emet-Selch wraps an arm around her and yanks the Allgan device off her wrist, he kisses her head, he glares at Zenos and says,

“Boy, you are really a fool.” She buries her face in his robes and her ears lay flat on her head, her tail hangs low, the Miqo’te mutters,

“Please, bring me back to my room.”

“As you wish, my kitten.” Zenos reaches out for her,

“Nox, wait!” Emet-Selch unleashes a wave of Darkness to blocks his great-grandson, he steps back into the Shadow Portal with her in tow, when they are finally back in her room. Nox finally start sobbing quietly, Emet-Selch holds her close and kisses her head gently, saying nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said Zenos is smart... 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	55. The Bargain Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath after the WOD learned the path her best friend set himself on. She stayed away. She refused to speak to him. Angered by his deed. Had a chat with someone she least expected. A bargain struck.

Zenos yae Galvus pounding on her door, the Warrior of Darkness growls, and snarls at the door,

“Leave me alone, Zenos! I do not wish to speak to you! Go away!” The Crown Prince shouts back from behind the door,

“Open up, Nox’ila! I will not stop unless you speak to me!” Nox’ila looks at her lover pleadingly, the Ascian raise both his hands up and says,

“Fine, I will go speak to him, that means it stops him from shouting and pounding on the damn door.” The Ascian steps into the shadow portal and steps out from another behind the Crown Prince, he says casually,

“She does not wish to speak to you. Not after she learned what you did and what path you set yourself on to.” Zenos turns to glare at the fiend of a man, now he understands why his father hated this man.

“Before you start your senseless shouting. Do you know what is Nox’ila’s full title?” The Crown Prince mutters,

“What does it have…”

“Everything.”

The larger Garlean stops to think about his best friend’s titles, she did tell him once, she was making fun of how long her title is,

“Nox’ila Graves, Ward of Ascians, Consort of Emet-Selch, Warrior of Darkness.” Emet-Selch holds a finger out and says,

“So, you do know her title. And yet you of my blood would do something this stupid?” Zenos growls at him,

“Cut to the chase. I have no time for your riddles, old man.” Emet-Selch sighs rather dramatically and says,

“As the Ward of Ascians, her task is to complete the will of the Star and it so happens the person who knows what the Star wants is her father. And the Star has never looked upon abomination like yourself kindly, boy. There is a reason why the Garlean is unable to possess the Echo and unable to perform magic. For the balance of this imperfect Star!” Zenos recall how many times, Nox will do something and claim it is for the balance of the Star,

“Now put yourself in Nox’s shoes, your father, the man you loved and admire, you have sworn on your soul that you will never disobey him not for anything. He learned that your best friend had done something against the will of the Star and tip the balance of it. Your Father than in turn order you to destroy that friend… that thing.” Zenos says plainly,

“She will never.” Emet-Selch smirks and replies,

“She will if her Father asks of her, she has to. This is why she is avoiding you, the least she knows the better. The least she like you, the easier for her to complete her task when it is needed.” Zenos looks at the Ascian but Emet-Selch adds rather nonchalantly,

“You know she will do it. You seen her did it before, no matter how much she dislikes it. She will do everything her Father asks of her. Even killing her best friend. It is her duty and there’s nothing you nor I can do about it.”

Varis zos Galvus have received word from Ala Mhigo that the Warrior of Darkness who had forgiven his son for his deed, the last time he saw her… she has locked herself in her room and refusing to see or talk to his son. The girl has never rejected Zenos that manner, even back then when she was angry with him, she never shut him out this manner. Something must have happened, he growls,

“Give me the details.” Annia then replies,

“It was said, Lord Zenos had undergone a surgery that caused their strive when Lady Nox’ila learned of it, she never left her room since that day. Food was sent to her, but she never left the room. The Ascian was seen speaking to Lord Zenos when Lord Zenos was demanding answers outside Lady Nox’ila’s room.” The Emperor wonders, he could speak with the girl, yes, she hates him but she will talk to him at least. He is sure she would.

~Flashblack~  
  
That young savage... Nox'ila was her name, she follows the man around like a puppy! As much as he dislikes her and her kind, but she is the only stable thing for Zenos, the only one who does not reject the boy. He scowls when he sees the girl helping the servants with their chores, he growls,

"Nox'ila come. You are needed." The young Miqo'te stops and smiles at the servants before running to his side, she gives him the Imperial salute which is near perfect.

"You may be a Savage. You are still his Ward. Do not lower yourself so, girl. You are as good as a Princess." Nox looks at him with those eerily beautiful eyes.

"Master told me that I had to earn my keep. I am a tool... so I behave like one." Varis balls his hands into a fist but soon he releases them,

"NEVER for once think that again, girl. You are the proud Ward of the Galvus family. You are not a tool. Come, you will be joining Zenos in his studies from now on." Nox'ila looks at him with horrors,

"But Master..." Varis stops and places a hand gingerly on her head,

"You will earn your keep by accompanying my boy. I will speak with my Grandfather." She nods to him, he leads her to Zenos's study, he looks at the tutor,

"She will be joining my son in his classes from now on. She is dear and precious to my Grandfather, have care."

~End of Flashback~

Nox’ila blinks when she hears a soft knock on her door, she turns to look around… her lover is out on an errand, she knows from the sense of it the person behind the door is not Zenos but it bears a slight resemblance to that Garlean. She opens the door slightly, her odd color orbs fall on Varis zos Galvus, the Emperor peers down at her with his cold golden orbs. The same shade of gold as his lover yet Varis’s eyes lack compassion and any sort of emotion. Varis asks,

“May I come in?” She sighs and opens the door wider for the current Emperor of Garlemald to enter, she snaps her fingers and a chair appears in the center of the room, he enters but he turns to his guards,

“I will speak to her alone. If she meant me harm, there will be nothing both of you can do to stop her.” Nox closes the door after seeing the guards take their position outside, she turns to Varis, she says rather bluntly,

“If you are to ask me to stop my childishness, I am afraid, I cannot. Zenos did something that may bring trouble onto himself and I may be the tool that strikes him down… I am sorry.” Varis settles down on the chair she has provided for him, he raises a brow at her, he never expected her to be honest with him. He sighs and questions,

“What did he do?” The Warrior of Darkness replies softly,

“By the will of the Star, there is a balance to maintain that is Garlean are unable to wield magick and possess the Echo. And Zenos and Aulus managed to tip that balance. You know whom I refer to as Father. He will request me to put an end to it… to Zenos.”

Nox’ila ball her hands into fists and she growls slightly, Varis blinks at her, yet he knows no danger will come unto him,

“As much as I wish to disobey my Father if he does request of me, I cannot. He is my father. It is my task as the Warrior of Darkness and the Ward of the Ascians to maintain whatever delicate balance the Star is left with.” Varis just looks at her as he listens,

“He is my friend. He is like a brother to me, but I cannot…I will have to obey. I am sorry…” Varis then questions, his tone not too unkindly,

“So, you are staying away from him and if the order is relay… you will… what, kill my son?” Nox glares at him, she hisses,

“You, yourself know better than any soul in this realm how my Masters work…” Varis cuts in,

“Aye, I do, and I also know that you will never hurt him. Not you, he is like a brother to you as you said. Even by Elidibus’s order, you will never hurt Zenos. By staying away from him, it is your way of protecting him, the closer you get to him, you feel that you will be the weapon used to end his life.” Nox looks away from Varis, not denying his accusations,

“I will not ask you to stop avoiding him. Do what you must. Nox’ila. Even if we have to let the Eorzean take back Ala Mhigo. Do what you must. Make him understand. I did not raise a fool. I am not asking the Warrior of Darkness. I am asking the Ward of my grandfather, one of the Princesses of the Galvus line.” And with that Varis zos Galvus raise to his full height, he places his hand on her head before walking out of the room, leaving the Miqo’te dumbstruck.

Hoping to exchange the books from the library, the Miqo’te uses the Darkness to move from shadow to shadow while keeping her eyes for her large Garlean friend… which she still does not wish to speak to unless necessary. She reaches the library before she is able to relax, she smells him before she sees him, she turns to see Zenos yae Galvus behind her, he says in his usual draw,

“Sneaking around does not suit you, Nox. You are my friend and a Ward of my great grandfather. Someone with your status does not sneak around unless you are trying to hide from something… or someone.” The Miqo’te glares at him while the Darkness swirls around her, highlighting the point of who she is, she says with gritted teeth,

“I hide from no one,” Zenos smirks at her and says,

“I not sure about that, you certainly have been doing so recently after what happened.” Before Zenos is able to react, a wave of Darkness blast him off his feet sending him flying into the wall, she growls at him,

“Do you know what position you put me in? If my father learns of it, I will be the weapon to kill you, Zenos. And I do not want that!” The Darkness wraps around Zenos and slowly squeezing him, she continues,

“I should just kill you now and save me the trouble in the future,” Zenos smirks even with a dark tendril wraps around his neck, he wheezes,

“You won’t. I know you, you won’t.” Nox wills one of Zenos’s katana to her and press the tip onto his chest where his heart is, she growls,

“Do not presume, what I will or will not do.” She then tosses the katana away and drops Zenos, she turns her back to him and says,

“Even if I can’t do it, I know of one person who will, and I hate to ask of him.” Zenos frowns at her, she never turns her back on anyone, not even to his father, it was a sign of disrespect in feline terms. For her to do it to him, rubbing his neck and he suggests,

“A wager then, my dearest friend. If you and the Warrior of Light can best me at my prime and the height of my Resonance, I will take my own life.” The Miqo’te snorts and asks,

“Why would you?” The Crown Prince replies plainly,

“I have found my purpose in life, someone to best me and people who would understand me.” The Warrior of Darkness straightens herself and asks,

“And if he couldn’t?” Zenos looks at her both his eyes shone with his Resonance as he says,

“I will kill him, simple as that.” The Darkness wraps around the Warrior of Darkness, and all a sudden the feel and the aura of the Miqo’te changes, Zenos backs away, she mutters,

“I agree with your wager, Zenos yae Galvus. Do not forget it.” And the Darkness pulls her into a portal, and she disappears from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varis is not a bad person, he has the weight of truth on his shoulders and he needs to do a better job than the Emperor before cause people are going compare them both. He just saw a bit too much truth about his own son that caused him to do what he did to his son. Not justifying what he did but, I wish more was explored about him. He is a good character too.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	56. A Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wager was made not by the Warrior of Darkness. The deed came with a price. The plan is drawn. A promise is kept.

Nox'ila falls out of the shadow portal and into a pair of waiting arms, she knows who it is by the scent alone, she snuggles closer and holds him close. She turns to see her father in the room as well, the Emissary looks at her with an apologetic look and says,

“My apologies, Daisy. It seems to be the only way; I gave you my word that I would never take over without your consent.” She reaches out for her father, he takes her hand gently, she says while her voice still shaking,

“It must be done, father. No fault lies in you.” The Miqo’te holds onto her lover, allowing his scent to calm her down, Emet-Selch holds the tiny Miqo’te in his arms closer and frowns at the Emissary. Elidibus waves a hand and the sound of running water comes from the bathroom, the Emissary looks at Emet-Selch, he says,

“I understand your ire with me at the moment, Emet-Selch but make sure she has something warm to eat and drink, I have a warm bath drawn, please care for her. While I see that preparations are made when the day comes.”

Emet-Selch unclothe her and places her gingerly into the waters, before stripping down to join her, the water is warm but his darling Miqo’te is still shaking, the side-effect of being forcibly ‘ridden’ by a being like themselves. He wills a sponge to him as he wet it and cleans her back, he is glad that the bathtub is big enough for the two of them. He pulls her close to him and kisses her shoulder as he asks gently,

“How are you feeling, kitten?” Leaning against him, purring softly as she replies,

“I am not as cold, the bath helps.” He kisses her head and mutters,

“Let’s get you some warm food and into some warm blankets…” He lifts her up from the tub, she frowns slightly and asks,

“I hate the fact that you can lift me up with so much ease… am I really that small and light?” He chuckles and kisses her gently, he replies,

“Yes, and just the right size for me.” They towel off and put on their clothes, he sat her down on the bed wrap with blankets as he goes to fetch her some hot soup. She stays in bed wrapped up in the blanket and she purrs, she feels a hand on her head, she turns to see her Father back, he places a finger on his lips, and she nods. He smiles and speaks in Amaurotine,

“ _Just like old times?_ ” She replies,

“ _I am always in both of your care._ ” He laughs and strokes her head, he speaks again,

“ _Daisy, I know you loved him as a brother, but he is unpredictable, and he may upset the balance of this star. You recall what happened to young Unukalha’s world?”_ Nox dips underneath the blanket and she nods, she recalls the day her Father returned with Unukalha and informed her that he will be her baby brother from then on. Nox has a doted the boy but the day she was allowed out on the field to help her Masters, she hardly sees the boy around. She asks from underneath her blanket,

“How is he? I missed him.” Elidibus smiles and kisses her head, saying,

“He is doing well; he misses you as well. We all do.”

When Emet-Selch returns, he finds the Miqo’te still wrap in a blanket while the Emissary watches over her, the White-robe Ascian lowers his scroll and looks at Emet-Selch and comments,

“She is still awake just attuning to the Darkness and her Aether.” Emet-Selch set the tray of food on the bedstand, he glares at Emissary, the man lifts both his arms up in surrender and steps aside granting the Architect more space. Emet-Selch can see the Aether being slowly drawn into the girl’s body slowly stabilizing her, the Darkness swirls around her like a playful pup eager to please. He watches as her Aether finally stabilize and the Darkness nudges her hand slightly before receding into her shadow, opening her eyes she looks at her and smiles, he leans into kisses her softly. Elidibus clears his throat slightly, Nox turns to sees her father still here, she cries,

“Father…” Emet-Selch refuses to release her and whispers,

“Let him watch, not that I mind.” She frowns at him, he chuckles and kisses her nose lightly, he places the tray before her and commands firmly,

“Now, eat.” The Miqo’te frowns at him, she grabs him by the collar and growls at him softly, she whispers to him,

“I will appreciate it if you do not boss me around in front of my father.” Emet-Selch finds her defiance refreshing he smirks and asks,

“And what would you do to me, if I do not, Kitten?” The Miqo’te growls at him lowly and leans in as if wanting to kiss him but she moves away release him, she smirks at him,

“Then you are not allowed to me join me on my bed… tonight and the rest of the evenings until I say so,” Emet-Selch smirks at her and whispers,

“Don’t start something you have no control over, kitten.”

Emet-Selch turns to the Emissary, raising a brow as if asking ‘why are you still here?’, the White-robe Ascians frowns at him but replies,

“Daisy, behave. And Emet-Selch, be gentle with her. I will take my leave.” With that, the Emissary steps away through a shadow portal. Emet-Selch leans closer to her using his height to looms over his smaller Miqo’te, he says with a playful tone,

“You were saying?” The Miqo’te growls at him and reaches to hold him close but digging her claws into his back, she mutters,

“If I am your consort, that makes me a ‘Queen’ as well… so obey your Queen.” Emet-Selch laughs and asks,

“Where did you learn that?” The Miqo’te grins slightly and mutters,

“From Aunt Iggy.” Emet-Selch takes her hand and kisses her fingers, he whispers,

“Well, my _Queen_ , what is it that you wish?”

Nox’ila wakes up finding herself trapped between the bed and her lover, she sighs, and she studies his face, running a finger along his jaw up to his cheek, tracing the shape of his lips, he kisses her finger and opens his eyes. His golden orbs staring into hers, he mutters,

“Kitten, don’t do that, it tickles. What do you want for breakfast?” He nuzzles her gently and inhaling her scent, she purrs and rubs her face against his, Emet-Selch comments offhandedly,

“For the love of Zodiark, if you say pancakes, I will bite you.” Nox pushes him away and studies him with a playful look, he sighs and questions,

“You were about to say ‘pancakes’, aren’t you?” The Miqo’te laughs as she draws him close for a kiss, she mutters,

“I am happy with what the kitchen prepares for today.” Emet-Selch kisses her temple and sighs softly,

“I will speak to the kitchen staff.” Nox then grabs him and looks at him with a serious face, he pauses, she sighs and says,

“I have a plan; we need to speak to my father.” Emet-Selch frowns at her, he mutters,

“After we have breakfast. Pray, tell what you have in mind, my kitten.” She smiles at him and remarks,

“I will share after breakfast just know you have a part in this as well.”

The Eorzean Alliance manages to tear through the defense around Ala Mhigo outer city, Hiroshi, the Scions, and their allies pour into the city streets, he turns to Krile,

“Where can she be? We need to find Nox.” One of the Flame Officer runs up to them, he salutes Hiroshi and reports,

“Captain, we found a room with strange devices, and within we spot Lady Nox’ila.” He looks at the solider and says,

“Show us.” The Scions and Hiroshi race after the Flame Solider to a small unassuming building and through the door, down a corridor and enters a room fill with strange devices and cylinders big enough to hold a person. Krile stops dead in her tracks, she mutters in horror in her voice,

“By the twelve… I know this place… they were experimenting with Aether and Echo here. They did the same to her… she was his friend…” The Flame Officer stops by one of the cylinders and calls out,

“Sir, she is in here.” Hiroshi and Scions start looking for a way to release Nox, Alisaie finds a button for the cylinder and press it, the cylinder opens and Nox falls out into Hiroshi’s arms, the Warrior of Light carries his counterpart gingerly and lowers himself allowing the Lalafell healer to check on her.

“She is fine, she is under a sleep spell and her Aether is siphon away. With rest and food, she will be fine.” The Miqo’te stirs and looks at them weakly, she struggles as she presses the words out,

“You came… you really came to help.” Hiroshi looks at her holds her close and mutters,

“Of course, I did. Silly cat. I gave you my word. You are family now. We got you, we are here for you, so don’t ever forget that, Nox.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss writing Elidibus and Nox, they are so wholesome, I love them both. And my two idiots are so cute and fluffy as ever. As for Hiroshi and Nox, their relationship is slowly building into somewhat like a pair of siblings. You know those who have each other's back and will absolutely prank each other just for the fun of it? Yeah, they are that sort of siblings.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	57. Who's the Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WOL has accepted her request without her posting the request. The small meeting of two lovers. And new help. Just who might they be?

The Warrior of Darkness stands in the back of the chamber where that accursed Aulus mal Asina did his experimentation. Her Echo has supplied her with enough images and memories for her to want to end Aulus mal Asina the next time she sees him. It will be a service to the Star. She tugs _his_ coat around her tighter, she is not cold per se just needed his scent to comfort her. Soon she hears Hiroshi’s concern voice echoes the chamber,

“There you are, everyone was worried… Nox what are you doing here?” She turns to look at the Warrior of Light, she replies,

“Thinking… you do know what these, all of these do, right?” Hiroshi nods to her, she places a hand over her right eye and comments,  
“You fought with Fordola, Zenos and Aulus call it the Resonate, and those eyes are called the Eyes of Resonance. Fake Echo and enhancement to their body.” Hiroshi stands next to her and mutters,

“We fought Fordola. So that is what happen… What is on your mind, Nox?” The Warrior of Darkness then says,

“What Zenos did here is wrong. I was asked by my Father to end him… but I cannot.” Nox has decided with the truth instead of lies, Hiroshi growls,

“I will. For what he did to the people of Ala Mhigo and to you. I promised to protect you from him, yet I watched you get spirited away before him. You suffered much under his hand… And I say no more. He is a beast that needs to be put down, one way or another.” Nox looks at him and mutters,

“Hiroshi…” The Warrior of Light cuts in,

“Will you help me, Nox? Once Krile clears you… will you help me?” Nox looks at him, surprised but she nods. The Warrior of Darkness steps ahead before the devices before them, she mutters,

“Before we go, and I get an earful from Krile…” Red light flickers in her dual-color eyes and she snaps her fingers, using one of Lahabrea’s tactics, the darkness crushes and destroys each and every device before them. Nox steps back to Hiroshi and adds,

“Now, we are done.” The Warrior of Light senses his friend’s rage and need to do something, thus he allowed it to happen, when look he sees the seal on her wrists now remains is Elidibus’s Ascian sigil.

The Lalafell healer looks at her… Well more like glares at her, Krile sighs rather audibly and says,

“You both have your minds set to stop Zenos and I will not stop any of you. You, young lady, watch yourself. Whatever those devices did to you, you have yet fully recovered.” Nox looks in the direction of where devices used to be housed, she looks at Hiroshi and says,

“Shouldn’t you let the General know… there is a small but contain fire?” Hiroshi places his rough hand on her head, he has always been gentle to her, informing her softly,

“I already did.” Krile looks at Nox’ila with a reprimanding look and questions,

“Do I want to know what kind of trouble you two got yourself into?” Both the Warriors of Light and Darkness look at the Lalafell and says in complete unison,

“No, you don’t.”

Nox’ila wraps the coat tighter around her, Hiroshi looks at her, a worried look on him, she flicks his forehead and says,

“I will be fine, just give me some time to regain my Aether,” Hiroshi mutters with a grin,

“Well, you could think of it before you used whatever you had blowing those devices up.” Nox feels her lover’s gentle tug on her mind, she turns to see him on the edge of the camp in his ‘Sol’ guise, Hiroshi follows her gaze and sees the male looking at them, he ruffles her hair and says,

“Go on ahead, you need it.” Nox frowns at him slightly and slings away to greet her lover, she makes it to him, the taller male pulls her into a tight embrace, the white-haired male looks over at Hiroshi’s direction and nods. Ser Aymeric steps next to Hiroshi and questions,

“And who may he be?” Hiroshi turns to the Knight Commander and replies,

“I am not going to tell on her. She is still the Warrior of Darkness. I am afraid for my hide.”

Nox’ila wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tightly, he buries his face in her hair, she mutters,

“What are you doing here, Hades?” He releases her enough, so he is able to cup her face in his hand, he replies with a soft grin,

“I missed you.” He grumbles and presses their foreheads together,

“Your Aether is a mess; I should have disagreed with your plans in the first place.” She chuckles softly and teases,

“Well, you did make sure the Scions and Hiroshi found me sooner than planned.” He smirks at her and questions,

“So, you know?”

“I guessed when they mentioned a Flame Solider led them to where I was.” He sighs softly and he comments with a frown,

“That does not stop the fact that your Aether is still in a mess.” She smirks at him and repeats a question from sometime back in a playful tone,

“So, what is the fastest way of exchange Aether?” He smirks and mutters,

“Kitten… always a tease.” He leans in and captures her mouth, she wraps her arms around his neck, she growls into the kiss, as their tongue dances between their lock lips, placing his hand on the small of her back and another on her butt, a claiming gesture. She rumbles in approval. He pours his Aether into her, she breaks the kiss and says breathlessly,

“Hades, you are giving too much.”

“You are facing Zenos, you need as much as you can take. I will be there if need be.”

Hiroshi studies the Warrior of Darkness as she joins him at the entrance towards the main gates to Ala Mhigo castle, she has discarded that coat and now back in her strange new gear. He looks at the brown plated half skirt over her shorts, the top, and the cute cap, he asks casually,

“New gear?” She grins at him with a hint of playfulness and spins around with all the grace of her Dancer class,

“Prototype, how do I look?” He places a hand on her head as he replies,

“Good enough to kick someone’s butt. So, you going as a Dancer?” She nods to him and looks at the doors before them, she mutters,

“I am not gonna face him with a class that he taught me… it is not right.” He nods to her in agreement, she looks at the katana strap on his waist and she teases,

“So, Samurai?” He nods to her and replies,

“Hien has commented that my skills have improved. Since that bastard like Katanas all so much… it is only fitting.” Nox’ila says nothing else and thinks to herself, they are both damage dealers, storming the castle will be out of the question. Soon they are approached by two Au ri, a male and a female, the male Au ra has a black mane, and his golden orbs scan both the Miqo’te and the Hyur. Nox’ila notices the shield and his blade, the female Au ra is shorter than, greyish skin with white hair, pretty white freckles pepper her face and golden orbs as well, which makes the Warrior of Darkness wonders are they siblings, but their Aether are different. Noticing the intricate star globe by the female Au ra’s side, Nox wonders did she just find the solution to their problem… more like the answers came to them. The Au ra Paladin questions,

“The Warrior of Light and the Warrior of Darkness, I presume? We heard from the Flame General that there is a need for a small party led by the two of you to reach the Viceroy, if we may offer our assistance?” Hiroshi steps forward and introduces,

“I am Hiroshi, and this is Nox’ila. It will be our honor to have both of you fighting with us.” Hiroshi elbows Nox slightly, the Warrior of Darkness frowns at him and sighs before saying,

“We will be glad to have both you and yours in aiding in our endeavor.”

The Miqo’te looks at the Au ra female, who in turn looks at her, the Au ra female reaches and pats the Warrior of Darkness, the Miqo’te blinks slightly while the Au ra female says,

“You look like you needed one. Sorry, if I offend you.” Nox’ila shakes her head and says,

“No, it’s fine… it seems like of all of a sudden a lot of people want to pat me, and I don’t know why.” The female Au ra smiles at her gently and replies,

“You have a look of sadness to you. And you look like you gonna do something that will upset you or you already had.” The Paladin grins and places a hand on Nox’s head as well, he comments,

“She may be a tiny thing like you, old friend but I believe… like you she has a fierceness to her.” Nox’ila frowns slightly, Hiroshi laughs slightly as he says,

“Oh, that frown… you guys are acceptable as her friends now.” Nox growls at Hiroshi but the Warrior of Light just keeps laughing.

Nox’ila dance to the tune in her head as she throws catches her chakrams, spins, and sidesteps out of danger, Hiroshi feels an increase his strength when she completes a certain set of dance moves. Their healer leans closer to Hiroshi and comments,

“She is beautiful.” Hiroshi barks a laugh and replies,

“She is and my baby sister. Also, she is very ‘taken’.” The Paladin barks at them both,

“Would you two focus for one second?!” The Female Au ra stays near Hiroshi and asks softly,

“Why does she look so sad?” Hiroshi looks the Astrologian and sighs,

“Not my tale to share… just know this, she knows Zenos intimately and now for the good of the realm she has to… lacking a better term, ‘put him down’.” She questions,

“They were lovers?” Hiroshi looks at her in horror and replies,

“Seven hells, no! Like I said not my tale to share but know this, she is on our side… at least for now.” The Astrologian nods slightly and adds,

“We know. Hiroshi, Warrior of Light. Keep her safe… for all of our sake. The cards say she is important to this very realm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First characters cameo of my friends' characters. Stay tuned to see who they are. ^^
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	58. Prelude in Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is with the 'Help' and Nox'ila finally realizes it. The fight with Aulus turns out to be a great way for the WOD to vent some unwanted anger. The more the WOD learns about their new friends. The battle between two friends is about to start.

Hiroshi Amai senses the rage radiating from the Warrior of Darkness when they enter a chamber and notice the Garlean scientist waiting for them. The Paladin reaches out and cups the Miqo’te’s face, he says softly,

“Calm down. Never enter a fight with rage. It will cloud your judgment, kitty. I need you to relax.” Hiroshi readies himself, he will pull the Paladin out of the way if the Warrior of Darkness does strike out at him out of anger. But the Bringer of Light is surprised when the Miqo’te inhales deeply and exhales before nodding to the Paladin. Nox’ila really wanted to attack the male Au ra but his scent reaches her. A familiar scent. Home. The Hall of Ancients. It was his scent that stops her and allows the Au ri’s words to reach her. The male Au ra places his large hand on her head, Nox sniff slightly and mutters,

“You smell… Familiar… Like home.” The Miqo’te than shakes her head and says,

“I will appreciate it, if you don’t do it again, Paladin. I will not wish to hurt any allies.” The Au ra smirks knowingly and says,

“How rude of me. You can call me, Wyrsa and my friend here is Aara. I will keep that in mind, Warrior of Darkness.” He gives her a wink, Nox frowns slightly, it is rare for her to find the scent of Darkness on another being that is not one of her Masters and herself.

As they battle Aulus, Nox notices that Wyrsa like herself is using Darkness base attack, she feels the Darkness flows between them with ease. Even her usage of Darkness is not fully unsealed, she feels the Darkness swell and raises between them. Her odd-color orbs study the Magitek that Aulus is riding, that blasted Magitek is able to summon those irritable Magitek Bits that make the whole fight difficult. Her ears twitch above her head, she steps before Aara and takes the steps for a Samba dance and as her foot rested on the last beat. A shield appears before the party just before Aulus calls forth an attack on the whole party. Aara taps on her shoulder as a healing spell takes hold, she nods to the shorter Au ra before heading off to lay in a series of attacks on Aulus. Hiroshi slides next to her, he eyes at her and comments,

“Thanks for the shield. Why in the seven hells this guy so hard to deal with?” Nox glares at Aulus and replies,

“He is one of the top scientists in Garlemald and the reason why Zenos and Fordola have the fake Echo.” Hiroshi nods in understanding her rage when she first saw him earlier, this man is the reason why she has to raise a blade against her best friend. Aulus finally calls out to her,

“Milady, I can stop anytime if you stand down and return to Lord Zenos’s side. My orders were to delay you.” Wyrsa looks at her and asks,

“So, you know this guy?” Nox sighs and replies,

“Long story, I would rather not share now but we need to end this soon.” Aara draws a card from her deck and places the cards’ blessing on Hiroshi who charges in and slashes at the Magitek Aulus is on. Nox’ila notices how Hiroshi’s katana does not make a dent on the Magitek’s armor, she growls slightly then her lover touches her mind,

 _“Do look carefully. There is a ding somewhere, kitten.”_ The Warrior of Darkness grumbles slightly but she caught Wyrsa looking at her strangely, she throws her Chakram at the Magitek as it hits the Magitek, her ears perk up. She moves swiftly towards the side, one to avoid an attack but also to take a better look. And her Ascian lover is right, there is a ding. Imbuing Darkness into her Chakrams and she aims it at the small little dent at the back of Aulus.

The Warrior of Darkness’s ear twitches at the sound of her chakram tearing through metal, she shouts at Wyrsa and Hiroshi,

“Wyrsa, Hiroshi, now! Break the power core!” The Paladin and the Samurai race towards Aulus and his Magitek, Wyrsa blocks the swipe of the Magitek while Hiroshi rushes, the Bringer of Light leaps and struck his katana into the power core. Using the Darkness, she pulls Aulus off the Magitek as the Magitek crumble into a pile, her Chakram on his neck, she growls lowly,

“Do not move or I will slash your throat open.” Aulus looks at her and smirks while saying,

“Now, I see the appeal, mi’ lady. Why Lord Zenos would willingly give his heart to you.” Nox growls lowly but Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder, reminding her,

“Now, now, we need him alive.” Nox lets out a sigh rather dramatically,

“Fine… but I can hurt him really bad?” Wyrsa joins them and shrugs, saying,

“I don’t see any problem with that.” Hiroshi looks at the Paladin and informs him,

“Please, don’t give her any ideas.” Aulus looks at the warriors that surround him, he turns to Nox, he says,

“Mi’ lady, please. Think about Lord Zenos and His Radiance.” Both the Warriors of Light and Darkness both turn and punch Aulus in the face sending the man flying across the room. Nox looks at Hiroshi and comments,

“Okay, that felt better than killing him.” Hiroshi ruffles her hair causing the Miqo’te to growls at him, the Bringer of Light comments,

“We will let the Alliance take care of him. Let us continue.” Nox nods slightly but she feels her father touches her mind, his tone commanding,

“ _No, Daisy. You know your task. Do what you must._ ” Nox will obey.

The Paladin stops the party before proceeding, he turns to Aara and he nods to her, the Au ra healer steps up to Nox, the Warrior of Darkness exclaims,

“What? I am not hurt.” Wyrsa sighs, he grabs her hand and lifts it up, the same hand she punched Aulus with is somewhat swelling, Wyrsa comments with a smirk,

“Never expect a big bad warrior like yourself have such tender hands.” Nox sighs and allows the healer to heal her hand, she grumbles softly,

“Well, we may be Villains… we are still are scholars.” Wyrsa barks a laugh at her comment, he replies,

“That is somewhat true, but you still hand tender hands.” He winks at her, Aara sighs and hits Wyrsa, reminding him,

“It is not nice to flirt with someone’s wife.” The Miqo’te blushes and mutters,

“Who… what? I am not… I” Nox frowns slightly and looks away from them, Wyrsa chuckles slightly when Aara leaves to check on Hiroshi, Nox looks at Wyrsa,

“What are you? The only beings I know that use Darkness like both of us did is Ascian and... Voidsent...” The male Au ra smirks at her, he leans closer to her and replies,

“Such a smart one. Won't you like to know, little cat... tell the one you are mating with that I say ‘Hi’.” Nox glares at him but Emet-Selch touches her mind,

“ _I know this one… Ignore him, kitten. Fret not, he is harmless._ ”

The party races down the corridor, Nox stops and looks up on the roof, she senses it something similar to Nidhogg, Hiroshi stops and questions,

“What is it?” She closes her eyes and allows her senses to reach out, but she stops and snaps her eyes open,

“A Primal is here, I am not sure what, but I know it is big,” Hiroshi growls slightly,

“Seven hells, what is that guy doing?” Wyrsa snorts and adds,

“Well, we will know when we get there, won’t we?” The party nod in agreement before heading towards the throne room, the party stops when they see Zenos yae Galvus standing at the ready, he is ready to fight them. Zenos calls out to her,

“At long last, you came, my friend… both of you.” Nox growls lowly, Wyrsa studies the male before them and he smirks stepping closer to Nox, he whispers,

“Little cat, I have yet given you, your reward for figuring out what I am.” Nox blinks at him, he lifts her chin gently and captures her lips, Hiroshi looks at Wyrsa dumbstruck while Aara sighs at the male Au ra. Nox is surprised but when she is ready to push him away, she feels his aether flowing into her, Wyrsa pulls away from a sly grin, Zenos bellows at the Aura,

“Unhand her! She is not someone you can lay your dirty hands on!” Nox sighs at Wyrsa who smirks at her, giving her a playful wink and the Warrior of Darkness says nothing, Wyrsa turns to Zenos and taunts,

“Then come stop me then, little princeling,” Zenos growls at him,

“I will enjoy cutting you down for what you did.” Nox sighs and says,

“I am standing right here. I can fight my own fight. Also, who I kiss is none of your bloody business, Zenos.” Emet-Selch tells her in her mind,

“ _I would stab him if I didn’t know what he was doing. You should have enough aether to end this._ ” Nox says to the rest of the party,

“Let’s no waste any more time and bring him down.” Wyrsa has a savage grin on his face before charging into the fight, Hiroshi follows behind the Paladin, Nox follows after Aara who joins the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you both [rosamynal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosamynal/pseuds/rosamynal) and [Norsepearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorsePearl/pseuds/NorsePearl)for allowing me to use their characters for the cameo in these chapters. They are awesome writers, please go check them out. I enjoy writing such cameo characters, I may do more characters, so please look forward to it ^^.
> 
> I like how Nox is developing. *cries ugly* my baby is growing up.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	59. The Dragon Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Empire's Heir and the Warriors of Light and Darkness rages. Aided by their newfound friends. The Prince's childhood friend came out with a plan to bring the Prince's defense down. And thus the trio leads into the roar of the Dragon.

The battle between Zenos and the party rages, Nox’ila is keeping her dances up so Hiroshi has a magical buff. Hiroshi blocks Zenos’s incoming strike with his katana, the Viceroy smirks, and comments,

“Interesting. I recall you were a Monk before and now you have studied the blade.” Hiroshi pushes the Garlean off his blade before Wyrsa comes in to attack Zenos with a series of slashes, the Garlean steps away from each strike with ease. Nox toss her chakrams at the Empire’s heir, he hits them off angle with his blade, she catches them, and she charges right at him, but Hiroshi stands in her way, eyeing at her. She frowns and backs up, Zenos frowns at the sight, he questions,

“Are they stopping you from getting hurt, Nox? Isn’t that cute of them to think, you of all people need protecting.” Nox gives him no reply but focus her attacks to distract Zenos while Wyrsa and Hiroshi wear him down. Aara places the card’s blessing on the Warrior of Darkness before she takes her Standard dance steps, ending it following by a Technical Step as her feet fall on the last step. Her aether spike and a subtle spell have been placed on both Hiroshi and her. Hiroshi nods to her in thanks and he moves in to attack Zenos with his katana, but the Viceroy blocks the Warrior of Light’s attack with ease and he taunts,

“Is this all you got… Champion of Eorzean?”

Nox whistles loudly at Hiroshi, who blinks at looks at her, he nods to her indicating that he understands, he growls at Zenos,

“This is the last time you brought about that sadness on her face, Zenos!” Zenos pauses for the slightest moment before he strikes Hiroshi with his full power, the Bringer of Light blocks the attack with his blade. Hiroshi slides away from Zenos from the force of the attack, Nox stops next to him, asking,

“You okay?” He nods to her as he looks down at his hands still shaking due to the impact, he comments,

“Damn it all to seven hells and back. This man has no weakness at all.” Nox takes the quick steps of a curing waltz which heals both she and Hiroshi, she then replies,

“Oh, trust me, like everyone, Zenos does have weaknesses but he is on his guard… mayhap anger can make him sloppy.” Nox slides next to Wyrsa and asks,

“Could you make him pissed off at you?” The Au ra Paladin lowers his shield as Hiroshi goes to keep Zenos away from them, he grins at her, a big grin showing his teeth as he replies,

“Do you have to ask, little cat?” Wyrsa smashes his shield at Zenos who blocks it with his blade, Wyrsa mutters,

“Do you want to know how the kiss tastes like, Princeling? She tastes sweet like honey, her lips are so soft, softer than any I have encounter.” Zenos furrows his brows at the Au ra as his anger mounting, Wyrsa backs away seeing that Nox is near, he reaches to strokes her tail, causing the Miqo’te to shutters than stops and frowns at him. He grins at her but turns his attention at Zenos, who is having his full attention on the Paladin, the Au ra parries each of Zenos’s attack with ease. Wyrsa then says,

“Does she mew when you tower over her over on the bed?... Oh, wait… she hates your guts and will not allow you to even touch her.” Zenos snarls at him and presses Wyrsa harder than before,

“You dare to touch her, you fiend!”

Wyrsa catching Zenos in mid-action as he dips down and away from the man’s blade but Nox and Hiroshi steps ahead to flank the Viceroy with their weapons to his throat. Zenos stops but his blue eyes fall on Nox, he reaches out wanting to touch her, but she flinches before he could, his hand stops in mid-action. Something had happened. She has never done so… Not ever… He stops when he notices Hiroshi growling at him, he smirks and he draws,

“Yes, yes… this is the beast I needed. One worthy of my time and attention.” Nox growls slightly and presses her chakram closer to his neck, Zenos laughs and says,

“There you are my oldest and best friend. My fellow Hunter. This. This is what we both live for. The fight. The rush of adrenaline coursing through our very veins.” Wyrsa steps closer to them and comments,

“Shut up, Princeling. She is a hundred times better than you.” Zenos spins his blade, Nox catches the movement, she cries,

“Back away from him!” All three of them leaps away from the Viceroy as he releases an aether blast with that damnable blade, Nox frowns at Zenos, he straightens himself and he calls out to both Hiroshi and her,

“As the champion of the savages sharpens his fangs, I too sought newfound strength! But this is no place for a final contest. Come! The havens shall bear witness our dance!” He backs away and heads up to the top… to the Royal Menagerie. Nox turns to Wyrsa and Aara, she informs the duo,

“Hiroshi and I will end things with Zenos, you two head to report to the Alliance Leaders on what has transpired.” Wyrsa reaches and touches Nox’s face as he reels her closer, he whispers to her,

“One last reward for you, little cat. Kick that princeling’s sorry ass for me.” He leans in and kisses her while transferring aether into her, giving her yet another power boost. The Au ra gently releases the Miqo’te and kisses her forehead, he whispers to her with a smirk,

“See you around, little cat.”

Hiroshi studies the Miqo’te, he wonders why she allowed the Au ra paladin touch her that manner when she was clear that she had a lover. Nox looks at Hiroshi and sighs,

“It wasn’t a kiss, you idiot. He was sharing aether with me. It wasn’t romantic or anything.” Hiroshi still looking at her then he questions,

“Do you want me to keep quiet about it to your boyfriend?” Emet-Selch should have seen it all and he is awfully quiet about it, then the Ascian speak in an unhappy tone,

“ _Oh, he knows. He is not pleased and wishes to punish his kitten._ ” Nox holding in a laugh and comments.

“No worries, I will talk to him. Let us focus on the fight ahead. I sense a primal… the same thing one from the wall… If the resonate is anything like the true Echo… we are in for the fight of our lifetime.”

As the duo steps out into the open and sunlight, Zenos bellows towards them as he stands before the trapped Primal… Shinryu,

“Welcome to the Royal Menagerie. The King of Ruin built this place for his foreign queen. He kept it filled with familiar creatures from her homeland. They bored me all.” Nox smirks and replies,

“What fun is there hunting caged up… Pets.” Zenos narrow his blue eyes at the Miqo’te, he focuses his attention on Hiroshi, he adds,

“Your fates are entwined, are they not, eikon-slayer? This dragon, this…embodiment of unbridled despair, born of a desperate man’s burning hatred for the Empire. How raw the raging tempest that churns within its breast. No myth made manifest this, but… a being of pure violence.” Nox sighs and snaps at her old friend,

“Get to the point, Zenos. We don’t have all day.” Zenos frowns at her once more but still looking at Hiroshi as he poses his questions,

“A question, then- and I should like very much for you to speak from the heart. If I were to stand aside, what would you do to this eikon?” Hiroshi still taking his stance, he frowns at Zenos then replies,

“Kill it, of course. Need there be another answer?”

“Ah, As simple as that. But of course. You are the eikon-slayer. Such certainty is to be expected. A pity. There is another alternative. Or there would be… had you only mastered your abilities.” Hiroshi leans closer to Nox and mutters,

“What in seven hells is he talking about?” The Warrior of Darkness sighs as she replies softly,

“All true Echo, like yours and mine, even some of my Masters, does not only provides protection against primal influences, it can do so much more.” Hiroshi looks at her and tilts his head indicating she should continue, she adds,

“I am only capable of doing a fraction of what my Masters could and what my old friend here is referring to is what my Masters refer to as ‘riding’…” Zenos smiles at her, his face fills with unabraded joy as he says,

“You live for these moments – when all hangs in the balance… when the difference between life and death is but a single stroke. I live for them too! This is who we are, my friends! This is all we are! Ala Mhigo and Doma and Garlemald be damned!” With that he slices the device that has force Shinryu into a slumber, as the device falls and releases the primal, it unfurls behind Zenos and it roars.

“We tower above the gods! You by your gift, I by my might! And before the Resonant the gods shall be made to kneel!” As Zenos activating his Resonance, he floats up and into the primal, Nox steps forward wanting to stop him but she growls softly, as she senses the two different aether merged. Zenos’s voice escape the dragon,

“An ending to mark a new beginning!” Shinryu takes flight towards a platform a stone throws away from where they are as he waits, Nox turns to Hiroshi and says,

“This worse than I thought. We need all the help we need. I can interrupt his hold over the primal, but we need more firepower.” The Warrior of Light looks at her and he nods as he mutters,

“May Hydaelyn watch over us all.” The Warrior of Darkness smirks at him and replies,

“You, she will… as for her wayward daughter…” she ends her comment with a shrug. Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder and assures her,

“She will watch over you as well, for you are her daughter… wayward or not.” She blinks at him and nods to him, half wondering how the Bringer of Light can be this sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to break there, so I will not be cramping a lot of scenes into one chapter. Which will be a lot. So I break into nice chucks between 2 battles. Also This is the last Cameo scene for my friends' two characters. They are so wonderful to allow me to use their characters ^^. Their links are here:  
> [rosamynal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosamynal/pseuds/rosamynal) and [Norsepearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorsePearl/pseuds/NorsePearl) please, please follow them. They are so much of a better writer than I am.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	60. The End of The Crimson Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Garlean 'riding' the Primal Shinryu. The Final dance between Zenos, the Warrior of Light, and the Warrior of Darkness. The end of the long hunt. A promise kept. A shattered heart. A spark of hatred. A heated conversation.

The Warrior of Light and the Ascian’s Ward races along the path towards the primal waiting for them with the rest of the party they have requested for. The Warrior of Darkness has gone through with the whole party of what to look out for and what happens to Zenos and Shinryu. Shinryu bellows at the party as he smashes the path up to the platform, Nox growls at the dragon, she reaches out and dark aether wraps around the dragon, it roars in distress and it turns to focus its attention on her, she smirks at the dragon and mutters,

“Didn’t know I can do that, did you?” The dragon roars at her as it heads towards them and stops before the party, the Dark knight heads in to keep the dragon’s attention while the rest of the party slowly chips the dragon’s health away. The dragon turns its attention at Nox’ila and opens its jaw ready for an attack, Nox allows the dark aether to swell within her, and the darkness grips the dragon, it roars in pain once more. Hiroshi barks at the party,

“Quickly now! Now that the Warrior of Darkness has placed it under her paw!” The Red Mage vaunted towards the dragon and lays in a series of slashes on her rapier, the Black Mage staying within his magical leylines and triple casted Flare upon the dragon. Hiroshi charges in and attacks the dragon with his katana, each slash heavy and with purpose, the Ninja cast his Ninjutsu, with haste the Ninja moves in and lay in a series of slashes into the dragon. The healers stay back to keep the party up while the Dark Knight and Warrior switch between themselves to keep the dragon busy.

The dragon roars at the party as it manages to shake off the dark aether that clings around him, he growls at the Warrior of Darkness, the dragon gathers corrupted aether and unleash it in the form of a tidal wave. The party manages to stay on the platform, the dragon rages and it summons Levin bolts onto the adventurers and the Warrior of Light. Nox shouts at the dragon,

“What embodiment of violence? This dragon is nothing but a thief of attacks from other known Primals! I have taken more damaging Levin bolts from the Lord of Levin, himself. Pathetic!” Hiroshi calls out to her,

“Pissing him off may not be helpful!” The dragon once again gathers the corrupted aether into itself and unleash a Hellfire onto them but Nox has brought up a Shield Samba to keep the party safe, she grins at the dragon. Shinryu roars in Zenos’s voice,

“With the power of gods at my will. I will wipe these pitiful creatures with ease, mark my words, Warrior of Darkness.” The dragon raises its head but once again the dark aether wraps around it, Zenos feels his essence being pull from within the dragon, it is but a weak attempt from the Warrior of Darkness, she growls softly.

Shinryu roars at Nox in challenge, the Miqo’te allows the dark aether flows out of her as she yowls at the dragon back. Hiroshi shakes his head at the Warrior of Darkness and calls out,

“Not helpful!” Nox’ila feels both her Father and Emet-Selch touch her mind,

“ _Kitten, your Master Lahabrea would like to remind you to work smart, not harder. Focus, there is something about the creature before you, where its aetheric structure is different._ ” The Warrior of Darkness feels her Lover caresses her mind gently, she lets out a dramatic sigh and focuses on the Primal Shinryu, ignoring the fight, the shouts, and the attack, she allows her senses to take over. The Darkness will protect her as always. The color of the aetheric mass around the crystal on the dragon’s chest is different from the rest… That color… that shade of red. It is Zenos’s color. Then her father’s voice reaches for her,

“ _Daisy, I will grant you, full usage of your Darkness._ ” She feels a soft tap on her shoulder, a red sigil flicker before her face before vanishing. Looking down on her right hand, where the seal once branded her skin, it is no longer there, she feels a surge of Darkness into her being, she waves it back and she grins. A nasty grin, showing her fangs.

Zenos and Shinryu’s combine consciousnesses witness for the briefest moment a group of twelve giant dark hooded figures behind Nox’ila, then a larger silhouette appears behind them. The silhouette is even larger than Shinryu. Zenos although within Shinryu notices the sigil that appears before Nox’s face, the ridden Primal roars in defiance while the Warrior of Darkness stands there. Calculating. Planning her next move. A sudden chill runs down Zenos’s back, the dragon shakes its large head and growls. The Bringer of Light steps up to Nox and he looks at the Bringer of Darkness with a worried look, he calls out to her gently,

“Nox? You okay?” The Miqo’te blinks at looks at Hiroshi and she nods to him, she looks at the dragon before them, she then says softly,

“I have a plan.” The Hyur looks at her and sighs, adding,

“I am not gonna like that plan, am I?” The Miqo’te smirks at him, Hiroshi sighs once more and asks,

“What do you want us to do?” Nox jabs her thumb towards Shinryu and says,

“Keep big guy over there distracted. I have the full use of my Darkness now, my Father just unsealed it. I only have one shot to incapacitate him.” Hiroshi laughs and comments,

“Aren’t we doing just that up till now?” Nox nods and adds,

“No, you are just flirting with him.” She grins at him, Hiroshi nods to her and replies,

“As you said, we have only one shot… we will take it. Make it count.” She nods to him and gets ready, Hiroshi reaches out and ruffles her hair and informs her softly,

“Urianger wants me to inform you that, he has the sweet cakes you fancy ready for you once you return to Rising Stones. We, all want to share them with you. All of us.” Nox blinks at him rather stupefy but she nods to him, she smiles… A rare true smile before saying,

“Will I have to beat you for eating too much later?”

Nox’ila allows the Darkness to raise a protective circle around her, closing her eyes and she focuses… allowing the fight around her to melt away. The sounds, the scent, and the surroundings to disappear as well. Focusing. Allowing her senses to branch out from her being. Exploring. Reaching. In her mind’s eye she sees it. A pulsing sickly green aether, one so pure with rage and despair. Echoing the emotions of the ones who birth this Primal. Minger within that aether is yet another aether. One she is awfully familiar with. Her aether and the darkness reach out, grabbing hold of the Zenos. She opens her eyes and turns to Hiroshi and she shouts,

“Now, Hiroshi! Strike him down it down with all your might!” The Warrior of Light nods and gathers the Light into his hands, the Light slowly molded itself into a cruel-looking blade. Nox pulls on Zenos’s aether, rendering the Primal immobile as the link between the two beings is temporarily hindered. Hiroshi throws the blade at the crystal imbedded into the dragon’s chest. The Crystal shattered and the dragon before them lets out one last deafening roar before it slowly dissipates into the aether, Nox panics but she senses Zenos’ aether falling back into the Royal Menagerie. Hiroshi goes over to her and takes her arm, he nods to her, indicating he is coming with her. Nodding. The Warrior of Darkness teleports both of them to the Royal Menagerie.

Nox’ila steps out of the portal and pulls Hiroshi, the Warrior of Light shivers and looks at her as he questions,

“How in the seven hells, you stand the cold?” Nox lifts a brow at him and replies,

“I grew up there. What do you think?” Hiroshi places a hand on her head as he mutters,

“I am dragging you to Costa de sol to get a short break after this. You need some sun in your life.” Nox turns to watches her fallen friend, the large Garlean prince stirs, he starts coughing out blood as he gets onto his feet wobbly. Soon Alphinaud and Lyse join them, Lyse calls out to them,

“Are you two alright?” Lyse pauses and growls at Zenos,

“Zenos!” Zenos ignores Lyse and straightens himself, blood still stains his jaw, he says,

“Hah…hah…hah… The hunter has indeed become the hunted. And yet…there is only joy. Transcendent joy that I have never known. How invigorating, how…pure, this feeling.” Lyse looks at the Garlean astonish as she cries,

“Is that what this was all about? All the meaningless death and destruction? So, you could feel something?!” Nox sighs slightly and says,

“Lyse, save your breath. How we view the world is different from he viewed the world.” Zenos chuckles weakly and replies,

“How right, you are. My dearest friend. Not that any of them could ever understand. To have stood upon this great stage of fools…to have played my part to perfection. Oh, this…this moment…let it be enshrined in eternity. My heart…beating out of time… So clear, so vivid, so real… So real.” He then focuses his attention on Nox, and he says,

“And my promise to you, my friend.” He brings his red blade onto his neck and he smiles at her lightly.

Alphinaud steps forward at the Garlean Price’s action as the young Elezen cries at the Garlean,

“Coward!” Lyse calls out as she races towards Zenos,

“Stop!” Nox’s body move before she cannot stop herself, she races forward wanting to stop her friend. Zenos’s blue eyes focus on Nox, he says softly,

“Farewell, my first friend, and my new friend. My enemy.” With a swift turn of his wrist, his blade draws a neat line across his neck. Lyse stops before she reaches him but Nox catches her friend before he fell to the ground, tears flow down her face as she holds on to his hand,

“You stupid! Stupid man!” She presses her forehead against his as she mutters a soft farewell, she feels a hand on her head, she looks up to see Hiroshi,

“I will make sure; he received the basics of respect. You should rest.” Before Hiroshi can say anything else, Elidibus steps out of the shadows, Hiroshi growls at the Ascian,

“Elidibus, what are you doing here?” Elidibus holds his hands up in a placating manner as he says,

“I am not here to fight, Warrior of Light. I am here for my child. She needs her family now… Something you will not understand.” Hiroshi growls in fury, Lyse and Alphinaud rushes towards the Warrior of Light to stop him, Hiroshi says,

“She was forced to kill her best friend because you ask of her. There is nothing, I do not understand, Ascian Elidibus. She is not a tool nor a weapon, you can point at your enemies. You call her your child! Then start behaving like her father!” Elidibus looks at the Bringer of Light for the first time with rage, he says in a cold even tone,

“Do not tell me what I should or should not. She knows our goals. And she aligns herself with them since she was young. She knows what was at stake. We always gave her a choice. Free- will, was our gift to her.” Alphinaud stands in front of Hiroshi’s face and says,

“Stop, Hiroshi. There is no merit, arguing with him over this matter.” Hiroshi growls like a rabid animal, Elidibus looks at the Elezen boy and says,

“I will return her when it is time for the sweets. I will never deprive her of that joy.” Elidibus turns to Nox who is still sobbing for the loss of her friend, he reaches out and taps her shoulder, she lifts her head to look at him, she throws her arms around him. Elidibus pull her into a tight embrace and he mutters,

“Daisy, it is fine now. I got you. We shall return home for now.” She says nothing and nods, he lifts her as if she is nothing but a child, he kisses her forehead as he places her under a magical slumber.

Elidibus looks at Hiroshi, he glares at the Bringer of Light with a quiet rage before he says,

“Do you assume you enter Nox’ila’s life just because you fancy yourself, her family. You will never be it. She has us. That is all she ever needs.” With that, the Emissary steps into the shadows. Hiroshi steps forward wanting to give the Ascian a piece of his mind, but both Lyse and Alphinaud stop him, the younger male informs him,

“Hiroshi, there is a time and a place. Sadly, it is not now.” As Alphinaud gesture to behind them as some of the Alliance leaders have joined them. Hiroshi nods, indicating he understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut short of the battle and I did slip in something ^^ Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, let's talk about Nox. She does love Zenos as her best friend and her elder brother. She still does. And for her to witness that scene... yeah it broke her.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	61. Their First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ascians have a problem on hand. Their residential Warrior of Darkness and her Lover are having a cold war with each other. The Emissary very much allow the couple to deal with it on their own. What will happen to them? Also what will be install for the Warrior of Darkness and her newfound friendship with the Scions and Warrior of Light?

Nox’ila wakes up to find herself in her own chamber back in the Halls of the Ancients, all she remembers was the death of Zenos and how sad she was than the rest is a total blank. She feels a hand on her head, she turns to see her father, smiling at her gently, she greets,

“Father?” He leans in to press a kiss on her head, she sighs softly in content. Elidibus smiles at her softly before chastising her lightly,

“You overdid things again, Daisy. I brought you home to rest… I will speak with the rest of your Master. Rest.” Pressing his forehead against hers, he sighs slightly before making his way out of her room, he stops at the door,

“Do be gentle with her, Emet-Selch.” Nox feels an arm around her waist while her lover grunted in reply to the Emissary, she turns to greets him gently,

“Hades.” Leaning in to kiss him but the male moves away from her, an irked look on his face, she frowns at him. Two can play this game. If he does not wish to talk and communicate with her about what is eating him, she can ignore him too. She gets off the bed, to change.

The rest of the Ascians was silent as a mouse at the dining table, while the two lovers ignored each other as they consume their meals quietly. Igeyorhm sighs and turns her attention to their Ward saying,

“Nox darling, if you two fight, I will be happy to help you gut him.” Lahabrea nudges his partner and says softly,

“Stay out of it.” Igeyorhm looks at Lahabrea and frowns before commenting,

“It is clear the two of them are fighting. It does not take a genius to know it. I would rather they fight in the open so I can aid my darling girl than having them fight in private where he could push her into a situation where he will always win.” Emet-Selch lowers his fork and glares at the Ice Mage and Igeyorhm just glares back, Nox lowers her fork and says,

“Please excuse me, Master and Mistress. I will return to my room.” Leaving the rest unsaid but all of them know. After their Ward left, Elidibus turn to Emet-Selch and comments,

“Talk to her. Instead of brooding in your own jealousy.”

When Emet-Selch enters her room, he finds her curl up on a chair reading a book, a dark aura cling to her. He steps up to her and squats down to face her, reaching to touch her but she moves out of his touch, there is a certain glint in her odd color eyes. For her to reject him in that manner, it stung… he did the same earlier,

“Nox… Kitten, we need to talk.” The Miqo’te looks at him as she lifts a brow, she says in a low dangerous tone,

“Wait, we are talking now? What happened to 'you brooding in your own emotion' phase?” He growls,

“You are not making this easy, Kitten… Fine. I dislike the fact that you allowed another male to touch you so easily.” There, he said it. He narrows his golden eyes at her, the Miqo’te’s tail starts to sway in a big wave. A clear sign of her mood. She hisses,

“Need I remind you, how many wives you had before I came along?” Emet-Selch gets up and straightens himself to his full height, he retorts,

“It is a different thing.” She jumps up to her feet and growls at him,

“It is not, I don’t like the fact that what’s supposed to be mine was touched by other females!” She growls at him,

“Let me remind you, Emet-Selch. I am a Keeper of the Moon, Miqo’te. Our society works differently than the Seekers. I may not be raised by a tribe, but my instincts are still true. I do not like to be…” The Ascian is furious with his lover, in all things she retains from her previous life was her stubbornness and her temper, how infuriating. He recalls how they would argue for the trivial of matters… … they _would_. He pauses as he searches his memory and starts to chuckle, she growls at him,

“It is not funny.” Before she can snap at him further, he pulls her into a deep kiss, his tongue urges her to grant him entrance which she did, he kisses her as his life depends on it. Her arms wrap around his neck and his hand on her face and the other on her waist.

He pulls away from her, his golden orbs fall unto hers, he strokes her face gently and he kisses her nose before he mutters,

“I apologize, I was not laughing at you nor the situation. Just… this is our first argument… this lifetime.” Nox’ila blinks at him and she too laughs, he presses a kiss on her lips, she wraps her arms around him tighter, he presses their forehead together and he sighs, saying,

“I apologize for being in a jealousy fit. You meant too much to me, my Light, my Flower, and my very reason to breathe.” She inhales his scent, she purrs softly, his scent calms and comforts her, she mutters,

“I apologize for the things I said. It was uncalled for. Even you did say Wyrsa was harmless, I should have been on my guard still.” Emet-Selch sighs and adds,

“I should know he would pull something like that. So… are we good?” She nods to him slightly, he smiles at her and lifts her, she wraps her legs around his waist as he holds her close to him, he whispers,

“My dearest kitten, do remind me who do I belong to?” She rumbles softly,

“Mine.” Emet-Selch grins and mutters,

“Am I? Show me, how am I yours?” The Miqo’te growls lowly and kisses him biting his lower lip as she stares into his golden orbs hungrily. A hunger only he can state.

Nox’ila steps out from the shadow portal and into the Rising Stone, before she can greet everyone, Lyse and Alisaie ran up to her throwing their arms around her. The Miqo’te look puzzle and looks at Hiroshi for answers, he sighs and informs her,

“They are trying to comfort you for what you witness with Zenos and all.” Nox says,

“Lyse, Alisaie, seriously. I am fine.” Lyse release her and cups her face in her hands, the Hyur leans into the Miqo’te’s face, she says,

“No one is fine after witnessing what you did. We understand, he was a friend to you. As twisted as he is. He was your childhood friend. What you saw will affect you somehow.” Nox blinks at Lyse’s words… they care. Even she… she smiles softly and replies,

“I am doing better… My father took me home so I can be with family after what I witness.” Lyse crosses her arms and comments,

“Not what I expect of him and his ilk but at least he cared about you.” Nox waves the conversation away before saying,

“Enough of my Father and my Masters. How’s everything?” The younger Elezen fill her in on what happened while she was away with her Masters and Lover, she nods slightly when Alisaie informs her that Hiroshi fought hard for Zenos to be granted the simplest of respect to be buried. Lyse than claps her hands and exclaims,

“Since you are back. We can have sweets today! I will ask Tataru to get them ready!” Nox tries to stop the Hyur but to no avail. The Miqo’te sighs as she looks around the Scions busy with whatever task they have on hand, Hiroshi steps next to her and questions,

“So, what’s next?” Nox pauses at his questions…

~Flashback~

_Elidibus removes his mask revealing that he has taken residence within Zenos yae Galvus’s body, he reaches to pats her head, there was a sudden panic but her father’s voice escapes his lips is the sole reason why she did not react._

_“I apologize Daisy. This must be disturbing to you. To have me taken over his body in this manner. I needed this vessel to proceed with the next steps. The Bringer of Light has grown strong, he has proven to be a stubborn pawn.” Nox’ila watches as her father places his mask back over his face, he strokes her face gently and he says,_

_“Stay by his side. The stronger the Light, the darker the Shadow. Be that Shadow, when the time is right, you will be the Light.” Nox nods to her father and replies,_

_“Yes, father.”_

_~_ End of Flashback~

Nox’ila looks at Hiroshi and she sighs slightly, she then reaches to flicks his forehead and smiles playfully as she says,

“You are stuck with me for now, Warrior of Light. I will aid you in whatever fight that comes your way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my two idiots! A fairytale relationship... I know... but I want it for my idiots. The relationship between the Scions. WOL withe Nox is getting good ^^.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ascian Emet-Selch in his guise of Sol wishes to see what is the Scions and the fame Warrior of Light made of. The knowledge that they had news of a certain Samurai only to realize he may not be alone. Fate work in mytherious way.

Hiroshi pauses when he notices a white-hair man reading a book underneath a tree near the center of Mor Dhona, the Warrior of Light knows that man. He is Sol, Nox’ila Graves, the Warrior of Darkness’s lover, stepping closer, the younger male questions,

“Sol, what are you doing here? Have you seen, Nox anywhere?” The male pauses to look up at Hiroshi, the male has snow-white hair, golden eyes, a handsome face. Sol lifts his coat to reveal a sleeping Miqo’te, her hands cling to her lover and her face bury in his chest. Hiroshi smiles, he never notices how small the Miqo’te is compared to the rest of them but seeing her in this manner, he cannot stop smiling at the sight. Sol whispers,

“She asked me over, she has not been sleeping well, so I let her rest while I read.” Hiroshi nods slightly, of course, she would be… after what happened. Hiroshi says as he is about to step away,

“Since she is sound asleep, I will let her rest. Just let her know…” Sol interrupts him by gently kissing Nox’s head and whispers,

“Nox, time to get up. You are needed.” The Miqo’te stirs but tucks herself closer to her lover, Sol sighs and looks at Hiroshi, he mutters,

“I apologize that you have to witness this.” Sol shifts Nox slightly before kissing her gently on her lips, the Miqo’te purrs as she wraps her arms around his neck, she opens her eyes sleepily, Sol pulls away and whispers,

“The Warrior of Light needs you.”

Nox’ila sits on Sol’s lap and glares at Hiroshi, Sol chastise the Miqo’te gently,

“Nox, behave. I woke you up of my own volition. The Warrior of Light did not request for it.” The Miqo’te rub her eyes and questions,

“What is it, Hiroshi?” The Warrior of Light replies rather casually,

“We believe we found the whereabouts of Gosetsu. You want to come with?” The ears on the Miqo’te perk up at the mention of Gosetsu. She was rudely teleported away during that fight; she did not witness the end of the Samurai. Yet, she held fast to the belief that the Samurai still lived as no bodies of both the Witch of Doma and the Samurai was ever found. She nods and replies,

“Yes, I am going with you.” She turns to her lover and was about to bid him farewell, he kisses her gently and says,

“I am coming along. In your current mood, you will cause the poor Scions and Warrior of Light unwanted trouble.” Nox looks at him with a worried look, Sol says,

“I too am trained with martial skills; I can handle myself in a fight. You need not worry, my kitten.” Nox nods to him, she gets up onto her feet, Sol put his book away and join her, she looks at the Warrior of Light and questions,

“Where to?” Hiroshi places a hand on her head and replies,

“Kugane, we will be meeting the rest of them there.” Nox sighs slightly but Hiroshi notices how the Miqo’te relaxes when Sol reaches to take her hand. Hiroshi looks at the Warrior of Darkness and he quietly comments,

“I heard from the grapevine that Aulus was found died in his cell last night.” The Warrior of Light studies the Miqo’te… either she has an excellent poke face, or she really does not know and not care about that man, she replies,

“I never liked him anyway. So, good riddance.” Hiroshi than adds,

“The Alliance Leaders have requested Y’shtola to go take look at the scene.” Nox’ila once again with little to no expression replies,

“If Y’shtola is feeling up for it… she is the better choice.”

Alisaie and Alphinaud look at the male holding onto Nox’ila’s hand while the Warrior of Darkness wears her grumpy look. The male smiles at them warmly and introduce himself,

“I am Sol, Nox’ila’s fiancé.” Nox says nothing, Sol pulls the Miqo’te close and kisses her head, she frowns slightly. Alisaie studies the male intently while her older twin says,

“Good to finally meet you, Sol. Nox has been extremely helpful and has become a vital part of our group.” Alisaie grabs Nox’s arm and says to Sol,

“She never mentions you and her tying the knot.” Sol chuckles and replies,

“We recently agreed, and her father gave us his blessing.” Both Elezen looks at Sol, Nox looks at the Elezen twins, she says,

“He met my Father… Sol knows that I was adopted…” Getting what she is referring to, both twins nod in understanding.

As the Scions and the Warrior of Light are discussing what they should do and where they should start looking for clues. Nox’ila sighs slightly and mutters under her breath,

“This is the one that bested Master Lahabrea twice…” Her lover holds in a chuckle and whispers in her head,

“ _Now be nice._ ” Nox crosses her arms as the group still discussing the matters on hand, she says out loud towards the group,

“Are you guys dumb or what? We are in a city much like Ul’dah, a city of commerce. What would one who needs Gil would do in such a place?” Hiroshi pauses and thinks Alphinaud supplies,

“Gosetsu would have nothing but his blade…” The Ascian replies to her in her mind,

“ _I take it back. They are dumb._ ” Alisaie sighs at them and says,

“Of course, he would sell the blade for Gil then secure a way back to Doma.” Nox looks at Alisaie and nods, the Warrior of Darkness look at the rest and asks,

“So, what are we waiting for?” Hiroshi blinks at Nox for a long moment before realizing what needs to be done, he comments,

“Oh, we will ask around to see they have seen Gosetsu or his blade.”

Nox watches as they return to the Ruby Bazaar with Gosetsu’s blade in tow, as they explain to Tataru and Hancock how Nox picked up Gosetsu’s linger aether and found out the stall that he sold his katana to. When Tataru learns that Alphinaud had paid the asking price for the blade with the Scions’ coffer, the Lalafell starts to lecture both Alphinaud and Hiroshi. Nox’ila watches the scene and cannot help but to chuckle at the sight, all of them look at the Warrior of Darkness. Sol tighten his hold of her hand, she sober and mutters,

“I apologize, I shouldn’t have laughed at such an occasion.” Tataru walks up to her and gestures her to kneel, which the Miqo’te does, the Lalafell places both her hands on the Bringer of Darkness’s face and says gently,

“No. Please Lady Nox’ila. Do laugh more. You have no idea how bright and beautiful laughter you have, Lady Nox’ila. So, please do laugh more.” Nox looks at how genuine the Lalafell actually is, she nods to her. Nox then snaps her fingers and a bag of Gil appears in her hand, she hands it to Tataru and says,

“This should be enough to fill whatever void Alphinaud had caused.” Tataru looks at the bag and says,

“Lady Nox’ila, it is way too much!” Nox is not having it and adds,

“In that case, for my room and board plus all the food, I have been consuming during my stay with the Scions. My father did not raise to be a free-loader.” Tataru frowns but accepts the bag, she then turns to Alphinaud and Hiroshi saying,

“Be glad that Nox is willing to help.”

The group heads to the Ruby Sea hoping to see if their Confederacy allies had any information on their missing Samurai or better had recently run into the man. As they are reaching the Confederacy outposts, they see an imperial airship soaring pass their heads, Nox studies the airship and says,

“Just a normal airship, no high-ranking officials. Our Garlean friends may hear something interesting that we did not.” As the Scions reach the outpost, they race to join the fray, the Warrior of Darkness shakes her head slightly, she turns to Sol and asks,

“What do you think?” He smirks and replies softly,

“The Witch of Doma yet lived.” She nods slightly and comments,

“That will explain all these.” As she gestures to the whole mess before them, her Lover studies their surroundings and questions,

“Not joining them?” She wills her Gunblade to her as her answer before she races into the fight, seeing Gosetsu trying his absolute best to guard a female, she turns in their direction. She then kicks an Imperial Centurion out of her way, Nox than calls to all the Garlean soldiers,

“Harken to me! I am Nox’ila Graves, Ward of Solus! And these two individuals are under my protection! Cross me on this and I will kill all of you! Stand down, all of you!” The Garlean soldiers stay their hands and watch Nox’ila, the Warrior of Darkness look down at all of them. The Centurion that she kicked get up to his feet, he salutes her and says,

“Milady, my apologies! We will leave at this moment!” The Miqo’te is actually surprised that they actually heeded her command… her Ascian Lover supplies in her mind,

“ _Varis and your father had a hand in that, I believe._ ” The soldiers soon scatter from the site. Nox sighs and looks at Gosetsu, the samurai then exclaims in his usual booming voice,

“Glad am I to see all of you.” Nox looks at the female behind Gosetsu, the rest of the Scions recognizes her in a heartbeat, but the Warrior of Darkness gives them a look asking them not to utter a word of it. Gosetsu looks at Nox gratefully, the Miqo’te says,

“We shall speak about it when you are safe in Doma. Let us bring you home, Gosetsu.” The Samurai looks at her and nods, the Miqo’te cannot help but notice how tired the Samurai looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing the Kagune scene... also Tataru is the best popoto ever!
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	63. The Unlikely Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proud Samurai has returned back to his home and his King. But he too brought home... complications. The Scions, WOL, and WOD soon have the threat of invasion hanging over their heads after this hard work with Doma. Who is this new 'Emissary' from Garlemald? The WOD is sure he is no friend.

The Warrior of Darkness trails behind the group consisting of the Twins, Hiroshi, Yugiri, Gosetsu and Yotsuyu as they make their way to the House of Fierce. As they escort the Samurai and his companion to join Hein in one of the chambers. The King of Doma has his back to them as they enter, Gosetsu kneels before his Master and says,

“My lord Hien. I am returned.” Still, with his back to them, the young King says,

“Save your tears for the morrow. For we who yet walk the path should not think too much on the destination. When the hour arrives, we shall welcome what comes with open arms.” It feels more like Hien repeating what he heard once before. The King of Doma continues,

“And welcome it you did, even as the keep fell down around us. At that moment, in your smile, I spied a shred of hope. One which I have clung to ever since.” He finally turns to look at them, he beams a smile at the Samurai and says,

“Gosetsu. Full glad am I to see you alive and well.” The Samurai looks up towards his Lord and comments with a smile,

“We have played this scene before, have we not? Though this time our roles are reversed.” Hien chuckles as he replies,

“That they are. Meaning you know how I feel. Wholly at a loss for words. Welcome back, old friend!” The Lord of Doma kneel to meet his Samurai’s eyes as he says,

“Now then, though we rejoice at your return, it seems you have brought with you certain…complications. Rise, my friend. Tell me everything.”

Both Hien and Gosetsu get back to their feet as Gosetsu recounts his tale of his and Yotsuyu’s fate after the collapse of Doma castle and their journey back to Hien. The young king comments at the end of the tale,

“The Empire is bold indeed to send a token force to engage the Confederacy.” Yugiri chimes in,

“As acting viceroy, Yotsuyu would have been privy to imperial secrets. The Garleans will not soon give up the chase.” Hien replies,

“Nay. It will end with her capture…or her death.” The group turn to look at Yotsuyu and the once Witch of Doma innocently asks,

“Are you a friend too?” Gosetsu steps in and explains,

“She claims to have lost her memory, though I know not if she speaks true. I brought her here that you might decide her fate.” The Lord of Doma comments,

“Lost her memory, you say…” Nox’ila leans into Sol and whispers,

“What do you think?” He replies gently,

“Ohh, we shall see about it.” Hien reminds everyone,

“Regardless, the people have not forgotten. Her face yet haunts their dreams. She cannot roam free. We will hold here for a time. Place her in Jifuya’s care, with the express instruction that she is not to be seen.” Saying the last part at Yugiri, the Shinobi replies,

“Yes, my lord.” The Shinobi turns to the Yotsuyu and says in an unkind tone,

“Come.” No one would blame the Shinobi for her reaction towards the Witch of Doma but sensing her Yugiri’s meanness, like a child the Hyur female cries,

“N-No, I don’t want to.” Yugiri frowns at the female, Yotsuyu turns to Gosetsu for help,

“Don’t let her take me away!” The large Samurai says gently,

“It’s all right, Tsuyu. I will come with you. Be a good girl and listen to Yugiri.” The Hyur female smiles at the Samurai and smiles and the trio leave the chamber. Hien watches and comments quietly,

“From a hound at his throat to a puppy at his heel… If this is an act, it is a remarkable performance.” Nox comments,

“If this is an act, she will slip up and I will be watching. Nothing hides from the shadows… for we are always watching.” Hien looks at the Warrior of Darkness and nods in thanks, he turns to the group and says,

“Thank you for delivering Gosetsu bad to us in one piece. We are lucky indeed to have friends who would journey to the other side of the world to help us – and repeatedly, at that. We have much and more to think upon, but as regards the Empire, we can but watch and wait.” Hiroshi adds,

“Or we can ask the resident Ward of the Empire.” Nox glares at Hiroshi but says,

“I will try my best to answer if any of you has any questions.”

After the guard shows them to their room, Nox and Sol retreat into it. When they are finally alone, the Miqo’te pounces on her lover and wraps her arms around him, she growls playfully,

“What are you doing, Emet-Selch?” The Ascian chuckles softly at his lover, gently shift her into his embrace, he kisses her temple and mutters,

“I would like to see how these people work…” The Miqo’te’s tail sway behind her as she questions softly,

“Emet-Selch… what are you planning?” He presses a kiss on her lips and whispers,

“Just watching. I won’t want to spoil the fun.” She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder, he settles down on the bed and holds her close. The Ascian realizes something and asks,

“When did you start addressing me as ‘Emet-Selch’? Shouldn’t I be ‘Master Emet-Selch’ to you?” She looks at him with her odd-color orbs and mutters,

“I am your equal… am I not?” Before he is able to reply, she continues,

“If I am truly your equal. Your consort. Your partner. Your another half. Your beating heart. Then I shouldn’t be calling you ‘Master’.” He shakes his head, he takes her hand and places it over his heart, he replies gently,

“You are more than my equal. You are my dearest Sun. And yes, I hated those stuffy titles, call me by the name you wish. I will always answer your call.” Nox leans in and presses her forehead against his before they can do anything more someone is knocking on the door almost franticly.

Nox and Sol join the search for the missing captain that was supposed to be watching after Yotsuyu. While Hiroshi and the rest were asking around, both Nox and Sol have head out to search, it did not take them long to find traces and tracks of the missing Captain, Jifuya. She Linkpearl to Hiroshi,

“ _I found him; come to the coordinates I am telling you now… It will be better if he is found by the Light instead of the Dark.”_ Getting what she means, Hiroshi replies,

“ _Nonsense, you are a good person even if you are the Warrior of Darkness, these people know of it._ ” Nox says nothing in reply, there is an audible sigh from Hiroshi’s end before he says,

“ _I am heading over now_.” Hiroshi manages to find the missing captain, the poor man is shaking in fear and hiding, as the Warrior of Light approaches the man, he shot up and stares at them with fear, he starts to babble in fear,

“By the kami! You’re Lord Hien’s – L-leave me, I beg of you! Say nothing of this! I was never here!” No sooner than both Gosetsu and Yugiri join them than Yugiri looks at Jifuya and says,

“There you are.” The man finally straightens, he looks at the two and says, fear still lace his tone,

“Lady Yugiri, Lord Gosetsu. Forgive me my abrupt disappearance.” Gosetsu says rather kindly,

“You have your reasons, I am sure. Will, you not share them?” The man looks defeated and sighs, Nox growls slightly,

“Out with it, not that I did not figure it out.” Both Sol and Hiroshi scold her at the same moment,

“Nox!”

“Kitten, be nice.” Sol looks at the group apologetically and pulls Nox closer to him, knowing his scent will keep her more relaxed. The group watches as the Miqo’te visibly relaxes but she still wears her grumpy face.

Jifuya looks from the Warrior of Darkness to the Warrior of Light than to Lord Hien’s retainers, he then says weakly,

“I was…I was her master. When she was yet a courtesan.” Gosetsu mutters in shock,

“By the kami…” The Captain then continues,

“She… worked in my establishment. Her father was a regular client of mine. One day, quite without preamble, he offered to sell her to me. ‘She may be no maiden,’ he said, ‘but she has some use left in her.’” The white-hair male senses his lover’s rage swelling, he holds her hand tightly and presses his lips on her forehead as he breathes softly,

“Do not let his tale affects you, kitten. Remember who you are.” That successfully clam the Miqo’te down. Jifuya carry on with his tale,

“He sold her short. When first I beheld her, I was struck by her beauty. And yet, behind her eyes, there was…an emptiness. ‘Twas as if she had given up on life. She seemed more a doll than a woman.” The man stops to look at the Warrior of Darkness who seems more clam than before,

“It was no profession for her, but I knew she would be popular. And so, it proved. Men flocked to drown themselves in that cold, bottomless gaze. The rest you know. She became an imperial informant, and for her loyal service won the office of acting Viceroy.” Gosetsu than adds,

“…While you came to serve the Liberation Front.” Jifuya looks at Gosetsu as he speaks,

“’Tis said that the atrocities Yotsuyu committed were driven by vengeance. If so, I bear part of the blame for creating the monster she became. Joining the Front was meant to be my atonement. But the truth is… The truth is, I am a coward whose only thought was to escape her wrath. Then as now.” The captain sighs and looks drain from finishing his tale, Gosetsu looks at the group then says,

“…I see. Then I shall recommend that you be assigned to a new post. I trust you have no objections, Yugiri?” The Samurai directs the later question at the Shinobi, who replies,

“None. It would not do to leave, Yotsuyu in his care.” Jifuya surprise by their deed, he bows to them and says,

“I am in your debt.”

After their return to the House of the Fierce, the young Lord of Doma had informed them that while they were searching for Jifuya, an Imperial airship has been sighted over Doman soil. Nox’s ears perk up and she question,

“What is the color and did fly any banners?” Hien turns to Nox and replies,

“The Shinobi who spotted it, seen a standard airship with no banner of any sort.” Nox says nothing but nods, Hien continues,

“Our visitors’ objective remains unclear. It may be another attempt to recover Yotsuyu… or a prelude to invasion. Either way, the craft reportedly advances at speed and appears bound for Castrum Fluminis. I mean to go there and ascertain their intent.” Hien looks at Hiroshi, Nox, and Yugiri with intent before saying,

“If we ride out in force, it will only end one way, so we shall keep our numbers to a minimum. Yugiri, Hiroshi, Lady Nox’ila – can I count on you?” Yugiri looks at Hien and nods as she replies,

“Yes, my lord.” Hiroshi just nods to the young Lord, Nox sighs and turns to Sol saying,

“You stay with the rest of them, it won’t take long… I hope.” Sol reaches and strokes her face saying softly,

“Mind Hiroshi and Lord Hien. Do stay out of trouble. I will see you later.” The Miqo’te frowns but she nods to him. Alphinaud and Alisaie will help with settling the people and need to be evacuation while Gosetsu will watch over Yotsuyu. Nox looks at Sol one last time before departing with the rest of them.

After securing the area, they enter the castrum to wait for their guest to come into view and ascertain more of their intention. As they step into the Castrum, a gunmetal grey airship comes into view, Nox comments,

“A standard airship indeed.” The Warrior of Darkness notices the smoke signal coming from the airship, it is Hien who spoke first,

“A smoke signal…? Thoughts, Yugiri?” The Shinobi supplies,

“In former times, such signals were used to announce the coming of an emissary of peace – in Doma, at least. But could that truly be their intent?” Hien replies,

“Who can say? Whatever they want, we cannot simply blast them out of the sky – not when they were so gracious as to honor one of our _cherished_ traditions. I would not have it said that we Domans want for propriety.” Yugiri replies

“Then I shall go and reconnoitrer.” But the King of Doma adds,

“Nay, that won’t be necessary. We will meet them openly. I would welcome this student of Doman history in person, whomsoever he or she may be…” Yugiri nods to her Master and replies,

“As you wish, my lord. I shall arrange for a signal of our own to be fried in answer.”

Moments later, a Magitek carrier flutters down from the airship towards them, the group head to meet them. From inside the carrier exit three males, two dons in black Garlean armor while the center and shorter male dons a white Garlean-Doman armor. The center male, clearly a Doman is flank by an Elezen and a Garlean, they all pause when they see Nox with the group, but they continue their way towards them. The Doman of the group exclaims with certainly false cheer,

“Well! That we should be received by the lord of Doma himself!” Hien replies politely,

“I but afford an emissary of peace the courtesy he is due. Welcome to Doma, my lord…?” The male bows and replies,

“Ah, where are my manners? I am Asahi sas Brutus, ambassador plenipotentiary of Garlemald.” Yugiri leans closer to the group and whispers low enough for them to hear,

“He is heir to the Naeuri clan… and Yotsuyu’s stepbrother.” Nox crosses her arms and comments,

“To think, they make you an emissary, Asahi.” Asahi sas Brutus visibly shutters at Nox’s voice, the trio turn to Nox and salutes her and greets,

“My lady.” Nox smirks at the sight of Asahi who seems uneasy about her presence, she waves a hand,

“Be at ease, I may be the Ward of Solus. Out of respect to the current Emperor… I’ll behave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say that I really dislike a certain character that debut in this chapter and he will not have a great time when I am done with him.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	64. The rippling plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a plot against the Warrior of Light and his Doman allies. That the Warrior of Darkness is very sure of it, adding on to her woes is that something is brewing back in the Empire and her Masters had a hand in it.

Asahi and his group are of the Popularise, which represents the interests of the common man. They fought hard to bring about reform to the Empire’s provincial policy. It seems that their voice had finally been heard by the current Emperor, Emperor Varis zos Galvus. And he personally sanctioned the current Mission, granting Asahi the authority to be His mouthpiece in this matter. And their agenda: to negotiate peace with Doma. Which all of it causes Nox’ila to wrinkle her nose but the Lord of Doma invited the snake to speak further in his hall in the enclave. The Warrior of Darkness glares at the Doma man in white armor, she growls softly but Hiroshi places a hand on her head and leans closer. He whispers,

“I don’t trust him either. Watch our backs. I trust you in this, Nox.” The Miqo’te blinks but she nods slightly.

Once both parties are behind closed doors, Asahi seems surprised to see the Scions, the Warrior of Light, and Nox’ila among the group and sitting with Hien and his people. Asahi studies his surroundings and starts to give his compliment once more. But flattery aside, Nox is paying extra attention to what is being spoken even though she may seem aloof. Hein stops Asahi before he could sing any praises,

“You’ll forgive me if we forgo the pleasantries. You say you are come to negotiate peace. Unless I am mistaken, such negotiations are typically conducted between sovereign nations. I was not aware that the Emperor had recognized Doma’s sovereignty.” Nox tries her best not to grin. _Gotcha_. Varis would never… Without missing a beat, Asahi manages to reply,

“His Radiance has yet to do so, that much is true. Know, however, that he has expressed willingness to cede Doma to her ancestral masters and treat with her as a friend.” Asahi looks at Nox rather apologetic before continuing,

“Since the days of Emperor Solus, the Empire has aggressively expanded its territory. While you may not agree with our founding father’s policy of expansion, I believe there is room for discussion on the matter of his lifelong goal – to rid the world of eikons.” Nox cannot help but snort and comments,

“If you start quoting my old master, I will start laughing.” Asahi frowns at her but he carries on,

“Eikons are a blight upon this star. They cannot be suffered to exist. This you know as well as we. In his wisdom, Emperor Varis wishes to explore the possibility of an alliance to combat this common threat. On the condition that Doma renounces summoning and pledges to police the Kojin’s practice of it. His Radiance would extend the hand of friendship.” Hien replies,

“Doma has never shown any appetite for summoning. And it should go without saying that we will address any threat to our people, eikon or otherwise. With regard to the Kojin, I must stress that they only resorted to summoning under extreme provocation. When the Ruby Sea was at peace, and their sacred relics safe, they looked not to their kami for protection.” Nox raise a hand at Hien and asks,

“If I may?” The young King smiles at her and gestures her to continue as he says,

“Yes, Nox’ila. Please speak your mind.” The Miqo’te looks at the room then stop at Asahi, just to make him uncomfortable, she then says,

“I would like to remind everyone, it was the Red Kojin who did the summoning and not our ally, the Blue. And if I was not mistaken, the Red allied themselves with the Empire. If that is the case, shouldn’t it be your task to speak with them as well, Emissary of Peace?”

Asahi visible flinch when Nox mention him directly, the male lowers his head before replying,

“Yes, such discussion will be held with our ally, the Red as well. Rest assured, my Lady.” Hiroshi leans close to Nox and mutters,

“Stop pulling this one’s tail. We need to see what he is actually playing.” Nox whispers,

“I mean, I can sneak back to Garlemald and take a look at what is going on,” Hiroshi replies in a hushed tone,

“No… Urianger will have my hide if anything were to happen to you. Urianger and Y’shtola both.” Asahi commented on how in hoping to stop eikons, the Empire is usually the cause of it.

“My comrades and I would change all that. We Populares have campaigned long and hard for a shift in imperial policy, and at last, the Emperor has seen fit to lend us an ear. Alas, there is a faction within Garlemald that would obstruct our every attempt at reform. A collection of pure-blooded Garleans who seek to consolidate their own supremacy: The Optimates.” Nox’s ear perks up slightly, when Asahi blames the Optimates for the assault on the Confederacy in order to retrieve the Acting Viceroy. And then the Hien strikes the next blow, questioning the Emissary that if the Empire is not of one mind, how would at the peace negotiations to be honored. Asahi’s next move was to propose a prisoner exchange… all in the name of building trust and all. Hien and his people will discuss the proposal and the meeting was adjourned until a decision is to make.

The Doman Emissary of Peace makes his way towards Nox’ila, his movement telling her that he is afraid of her… Oh, she never knew she did anything in front of the man before… Maybe she did. Worst, maybe she did it to him. Stopping before her, he gives her a Garlean salute before handing her a letter, he informs her,

“I was asked to hand this to you personally, my Lady.” Without hesitation she reaches to takes it from Asahi but the moment she comes in contact with the letter, she senses it. She knows this sensation of power that lingers on the letter. She looks at Asahi and says in a serious tone,

“Tell whoever handed you this letter that the letter has been delivered.” She teleports herself back to her room, she gingerly opens the letter inside reveals a letter written in an elegant hand in Amaurotine.

**_You know what needs to be done. Daisy._ **

**_Please do visit._ **

Emet-Selch steps out of the Void portal and takes the letter from her, he smirks slightly after reading it, he questions softly,

“What would you do now, kitten?”

Knocking on the door to Kienkan, the residence of Hien and where he met with Asahi and co earlier. Hien’s voice rings out from behind closed doors,

“Enter.” The Warrior of Darkness enters and nods to everyone in the room in greeting, she goes to her seat and sits down before saying,

“Something is brewing within Garlemald. I have a feeling whatever is happening there may affect us on this end. Something doesn’t add up for both the Optimates to attack and followed up by the appearances of the Populares… all these seems orchestrated.” Alphinaud looks at her meaningfully, she nods to him,

“One of my Masters may be in Garlemald. And I am going over to take a look.” Alphinaud frowns at her saying,

“It is too dangerous. You will be there all by yourself with no real backup.” Nox shakes her head replying,

“Alphinaud, it is the only way. I am the only one who can enter and leave Garlemald at ease. I will report every fortnight.” Alphinaud sighs and turns his attention to Hien as he questions,

“What say you, Lord Hien?” The young King of Doma replies,

“Nox’ila is right, we need more information, and she may be the only one who can provide us with some insights into what is happening within the Empire.” Alphinaud nods and he looks at Nox as he asks,

“What of your Masters?” She shrugs and replies,

“It is time I walk my own path. I have claimed both Yotsuyu and Gosetsu under my protection…” Alphinaud blinks at her and nods, he adds,

“I will talk to Urianger. I will convince him even if he disagrees.” The Warrior of Darkness nods to him and mutters,

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If most of you cannot tell, I dislike Asahi... like a lot. So I did summarize most of the encounter. Nox is very nice towards that man for many reasons. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	65. The rise of the rebellious daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abiding by her words, the WOD has made her way to Garlemald. Hoping to seek answers or at least confirmation of what she already knows. Yet within her, a spark of rebellion ignited.

Wrapping the covers over her head while her ears are still visible, as she curls up on the bed. Her lover mercilessly pulls the curtains open, letting in the grey morning light. The Ascian looks at the figure trying to hide underneath the covers, he calls out,

“Kitten, time to wake up.” All he hears is a feline grumbling from under the covers. He sighs as he goes over to pulls the covers off the Miqo’te, he tells her gently,

“Come on, Kitten. Time to wake up. I even made you pancakes.” The mention of pancakes successfully rouses the Warrior of Darkness. The esteemed Emet-Selch watches as his lover slowly sits up on their bed and rubs her face sleepily. He leans over to kiss her gingerly, the Miqo’te purrs softly, she mutters groggily,

“I want twenty pieces of pancakes for waking me up this manner.” He reaches and pulls her into an embrace, he kisses her head as he whispers,

“Well, be glad I made plenty for you. Come on, my kitten. Get ready for breakfast.”

As the Warrior of Darkness step out of the kitchen, a steady knock on the door tears into the quiet morning, wondering who it is, she calls out to her lover,

“Should I answer the door?” He replies from the kitchen,

“If you don’t mind, Kitten.” Opening the door, the Miqo’te see Annia Quo Soranus at the door, she salutes her and informs her,

“My lady, you and yours present have been requested by his Radiance. A carriage will be here to fetch you in a bell. Please be ready by then.” Nox’ila blinks at the sight of Varis’s personal bodyguard as she mutters,

“How in Zodiark did he know that I am here?” Annia offers her a shrug and salutes once more before walking away. Her bet will be her father, she closes the door and goes back to join her lover. He lifts a brow at her, asking a question without actually asking, she replies,

“Your grandson has requested our present. We have one bell to get ready, I suppose the timeframe is for my benefit…” Emet-Selch chuckles and comments,

“How bold of him to assume that is _you_ that needed the time.” Nox snaps her fingers and both of them are ready, she pauses and looks at the new wardrobe that her lover has prepared for her. She raises a brow and asks,

“A rebel coat and glasses?” He smiles and reaches to strokes her face, he comments,

“As the Warrior of Darkness, shouldn’t you at least look the part?” She questions as she taps on the glasses,

“But glasses?” He wills a pair of glasses to him as well, putting it on and gesture ‘how do I look’, she mutters,

“Glasses make people feel that you are trustworthy and lower their guard down around…” The Warrior of Darkness stop when she gets the implication, she then questions,

“Do I look untrustworthy?” The Ascian chuckles, taps on her nose gently as he mutters,

“When you have that magnificent frown of yours on, you put my grandson to shame.” She growls at him in response before she pulls him in for a kiss by his collar.

Nox and the Ascian enter the chamber with the latter holding the hand of the Warrior of Darkness, the Miqo’te seems unpleased by something or… someone. The Ascian stop a few steps from Varis and sighs,

“My dearest grandson, for both our sakes and the fate of this empire, get to the point and fast.” The large Garlean’s cold golden gaze falls on the Miqo’te who seems furious and practically ready to rip into someone. He turns to Annia, who acted as their escort earlier, and asks, as he too struggles to rein his temper,

“What happened?” His personal guard steps forward, salutes him before recounting,

“Two of the High Legatus were discussing how Lady Nox’ila maintains power within the Galvus household. One of them suggested, Lady Nox’ila… just need to open her legs.” Annia’s tone is gentler and soft towards the last part. Annia than straightens and continues,

“Lady Nox’ila then proceed with _demonstrating_ why she is still in power, despite the circumstances.” Varis leans back on the throne and he sighs, the mess after such a display by the Warrior of Darkness can only mean bloodshed. He looks at Nox and says,

“If this happens again, you come straight to me. I will not allow anyone to speak-ill of a Galvus Ward.” Varis notices how the Ascian looks at him with interest, resisting the urge to sneer at the fiend. Nox’ila’s posture relaxes but she is still on guard, then the Warrior of Darkness proceed asking,

“Why was Asahi sent to Doma?” Which earns the Ascian a small shake of his head, he leans closer to her and says,

“Kitten, you… really has no tac at all.” His tone held no menace, the Miqo’te looks at him slightly but she stands her ground. Varis notices a spark in the Miqo’te’s odd-color orbs, he wonders… he begins,

“You know very well who sent Asahi to Doma. And for what purpose, I do not know.”

A void portal open near Varis’s throne and a familiar, white-robed figure steps out to join them, Nox greets softly,

“Father.” Emet-Selch notices the shift in her demeanor, she has always loved the Emissary unconditionally, yet now there is a lack of warmth in her greeting. The Ascian notices that even his grandson has noticed the change in the Miqo’te… could it be due to the new vessel; the Emissary is using? The Emissary of course ignoring the fact, replies simply,

“Daisy, you of all people should know the purpose of placing a pawn such as Asahi sas Brutus.” The Miqo’te clenches her fist but quickly releasing them, she says,

“Asahi’s purpose is not for peace as he claims, he is to disrupt whatever shattered peace the Domans have and destroy the Warrior of Light along with it.” The Emissary looks down at his child and adds,

“And you will stand down and allow it to happen.” Nox glares at the Emissary and grits out,

“I refuse.”

To the surprise of both Ascians, the Miqo’te straightens and fury written in her eyes, she questions,

“Is there no other way, Father?” The Emissary straighten as well as he replies in a dangerous tone,

“You know there isn’t any.” Emet-Selch reaches to takes the Miqo’te’s hand but she pulls away from him and she looks at him, a look asking him to let her do this. He nods to her and stands back.

“Father, there is another way. Hiroshi and his friends, they…” before she is able to finish, Elidibus narrows his eyes at his daughter and cuts in,

“You have grown soft, Daisy. Maybe allowing you to stay with them is a mistake after all. Do you think we never tried that before? Giving them a chance?” And he continues in a cold tone,

“Watching them failed again and again. No more. They have proven that they are not worthy to be the shepherd of this star.” Nox steps forward and rebuts,

“But Hiroshi is different. I have seen it. He is willing to learn and listen. If you just give him the chance.”

The Emissary should have known, they have corrupted his darling child, but he will not allow it anymore but before he can make a move, Emet-Selch steps before the Miqo’te and says,

“I suggest both of you cool your head before any of you say or _do_ something you will regret in the future. Kitten, you went overboard.” Nox’ila tries to step before his lover but Emet-Selch takes her hand and shakes his head at her, she growls,

“I know a Primal focus has been given to Asahi… I know what the plan is. I claimed Yotsuyu goe Brutus under my protection and if the Warrior of Light asks of me, I will help.” With that the Miqo’te walks out of the chamber, the Emissary watches as the Darkness trail along with the girl like an obedient puppy. He looks at Emet-Selch and mutters,

“Keep her safe for me.” The Architect looks at him and replies,

“You know, I will.” Emet-Selch pause and adds,

“You know, you should try listening to her. She has asked the same of me and she managed to convince me to let them prove one last time that they are worthy for all these…” He says as he gestures to everything around him. Elidibus comments gently,

“Never expect you would give in so easily, old friend.” The Architect counters,

“She made a few excellent points,” Emissary says nothing more and leaves, Emet-Selch turns to look at Varis,

“Word to the wise, my dearest grandson. Do not think that you could manipulate her, she will always be Elidibus’s girl. Nothing in Heavens nor Seven Hells would ever change that.”

Emet-Selch returns to their shared house in Garlemald, he finds her curled up in bed her body trembling while her face buries into the plushie that he gifted her that was made to resemble him. He reaches strokes her head, the Miqo’te discard the plushie and throws her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, she mutters fear lace her tone,

“I… I… talked back to Father. I…. He must be upset with me….” Emet-Selch maneuver her to sit on his lap so he can hold her closer, he kisses her head,

“He is but he worries for you as well. But I am proud of you, my kitten. You have stood up against your father dearest.” The Miqo’te still trembling allows his scent to flood her senses to calm her down, she nods slightly. She has taken a major step forward and she will take the next few with her lover and her friends by her side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sobs** She is growing up... **dry eyes** Anyway, a glimpse of how the Garlean nobles really think about the 'pet' Emperor Solus kept around him. And how Nox acts when she knows she can kill these people easily and yet there is no one around to tell her 'No'. Now that the fact that Nox is taking a step out of her adopted Father's shadow, she finally rebelling against him. It will be fun.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	66. The Waxing Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friction between Father and daughter is put away for the time being with a final agreement. Yet another battle is in the horizons for both the Scions and the WOL.

The Warrior of Darkness leans against the wall as she reports her findings to Alphinaud via their Linkpearl. Emet-Selch has secured a way to speak to her friends without detection. The young Elezen’s voice buzz through the Linkpearl,

“ _So, whatever they are planning, Asahi is merely the pawn. Your Master shared nothing else?_ ” The Miqo’te shakes her head gently as she replies,

“No, I was given nothing since I was stupid enough to talk back to my Master. All I know, Asahi is not there to negotiate peace and that a Primal will be involved. As for which Primal? I have nothing.” Alphinaud’s sigh can be heard from the Linkpearl, he says,

“ _You should return soon. It is not safe for you to linger there any longer than needed. Hiroshi is worried. As is all of us._ ” The Miqo’te blinks slightly but she smiles softly and comments,

“Let him worry but I will stay for another two to three days.” As she ends the communication, a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, his scent reaches her, she greets,

“Hades…” He nuzzles her neck gently and he whispers,

“Kitten, your father will be here to talk, do you want to rest for the day, or would you like to sit in?” The Miqo’te releases her lover and she sighs slightly, the Ascian pulls her back into his embrace facing him and questions.

“You still do not wish to speak to him?” She nods slightly, he leans in and presses his forehead against hers,

“Talk to me Nox.”

The Miqo’te sighs slightly, looking at him with sorrowful eyes, he takes a seat and pulls her to sit down on his lap. She says softly,

“I… I feel bad that I talked back to Father. I was just upset that he refuses to listen.” The Ascian strokes her face and replies gently,

“Kitten, you ought to understand, we have lived for so long. We have seen so much. Tried so much but we were rewarded with nothing but disappointment after disappointment.” She tightens her grip on his clothes, she mutters,

“I know that but… Hiroshi is different. He is different, I know… I just do not know how to explain to you and my father. But something tells me that he will different.” Emet-Selch dips his head so he can look at her directly, he smiles at her softly and questions

“I will try to speak to your father. Do you wish to rest for the day, my kitten?” She nods gently and rests her head on his shoulder, he strokes her back, she adds softly,

“Please Hades. Please tell father that I do not hate him. I will never hate him. I am just upset.” He chuckles softly and kisses her head, he replies,

“I will convey to him; you have my word. You should rest on the bed.” The Miqo’te purrs softly and replies sleepily,

“But it is much comfortable in this manner…” Soon sleep claims the female, the Ascian sighs gently but shift her into a much comfortable position and kisses her head.

The Warrior of Darkness returns to Doma with the promise from her father that he is willing to allow Emet-Selch to be the judge if the Scions are worthy as she claims they are. The location and method of testing of the Scions will be for Emet-Selch to decide. As for her, her task is to observe and aid only when requested, she is not to offer or divulge any other information. Nox’ila watches as the Scions and Hiroshi work to make sure the negotiation with Asahi will go smoothly, with whatever little information she was able to provide for them. They knew not to trust Asahi and that Asahi is not to be left alone with Yotsuyu. According to both her Father and Emet-Selch, the Primal focus was given to Yotsuyu prior to her reporting to the Scions and the young Doman Lord. Nox leans against the wall as she watches Yotsuyu and Gosetsu speaking to each other, she smiles softly at the sight. Hiroshi soon joins her and settle down next to her, he questions softly,

“Things did not go went when you saw your Master?” She comments,

“I believe Alphinaud would have told you guys what happen.” He places a hand on her head, he then says,

“Thank you for believing in us. If things go south with the whole negotiation, can I count on you to watch my back?” She holds up a fist to him and replies,

“What kind of question is it Warrior idiot?” He grins at her and gives her a fist bump in return.

Asahi has kept to his words and many Domans have been returned home in a “gesture” of peace and among the ‘returned’ Domans were Asahi and Yotsuyu’s, parents. The sight of those two seems to cause Tsuyu to have a slight reaction. Nox’ila steps next to Tsuyu and place a comforting hand on the woman’s shoulder and say soothingly,

“Let it come, don’t fight it. Whatever you remember or not, I will be here for you… Gosetsu too.” The once Witch of Doma relaxes at the mention of the old Samurai, she looks at the Miqo’te and nods to her, she says softly,

“Thank you, Nox’ila.” Nox glares at the two Domans than at Asahi, the male flinches at her glare. She turns to Hein and the Scions, she says,

“I believe it is enough outing for one day in Tsuyu’s case. I will escort her back to her room.” Hein looks at her and nods, without looking at Asahi, she is about to lead Tsuyu away, but Asahi stops his sister and picks up the mirror she dropped to her, he leans in and whispers something to her. Which cause Nox to growls at the male Doman audibly, he pauses and backs away, she takes Tsuyu’s hand and says out loud,

“Ignore that worm. You are where you belong… with friends and people who actually care for you.” The Warrior of Light steps to block anyone who wishes to reach both Nox’ila and Tsuyu, he looks at his counterpart and nods to her, the Miqo’te starts to lead Tsuyu away. When they are far away, Nox’ila says softly,

“Whatever you remember, know this, you have the chance to stay as Tsuyu where I and my friends will stand by you with no hesitation or you can embrace who you were and become Yotsuyu once more. It is your choice.” The Hyur female says nothing but she looks at the fruit she has ventured out early just to get for Gosetsu just because the Samurai mentioned how much he missed it.

Nox’ila watches from afar when Yotsuyu finally made her choice and Asahi made his next move as instructed. Emet-Selch steps out of the void next to her, he reaches to takes her hand, he says,

“You know it must be done.” She frowns slightly and replies,

“Yes, I know but it does not mean, I am going to be happy about it.” He leans over to kiss her forehead and chuckles softly when he sees her pouting, he pulls her into a tight embrace. He mutters,

“You are just upset that you were given strict instruction by your father dearest that you are not to stab those two vermin when you have the chance.” She snorts and replies,

“I will do more than stabbing… Tsuyu is still in there… if it was the old Yotsuyu, she would do it slowly and enjoy every minute of it.” Emet-Selch looks at the two fallen elderlies on the ground and he smirks slightly when he sees the Warrior of Light finally found the bodies. He comments,

“Always late to the party… is it a written rule in some Hero handbook?” The Miqo’te laughs and replies,

“Now that you put it that manner, it must be. Else why is he always late.” Soon Hien joins Hiroshi and it seems Hiroshi has filled the young Lord in on what happened here. Emet-Selch nudges her slightly saying,

“Well, it seems like you will be getting some action.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the conflict between Elidibus and Nox. It gives Nox more growth. We see that Nox knows that the Scions and the WOL are different from what the 'heroes' she was taught from their history. We also see that Nox knows very well what is at stake for her Master and Father. Nox loves her family no matter, they are her family but she knows sometimes... they are not always right. As for Yotsuyu, I wanted to give her a bit more depth than what we see in the game. And a chance to demonstrate Nox'ila's the other side. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	67. Can't Fight With The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Primal that Yotsuyu had become rages and ends. The two Warrior of Light and Darkness fought not to bring down a Primal but to save a friend. Tragedy unfolds and Darkness swells.

The Miqo’te looks at the Primal before them, she knows this will happen but yet she could not help but to feel sad for Yotsuyu. If only things were different, would they be friends? There is no use crying over spilled milk now. She has a task to do… Aid Hiroshi in this fight and nothing else. Maybe if she sees Asahi, she could stick her gunblade into that worm. That thought actually cheers Nox up slightly. Hiroshi looks at her and asks,

“What are you seeing?” Nox’ila says,

“Sadness. Despair. Longing. The same old story for all Primal summoning but this is different. It is slightly more potent due to the emotions that Yotsuyu was carrying during the summoning.” Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder and says,

“I know you wish to save her but is it not too late to do so. We just need to spend all the aether used for the summoning, maybe we can get her back.” She looks at the Warrior of Light surprised and she nods to him, she wills her Gunblade to her, she turns to Hiroshi and says,

“Let’s bring Tsuyu back to Gosetsu.” Hiroshi ruffles her hair and smiles, causing her to frown at him but she smiles inwardly before she charges into the fray.

With all the aether and planning, Tsukuyomi, the Primal of the Moon is still fell by the combined effort of the Warrior of Light and Darkness. In her weaken state, Yotsuyu lays on the ground, Nox’ila wills her weapon away and makes her way to the once Witch of Doma. She extends her hand to the female, she says,

“Come, Gosetsu is waiting for the return of Tsuyu. I will not suffer, seeing the old Samurai in tears.” The female Doma looks up at her and mutters,

“My lady…?” The Miqo’te looks at her gently and comments,

“I know this may be a little too late, but I wish I could extend my hand to you when I first saw you.” The female Doman reaches out wanting to take her hand. A sudden gunshot echo and fill the room. Nox’ila watches as Yotsuyu’s hand falls limp and a gaping hole on her side. Hiroshi surprise and turns to see Asahi sas Brutus with a gun in his hand aiming at his sister. The Doman male fires again and again. Each bullet hits Yotsuyu with loud thuds. Hiroshi steps forward wanting to hit Asahi, but the Warrior of Light stops himself. Asahi seeming incredibly pleased with himself beams a nasty grin at Hiroshi as he says,

“You really must learn to finish the job. ‘Tis true that a gaudy mirror and a handful of crystals make for a feeble summoning, but even the weakest eikon is a god of sorts. A threat that must be put down.” Hiroshi is glaring daggers at Asahi, the Doman then comments,

“My, my, such hostility! These beings are the sworn enemies of the Empire – I merely did my duty as an imperial officer. Will you surrender to anger, then? Slay an anointed emissary to avenge a fallen foe?” Hiroshi tightens his hands into fists, but he stands back and Asahi rubbing it in by saying,

“You cannot, of course. To do so would burn the bridges we have laboured so hard to build! Ah, but I’m forgetting; they’re already ash! This _Doman_ woman has seen to that! The Empire cannot ally itself with any nation that refuses to renounce summoning. I believe I was most clear on that point!” Asahi then proceed to start crackling like a mad man, such glee and satisfaction by his deed.

Nox’ila straightens herself and a dark murderous aura cling to her, Hiroshi pauses when he senses it. The Warrior of Darkness reaches out and the darkness gathers in her palm, she then says softly,

“You seem to have forgotten where I hail from, Asahi sas Brutus.” The Doman male stops and looks at the female Miqo’te, he has forgotten that the Warrior of Darkness is just standing there with his sister. The sister, he just shot. Asahi puts on a brave face and says,

“You are nothing! You are nothing but their plaything!” The darkness solidifies into a blade and she turns to face him, she tosses the blade into the air and it stays floating in the air, she says coldly,

“I hail from Garlemald and killing you will not cause me or any nation trouble.” With a small gesture of her hand the blade flies and impales Asahi, Nox turns to Yotsuyu and says,

“And if you have any strength left, I believe this your kill.” A peal of soft laughter escapes the Witch of Doma, Yotsuyu replies,

“Nothing escapes you, my lady.” And two more swords impale the Doman male and he lifts into the air hovering above Yotsuyu.

She turns to Hiroshi and with another gesture of her hand the blade of darkness twists within Asahi causing the man to scream in pain. She says,

“Let everyone know that it is I who kill Asahi sas Brutus.” Hiroshi looks at her and nods, the Warrior of Light understands why the Miqo’te is doing this. Yotsuyu looks at her brother and struggles the words out,

“Thank you, dear brother…for this precious gift. Vengeance. These people… our people…they ignore the corruption which festers beneath the surface. Cast aside that which is dirty and broken. Speak not of things which would disrupt their dreary little lives.” She smiles at him weakly as horror-stricken the Doman male as she continues,

“Like you, Asahi…always pretending not to see. You were the first…the first I swore to kill.” Asahi glares at his sister but Nox gesture her hand again the blade of darkness digs deeper and causing Asahi to cough out blood.

Asahi’s blood spatter onto Yotsuyu’s open palm as she too controls the blades within her brother, she beams a satisfied smile as she says,

“Ahhh…such bliss. I had thought my hunger insatiable… but now… now I am satisfied.” Yotsuyu gently close her hand and her blades lift Asahi higher into the air, she adds,

“You should feel honoured, dear brother. I saved the last of my strength just… for you.” With that Yotsuyu once again fall limp and the blades inside Asahi burst into aether tearing through him in the process. As Asahi’s body collapse into a dead heap near Yotsuyu both Hiroshi and Nox rush up to Yotsuyu, the Miqo’te kneels next to the Doman woman, she looks up at Hiroshi and asks,

“What’s the matter? The witch of Doma will soon be dead.” The Warrior of Light lowers his head and replies,

“Gosetsu will mourn you.”

“He will mourn Tsuyu, perhaps…” She smiles and with the last of her breath she mutters,

“I wonder… Was the fruit as sweet… as he remembered…?” Nox’ila takes her hand and replies,

“You should ask him yourself…” Yotsuyu reaches and pats her head, with one last smile the Witch of Doma is no more.

Both warriors hear the whizzing of one Asahi, the Doman man with his final breathe calls for

“Lord Zenos…” Soon the Echo claim both Hiroshi and Nox’ila, both were shown a vision of Asahi entering a chamber where Zenos yae Galvus is very much alive. Heavily bandaged. But very alive. The Crown Prince instructed the Asahi to come to Doma under the pretense of negotiating peace, but the Doman male will help the Crown Prince to remind the Garleans about the plight of the eikons. When the Echo releases them, Hiroshi looks at Nox, ashen face, he mutters,

“How is it that he is still alive?” The Warrior of Darkness looks at him as she replies,

“I want to know that myself. Could it be one of my masters?” Hiroshi looks at her, the fear in her tone, the trembling of her body… he knows it is but a natural reaction of hers to the Garlean Prince. He places a hand on her shoulder, and he says,

“He will not harm you again. You have my word.” She looks at him and she nods, she then explains, knowing the Warrior of Light would like to know,

“My Masters saw fit to meet me in Garlemald with his masks and full Ascian outfit. I know not of any new vessel any of them would claim. Unless they saw fit to let me know…” Hiroshi mutters,

“They didn’t want you to know…”

Soon Hien and the rest join both Nox’ila and Hiroshi, Hein commenting rather casually,

“You both have prevailed, I see.” The young Lord stops when he sees the lifeless body of Yotsuyu and Asahi. The moment Gosetsu sees Yotsuyu, he races forward and kneels before her, Nox stops next to the old Samurai and mutters.

“I tried. I am sorry, Gosetsu. I tried to bring her back to you.” The old Samurai pulls her into a tight embrace and says,

“I know you did your best… to see her this peaceful. A smile on her face. Tell me, she did not suffer.” Nox’ila shallows hard and lies,

“Yes, she did not suffer.” The old Samurai was no fool, but he nods and says

“How the Kami can be this merciless, sparing us only to have her perish this manner.” Hien turns to Yugiri, the Shinobi nods and sends for her men to clean up the scene. Nox’ila looks at Hiroshi who is deeply in thought. Alphinaud looks at the two Warriors and he comments softly,

“By the twelve… what a mess this is.”

Someone from behind them calls out to the young Lord of Doma, Nox’ila’s ears perk up on top of her head,

“Lord Hien!” The group turns to see Maxima, the Garlean who is with Asahi slowly steps towards them. Hien asks,

“Maxima, is it no? I assured you long fled.” The Garlean turns to Nox’ila and salutes to her, she waves her hand in dismissal. He turns to Hien and replies,

“I entertain thoughts of escape even now. But our negotiations have yet to reach a satisfying conclusion. The ambassador insisted that the summoning spelled an end to our mission here, but it seemed to me there was more to the tale…” The Warrior of Darkness looks at the Garlean officer and questions,

“Tell me, what of Zenos?” The Garlean replies,

“Yes, my lady. After the Battle of Ala Mhigo, Lord Zenos was returned to Garlemald gravely wounded. He now stayed within the palace and his recovery appeared to be proceeding apace.” Hiroshi looks at the rest and adds,

“Both Nox and I witnessed an Echo vision of Zenos instructing Asahi on the summoning.” Hiroshi then goes into detail about what they have witnessed in the Echo vision. Maxima stun and replies,

“I have heard tell of this power you wield. And in your vision, you witnessed Lord Zenos giving these orders?” Hein turns to both Warriors and asks,

“But how can this be? Zenos is dead. He took his own life after the Battle in Ala Mhigo. I saw his body with my own eyes!” Nox stops Maxima from speaking further,

“A ‘Zenos’ is alive and walking around in Garlemald, that much is clear… but are we forgetting who or what can take over a body and masquerade an individual with relative ease?” Alphinaud looks at Nox’ila the confused look wipes off his face and he question,

“An Ascian? Are you certain that one of your Masters would do such a deed?” She nods to him as she replies,

“There’s nothing they will not do… for their goal and their one true God.” The young Elezen then go on to convince the rest of them of his bold yet reasonable plan. He will return to Garlemald with Maxima to counsel on the enemy among their midst. And with the young Lord of Doma’s quick thinking, Alphinaud is to travel to Garlemald as an emissary of Doma. Granting him at least some protection. Nox watches the group, she takes out her necklace where both Solus’s and Zenos’s ring are, she takes out Zenos’s ring and hands it to Alphinaud, she says,

“I have a feeling; I will be stuck here with Hiroshi and the rest. This is Zenos’s ring, it may grant you a little more protection if needed. Just take it out and say you have been entrusted with the ring of Zenos. They should have the sense to back off.” The young Elezen takes the ring from her and looks at her, she adds,

“I was forced to take it, but it will be put to good use in your case.” He nods to her, the young Elezen says,

“Please take care of Hiroshi and my sister in my stead.” Both Hiroshi and Alisaie glare at Alphinaud and they both say in unison,

“I am right here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Nox snapped. I believe this is the first time Nox ever snapped and unleashed her full Darkness on someone. I always wanted Asahi to suffer more. Having his 'Master's' plan ultimately foiled by Nox and having him die knowing Doma will be faulted...is very very satisfying. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	68. The First Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of the Primal of Moon and the information that it was the WOD who killed the Garlean emissary was spread as intended. But the method of how the WOD done it, earned her a doctor's order. She was allowed to meet up with some old friends and new trouble come knocking on their door.

Nox’ila glares at the Elezen male sitting across the table from her, her ears lay flat on her head while her tail flips. Indicating her mood. She grumbles,

“It was just a Blade of Darkness…. Hiroshi did the Blade of Light so many times, I don’t see why I have to be side-line so often than not.” Urianger Augurelt lowers his cup of tea and replies,

“Aye, thee seemeth determined to not taketh careth of thineself. Moreover, ‘Tis not just the 'blade of darkness' yond concerns us. According to Y’shtola, there is a seed of darkness within thee, and ‘Twas once a perfect balance to thy Light. Anon the Seed hast taken more space within thee than before. How doth thou feel?” The Miqo’te frowns and answers,

“Actually, I feel fine even before I was forced to rest.” Urianger reaches over to wipes the cake crumbs off her face. A fatherly gesture. Nox frowns even more. She hates the fact that she feels comfortable around Urianger. The Elezen smiles at her gently, causing her to grumble as she drinks her tea.

It was made known as she has requested that it was, she who killed the Garlean Emissary; Asahi sas Brutus back in Doma. Hiroshi was recounting the fight to everyone at the mention of how Nox’ila wills a Blade of Darkness to her and how she wields it to struck Asahi down. That detail got the attention of Y’shtola, Krile, and Urianger. The Seeker of the Sun Miqo’te and those damnable eyes explained, she has seen a Seed of Darkness within the Warrior of Darkness since their first meeting. After seeing the younger Miqo’te’s aether and how the Light and Darkness are in perfect balance, Y’shtola spoke none of it. After the incident with Asahi, the Darkness has consumed most of her Light. After the Lalafell healer’s insistent check-up, they found out that the younger Miqo’te is in good health just showing signs of Aether depletion. So, while the Warrior of Light is running around helping the masses. The Warrior of Darkness is forced to have bed rest until both Healers deem her ready for the field.

Urianger sets his cup on the saucer and looks at her gently. As for the Elezen, he seems to be the only one she dares not cross. And Urianger is tasked with looking after her while the rest of them are busy. Urianger then says something she least expects,

“Thou art to return before dinner time.” The Miqo’te blinks before she grabs her bags, she moves from the table, going over to give Urianger a quick hug before she runs off. Her lover touches her mind,

“ _You do have some ‘gifts’ for Cid Garlond._ ” She pauses she guess she will go pay the Garlean engineer a visit. She makes her way towards Garlond Ironworks. When she enters the Ironworks’ workshop, she hears familiar voices arguing. The Warrior of Darkness enters deeper into the workshop to see Cid Garlond and Nero tol Scaeva bickering with each other. It was Biggs who notices Nox’ila first and greets loudly,

“Lady Nox’ila? What brings you here?” The mention of her makes both Garleans straighten themselves and look in her direction. Cid greets her happily,

“Nox’ila, you are sight for sore eyes.” While Nero salutes her and greets her,

“My Lady.” Nox looks between the two men she then adds,

“I came bearing gifts?”

The engineers of Garlond Ironworks are delighted to see the amount of Magitek machinery she manages to horde for them. She says,

“I did try not to damage them… too much,” Nero comments softly in Allgan,

“ _All these perfectly good Magitek. Now nothing but scrap metal._ ” Nox’ila turns to look at the once Tribunus Laticlavius and replies in perfect Allgan,

“ _Be glad that I did not deal these my usual damage, else you would have nothing left. Tribunus Nero._ ” Nero looks at the shorter female, he smirks at her,

“ _A learned scholar, I see._ ” Returning the smirk, she reminds him gently,

“ _Do remember who raised me_.” Cid looks at the two of them and he points a reprimanding finger at Nero saying,

“She is a kid. Don’t you dare teach her anything funny.” Nero laughs out loud and replies,

“This young lady is the Ward of Solus and the Ward of the Ascians. Also, she speaks perfect Allgan.” Nox crosses her arms and says,

“It was required by one of my Masters. I can speak and read a few languages of eld.”

Both Nero and Nox start arguing in Allgan which Cid only catches bits and parts of it. When Wedge comes and asks what everyone wants for dinner, Nox’ila turns to look out the window and says,

“Urianger will have my hide!” She then turns to Nero and snaps in Allgan,

“ _We will speak again another time, you moron!_ ” The blonde Garlean laughs at her before waving to her departing figure, Cid steps forward to Nero and says,

“I wish you did not piss her off. She is the bleeding Warrior of Darkness. Only by the stroke of luck, she sided with us recently.” Nero holds a finger up and says,

“Correction, she is a girl who never gets to enjoy a proper life. I have seen her a few times back in Garlemald. Powerful as she maybe… there is this loneliness in her eyes. Of course, you, the great Cid Garlond will never know.” Cid frowns at him and comments,

“Are you speaking for yourself or Nox?” Nero looks at him and gives Cid his classic shrug, then walks away.

Nox’ila races back into the Rising Stone, F'lhaminn has not started dinner yet, she stops by a table and sighs in relief. The Warrior of Darkness is about to make her way back to her room when she hears Urianger calling for her,

“Nox’ila, pray join me for a moment.” She makes her way to the Elezen hesitantly, half wondering what she has done now. When they are in a quiet corner, he asks gently,

“What doth thee know of thy father's new vessel?” Nox’s ears lay flat on her head replies,

“I know only he has required a new vessel, of which I have yet seen… but… I can make an educated guess. He took over Zenos’s body, didn’t he?” Urianger nods slightly, he pulls her into a protective embrace, and he says nothing, he knows it… he sees the slight trembling of her shoulders.

Nox’ila glares at Hiroshi and Y’shtola finally return from Doma, she growls at the sight of the Warrior of Light. The male Hyur pauses before the shorter Miqo’te, asking,

“Why am I being glared at? What did I do?” The Miqo’te crosses her arms and glares at him still, Y’shtola pats the younger and shorter female’s head. Nox’ila accepts the older female’s head pat, Y’shtola says,

“He may not understand why he is being glared at.” Nox sighs and says,

“You went to a dungeon without me.” Hiroshi turns to Urianger and Y’shtola for help, for he has completely forgotten to ask the Warrior of Darkness. Y’shtola still have a hand on Nox’s head, the older Miqo’te says,

“Nox, both Krile and I have yet informed anyone you were fit for the field hence it did not occur to Hiroshi to call you to ask.” The Warrior of Darkness frowns and asks,

“How do I look now?” The older Miqo’te

“I believe you are fit to travel with us to Ala Mhigo for a meeting. That is if you wish to join us.” The dark hair Miqo’te snaps her fingers and she is all dress and ready to go, she pauses and looks at Urianger as if asking for his permission. The Elezen looks at her gently and nods. Y’shtola studies the two and smiles softly.

Nox’ila is sitting next to Hiroshi as she listens to the Alliance and the Scions discussing what they are gonna do with the information they had on the Ascian Zenos Impostor. Thancred Waters has made an excellent suggestion and Nox can see the whole of Garlemald falling into turmoil once more. Thancred than says,

“Maybe we should ask our resident Garlean Princess what she thinks?” Nox sighs and replies,

“You all have the right of it. It will cause friction and the whole Empire will be back into a bloody mess and Varis…” The Miqo’te pauses, she sees wispy silver coils in the air, she knows this spell…soon the effects of the _Call_ pull her soul out of her and brings her into another plane.

_History… must be changed…_

The Warrior of Darkness remains calm and looks around before asking, her voice disembodied as the one who spoke,

_“Who is this?”_

_Ahead looms a Calamity._

_Ahead looms Light, expunging all form and life._

_Twin dooms only you can forestall. Only you._

The panic shouts of General Raubahn reaches her,

“What’s the matter!?” Nox turns to see back on the Source where her body is, around her, the Scions, Hiroshi, and herself are all experiencing the same thing. Alisaie exclaims,

“There’s…there’s a voice…” The Limsa leader then questions the rest of the leaders,

“Spies in our midst?” Kan-E-Senna then shakes her head and replies,

“Nay, I sense no such presence.” Nox looks back at where she is currently, she once again sees the silver coils but it trying to reach for not her… but Hiroshi… Someone is summoning for the Warrior of Light and is doing such piss poor job of it.

_Let expanse contract, eon become instant…_

_Throw wide the gates that we may pass!_ Soon the _Call_ ended and Nox feels her returning back to her body. Hiroshi and the rest of the Scions look perplexed at what just occurred, Nox turns to look at Thancred, she only manages to see the silver coil disappearing from Thancred’s side. Y’shtola questions softly,

“Is it over?” Nox’ila quickly stands up, just as Thancred Waters limps and fall to the ground, Ser Aymeric calls out,

“Master Thancred!” Kan-E-Senna rushes to Thancred’s side just as Nox reaches the man as well, the Gridania leader mutters,

“Twelve forfend…” She then turns to the rest of the leaders and says,

“Bear him to a private chamber. Have every healer make ready… Swiftly!” Kan-E-Senna added some bite to her last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go into explaining why Nox can see stuff and I like her interaction with Nero. It was an idea from a friend. There is also a reason why the Ascians kept Nox around, she is more than just the Warrior of Darkness.
> 
> I will also like to credit another excellent and talented writer, reboot for inspiring the agurment scene between Nero and Nox. You check reboot out at: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_you_reboot/pseuds/did_you_reboot)
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	69. There She Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 'call' of Thancred Waters, the Scions and the Warrior of Light is looking into how to help their friend. But sadly bad things come in threes... and sometimes even more than threes.

The Warrior of Darkness looks at Urianger from where she is standing as Urianger and Y’shtola studies the lifeless body of Thancred Waters. It was Y’shtola who calls out to her,

“Nox’ila, please join us.” The younger Miqo’te female sighs, she should have known that Y’shtola would be able to tell that she is nearby. She makes her way up to join them as she looks at Thancred laying on the bed. Nox guess there is no better timing than now, she says,

“I have spoken to one of my Masters… the one I trust. I was allowed to share what I know… this a high-tier summoning spell _Call_. By theory, if done correctly you can summon one being from Shard to the Source or vice versa.” Urianger than questions,

“Yond much is confirmed, what else could thee bid us?” Nox nods to him and replies,

“As both of you knew I was of the Source, in all consideration I was ‘of the Light’ when I first went to stay with my Masters, I got extremely sick. In order for me to stay with them, one of my Master shared his Aether with me, hence mixing my aether enough for me to stay with them and also enable me to wield Darkness as they do.”

“But that Master of mine had the gift of Sight, thus I too was bequeathed with a version of the Sight. Like Y’shtola, I can see the aether of people and magic spells’ path.” Y’shtola blinks at the girl,

“You can track the spell?” Nox nods and replies,

“Yes, I can. Given some time, I should be able to track it. The spell is like silver coils, so it will be easy.”

The Warrior of Darkness sighs as she stands before a full-length mirror, her Lover leans in to study the mirror before them.

“How in Zodiark’s name did you know of this mirror?” Nox turns to look up at Emet-Selch and replies,

“Master Lahabrea told me… I do pay attention to my classes.” The Ascian chuckles lightly and he kisses her head, he then questions playfully,

“This mirror holds enough power to allow you to scry or travel. What will be your purpose then, my kitten?” Nox looks at the mirror and says,

“I have never done _Tracing_ before…” Emet-Selch cuts in before she can finish,

“No, you did. Back then, you were one of the better ones manipulating such spell.” She looks at him and questions,

“Would you guide me?” He stands closer to her, taking her right hand while guiding her left to place on the mirror. He whispers,

“Of course, I would. Now listen to my voice and focus on it.” She closes her eyes, she hears his voice as his breath tickles her ears,

“As you know, each reflection of the Source has an Aether cord connecting them to the Source. Find the convergence point of the Aether cord… Spells like _Call_ will leave traces on the cord, look it and trace it back to that Shard.” The Miqo’te relaxes and in her Mind’s eye, she sees the Source and its reflection as shown to her many times by her Masters. Soon she finds the Aether cord and she finds the one lace with silver coils… slowly she follows it back to the Shard… Soon she snaps her eyes open and gasps,

“The First. The _Call_ came from the First.”

Nox’ila teleports back to the Rising Stone, she pauses when sees the rest all already there discussing other matters. She goes to stand near Urianger but the Elezen pauses in mid-conversation, he goes over and takes her hand, leading her to join them. Blinking slightly at the Elezen’s action, she frowns slightly. Both Y’shtola and Urianger are discussing the thinning of aether at certain areas, her ears perk up with interest. Urianger’s expression suddenly changed, Y’shtola notices it follow by Nox’ila, the younger Miqo’te worried calls out softly,

“Dad?” Urianger pain-stricken as he says,

“The voice… it calleth to me once more…” The Elezen starts to hold his hand over his head as if he is in so much pain, Nox supports the male as she cries,

“Dad!?” Y’shtola, Alisaie, and Hiroshi watches it fear and worry, Nox soon sees the silver coil around all of them as the spell takes over, she growls in pain.

The _Call_ soon releases them, Nox sees the silver wispy coil still around, Alisaie cries out,

“No! NO! This can’t be happening!” The Warrior of Darkness turns to see both Y’shtola and Urianger on the floor, her mind working fast, she says,

“Alisaie, Hiroshi, I know where they are called to. I will go with them, just know that I will find a way to communicate with you all once I am there. I am going on my will not because of a spell. And Alisaie… tell Sol that I am sorry to miss dinner tonight.” The panic slowly leaves the younger Elezen female. She looks at Nox’ila and she nods, she then says fiercely,

“Find a way to communicate back to us!” Nox’ila nods and replies,

“I will.” Nox reaches and grabs onto the wispy Silver coil just before it disappears. The Warrior of Darkness was once again thrust into a path of shattered Lights and Memories. The same path Hydaelyn used to send her on to the First.

Nox’ila lands in the middle of a chamber, she hears a soft voice questioning to no one in particular,

“Did it succeed this time?” Nox crosses her arms and replies,

“Not by a malm.” Her nose picks up both Y’shtola’s and Urianger’s scent, she turns to see both naked like a babe in the chamber with her, she snaps her fingers to clothe both of them before running to Urianger. She calls out,

“Dad? You okay?” The male Elezen looks at her and nods, he reaches and strokes her face, he says gently,

“Thee shouldn't has't answered the calleth with us, mine child.” Nox looks away and mutters,

“I have to, else there is no way to assure Alisaie. Hiroshi will be able to handle the rest from there.”

Both Scions turn to their Summoner, Nox’ila crosses her arms and she studies the chamber they are in… this is Allag in design. Their Summoner has a black hood over his head and in black robes, one of his hand is crystalized, he says apologetically,

“My apologies, the spell is still on the trial-and-error stage. My purposes were to summon the…” Nox finishes for him,

“… Summon the Warrior of Light.” She then adds,

“I see your spell trying to grasp onto him, but it failed twice now.” Urianger sighs and comments,

“Nox, thine manners.” Their Summoner straightens and looks at her, he questions softly,

“And who might you be?” Nox does a soft _hmpf_ before replying,

“Nox’ila Graves, Warrior of Darkness.” Their Host stops and mutters,

“How could this be? The Warrior of Darkness that I know is the agent of Darkness, definitely not a child, like yourself.” Nox growls slightly both Urianger and Y’shtola grab onto the smaller Miqo’te as she snaps,

“This _child_ will kick your butt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, she finally calls Urianger by the title he deserves... he does make a good Dad.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	70. Lonely, lonely nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more stranded on the First but this time, she is no longer alone. She has the Scions with her. They started to grow on her and she starts to see them as another family... people she can trust. But there is always a void that cannot be filled. Then 'he' finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Contain soft bondage and NSFW

A hoode d figure push es open the door to the seemingly empty house, a pair of pixies fly towards the hooded figure . The hooded figure snaps her fingers and the pixie stop in their path . The figure lowers the hood to reveal  Nox’ila , the Warrior of Darkness. Slightly weathered  and sleep-deprived. Looking at the pair of pixies with her  odd-color orbs, she mutters,

“ Where is my Dad?” One of them starts snapping at her in  the  fae language,  Nox sighs and replies in  fae too,

“ _ [C _ _ areful of what you speak, Pixie _ _ ] _ _. _ ” The  other Pixie glares at its companion as if it is an idiot, it then says,

“Apologies, Darkling Lady but your Sire-not-Sire has guest and is outside at this moment.” Nox nods slightly, she snaps her  fingers, and a bag appears next to her feet as she says,

“My gifts to my neighbors. You get two for answering my question.” Waving a hand and she releases the Pixie, they fly to the bag , opening to see many small boxes of sweets. The two start trying to lift the bag  many times their size. The Warrior of Darkness makes her way outside and around the house.

It has been months since their arrival here  on the First. This time, she is not here alone. She has  Urianger with her. While  Y’shtola has head to the  Rak'tika Greatwood to research the  situation by studying the ruins of Ancient civilizations long gone.  Urianger has headed to Il  Mheg where he stays to learn from the Pixies.  Thancred and  Nox ha ve the same idea. To get rid of as many Sin-Eaters as they can.  As for the Crystal Exarch. The man who had summoned them.  Urianger had spoken to the man  to a great extent and the  Elezen did not keep the secret s from her. He knows well not to keep her in the dark. The Warrior of Darkness pauses when she  sees the  Elezen with a  Hyur male speaking . She  recognized the  Hyur , she calls out,

“ Thancre d , fancy seeing you here.” She looks at the  Elezen and greets,

“Dad, I'm home.”  The  Elezen excuse himself to makes his way to  Nox , he strokes her head and takes her hand. Leading her back to join  Thancred .  Urianger says gently,

“ Welcometh home,  little  one. Thee hast ’ been did miss .” The  Miqo’te’s ears swirl happily above her head. Both men had learned to  read her mood.  Thancred smirks and questions,

“What brings you home?” She takes out a Hunt  paper and says,

“I believe we are here for the same mark.”

The  Hyur sighs and reaches to pats her head, the  Miqo’te’s ears lay flat on her head .  Thancred smiles at her gently. He is yet another older brother figure to her. Much like her Master Nabriales. Both  are terrible at expressing their  emotions, rough around their edges  but they do care for her in their own way.  Nabriales will tease and jab at her. While  Thancred is the snarky elder brother but he meant well.  Thancred adds,

“You can have the mark… I am out of bullets.”  Nox holds her hand out as she says,

“Let me fix that … You will need them soon.”  Thancred lifts a brow at her comment, he places a bag of bullets on her open hand. He asks,

“So, where have you been hunting?” The Warrior of Darkness counted the  number of bullets, she hands  Thancred her own bullets as she replies.

“ Elumore . I heard the most interesting tale… Have you heard of the Oracle of Light ?” Both males stop and look at her.  Nox smirks at them and recounts the tale of the  Oracle of Light. She ends with,

“The young Oracle is now imprisoned in the bowels of  Elumore as we speak.” Urianger questions gently,

“ Thou art sure of what thee  speaketh ?” She nods to him and she hands a map and the bag of bullets to  Thancred . She tells the  Hyur ,

“ Memorise the map then burn it. Do what you must… a child shouldn’t  be  in cells…”  Thancred takes the bullets but hesitates on the map,  Nox adds,

“She looks like  _ her _ … even their aether is  similar, but she is not her… that I am sure.”  Thancred takes the map and says nothing.  Urianger looks at both of them rather sternly as he announces,

“ Both of thou art to  bathe ,  eat, and rest.  Little one, thee behold  liketh thee shall  falleth off thy feet .” Both  Hyur and Miqo’te look at the  Elezen and they  obey .

That evening,  Nox’ila was forced to promise  Urianger upon her Father’s name that she will return to her own cottage to rest. Which she does . The Warrior of Darkness enters her cottage which was provided to her  by both Master  Mitron and Master  Loghrif when she was on the First… The first time. She kept the cottage and was only  lucky enough to reclaim it after her return. With a wave of her hand, the bath is drawn, dropping her gear  half-hazardously on the ground.  The Miqo’te exit the shower, she just flops onto her bed. Not caring about anything.  Nox’ila feels a warm hand on the small of her b ack, running up to her shoulder. She open s her eyes sleepily, the scent  tells her who it was, she mutters  sleepily,

“What took you so long?” A soft chuckle reaches her. Her  ears  relax at the  voi ce she missed so much. He lays down next to her and  leans over to kisses her deeply. She runs her hands into his hair as their lips lock. He pulls away and  holds her close . The Miqo’te wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his chest. Inhaling his scent. He nuzzles her hair and sighs, replying gently.

“ Do you recall, you left in such a hurry that I am left with so many things to take care of. Including. Your very distraught father. I am  only glad you were smart enough to le ave me a message with that  Elezen girl.”

The  Miqo’te’s gentle purr turns into a soft growl, she digs her fingers  into his back as she nuzzles his neck.  She roughly pulls his  shirt off and she sinks her teeth onto her mark. He hisses a warning,

“Kitten…” She growls at him,

“I am not gonna be gentle when I was stuck her e for  months. Needing you. Wanting you.” He chuckles softly and comments,

“I never expect you to turn from ‘Sleepy Kitten’ to ‘Hungry Kitten’… in such an instant.” He  takes off his shirt and pulls her close he nibbles her ear as he whispers,

“Allow me to slate your hungry then, my kitten.” He gives her a feral grin before  rolling her onto her back and pins her to the bed. He reaches to strokes her  face, but she turns wanting to nip hi m . He  moves his hand away just in time, he mutters,

“No biting, Kitten… or I will have to punish you.” She growls at  him; he  smirks at her  and he snaps his fingers and the Miqo’te finds her hands bound and tied to the bed frame . She cries,

“Hey!” He  leans closer to her and whispers,

“I can’t have a naughty kitten clawing up my back when I already ask so nicely.”  He sits back to study the nightdress she has on, he  smiles as he reaches to twirls the ribbon  around his finger as he asks,

“Did you dress up all for me?” She growls at him in reply, he tugs the ribbon and the  light material  night dress  reveal his prize to him.  He  leans in to capture her pert nub with his mouth, his hand  reaches to stroke her nether lips.  The Miqo’te  wraps her tail around his wrist as he  teases her silken folds,  she purrs,

“Hng, Hades…” 

The Ascian  flicks her nipple with his tongue as his finger slips into her core,  he hears the binding tighten a bove.  Emet-Selch smirks as he kisses  her mo unt before moving to the other one.  The Miqo’te curls her toes and growls softly but the ba stard removes his finger from her. She snarls softly,

“Hades… you…” He chuckles and says,

“ I am not going to let you off that easy, kitten.” H e then adds,

“Not unless you… beg.” She growls at  him; he gives her yet another feral grin before settling between her legs. He blows air against her aching and wet folds, causing her to inhale sharply. Emet-Selch kisses her sensitive nub, causing her to buck her hips,  he holds onto her legs preventing her from moving them. He runs his tongue across her wet folds, sending shivers up her spine.  Emet-Selch dips his tongue into her core, she  cries before she bites it down.  He continues his sweet  tortures of his lover, only  stopping when he hears her gasping,

“Hades…stop…please…I… need…”  He bites and marking her inner thigh causing her to  arch her back as she moans.

Emet-Selch lifts her leg over his shoulder as he undid his pants that have grown uncomfortable. He  kicks his pants off as he  positions himself before her entrance, he grins at her and mutters,

“If only you behave and asked for it nicely,  we would have been asleep by now.” She  tries to slash at him but could not ,  forget about the bound that hold her in place.  He chuckles at her and he says as he slides his length against her moisten folds,

“I have only one request, my dearest kitten… purr for me… and only me.” She whimpers with need , he holds her leg over his shoulder in place before  sheathing himself within her warmth fully, she cries,

“Hades!” He  leans in to kiss her hungrily, he draws himself out and enters her again, he  grunts as her warmth engulfs his length. He powers into her with much haste and needs. She is not the only one who needed this. He  misses her as well. She  cries breathlessly ,

“Hng! Hades!... More… ” He grins at her  honesty; he strokes her bundle of nerves  as he enters her. His length strokes all her spots,  he growls as he controls his pace… Not wanting to hurt her.  Feeling her peak, the moment her walls engulf his length, he grunts as he stops allowing her climax to wash through her. She look s at him with hooded eyes,  Emet-Selch rocks back into her slowly this time. He kisses her once more and he says,

“I bet it must be long, lonely months without me.” S he  grumbles something in reply before his own climax takes over and he fills her with his seeds. Grunting, he rests his head on her neck . Emet-Selch kisses her as he releases her hands. He stops to see the ugly red marks on her wrists… he stops and heals them while saying,

“Th is the last time… we  use that .” She purrs a nd wraps her arms around him, he kisses her head, she replies sleepily,

“It was indeed long, lonely months.” No sooner, sleep claims the Miqo’te.  Emet-Selch adjusts his lover , so she will be more comfortable.  Soon sleep too takes over the Ascian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is starting to like the Scions, being around them became normal to her. And she has grown to see Urianger as another father-figure. Urianger knows how she ticks and he has learned to treat her the way her Ascian Masters did. But now that her lover is here, things may change XD
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	71. Best Laid Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groundwork for their plan has been laid. The WOD and her Asican lover have much to do. But with their summoner multiple failures, the WOD seek comfort and report the man, she has grown to lean on.

Nox’ila leans against the chair as she eats a simple breakfast, her ears perk up when she hears the rustling of clothes. Recalling, she is no longer alone in the cottage. She turns to see her lover looking at her rather disapprovingly. She looks at the plate of toast with fruits and a glass of milk. She then questions,

“What? I am eating… at least.” Emet-Selch pulls her off her chair, takes her seat follow by pulling her to sit on his lap. He pulls her in for a tender lingering kiss. The Ascian pulls away and mutters,

“I cannot allow my _mate_ to be such ill-fed.” The Miqo’te looks at him with surprise, he strokes her face and questions,

“What is it, kitten?” She leans in to kisses him gently and she mutters,

“You call me, your mate…” He leans back on the chair to study her, he then comments.

“What else should I refer you as? You are my mate. The Sun in my cold dark sky.” She blinks and color stains her face, leaning in to rubs her chin against his face. He reaches to angle her chin so he could kiss her. He whispers softly,

“Tell me everything that has transpire here and what is the planning.” Her hand flat on his chest, tugging gently on the material, she presses her forehead against his and mutters,

“It will be faster if I show you instead.”

The Miqo’te mutters a spell in Amaurotine, memories of what happened since she stepped foot onto the First pour into Emet-Selch’s mind. Nox sits back up to look at him after the spell has completed. She starts to munch on her toast while Emet-Selch comments,

“To think, I will meet a descendant of Allag…” He then snorts slightly adding,

“And playing the hero like your counterpart… Such naivety.” He reaches to steal fruit off Nox’s plate, the Miqo’te glares at him, he smiles at her before pushing the fruit into her mouth. She eats it quietly, he smiles at her slightly, resting his chin on her shoulder. He informs her,

“This will be where I will test your friends. If they are worthy as you say they are, then that’s that.” Nox takes another bite of the fruit from her plate, she mutters,

“If things go according to plan… you will finally be free, and I will never get to see him again.” The Ascian gently lifts her chin so he can look at her, he says,

“I chose you over any of them and even any of the Gods. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And only you. Am I the one you want to spend the rest of your life with kitten?” The Miqo’te blinks and nods, she cannot see a future if he is not in it. She mutters,

“There is no one else I would spend it with.” He kisses her gingerly and says,

“Now, let us get down to the detail of what needs to be done.” The Ascians start going into detail about his plans, the last part of his plan causes her to growl lowly. He kisses her temple and mutters,

“I know, I know, my kitten hates to hear that I will be putting myself in danger, but it must be done, we have too much at stake for me not to be in the fray.”

The Warrior of Darkness leads her Ascian Lover towards a small clearing, the Ascian sighs and asks,

“Tell me again, where are we going?” The Miqo’te frowns at him and replies,

“I have something to show you.” The Ascian pulls the smaller Miqo’te into his arms, he bumps his nose against hers gently as he says,

“You know it is a sin for disturbing me during my nap.” She wraps her arms around his waist, tugging them into his coat, she says in a playing tone,

“Well, from my understanding both of us have been ‘sinning’.” Emet-Selch laughs and kisses her gently as he says,

“Please don’t go there. I will die from the thought of it.” She chuckles and stops, the Miqo’te’s ears perk up and she turns to him saying,

“What I want to show you… has found us instead.” A lion-looking white creature burst into the clearing; it roars menacingly at the two of them. Nox’ila release Emet-Selch and stands before the Sin Eater, she says out loud without looking back at him,

“Just watch.” After what he just witnesses, both the Ascian and the Warrior of Darkness agree that none of the Scions should know of what she is capable of until he deems fit to let them know.

The Warrior of Darkness makes her way into the heart of the Crystarium, she stops to greet the Viis Captain of the Guards; Lyna.

“Good morning, Lyna.” The taller female nods to her and looks at her gunblade, she shakes her head at her and comments,

“I see you; you are still running around as Gunbreaker. You had perfect form and you are a better dancer compared to me, why?” Nox gives her a weak smile and replies,

“I…I have people to protect… not that I cannot do so as a Dancer, but I can keep the danger focus on me while protecting them.” Lyna sighs and says,

“The Crystal Exarch is in his studies.” The Miqo’te nods to her but asks,

“Need me to bring him anything?” The Viis shakes her head gently but she reaches to pat Nox’s head commenting,

“You on another hand need to rest. How long have you not caught a wink?” Nox tries to explain but Lyna stops her.

“Say nothing. You are a grown girl; you know what you are doing. You… you are like a younger sister to me. So, I do wish, you take care of yourself.” The Miqo’te looks at the Viis. She nods to her and says,

“I will head home to rest after I speak to the Exarch.” Lyna smiles at her gently and replies,

“I am holding you to that promise, young lady.” Nox’ila makes her way towards the Exarch’s studies. The Warrior of Darkness wonders what is making people want to care for her instead of hating her… She is the Warrior of Darkness for Zodiark’s sake. She is the villain of the tale… Yet these people. Her lover’s voice reaches her mind,

“ _Do remember that in this realm, you are in fact the Hero. Not the Villain._ ”

Nox’ila steps into Urianger’s cottage with a basket in hand, the Elezen is reading a book in the living room. He looks up, the Elezen beams her a warm welcoming smile, he greets,

“Thou hast’ returned, Little one. How wast’ thy hunt?” She hurries in with the basket and places it near him, she replies in an almost conversational tone,

“I managed to take it down… Alphinaud is here. The Exarch… ‘missed’ again?” She pauses to look at Urianger, he sighs and strokes her head gently, he comments,

“Thee hast’ been immensely helpful in aiding the Exarch in perfecting the spell. We can doth nay more but to prayeth, that he succeeded the next time.” She nods slightly, he taps her lightly on the nose and says,

“Come, Little one. Doth join me for dinner.” He then adds softly,

“Hast’ faith with the Exarch. Our friend shall be here anon enow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urianger is another best-dad character, I may explore more interaction between Nox and Urianger, they are just so wholesome. I mean look at canonically how Urianger talks to Ryne... 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	72. Broken Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months and months of trying, the Exarch had failed again. But they have gained yet another ally on the playing field. Yet the odds are still against them. An unexpected injury caused a visitation from one of her family. And the arrival of the person, they all have been waiting for.

The arrival of Alisaie was not a peaceful one, Nox’ila was called… more like summoned by Lyna to save the Exarch’s butt. After explaining to the younger female Elezen twin what was at stake, Alisaie decides to venture on her own to see the First. Nox informs the Elezen of her cottage and how to get there if the younger Elezen needs any aid. The Warrior of Darkness watches the departing view of Alisaie, she calls out,

“You are really bad at this, she is gone. You can come out now, Exarch.” She can hear an audible sigh before he steps out from his hiding place to join her, he comments softly,

“First, I would like to thank you for coming to my… aid with such haste. Also, I apologize that I have once again unsuccessfully performed the spell.” Nox waves a hand at the last part, she says,

“Nothing we can do about it. Mother and the Fates have a funny sense of humor… then again, they have their own purpose for such events keep happening.” The Exarch chuckles lightly and questions,

“Yes, you are right. Can I request you to be here to aid the Warrior of Light once he is here?” She nods slightly and replies,

“Sure, you know how to reach me.” The Exarch then comments,

“You finally managed to get some rest, Lyna will be glad. She constantly worries for the both of us, for we are family to her.” Nox rap her knuckles on his head lightly and says,

“Then we need to stop worrying her then. I will go see if there is any new Hunt for me.”

The Warrior of Darkness kicks out at the Sin eater. The winged-humanoid Sin Eater gets send flying a few yalms away. It tries to strike Nox’ila with its blade. The Warrior of Darkness blocks the blade with what limited darkness, she can muster in this light-filled realm. Nox’ila uses the Darkness to imbue her gunblade and she cuts upwards and through the Sin eater. The Sin eater in its last moment swings its blade at her who is wide open for an attack. The Light tries to take a hold of her but the Darkness within her battles it for control. Nox takes out her whistle and calls for a Chocobo, the yellow bird races towards her from where she left it. The Chocobo cries in worry, she mounts the bird and strokes the bird’s neck, and mutters,

“I will be fine, girl. Take me to my dad.” The bird replies in a firm _kweh_ and races towards Il Mheg with its Mistress holding on.

The Warrior of Darkness wakes up to find herself prop up on a bed with a bandage over her shoulder and a familiar, white-robed figure holding onto her hand. She calls out softly,

“Father?”

“Did you finally recall; that I am your father?” He sounds bitter. She winces as she tries to sit up but Elidibus stops her and says,

“Daisy, stay still. That wound of yours is not healing as fast as it is supposed to be. I have summoned for Emet-Selch. He will be here soon.” Nox ignores the Emissary completely and is ready to get off the bed but Emet-Selch steps out of the shadow. He places a gloved hand over her eyes and mutters,

“Kitten, be nice to your father.” The Miqo’te grumbles a word of protest but says nothing else. The Ascian lifts her chin and captures her lips. Passing his Dark aether to her. To halt the Light’s grip on her and to speed up the healing. Emet-Selch breaks the kiss and kisses her head. Emet-Selch then taps a finger on her nose before saying,

“Talk to him. He has always doted you. You know very well; he loves you dearly. Talk to him… do it for me, Kitten.” He kisses her once more before stepping back into the portal.

Elidibus watches as Nox helps Urianger set the table for three. How easy the two speak to each other. Urianger stops and asks her about her wound. The Miqo’te will tell him, it is nothing, she receives Darkness from two of her Masters. The Light almost festers within her. She referred to him as ‘Master’… not ‘Father’. The Emissary wonders what has changed between them. A sudden flash of memory. He stands up and grabs on Nox’ila’s hand. She stops and looks at him.

Nox’ila has no idea how to react to her Father. She misses him so much. But the knowledge that he as Zenos has deployed the “Black Rose” to hasten the next calamity. And that he has plans to “swat the Eorzean’s Champion like a fly” has upset her. He had given her his word that he would allow Emet-Selch to test the worthiness of her friends. Yet…he… Emet-Selch had informed her that it was out of the depression of losing her once more, did the Emissary made that decision. On another hand… she did… she did not contact him since she returns to the First… this time by her choice. But the moment, Emissary takes her hand, the horror written on his face even his red mask cannot hide it. She recalls a conversation between her Master Lahabrea and Emet-Selch that Elidibus’s memory was somewhat damaged. The man could only recall his ‘duty’ and bits and pieces of the past. Nox looks at her Father and questions softly.

“Father?” Elidibus mutters softly,

“Please… please don’t leave _us_. Don’t leave **_me_**.” The Miqo’te blinks. She reaches to pull the man into a hug. She mutters,

“Father, I would never. You and all the Masters are my family. I will not abandon you. I took an oath.” Elidibus holds his child close to him. That broken memory has scared him. Nox rest her chin on his shoulder and mutters,

“I am sorry, Father. I should have contacted you but know this I will never hate you. Upset, yes. But never hate.” Elidibus gently release his daughter and asks in a joking tone,

“Oh, I have done something to upset you?” Nox blinks and flush… He chuckles and strokes her face. The weight in his chest has lifted. She is his daughter. Forever and always. Nothing will ever change that.

Urianger who has been given them the space to sort things out steps up to join them, he looks at Nox. He says gently,

“Little one, would thee help me with bringeth out dinner. Elidibus, sit and join us for dinner.” Nox makes her way to the kitchen to help Urianger bringing out the dishes, her ears perk up, and says,

“Fish.”

“Aye, I did get it when I recall, thou art coming back for dinner.” The Elezen comments and sees the Miqo’te so happy at the sight of fish cuisine. The trio has their dinner together. The Emissary hates to admit it, he rather enjoys it. It almost feels like an actual family. Nox will always be family. He needs no one else but Nox’ila and his brethren.

The Warrior of Darkness allows her Father and Urianger have some privacy to speak, so she steps out of the cottage for a while. She looks out into the fields and endless daylight, she calls out,

“Feo’Ul, my friend would you join me for a spell?” With a burst of pink light, a small red pixie appears before her face, the pixie hugs her face and cries,

“My dear friend, you know better to call me forth this manner.” Nox holds a small bag of treats, she smiles at the Pixie and says,

“I know the drill, my dear neighbour and friend.” The Pixie takes the bag happily, Nox says,

“Would you be my branch, Feo‘Ul and on top of that, I have a friend who will be joining us as well. Would you be his branch as well... that is if the Exarch request of you?” The Pixie drops the bag and asks,

“You would really request such an honor of me?” Nox nods, the Pixie hugs her face once more. The Pixie then exclaims,

“You will be the happiest sapling ever!”

Nox’ila leans against the door to the Ocular as she looks at the familiar back view of a male that she was expecting all this time. The Exarch pause and looks at her, he smiles and informs the male,

“It seems, the guide I have a request for you is here. You will find this guide of yours rather familiar.” The Exarch gestures to her, she smirks as calls out to the male,

“What took you, warrior idiot?” The male turns around to look at her, it turns out to be the vaunted hero of the Source, her counterpart, the Warrior of Light, Hiroshi Amai. He seems surprised to see her, he says,

“Nox!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of what we learn about Elidibus in patch 5.3 and that the rest of the Unsundered knew of what is going on... so did Nox. The relationship between Elidibus and Nox'ila is complicated at best but he loves her as he would his own. That much we know. And also Feo Ul... ^^ I love her.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	73. The pot & the kettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of the WOL who received the blessing of Mother Crystal. The mysterious Crystal Exarch's plans are finally set in motion. Under Exarch's request, the WOD will lead the WOL through his journey around the First while in search of the comrades.

The Warrior of Darkness discards the usual dirty cloak that has accompanied her during her stay on the First all this time. Once again donning her black jacket, pants, gloves, and shoes. She pushes the dummy glasses up her nose as she stares at the gates of Crystarium. Lyna, the Captain of Guards came up to join her, she comments,

“You got clean up. Did someone important came?” The Miqo’te beams a genuine smile at the Viis Captain and replies,

“I believe you already met him. The one Exarch came all the way out to fetch?” The Viis nods to her and says,

“Of course, you know him. You and the Exarch hail from the same town, Watch him, I do not trust him one bit.” The Warrior of Darkness gives Lyna a playful grin and replies,

“I seen him a few times, the Exarch requested me to be his guide, but I will watch him.” Lyna reaches and pats her head before heading back to her post.

The Crystal Exarch really took his bleeding time explaining and showing the Warrior of Light around. She has been waiting for him at the gates for a bell or so now. Nox reining in her anger as she watches her counterpart makes his way tentatively towards her. She sighs and says,

“Stop dragging your feet, Warrior idiot. We have a long list of things to get to.” Hiroshi finally seems to relax, he reaches and pulls her into a big hug. Nox hisses,

“Let go! This is embarrassing!” Hiroshi grumbles,

“Let me have this, you stupid cat. I thought we lost you.” Nox sighs and replies,

“Didn’t I send word to Tataru?” Hiroshi holds her tighter as if he is worried that she will disappear again. Nothing wrong with a hug among friends. But the hug felt more. It is as if the Warrior of Light is sick and tired of losing people he cared about. And to have someone he assumes lost to be standing before him all whole and hale. Nox taps his shoulder a few times and says,

“You can let go now…” Hiroshi realize what he is doing, releasing the Miqo’te and he straightens himself and says,

“The Exarch mention it will be easier to seek out the Twins before the rest of the crew, so who do you suggest?” Nox mutters,

“Alisaie is at Amh Araeng while Alphinaud is in Kholusia. I would suggest heading to Kholusia and find Alphinaud first as that boy is looking to get into Eulmore… against my recommendation...”

Nox ties the reins of her Amaro to the stand, she strokes her black feathered mount. It looks like a cross between a camel and a bird but very loyal. She looks at the establishment before them and says,

“Listen close, Hiroshi. When I say, stay out of trouble, I really mean stay out of trouble. This is not the Source, where you are the vaunted Hero and people will respect you. We are an abnormality here.” The Warrior of Light looks at her and he nods. He mutters,

“I… I will try.” She nods to him and adds,

“This is my friend’s place. Once we settle you in the corner, I will send word for Alphinaud. So once again, I will ask you to…” Hiroshi completes the sentence for her,

“… stay out of trouble? I got it.” The Miqo’te pause by the bar and hands a small bag of coins to the female Elf bartender. The Elf has dark skin, with raven locks and ruby eyes, she is pretty and on Nox’s shortlist of people she trusts. The Elf looks at her and smiles, the Miqo’te mutters,

“Joielle, keep an eye on him, will you? I need to send word to the boy.” The Elf nods and replies,

“If he is anything you tell me of, I think it will be easier said than done… but I will watch him.” Nox waves before exiting the bar, the Elf takes the bag of coins and looks inside, she mutters,

“She is overpaying again.”

The Warrior of Darkness lands her Amaro near a small hut, hopping off her mount she enters the hut to see Alphinaud getting his bag ready. The familiar boy looks up at her, he greets,

“Nox’ila, it is only you. What hunt brings you to this area. I recall there is no Sin Eater in Kholusia.” Nox can see that the Elezen has grown since his stay here. She too can see the exhaustion in his eyes. She says gently,

“He is here.” Alphinaud’s face visible lit up and asks,

“Is he really?” The Warrior of Darkness nods and says,

“Warrior Idiot is here truly. I left him at Joielle’s bar, she will have my hide if he causes any trouble. I head back and ask him to stay there to wait for you?” He nods to her as he says,

“Yes, I may find a way to secure us a way into Eulmore. After you check on our friend, please meet us in Eulmore. I can’t believe they actually offered you a place within.” Nox sighs and replies,

“I only caught their attention because I have taken down way too many Sin eaters by normal standards. I got careless.” Alphinaud looks at her gently and comments,

“Nothing to be ashamed about. You did a good thing and were recognized for it. I would say a reward is only right for what you have done. I trust you do the rest and pave our way after we manage to get into Eulmore.” The Warrior of Darkness nods and mutters,

“Of course.” She then adds,

“I should really head back...” Alphinaud nods to her in agreement. Nox is mentally prepared to see what happens with the Warrior of Light.

Nox’ila massages the bridge of her nose as she enters the bar to see Hiroshi lifting a man by the collar. Hiroshi looks at her and smiles while saying,

“You came back!” Nox glares at the Warrior of Light while a single Dark tendril whips around her for maximum effect. A few moments later, Nox is seated on the chair with Hiroshi on his knees next to her, she growls,

“What did I tell you about staying out of trouble?” Hiroshi replies in a meek scared tone,

“I am sorry… They were picking on the bartender.” Nox gives the Elf a look, who has her hands up, saying,

“I did tell you, that man is a magnet for trouble, ain’t nothing I can do about it.” The Warrior of Darkness sighs, Joielle then points out,

“You know, Nox… this is a pot and kettle situation.” As the Elf points to the heap of unconscious male littering the ground. The Warrior of Darkness glares at Joielle and growls,

“Shut up.” The Elf smirks at the Miqo’te, the short female is mostly responsible for the men on the ground currently. She frowns at the Elf, she is about to take out more money when the Elf pats her on the head and says,

“Stop right there, kitty cat. You had already paid for the damages a few payments before. So, I will have none of that.” Nox still frowning at the Elf and questions,

“Well, would you answer if I call on your aid?” Joielle nods and replies,

“Do you have to ask? You always bring me to the most interesting places.” Nox rolls her eyes and says,

“Alphinaud will here shortly, I will head back to Eulmore and make sure ‘Baby’ don’t burn the whole city down in a fit.” Joielle burst out laughing, she says,

“I will make sure this one keeps his nose clean until the boy comes… Also, say ‘Hi’ to your dad for me.” Nox smirks at the female and questions,

“Still keen on a date with my Dad, huh?” Joielle places a finger on her lips and gives her a wink.

Nox crosses her arms and watches the said ‘Baby’ once again throwing a temper tantrum. Don Vauthry, the Mayor of Eulmore. He is a Hume, morbidly obese, pasty pale, and big… will be a better term. Sickly blue eyes and blonde? Nox will say he is blonde with the amount of hair, she can see. Her Ascian lover has told her that Vauthry is vital to his plan and he has kindly requested her not to kill him before the ‘Baby’ has done his part. Nox’s _Sight_ has informed her much. And she understood why Emet-Selch has requested her not to harm the male. It does not change the fact that Nox dislikes him. The Warrior of Darkness watches the Guards threw a helpless man out the window on orders of the Mayor. Soon the ‘Court’ was dismissed Nox stays behind and Vauthry glares at her,

“The session is adjourned. Leave.” Nox pushes herself off the wall and steps closer to Vauthry. The leonine Sin-Eater growls at her, Nox glares at the Sin-Eater the creature pauses and whimpers. Nox stops a yalm from the male, she says in a cold tone,

“I bring word from the man in black…” Vauthry finally relaxes and asks,

“And what of it?” The Warrior of Darkness unleashes a small amount of Darkness around her as she says,

“Two words: Be prepare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are peas of the same pod. Nox has shown much restraint recently. And yes, Nox'ila does not like Vauthry at all and I kinda like the nickname given to him. LOL
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	74. Piper O' piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WOD's secret has been revealed... by the worst possible person. But she someone not to be underestimated.

The Miqo’te curls up on her chair in her house within Eulmore as she reads the Scroll sent by her Master back on the Source. Master Lahabrea feels that it is important that she is updated on the happenings on the Source. She hates this house. It never felt like ‘home’. That shabby cottage given to her by her Masters felt so much like home. She had made a name for herself as an Elite Sin eater Hunter and the Mayor of Eulmore ‘invited’ her to stay in his city. More like, she has killed enough Sin eaters to disrupt and shaken Elumorians society and so she needed to place under supervision and not do more damage. Emet-Selch enters the room, he raises a brow at the sight of the scroll, he leans over to read it and comments,

“For the love of Zodiark, Lahabrea cannot be serious.” Nox looks up at him and replies,

“Master Lahabrea felt that it is important that I am update of the happenings back on the Source… Apparently, Zenos is alive…” Emet-Selch grunts and adds,

“That fake Echo of his has proven to be the bane of our plans. Hades should have claimed him.” Emet-Selch then lifts her from the chair, which earns him a surprised cry from the Miqo’te. The Ascian takes a seat and sets his lover on his lap, she purrs and nuzzles him lightly while commenting,

“The chair was comfy.” He frowns and replies,

“I can put you back down…” The Miqo’te grabs him by the collar and growls softly, she mutters,

“I will bite you if you do.” He smirks at her and questions,

“Do you intend to keep your promise?”

Nox sighs at him, he chuckles as he wraps his arms around her waist. The Warrior of Darkness waves the scroll away and asks,

“The Warrior of Light has arrived; everything is going as you planned… did you by chance spotted him?” The Ascian shakes his head gently and replies,

“I manage to catch a glimpse of the young Elezen boy but not so much of the vaunted hero friend of yours...” Nox smirks at her lover, she says,

“Everything will go as plan…” Emet-Selch silences her with a tender kiss, he presses his forehead against hers, he mutters,

“You are not to spoil the surprise, only reveal what is needed. You will know when to reveal your true self.” She looks at him and says nothing, she knows what is at stake, she will do what she must. For her lover, she will. And if it proved to be successful… her family will benefit as well. She is not just stopping at Emet-Selch… she has a much bigger goal. Emet-Selch nudges her gently wanting a reply, she replies in a rather grumpy tone,

“Yes, I promise not to spoil the surprise…”

The Warrior of Darkness watches as Alphinaud and her counterpart finally comes up the stairs. She questions,

“What took you guys so long?” Hiroshi gives her a forced laugh as he replies,

“We ran into a small hiccup, but it turns out okay on our side.” A guard soon joins them, he salutes Nox and says,

“My Lady, Lord Vauthry has requested for your presence.” Hiroshi steps forward and looks at her. She knows that look. She holds her fist up towards him as she says,

“Don’t worry. Lord Vauthry may need my expertise in something. I will go on ahead. You two stay out of trouble.” Hiroshi looks at her fist and fist bumps her; he holds their connected fists. He says,

“You too, stay safe. You hear… I believe Alphinaud knows how to contact you from here.” She nods to him, but she adds,

“He does. Warrior idiot… whatever the Exarch tells you… take it with a grain of salt. Urianger may trust him but I don’t.” And with that, the Warrior of Darkness leaves with the Guard.

Nox’ila enters Vauthry’s room, she sees the man wolfing down those strange-looking loaves. But her eyes tell her, yet another tale. The male stops and looks at her with those beady eyes. He then questions,

“You are a Sin eater hunter, are you not?” Nox crosses her arms and replies,

“I am. In fact, I was invited to stay in Eulmore because of it.” Vauthry ignores her and continues with his eating, in between bites, he says… more like commanding,

“You will help me transport a Sin eater to a safe location.” The Warrior of Darkness scoffs and comments,

“Surely, you know what a Sin eater Hunter does for a living?” Vauthry stops his eating and glares at her, he says in a threatening manner,

“You _will_ transport the Sin eater. Unless you want your little _secret_ to be known by everyone!” He then adds,

“I am only asking because you work for the _Man in Black_.” Nox growls,

“You will need to work on your ‘asking’… Also, do not forget that both of us share the same secret… Lord Vauthry. I will suggest you save your threats on someone who will be intimidated by you.” Vauthry frowns at her, the weak amount of creeping Darkness gathers around her for effect, which caused the man to blink,

“Where is it?” He points to behind her, the Miqo’te turns to sees the winged Sin eater, it reminds her about the art of an Angel, her father once showed her. She says coldly to it,

“Come.” She turns her attention back onto Vauthry and she says,

“It will come one day; you will realize you are nothing but a small cog of someone else’s grand plan and a villain no less. Mark my words, a Hero will raise, and sadly that Hero is not me. Else, I will enjoy bringing you down a notch.” The female smirks before turning her back on the ‘Mayor’ of Eulmore. Surely, the man completely clueless of the significance of her doing so. A shadow portal tears open and the female steps into it with the Sin eater in tow.

The portal opens into Amh Araeng, she turns to the Sin eater and she points at the Empty. She says,

“Go. And stay there.” The Sin Eater flutters its wings and flies towards the direction she pointed. She grumbles softly. Her mind planning a list of horrible things she will do to Vauthry if she gets her paws on that man. She has no idea how she can make the Sin Eaters listen to her. She found out during one of her hunts. Nox has been keeping it a secret, the only soul who knows was her Lover… and now that lump of a man, Vauthry. Not that she is afraid that he knows. He can prove nothing. Surely, he cannot send a pack of Sin Eaters onto her. Emet-Selch is still researching her newfound _gift,_ he is very much fascinated by it _._ Speak of the devil, the Ascian steps out of the portal next to her. He mutters softly,

“He made you do such a task?” The Miqo’te’s tail whips behind her… indicating her mood. She replies,

“Yes, he did. I am glad we are not siding with him.” Emet-Selch reaches to take her hand, interlocking their fingers. He gives her the most dramatic offended look and replies,

“Yes, after this incident, I too am glad about the change of plans.” She frowns, the thought of betraying Urianger… Nox shakes her head and says,

“Just as we planned.” He sighs and fans himself with a free hand. Emet-Selch asks,

“How about we quit this place? The Light is unbearable… I believe it is taking a tow on you as well.” She nods to him, he kisses her head and says,

“Come, I have something to show you.”

Holding on to his guiding hand tightly as Emet-Selch lead her to a place while with her eyes blindfolded. She grumbles,

“Hades, this is silly.” He chuckles and says,

“Kitten, trust me.” The next moment, she walks right into his chest, he holds her gently and says,

“We are here, give me a moment to remove the blindfold.” He steps behind her; he gently tugs the blindfold lose. Before her is city fill with tall distinct buildings, the familiar streets… the city of her memory. The city that fills her dreams and pieces of torn memories. The beautiful city instead the visions of a city fire torn, and terrible creatures gutted the streets. Visions that haunted her nights. Tears fill her eyes, and she says,

“This… This is Amaurot.” He wraps his arms around her waist and replies,

“Yes. But this is a pale imitation of mine. I feel a familiar place down here away from the prying Light will allow us to rest better.” Nox’ila turns to look at him, grabbing him by his collar. She successfully pulls him down for a kiss, he chuckles softly. She looks at the city before her, she then points to a building, saying confidently,

“Our apartment is there, the highest floor.” He smiles at her softly and he offers,

“Indeed. Do you want to rest for a bit… back home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Nox can some-what sway the Sin eaters, it is not like full-on control. Sin eaters are basically aether-starved beast warped by the Light aether. And Nox has the ability to sway beasts to her will, hence logically she could sway the Sin eaters as well. But she is not like Vauthry but sending them to a location or asking them to do simple tasks like follow and stay should be within her ability.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	75. The Red Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the elder Leveilleur twin safely escorted back to Crystarium. The Crystal Exarch has now tasked the duo to look for the younger of the twin... with which the Exarch has some bad history. But Alisaie needs to found and thus both Warriors headed to the unforgiving sands and sun.

Nox’ila watches as Alphinaud, Hiroshi and a young male Mystel run out of Gatetown. She sighs and comments,

“Do I want to know, what trouble you guys got yourself into?” Hiroshi starches the side of his nose and replies sheepishly,

“No, not really.” Nox turns to looks at the young Mystel and she comments,

“You two ought to stop picking up strays… I will get our ride back to the Crystarium, you two finish whatever this is…” Gesturing to all three of them before making her way to a quiet corner to make a call. The Warrior of Darkness stops at a shaded area under a tree and mutters,

“Zodiark give me strength…” A soft chuckle escapes from behind the tree. There hiding behind the tree is Emet-Selch. The Ascian looks behind them and questions,

“They got into trouble again?” The Miqo’te sighs and comments,

“With Vauthry no less… On second thought… I hate that big baby. Watching him throwing his temper tantrum will be the best entertainment I have in years.” The Asian is holding in his laughter, he informs her,

“If it makes you happy, we can destroy that big baby now.” She sighs and adds,

“You have plans for him… don’t you? You planted him ages ago… let the pieces fall into its place.”

After making sure their new Mystel friend will be safe from Vauthry’s wrath and whatever he would throw at the poor Mystel. Nox has informed the young Mystel to look for her bartender friend if he needs a place to lay low. As the trio return to Crystarium, Alphinaud informs Hiroshi that Alisaie will be delighted to see him. So did the Crystal Exarch who was repeatedly informed about his badly timed summoning of the younger Leveilleur twins. Nox chuckles and informs Hiroshi,

“I was called by Lyna to come to rescue his butt from Alisaie.” Crystal Exarch sighs and asks,

“You are not going let me live it down, are you, Lady Nox’ila?” The Miqo’te smirks and replies,

“Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers.” Hiroshi leans onto Nox and laughs, he comments,

“Stop being mean to the Exarch.”

After giving them their instructions, the Exarch bids them look for a merchant at the Amaro launch. Nox drags Hiroshi to meet the merchant; Cassard, the Galdjent stops looks at the duo who approaches him. He beams a huge grin at the sight of the female, he calls,

“Nox! I doubt you are looking for work, wicked white, you are one of the best Hunters, I know... And who do we have here?” He gestures to Hiroshi who standing next to her, she replies in a playful tone,

“This is the friend I told you about. He is finally here. The Exarch has asked us to assist him in a task. This one has a letter of introduction.” Cassard nods to her, the man turns to Hiroshi and the Hyur hands him Exarch’s letter, Cassard then comments,

“Well now, a friend of the Exarch! Hoping to meet someone in Amh Araeng, are you, lad?” Hiroshi nods and replies,

“Yes sir.” The Galdjent looks at Nox as he says.

“Nox would be the better guide between the two of us but since Exarch has requested of me.” The female then replies,

“I am on babysitting duty, the guide duty will be all yours, my dear Cassard.” The merchant laughs and says,

“Then I shall be your guide, lad! I was about to set off for our outpost there, as a matter of fact, so we can leave right away – assuming you have everything you need?” Hiroshi nods to him and replies,

“I have everything, I need.” Cassard nods and says,

“All set? Then off to the unforgiving sands we go!”

As their Amaro land in the ruins of what seems to be a grand city, Nox strokes the head of her own mount and mutters her thanks to the creature. She looks at Cassard and says,

“Since I am on babysitting duty, I will clear the road ahead, you show him around and imbue him some history if you like.” Cassard gives her a thumb up before she makes her way into the unforgiving desert before them. Willing her gunblade to her, the Warrior of Darkness trek down the path to Mord Souq. After crossing the bridge, Nox sees a Gigantender slowly amble towards her. A Gigantender is the First’s version of a Cactuar, it is bigger and meaner, it has a huge head that resembles broccoli. Nox sighs slightly, she charges in and makes quick work on the gigantender. In a few moments, the creature collapses onto the sand with a wail. Nox looks at the Sibilus which witnesses her killing of the Gigantender, the First’s version of Peiste. The Sibilus slowly backs away from the Warrior of Darkness. The female mutters,

“Well, at least you have some instinct to do so.”

Nox is drinking from her own canteen as she watches Hiroshi, and his Guide enters the gate. When the Warrior of Light notices her, he makes his way towards her, she hands him another canteen. Hiroshi looks at it strangely, she sighs,

“It is water… I did not poison it. I have standards. If I wanted you died, it will a gunblade to your face.” Hiroshi chuckles and takes a swig of the canteen; he pauses at looks at it with a look of surprise. She smirks at him and reminds him,

“Do remember who raised me. Imbuing an object with a certain element is one of the basics for me. I am glad I found high-quality Ice crystals here. Else, it would not have work.” He holds his canteen out towards her, she sighs and toasts his canteen with hers. He says,

“I appreciate having an ice-cold drink. Thank you.”

Nox watches as Hiroshi crack his coin purse with the food vendor, it is a local custom to do so. Nox had to do so as well and she traded with the local merchants as well, so the locals are familiar with her. Hiroshi being the helpful person has offered to help Cassard with his task, Nox looks at Hiroshi and says,

“Knock yourself out. Just remember to get some potions and refill that canteen before we head out.” He reaches and ruffles her head, earning him a growl from the Warrior of Darkness. Nox stays in the shade as she watches as Hiroshi runs around Mord Souq helping Cassard’s orders. When she sees Tesleen making her way into Mord Souq and starts to speak to Cassard. Nox makes her way towards Tesleen and Cassard, she waves at Tesleen, the Hume female cries happily,

“Nox! You have returned! Why didn’t you send word?” Nox smiles at the female gently and replies,

“I here on babysitting duty, we will be heading over shortly to meet up with Alisaie.”

“Oh, she will be so happy to see you…both?” The female Hume questions hesitantly.

“You know the friend we both tell you about…. Yeah, that one, he is here.” Tesleen nods and says,

“Well, it is not as if we get guests every time. Also, now I have capable escorts to escort me back.”

Nox helps Tesleen with some of the crates as they make their way across the desert with Hiroshi ahead, clearing the path. Hiroshi slings into a wooden chair when they reached the Inn at Journey's Head. It is situated in a rock formation where its residents take refuge. The settlement is run by a group of carers, like Tesleen, who make sure those corrupted by light live out their final days in peace. Tesleen informs them that Alisaie is around and asks them to go fetch her for dinner. Hiroshi looks at both females and he requests,

“One more minute… let me catch my breath.” Nox sighs and comments,

“Oh, Hiroshi… you are out of shape. How disappointing.” Hiroshi growls,

“Shut up.”

Both Warriors trek their way out of the desert sand where soon they find footprints, Nox kneels to study it. She points to where the footprint is heading and says,

“She headed this way, come on, slowpoke.” The two races towards the location after finding a few more sets of footprints. Hiroshi is taking in the sight around him, the wall of pure white… the strange everlasting light casting across the sky. Nox stops and looks up. She crosses her arms and watches a winged Sin Eater scurries away, a familiar voice cries out,

“Get back here!” The Warrior of Light stops and looks up as well, they both see a familiar figure leaping off a tower-like structure towards that Sin eater. Alisaie in mid-air sees the two figures looking up at her,

“Is that? It can’t be…” The female Elezen lands gracefully, pulls her rapier, and slashes the Sin eater. Both make their way up to her, Hiroshi says,

“Impressive!” While Nox says almost teasingly,

“You almost lost that one.” Alisaie turns to look at Hiroshi and says,

“Just a lesser Sin eater. Nothing to write home about.” She looks at Nox and comments,

“Not everyone has the aid of Darkness, like you do, Nox.” Nox smiles at her and holds a fist out towards the younger Elezen who fist bumps her in return. Alisaie once again looks at Hiroshi who backs away slightly as she says,

“I knew you’d turn up sooner or later. But I had been hoping for sooner.” Nox smirks and adds,

“He sure took his time…” Hiroshi glares at Nox for not being helpful, Alisaie smiles at him warmly and asks,

“How are you, Hiroshi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alisaie and Nox are bestie ever since they landed in the First... Hiroshi is gonna suffer a bit.
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


	76. Solemly Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desert of Amh Araeng is harsh. So is the day-to-day reality for the people of First. The vaunted Hero finally got a glimpse of the plight faced by the people of the First. Witnessing it first hand.

Settling around the dinner table, Alisaie and Hiroshi traded tales of what happened back on the Source. Nox has her Master Lahabrea sending her scrolls of updates, so she is updated on the situation. Alisaie turns to Nox and asks,

“How are you feeling?” Nox is ready to lie her way through, the younger Elezen reminds her,

“Don’t lie, I can see those dark circles underneath your eyes.” Nox huffs and comments,

“I have been up on my feet for only 2 days.” Hiroshi looks at them both but before Alisaie can explain, Tesleen has return saying,

“Now, whoever needs another bowl, speak up, and don’t be shy about it.” Nox raises her hand, Tesleen smiles at her brightly and fills her bowl. Nox is trying to avoid the conversation with Alisaie if possible. And it did not escape the female Elezen’s notice.

“You added something special today, Tesleen,” Nox comments, the female Hume laughs at her and replies,

“Well, it is not every time we got guests from the Crystarium, do we?”

Hiroshi looks at Nox then at Alisaie, the Warrior of Light notices how Alisaie is glaring at the Miqo’te. He then questions,

“Is Nox’s dar...” Before he completes his question both Nox and Alisaie kick his shin, he pushes off the table and looks at both females accusingly. Tesleen asks,

“What’s the matter?” Nox waves a hand in dismissal and replies,

“Nothing, he fell over... He is always clumsy.” Tesleen shakes her head gently before leaving to tend the stew. Alisaie frowns at Nox and says,

“You need to rest soon, your aetheric composition is still Darkness. In this world filled with so much Light, you will kill yourself if you are not careful.” Nox sighs and replies,

“Yes, I know. I will be careful. After I have you both safely back in the Crystarium, I will rest. I swear upon my Father, Elidibus’s name.” Alisaie nods and says nothing, Nox reaches and pats her head, the Elezen frowns at her more but accepts the head pat. Alisaie looks at Hiroshi who is confused, she explains,

“We all know that there is a Seed of Darkness within Nox. We have no idea what it does, but it is one of the reasons, she can wield Darkness the way she does and has a sway over it.” Alisaie continues,

“It is also weakening her daily because of it. She is unable to sleep in this world, the only place she can rest is back in her cottage in Il Mheg where Urianger, the Exarch, and Nox using some Allgan technology to help her do so.” Hiroshi looks at Nox horrified,

“Nox...”

“Don’t worry a thing, I can handle it. Again, I will rest soon.” She informs them. Soon Tesleen returns to join them, Nox finishes her bowl and says,

“This is gonna be a long night.” Tesleen laughs softly and pats Nox’s head, causing the Miqo’te to pauses and smiles. Hiroshi just stares.

Soon a Drahn female caretaker races towards them. The terror on her face. Nox then senses it. So did the rest of the inflicted. All of them are looking towards the same direction and one of the inflicted mutters,

“They come.” The poor Drahn says frantically,

“I swear, Tesleen. I only took my eyes off the boy, just a moment. Only a moment.” Nox recalls this Drahn has headed out with… Nox ana Alisaie say in unison,

“Halric” A young Drahn boy who is one of the afflicted but in recent days, his condition has gotten worst. The Light corruption is almost irreversible. Nox knows how it felt, she had the ‘Seed of Darkness’ within her to help curb the Light’s corruption from taking root. And her father had seen to it making sure the Light was removed from her. This Light and the Light she already had were vastly different, according to her Father and Emet-Selch, so it was an easy decision. But the Miqo’te knew if her Father has a way to remove all her Light and her goodness from within her, he would. She had overheard his conversation between him and Emet-Selch. Elidibus feel that her ‘softness’ may hinder and cloud her judgment. Emet-Selch responded by smacking him on the back of his head and reminded the Emissary that he is her Father and he raised her to free from the influence of any gods or goddesses. She chose them. Always remember that she will always choose them over anything or anyone… Nox shakes her head clearing her thoughts away. She needs to focus on the task at hand. She turns to Tesleen and says with a slight growl,

“Stay here, _we_ will head out to find him.” Stressing on the term ‘we’, Nox glares at Tesleen, the female Hume deflates and nods to her. Nox turns to her counterpart and Alisaie,

“We will go find Halric, we will cover more grounds split up.” The female Elezen nods to her and comments,

“Nox is an excellent tracker, we will find Halric in no time.”

Nox kneels onto the baking desert sand as she studies the set of tracks, she found, small enough to fit a child’s. He is heading towards the direction of where she is sensing a Sin-Eater. She mutters softly,

“By Zodiark…” The Warrior of Darkness follows the tracks, soon both Alisaie and Hiroshi join her, the Elezen asks,

“Found anything?” Nox points to the tracks and replies,

“Tracks, if we hurry, we can still reach him before what I sense to get to him…” Alisaie looks at her with a worried look, Nox nods and adds,

“Yes, I sense a Sin-Eater and a powerful one...” The trio races in the direction the tracks were heading. Nox stops and places an arm out to stop the rest, she mutters a string of curses in a foreign language. Before them, yalms away stands Halric and with him, a winged Sin-Eater that resembles a female knight. Alisaie tries to dash forward but Tesleen beats them to the Sin-Eater. Tesleen, whom Nox has requested to stay behind. Tesleen, who is loyal and brave. Tesleen who has a sword in her hand manages to cut one of the Sin-Eater’s wings. Tesleen lands and races to Halric’s side, she tries to lead the boy away, but the boy does not budge.

“We need to run!”

Nox wills her gunblade to her and is ready to go in to help but there is a sickening sound that cuts across the air.   
  
_SHRINK_

To their horror, a white blade has impaled Tesleen. Alisaie steps forward and cries,

“Tesleen, _no_!” The blade falls from Tesleen’s grip and she coughs up… something. Her glaze softens upon Halric, she tells the boy is raspy voice,

“We all deserve happiness…wherever we can find it…” She reaches for the boy as she struggles to continue,

“The time left to you… it's precious… No one should die…in pain.”

“Mother…Mother…I…” she gasps, and the Eater yanks its blade out. Then comes the horrible scream from Tesleen. Hiroshi watches in horrid, the Light consumes and changes the once Hume into… a creature… painfully. Alisaie races towards Tesleen, Halric, and the Eater, Nox follows suit with Hiroshi lagging. Alisaie witnessing the final change as the new Sin-Eater emerges from the cocoon. The rage and agony fill Elezen’s voice,

“Oh, no, no… No, no, no, no, _no_!” The larger winged Sin-Eater looks at them but stops for a second at Nox. Before it takes off. Tesleen, with whatever human left in her looks at them and croaks,

“Forgive me… Alisaie…” Before it too flies away after the larger Sin-Eater. Hiroshi can only stand as he looks over Alisaie while she sobs quietly. Nox ball her hand into a fist and she growls softly. Nox kneel next to Alisaie and mutters,

“On my Father’s name. Alisaie… I swear… we will put an end to this. The rejoining be damn.” Elezen looks at her and she nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing this chapter cause it is horrible in the actual game and to put it in words is even more haunting. 
> 
> Also if you like FFXIV Fic and you write them yourself, looking for more like-minded people, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/F7nuKDh)


End file.
